


Protection: The Sword and the Shield (Book Two: Shield)

by Bishop2420



Series: Protection: The Sword and the Shield [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/M, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 167,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop2420/pseuds/Bishop2420
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice provided the shield but that was only part of the ritual. James Potter's sacrifice provided the sword. A knowledgeable super powered Potter heir enters the wizarding world and will shake it to its foundations. HARRY/HAREM & RON/HAREM & NEVILLE/HAREM





	1. Summer Lovin'

START OF SECOND YEAR STORY ARC

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham [First Night of Summer Vacation]**

It had been a good year for Neville. He chuckled how huge an understatement his thoughts were. He had done well in school and had risen from being perceived a squib to being one of the most magically powerful people at the school, and that was in all age ranges. He had limited knowledge about the judging criteria but it was now believed that once his studies were complete, he would be a formidable wizard. Most thought he would be second only to Harry Potter.

In addition, he had three beautiful girls that not only encouraged and supported him but left him completely satisfied. They were intelligent and clever and could give a dead man a hard on. Life could not be better for him. He sighed.

He was sitting at his desk in the study. He still did not feel comfortable sitting at his father’s desk. Using it would feel like he was giving up on his commitment to save him. And to Neville, that would be a betrayal. He already felt bad for taking the head of house from his father. He had spoken at length with his girls and they had helped him to, at least, accept the necessity of it if he expected to do the best for his parents.

He looked at the two vials sitting on the desk in front of him. They were the product of his commitment to curing his parents and were a tangible example of the progress that they had made, but also mocked him as evidence of how far they still had to go. The two potions would probably cause a civil war within the wizarding world just with the knowledge of their existence.

The first was a perfection potion. Basically, it was a healing draft. Though that description was completely inadequate to describe the miracle swirling within the bottle. One dose would repair a subject’s body completely and bring it to the condition the body should have had if the subject lived a perfectly healthy life since the womb. A life of perfect nutritional balance.

The second potion was a super power potion. It would increase all of your physical attributes by a factor of 10. Greater strength, speed, endurance and a host of other improvements were attainable with one dose of the elixir.

They had given both potions, sequentially, to his parents and while it brought them to perfect health it also proved that their condition was not because of physical damage to their brain. “All data is important” he whispered to himself. They hadn’t found what was wrong but they had eliminated a major possible cause and that was good.

“Neville” a soft voice said and brought him from his thoughts. Neville looked up to see his inner circle. His three girls and his grandmother were seated around the room. They all had the two potions in front of them. “Ok ladies, let’s do this” Neville said. They all took the first potion. 

They left the room and the second potion in its place. It was best to give the perfection potion 24 hours to do its work. They all went to their own rooms for the night as the body would be going through some purge cycles and everyone felt more comfortable in a room that had its own bathroom.

The next morning most of the worst had passed and when Neville looked at himself in the mirror he goggled at the change. It was smart to wait till the summer to take the potion as such a drastic overnight change could never have been explained.

He was slightly taller, and while he still had some baby fat on him, he was much more trim and fit. He went to take a shower and discovered that his little friend had also grown a significant amount. He smiled; if he could guarantee that, he would make the Longbottoms the richest family on the planet, muggle or magical.

After his shower, he went down and met the rest of his crew in the kitchen. All the girls had much slighter changes. All of their breasts were bigger and they admitted that they were more sensitive. Hannah’s hips had widened and her ass had raised a little. Then Neville’s grandmother walked in.

Augusta Longbottom showed the truly miraculous nature of the potion. She was older than Minerva at 68 years old and the years of tragedy and stress had taken its toll. She looked like a muggle 80 year old before the potion, which was truly tragic when considering how differently magicals and muggles age. Now she looked under 40. The excess weight she had been carrying was gone from her frame and she now looked amazing (think Sofia Vergara).

Neville was looking at his grandmother in shock. Her night gown no longer fit her and was hanging off of her shoulder and her large breasts were poking right at him. He was very confused by his feelings. He wanted to leave but all his grandmother wanted to do was marvel at her changes. She was dancing around the kitchen and kept hugging him.

Eventually Hannah decided to help him out. “Augusta! You’re giving your grandson a woody, calm down!” the statement made everyone freeze. Augusta looked to her grandson and then her eyes traveled to his lap. Neville followed her eyes and blushed. He was about to apologize when his grandmother said “wow, you girls are lucky. I think I’ll go change before I do something I’ll never regret but probably should”

She left the room giggling and Neville let out a grown. Padma burst out laughing and Parvati decided to twist the knife. “It’s Ok Neville; your grandmother is gorgeous.” She straddle his lap and put her lips to his ear “and you know we don’t mind sharing, you should go for it” She smiled as he groaned again and that’s when she noticed that he was a lot bigger than he was before.

\---

“Ooh Neville. What is that?” The other girls had not noticed Neville’s growth and so thought Padma was just teasing the boy. But Neville knew better. He knew that he had grown quite impressive overnight and he could see the look of surprise on Padma’s face.

Padma and Neville were both wearing thin cotton pajamas and Neville could see her nipples harden as his hardening cock pressed through the material separating them. Neville could feel the warmth of her pussy on his cock and was pretty sure she could feel the heat of his cock as well.

They had only recently, at the end of the school year, taken the final step and claimed each other’s virginities. Parvati being who won the opportunity to claim Neville’s when he took hers. Now Padma was sure she was about to be the first to experience the improved version.

Neville reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled her so that her swelling cunt pressed tighter against his hardness. Padma was already turned on and did not care that they were sitting on a chair in the middle of the kitchen with her sisters looking at her curiously.

She started to slowly rock her hips in Neville’s lap pressing her rapidly moistening cunt against the hard shaft that was pressing against her. She shifted her movement so that the shaft would rub against her hardening clit and stifled a moan at the pleasurable feeling.

She reached down, grabbed the edge of her thin shirt and pulled it up and off her body and through it to the corner of the room. Her now larger breasts came into focus for Neville. Neville clamped on to a nipple and Padma hissed “yesss”. She brought her hands up and put her fingers through his hair and held the back of his head. Neville sucked on the nipple in his mouth with great enthusiasm. He loved all of his girl’s small breasts but their new larger size had been as effective on him as his larger cock was on Padma.

Her body was definitely more sensitive and she was unsure if she could survive his mouth on her breasts much less the monster cock that was pressed against her cunt. Her breathing became more labored as his mouth danced across her nipples and sparks of pleasure danced behind her eyes.

Her hands drifted down and started to claw at the boy’s shirt as his sucking on her body intensified. She pushed him away reached down and pulled his shirt of him before grabbing his head and pulling him back to her nipple. She arched her body into him so that she could feel their two bare torsos press against each other.

Neville took hold of her ass again and lifted her from the chair holding the brown beauty with his hands cupping her wonderful ass. He spun and dumped her on the edge of the table. Grabbing at her drawstring and in one quick movement pulled her cotton pants off her body.

With her legs free, Padma spread them and started rubbing her swollen and damp pussy. “Please Neville, I want it please”. Parvati and Hannah still did not know why Padma had become so turned on by Neville’s attraction to his grandmother but it didn’t matter as the developing scene was too sexy to care about what inspired it.

The other two girls just smirked at the needy girl on the table. “She must be really horny to be this slutty at breakfast” was the shared thought of Parvati and Hannah. But then Neville reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. And the two girls froze in shocked silence.

Hannah’s mouth actually started to water and the large appendage that Neville was now stroking as it hovered over Padma’s pussy. She tried to speak but could not find the words. Parvati simply said “Oh shit!” Hannah nodded her head in dumbfounded agreement. Neville, meanwhile, was rubbing the shaft of his hot cock between the folds of Padma’s exposed pussy.

“Don’t tease me Neville, please” Padma whimpered as he stroked his cock across her wet pussy lips. Neville smiled at the thought that he was sexually frustrating her instead of the other way around. But they had never tortured him for long and he would return the kindness. He would have been pleased to know that their own transformation made their body more sensitive and responsive and his action was affecting her much more than he expected.

His revenge complete, he notched the head of his cock in her opening and sank to the root in one long and deliberately slow plunge. Padma’s mouth opened in a silent scream. Neville pulled all the way back till just the head of his cock was still being gripped by the pussy under him.

She was very tight and her entire pussy grabbed his length and massaged it. Neville was convinced the potion had given him more control because if she had grabbed him like this the previous week he would have emptied himself in her instantly.

He plunged into her hard and fast. He reached up with one hand to squeeze her over sensitive breasts and then used his fingers to twist her nipples, one after the other. He placed his other hand on her pelvis and started to rub her clit with his thumb. He started to stroke at an equal hard and fast pace and looked down at his cock pushing in and pulling out of the small pussy. He considered himself victorious when Padma continued to struggle to speak as he pushed the breath out of her. She kept trying but all that came out was unintelligible babbling.

Padma was desperate trying to tell Neville and her sisters that his cock was bouncing off of her cervix and that the feeling was amazing and she was losing control but the feeling was so intense and pleasurable that she could not get ahead of the pleasurable feeling enough to string proper words together.

The damn broke and every one watched as Padma’s body convulsed as she experienced her first cervical orgasm. She pulled her knees to her chest and Neville didn’t think he had seen anything as sexy as the shaking naked girl with her knees pulled to her chest and his cock till sleeved in her pussy. That was it for him and his cock lurched and he came hard into the sexy twin’s body.

Padma had second orgasm from the feeling of Neville’s now massive load spurting into her. Since the first hadn’t ended, she could only whimper and make gurgling sounds as she rode out the pleasurable feeling. The movement of her body was the most erotic thing Neville had ever seen and his cock re-hardened almost instantly.

He was about to continue fucking Padma, when he heard a small gasp. He turned, pulling out of Padma, and saw his grandmother standing in the doorway. He was standing topless with his still hard and large cock bouncing over the waistband of his cotton pajama bottoms.

The girls, including Augusta, found their eyes drawn to Padma when she moaned from his quick withdrawal and they were looking at her worn out form when her body shook and a massive glob of cum fell from her swollen inflamed cunt and fell to the kitchen floor. The girl shook again and she whimpered before curling over into the fetal position as another tremble ran through her.

\---

Augusta came back down the stairs. She had gotten dressed and magically adjusted her clothes to fit better. She did not know many tailoring charms and would have to either take her clothes in to be tailored or get a new wardrobe. She would take in some of her favorite items and just replace the rest, was her current plan.

She was currently wearing some jeans that she made a little too tight and a loose shirt. When she entered the kitchen and saw her grandson naked from the waist up and finishing up with Padma, she was frozen to the spot. He looked so good standing there. She had finally gotten herself enough together to leave when she felt his eyes on her. A tingle ran through her body.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her and pull her into the room. “It’s Ok Augusta, I think you need this”. She was in shock. She didn’t think they could mean what they were suggesting. One of the girls got her shirt off and before she could cover herself Neville came at her with a growl.

\---

Despite cumming Neville’s cock was rock hard again and the fact that he had thoroughly wore Padma out was likely causing him to think more with his cock than his brain but when his grandmother’s large breasts were exposed he couldn’t help himself. He felt himself growl as he moved toward the older woman.

Augusta was topless and pressed against the wall of the kitchen and her grandson’s tongue and mouth was licking and sucking all around her breasts. His hand would massage the breast that was not in his mouth before he would switch hands and mouth.

His still hard and Padma cum covered cock was pressing into her stomach and she realized he’d grown since yesterday. The hand that was not currently mauling her sensitive breast reached down and undid the button on her jeans and then she felt his fingers dip into her panties and started to rub her pussy.

She heard someone moan and was shocked to discover it was her. Her grandson was playing her body like a fiddle and she needed more. She called her wand to her and vanished her Jeans so she could spread her legs wider.

Neville responded by pushing his fingers into her soaked cunt. She was standing with her back against the wall now fully naked with one leg lifted onto his shoulder while her grandson fingered her and sucked on her breasts. She was climbing toward a much needed orgasm when Neville started to move her.

He pulled her off the wall and moved her to the kitchen table where Padma had vacated. She had moved to lean against the wall use it to hold up her body after Neville had fucked her unconscious. She no longer felt the aftershocks but the recent memory was so intense she could not bring herself to do anything but stand and watch. Parvati was behind Hannah with a hand in the girls panties.

Augusta felt the table hit her back and moaned at the semi rough treatment. He pulled his finger from her pussy and she moaned when she watched him suck his own finger clean. He looked at her with such open desire and obvious lust that her currently empty pussy flexed in need.

Neville released his grandmother spun her around and bent her over the table. Augusta felt her breasts press into the table top. Then her world shrank to a pin as Neville’s cock pushed open her wet pussy. His cock was so big and felt good as it raided her, for so long, unused pussy.

Neither of them was in the mood for long, slow love making. Neville started to pound his cock into Augusta’s pussy and she started to push her ass back against his pounding. He grabbed her ass and she balled her fist in pleasure.

After ten strokes, she became lost in pleasure and was no longer able to keep up her own movements. Her grandson was simply giving her the hardest and best fucking she had ever had in her life. She was not ready when the first orgasm washed over her and she screamed.

The sound of his grandmother screaming in pleasure under the force of his cock in her drove Neville to pump into her pussy harder. Her unique smell rose to his nostrils and he lost himself to the moment. Augusta had not fully recovered from her first orgasm when a second and then a third closely behind it rocked her body.

It only took ten more strokes for the needy and hyper aroused Augusta to have her most massive cum. Her pussy clenched tighter and her pelvis started to contract. The feeling was enough for Neville and he sprayed cum into his grandmother’s pussy before collapsing on her back breathing heavily.

\---

Augusta had been right, no matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself feel guilty. Her body tingled in happiness and she had to admit the she was sentimental about the closeness her and her grandson had in the aftermath. She wondered how angry Alice was going to be when she found out. Then she smiled to herself as she realized it was the first time that she had ever taken it as given that her son and daughter-in-law would be cured.

“Grandmother, I…” Neville’s voice tried. Then he took a breath and said. “I want to do this again” Augusta looked at him and smirked. “Need some wine with all the grape juice you got running around?” Neville laughed hard. He had never heard his grandmother speak like that.

“I was raised to have diverse taste” he said. Then he moved down her body to prove his point. She squealed as he took her again. Later that night Neville and his women met again in the office. The second potion didn’t have side effects and they all downed it quickly. He stood and said “Let’s go to bed”

The three girls stood to follow him and then they all stopped to look at Augusta who was unsure of what she should do. “You too, grandmother, your one of mine now.” Augusta flushed at his declaration. It turned to a full blush when Parvati said “Yes, Augusta, we’ll teach you the wonders of grape juice.”

**…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole [First Night of Summer Vacation]**

Harry had told Luna and Ginny that he would see them in the morning and that after the long trip he just wanted to sleep. But in truth he would not miss the chance to see his girls. He came to the burrow after dropping Justine and Karli at the castle and was met in the kitchen by Molly. “I hope you don’t mind me coming to visit so late, Mrs. Weasley” he said. The woman told him it was no problem and that he could go right up and visit.

He made his way up to the room that Ginny and Luna slept in and went inside. The two girls were holding each other and he thought they looked adorable. Adorable turned to sexy when he pulled back the cover and saw that they slept only in their panties and Ginny who had Luna spooned in front of her had her hands in Luna’s panties.

He leaned down and kissed Ginny’s cheek and then her lips. Ginny pulled away from Luna to follow the kisses. She moaned his name in her sleep and he could tell when she realized it was the really him. He slipped into the bed taking Ginny’s spot and lifting the girl to lay on top of him.

Now awake Ginny kissing the boy who had become the center of her life.  “Please Harry” she moaned “Me and Luna missed you so much”.  Luna spoke from where she had inched herself into his side and was rubbing herself. “Do Ginny, I can wait my turn” Ginny decided right then that she would bake Luna a cake the next day. She deserved a present for that statement.

Harry wrapped his hand around the hips of the girl lying on top of him and kissed her deeper. His hands lowered to rub over her panty clad bum.

\---

Harry turned Ginny over so that her back was against his chest as he lay in her bed. He ran his hands up and around her fully formed but still small breasts. Her hard nipples pressed into the palm of his hands as they travelled over her chest.

“Oh Harry, please. I need you, I ‘ve missed you so much” Ginny panted as he continued to run his hands over her body. He brushed over her erogenous zones while questioning her need for him. “Did you miss me Ginny? Did you miss my hands running over your body? Did you miss my cock stretching your tight pussy? I missed you too. I missed feeling your tight pussy and feeling your mouth sucking my balls. I missed watching you suck my cum out of Daphne’s pussy.”

His words were working the girl up and she was squirming on the pleasure of his touch and his words. With her back to him, she couldn’t even quench her desire by kissing him. And he was using his lips to kiss and lick the back of her neck which was driving her mad. His hand reached her pussy; it was currently covered by a piece of cloth but was so wet, it had become transparent.

He rubbed his fingers over her wetness and said “My hot little cum slut is ready. You are so wet baby, and your pussy is so hot, I can feel it through your panties.” Ginny’s clit and nipples were so hard they were starting to hurt. Then she heard a ripping sound and her pussy was exposed to the air.

She could not believe he had ripped her panties from her body and it tuned her on so much. Her Harry had come to her room to claim her. It was obvious that he would use her as he saw fit and she relished the idea of being ravished by him.

She spread her legs wider begging him to quench the fire that was burning for him. “Please Harry, something, anything, I need something in my pussy.” His fingers danced down her body and slipped easily into her wetness. Her back rolled and her hips gyrated trying to get his fingers to push deeper into her.

Then he pulled his finger from her body and she whined “Nooo, Please. I need it”. He chuckled in her ear and she thought he was the meanest person in the world to come to her room just to deny her what she desperately needed.

Then she felt herself lift a little and his cock was slipping into her pussy and she came just from the penetration. He was the most wonderful boy in the world. His cock was like a balm to her soul. She had missed it so much. He had introduced her to his marvelous cock at Christmas and then taken it away and now it was back where it belonged.

She calmed only slightly as his cock started to slide into and out of her body. She reached down between her legs and rest her hand over their junction so she could feel his cock shaft on her palm as it fucked her. She felt another orgasm rising in her. His hands were still moving all over her and triggering all her spots. Then her body trembled as another orgasm hit her young body. Harry pinched her nipple and it drew her orgasm longer as the pain and pleasure mixed and she gurgled.

At the door Arthur and Molly Weasley were spying on their daughter getting fucked. Only Arthur was still watching as Molly was now on her knees with Arthur cock in her mouth. He was hard as iron as he watched his daughters tiny pussy get stretched open by Harry’s cock. Molly moaned around his hardness and let the cock slip into her throat.

That was too much for Arthur and he came right into his wife’s stomach. He pulled out of Molly’s mouth and peaked one last time at Ginny flushed pussy as it was fucked into submission by Harry’s cock. He grabbed Molly and dragged her back to their room where he feasted on her pussy before fucking her into jelly.

In the room Harry’s hands were now around Ginny’s hips as he held her still so he could pound harder and harder into her slick folds. Ginny had managed to shift her body to the side and twist her body so she could see his face and kiss him. But she couldn’t hold the position for long as another climax was approaching fast.

“Cum in me” was her repeated refrain and then she felt his thick cum splash against her inner walls. He just kept cumming and cumming. She would have felt it leaking out of her cunt had she not been in the midst of her own orgasm.

Ginny did not lose consciousness but her body was done. Harry pulled out of her used pussy and lowered the girl to the bed where she struggled to keep her eyes open as Harry moved to claim Luna.

\---

Luna had watched Harry take Ginny in silent amazement. Normally she was involved in their sexually escapades and her and Luna had become especially friendly over the last year. But to watch Harry take someone was a lot for her brain to handle. When his beautiful green eyes turned to her, she felt her body submit and flood in preparation.

Harry drew her close and kissed her softly on her lips. For how forceful and powerful he was, Harry was also so gentle and caring. She swooned in his arms. His entrance into her life had allowed for so much healing and she would love him forever for that. His hardness pressing into her stomach was a marvelous bonus too though. His kisses moved down her neck and kept going till she felt the first spike of pleasure.

\---

Harry had moved on top of Luna after getting a gurgling Ginny settled on the bed. He hovered over her a second before kissing her on her lips. “My poor little moon, having to handle all that sexual frustration by yourself. I hope our Ginny took care of you too.”

Luna loved the way he talked to her. He would say sweet and innocent things but do such depraved things to her at the same time. As he was calling her his “little moon” he was slipping a finger into her asshole between her legs.

She lowered his face and kissed her passionately. “Will you be fucking my ass Harry Potter?” she asked in the dreamy voice she knew he liked. Instead of answering he pulled his finger out and pushed his cock into her ass.

Luna’s legs opened wider and she moaned as his piercings ran across the sensitive flesh of her ass. Her body arched under his and he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He started to kiss and suck on the pulse point on her neck.

Luna was breathing hard at the pleasure of how Harry was taking her. His comforting weight making her feel safe while the feeling of the large cock in her ass making her feel used. “Your little moon is a slut Harry Potter. She just wants you to pound her slutty ass all day.”

Then he did something that she had only dreamed of and never shared with any one.  He bit her neck and drew blood. Harry extended his canines as he had done with his friends and bit Luna’s neck. It was a shallow bite and just enough to cause a little bit of bleeding. But it sent Luna to the moon (chuckle). She started to thrash under him.

He had bitten her. In her mind he had claimed her more completely than could be possible. She had seen many animals do this during her expeditions with her father. It was so dominating and powerful. He had claimed her ass, pussy and body as his

After her orgasm had passed Luna was determined to give Harry his release. She pushed him so that she was on top and then started to ride her ass on his cock. She looked at him as his eyes watched his cock plowing into her ass.

She found it sexy that he was so physically attracted to the look of their cunts and asses and not just the feeling of being in them. He would stare at their pussies in and out of panties. She started to flex the muscles in her pussy and watched as his smile widened when her pussy started to move.

He reached forward and started to play with her pussy, rubbing his thumb through it and she struggled to not fall to the pleasure he was giving her. His thumb was playing across her clit and dipping into her folds and she knew he was a master at playing her body like an instrument.

But she wanted to give him pleasure. It didn’t occur to her that her naked sweaty body bouncing on top of him while his cock traveled in and out of her tight ass was already all the pleasure a man could ask for. For her she wanted his cum. She wanted him lose himself in her body because she had drawn his orgasm out of him like he drew them out of her.

Then she felt his cock swell and he released his cum into her. It was warm and spread that warmth through her body and she shivered in orgasm again. He always came so much. She loved watching his large loads leak back out of her. But mostly she loved the happy smile on his face as he released himself.

She leaned back and just let her body calm. She would flex her ass and squeeze his softening cock. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t realized that her naked body was already inflaming him again. Not until the softening cock started to harden again.

She moaned in pleasure when she felt his hands on her hips and the body beneath her started to move again and worked to draw another orgasm from her. “You are not fair Harry Potter. But I am yours”. Then his pace increased on she moaned at the renewed pleasure as he fucked her again.

\---

Luna cuddled into one side of Harry and Ginny was on the other. The two girls were about to fall fully asleep when Harry said. Do you two want to be animagi? That got them bolting up in bed. Harry’s eyes followed their jiggling small breasts, but he doubted he could distract them now with a repeat of their earlier activities.

They had been kept appraised of the animagus situation at the school and Harry had promised to help them find their spirit animal and let them take the potion. That way they would be done by the time Hogwarts started.

He kissed Ginny softly and then rode her happy feelings into her mind. He guided her through the process and discovered that her form, an Ashwinder. A fire creature like her brother but also a serpent. “Appropriate” he thought.

After leaving her mind she announced that her other animal would be an Eagle Owl as she wanted to fly too. He turned to Luna and kissed his way into her mind as well. She kept the kiss going on her mindscape, loving being held and touched by Harry. He finally got her to focus by channeling a mental orgasm to her.

On shaky mental legs and naked for no reason, he and Luna found her spirit animal. Luna’s was a Quetzalcoatl with beautiful rainbow colored wings. A fire serpent and an air serpent. Perfect. He pulled out of her mind and the two girls hugged each other in joy at their forms. Since she could already fly, Luna wanted to be a Fennec Fox.

After the two girls drank their potions Harry settled back between them. His calm presence and the still present tiredness from his greeting, sent them off to sleep quickly. Harry smiled at the success he had been having. “It is true that fortune favors the bold”, he thought to himself

In a week, they would all be having a giant wand fitting party for the entire Potter consortium. Ivette DuFour De la Croix would arrive and stay for three days to get all her measurements done before leaving to build their custom wands. He was excited by the prospect.

**…Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius was walking through his home smiling to himself about the insanity that he knew was coming. The Lycans had just delivered the entire Acromantula colony to the place Alvin Nott requested. The money was in Remus’ accounts and the Notts had sunk half their fortune.

Sirius was already hearing that the Acromantula were fighting back. They were contained for the moment but no harvesting of silk could be done because the beasts were too large and too sentient to be controlled simply by the Nott family magic. He knew eventually Nott would have to come back to the Lycans or risk not being able to make any money off of his investment.

Sirius thought the whole thing was hilarious. As he rounded a corner he saw the two girls. He had already decided to stop fighting their efforts and that thought along with seeing them standing by his room inflamed his desires.

Brianna, Camille and Olivia had already approved their inclusion and he was anxious to add them to his growing collection. What would make his claiming of them all the sweeter was who they were. Brianna was Cornelius Fudge’s granddaughter and had been the biggest “fuck you” to the blood purist establishment. Till Clarissa and Clair, the Carrow twins.

 Brianna, like many daughters from certain types of Houses, had been groomed since she was young in the art of seduction or as she called it “Proper Gold Digging”. When she was found to be a squib she was ejected from the family but she had learned her lessons well and was able to trade some minor blackmail material for enough money and resources to safely get away.

Sirius was encouraging her to release the blackmail material “just because”. Now that she was under the protection of one of the most socially, politically and economically powerful Houses in England she had nothing to fear. It would only be a minor scandal, but it would show them how little respect she had for them and that would be the bigger problem and insult to them.

The Carrow twins had a similar story to Brianna, but more deadly and much more dangerous. What was sad was that he remembered them. The two girls were the twin daughters of Alecto Carrow. Rumor had it that their father was Alecto’s bother Amycus. The whole thing was the kind of sordid tale best left to bodice rippers.

It started when the Carrow family had tried to pass Alecto and Amycus off as twins. It didn’t work and even though fear and intimidation caused people to call them twins no one truly believed it. Then Alecto turned up pregnant with twins and for the dark families that care about such things, it was the news of the century. Having twins was considered a blessing by magic itself and for some of the pureblood bigots, they considered it quite the insult that none of them had birthed twins for centuries.

When Alecto was confirmed to be having twins, a bidding war started for the two girls almost as soon as the gender was discovered. Even with the end of the war and the apparent death of Voldemort, the true Carrow twins were a hot item in many circles.

Sirius’s time in jail meant he missed the drama of what followed but in the end the girls were found to be squibs which was a huge scandal. “Magic gives twin blessing with squibs?” was the headline. The embarrassment of the whole situation should have cost the girls their lives, but luckily the Carrows were caught up in the death eater purges and some concerned light sided witches were able to secret the girls away before they could be killed.

Now they were Valkyries and determined to get Sirius into their robes. Sirius walked up to the two girls and wrapped his hand around their shoulders. “I’ve gotten permission to climb into your panties and root around till you scream my name.” The girls blushed at their subtle efforts turned against them so openly and allowed themselves to be taken to the marauder’s room.

\---

In Sirius’s room, the girls regained their bearings and took some control of the situation and pushed Sirius to sit on his bed. When he was seated they started to work together to get him undressed. Neither girl was particularly shy. He wondered if squib girls were taught to be seductresses as well.

Claire kissed his neck when his shirt was opened and Carissa climbed behind him to pull it off his shoulders. Now topless Sirius found small hands running all over his body and felt small lips applying butterfly kisses on his shoulders.

He pulled Claire who was standing in front of him toward him and in between his open legs and wrapped his armed around her slender body. He pulled her in to a soft kiss on her lips which she deepened. He probed his tongue into her mouth and she responded in kind.

Carissa pulled closer to him from behind, spreading her legs to either side of him. Since they were both in skirts, Sirius could not help imagine the view that was being hidden from him and started to grope the body of the girl in front of him.

He didn’t break the kiss but ran his hands over the girls ass and up across her stomach to her small, developing breasts. As if to answer his earlier question, Carissa started to speak quietly into his ear “We have been taught how to fuck and suck since we were six but we were only allowed to practice on replicas and each other.”

The thought of how completely he would be violating the two girls cause his cock to grow hard. He pulled Claire shirt over her head and exposed her small breasts with puffy areola and hard nipples. He sucked a nipple in his mouth and the girl whimpered. He held the girl’s body close with one hand as he moved from breast to breast with his mouth.

He took his other hand and reached behind him and rubbed his hand over Carissa’s crotch. He felt her press her face against his back and grind her covered pussy on his fingers. He ran the hand holding Claire down from her back over her small tight ass and down her thigh before reversing direction and bringing his hand back up and under her skirt. He squeezed her ass and she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled his head into her chest where he was still sucking on her swollen nipple.

Carissa was holding his fingers against her pussy. He wasn’t sure if she came but she moved his hand and pushed it to hold her sister. He put that hand under Claire’s skirt with the other and palmed the girls other cheek. He heard her grown as she squeezed his head.

Carissa had moved and he felt her press against his back but the feeling of her bare breasts told him she had taken of her dress. She wrapped her hands around his waist and dug her hands into his pants and grabbed his cock.

“Oh Sirius, will you be our new daddy. Will you be our daddy that fucks us? Will you stretch our pussy and make it perfect for your cock.” Claire said. Sirius stood up pulling away from Carissa and lifted Claire up by her ass. Claire wrapped her legs around him.

He spun her around and threw her on the bed next to her naked sister. Sirius’ nose flared as he discovered that it wasn’t just the dress that came off. When his eyes grazed over her, Carissa leaned back on her hands and opened her legs. “Do you like my pussy, daddy?” she said.

The girl started to run her fingers through her bare pussy and Claire pulled her own dress over her shoulders and off. She did not waist time pulling of her pink panties and just pulled it aside and started to rub her pussy for Sirius’s eyes as well.

Sirius reached for the girl and stopped her and then pealed her panties down and pulled them off of her legs. Claire giggled and spread her legs open next to her sister. The two girls now both naked. Then they reached over and started to play with each other’s pussies.  

Sirius slowly undressed himself under the intense gaze of the two girls. Their eyes roamed over his chest when it was exposed and widened when he pealed of his pants and let his hard cock free. Once fully naked he moved toward the two girls whose fingers had never stopped caressing each other.

Both girls scooted closer together with their legs still spread and started to talk to each other and driving Sirius wild. “Daddy’s going to fuck our pussies. He’s going to stick his hard cock in us.” Sirius just smiled at them and said “Yes, yes I am”. The girls visible shivered at his words and both their pussies actually got wetter.

Sirius climbed in between Carissa’s legs and started to rub his hands over her body again. He kissed her and sucked each of her little nipples into his mouth and before claiming her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to give him access to her center and her arm around his neck. When he pulled back from the kiss she said “It’s time daddy, fuck me”.

Sirius pushed the head of his cock against her small opening and used his hand to guide himself into her. He pushed harder till he felt the head pop past her opening and he sank his cock into her. It took two strokes to bury himself to the rood in her body. “Claire!” she breathed out “Daddy’s in my pussy. It’s just like we talked about.”

Sirius kissed the small girl again and started to move his cock in and out of her cunt. He fucked her hard and fast and she wrapped her hands around his neck. “Yes, daddy, yes daddy, thank you daddy” she breathed out under him.

He lifted up from Carissa’s body and saw Claire staring in wonder at her sister as Sirius’s cock violated her body. Sirius lifted Carissa’s head and placed the back of her head against Claire’s spread thighs. It placed Claire’s pussy right next to Carissa’s head. Sirius leaned forward kissed Carissa’s lips softly before stretching and covering Claire’s pussy with his mouth.

Claire let out a warbling sound and breathed out “daddy” before leaning back and enjoying the feeling of her daddy probing her wet pussy with his mouth and tongue. Sirius fucked Carissa as he sucked on Claire’s pussy.

He switched from Claire’s pussy to Carissa’s lips and let her suck her sister’s taste from his lips. The pressure of her tight pussy on his cock became too much and he came in the girl’s body. She shivered in her orgasm at the feel of him cumming in her body.

Claire felt her new daddy’s shadow as he climbed over her body. She had heard her sister’s moan when she orgasmed and knew that her time was coming. She spread her legs to accept him and kissed him back when he pressed his lips against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and turned her over so that her stomach pressed into the bed and then he started to kiss her neck and shoulders and back. It was an amazing feeling as his libs traveled down and kissed her ass. Then he lifted her hips from the bed and pushed his tongue into her pussy and she said “Oh, Carissa”

Carissa who had recovered from her own orgasm moved so her face was next to her sitters and the two girls kissed. Sirius took the opportunity while the girl was distracted to raise himself up and push his recovered cock into her pussy.

“Daddy pushed his cock into me” he heard Claire tell her sister in a breathy moan. And Carissa just smiled and replied “Yes he did”. Sirius started to fuck the girl massaging her ass at the same time. “It feels so good” Claire said. Carissa left her sister whose eyes had closed to bask in the feeling of her pussy being fucked and kneeled next to Sirius. She kissed him he pulled away and then started to fuck the girl’s sister harder and faster till he felt his cock swell and released his second load into girl beneath him.

He fucked both girls twice more before they were done for the night and the three settled in to go to sleep. The two girls cuddled into him. “Goodnight Daddy”.

\---

Sirius was sitting in the office of his manor thinking about his experiences that day. He had left the Claire and Carissa asleep in his bed and he had to admit that it turned him on that they insisted on calling him daddy. He was currently pondering the “Grand Prank”, as he and Remus had called Harry’s plan to basically take over the magical world.  More importantly he was contemplating his contribution to it.

Absorbing the squibs was a good move to rub salt in the faces of the families they hated. Giving the squibs access to the highest echelons of magical society while the “proper families”, desperately wanted that access, and couldn’t get it, was great. Lucius had gotten as far as marrying a Black family daughter, but all that was for naught now.

Minerva had done the same with the muggleborns and was running a company that was becoming legendary in its own right. Sirius wanted to be legendary. As was typical his thoughts drifted again and settled on the two barely teens in his bed and the sexy succubus that inspired him to take them. Then inspiration hit.

Sirius was extremely intelligent in his own right and his mind moved quickly to develop his inspiration into a plan. It would be legendary, it would spit in the face of the uptight purists and it appealed to his own juvenile mindset. He would create a red light district in the community he was building. Succubae that had been fed by Lycans and were safe for sex with humans could be rented. It would be high class and very expensive. That led him to thinking about gambling. He could add gambling establishments.

His mind started to run wild with ideas. His squib girls would be perfect at a gambling establishment because without magic it would be easy for people to believe the games would be fair. He could create a Magical Las Vegas, with gambling and prostitutes and shows. It would make tons of money and the illicit nature of it appealed to his personality. “Grimmauld Commons” he spoke out loud.

He sent a letter to Remus outlining his idea and he called his three primary girls to him. Brianna, Olivia and Camille. They loved the idea and almost instantly started discussing ideas for everything from what type of games to offer to what the uniforms should look like. After the impromptu meeting was over Camille stayed behind. Sirius looked at her and she settled into his lap.

“Siri” she said a little hesitantly. He looked at her with warm eyes. “I just want you to know that I love you.” His eyes widened at her admission and she kept taking before he could interrupt. “I don’t expect you to change what or who you’re doing, I don’t even need you to love me back, well not as much as I love you, at least. I just wanted you to know.” She kissed his surprised face on his lips and poured all of her love and passion into it and then she got up and left.

Sirius Black was left to ponder more things. He had never been one to fall in love and Azkaban had made him even more determined to remain free but he did care for all his girls and Camille especially and she didn’t seem to want to hinder him. Being loved by someone didn’t seem so bad either so he’d let it be and see where it went.

**…Vector Manor**

Osirus was walking through his home searching for his wife. He had just arrived back from the Marauder Manor and had been treated to a very sexy dance routine by the Lycan’s new succubus. He shook his head at that development and smiled at the chaos they all seemed to so casually throw about now. But the red sex demon had inflamed his passions and he intended to make his beautiful wife a victim of its release.

He found her in their bedroom and it seemed that she was equally ready for some fun. Except that she had started without him and invited another one of Minerva’s amazons to their bed. Neither he nor his wife was interested in having a Harem as it seemed everyone was rushing to amass.

But they were not against an occasional guest to add some interest to their evenings. His wife looked up and saw him. She smiled and said “Remus sent a message that he had sent you off a little flustered and so I thought Kathleen here could help me calm that fire.” Osirus promised himself to send Remus a gift as he entered the room.

\---

The girl, Kathleen, and Angeline were both naked on the bed. Kathleen was laying in between Angeline’s legs slowly kissing and caressing the older woman’s breast as she invited her husband to join them. Kathleen could actually feel the desire of the man at the door and felt a shiver as he stripped and stalked toward the bed.

Kathleen was tall and slender with a small ass and large breasts. She felt her small ass being squeezed as Osirus crawled into the bed behind her. The she felt a kiss on her ass, then her back and finally her shoulder as the warmth and weight of the man climbed up her body.

She looked up as the man moved from her shoulder to kiss his wife. The movement allowed her to feel the man’s hard cock press into the surface of her skin. She arched her body to increase the connection and to let him know that she wanted his cock as much as she wanted his wife’s pussy. He shifted off her body and moved to keep her sandwiched between the married couple.

Osirus watched as the guest in their bed turned from his wife’s chest, where she had not stopped sucking and licking on Angeline’s breasts since his arrival, and faced him. Her back resting against his wife who watched them with lust filled eyes. He had already delighted in the delicious curves of her body but he was finally able to see their companions beautiful face.

She took a minute to allow him to take her in and bask under his approving stare. Osirus saw a thin face reminiscent of a high fashion model with high cheeks and thin eyes. As he looked down he knew that she would not do well in that type of modeling, however as her large breast would no fit the industry.

He much preferred the large breast that sat on her thin frame with her stiff upturned nipples. Flat stomach and a bare vagina with neatly trimmed tuft of hair above it completed the vision before him. When his eyes traveled back up her body to rest on her face she leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

She pulled away from his lips and moved down to kiss on his neck then chest. She opened her legs and allowed his thigh to rest against her pussy drawing him in closer. She started to grind her core into his thigh and he felt her heat and wetness as it spread across him.

Despite enjoying how confident and forward the young woman was, he lifted her head and became more proactive by re-initiating a deep kiss before trailing down her neck and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. He nipped at her and smiled as her chest rose to meet his mouth and she groaned.

The sexy sound caused his cock to grow harder and the woman reached over and took his cock into her hands. She stroked him up and down, holding his cock with just the right amount of firmness. Osirus looked over the head of the woman who had returned to sucking on his neck and into the sparkling eyes of his wife.

She was watching him be pleased by a strange woman and playing with her own breasts. Kathleen moved down his body till her face was level with his hard, pulsing cock. He moaned when she sucked the head into her mouth and used her tongue lap around the tip.

Osirus let his head fall back as she lowered her head and fed his cock into the back of her mouth. He could not help the second moan that escaped when the head of his cock was not stopped but instead slipped into the tightness of the skilled woman’s throat.

His wife moved closer to him till her own large breasts were pressed into his side. He felt her move and looked down and saw that Angeline had taken hold of the girls head and was holding her in place. He looked to his wife’s face and saw that she was being aroused by the control she was exerting.

Angeline turned and kissed him and he felt as his cock was released from Kathleen’s throat only to be plunged back in. The girl started to rapidly suck on the entire length of his cock, allowing to plunge all the way to the back of her throat before pulling out and going back in.

He was effectively fucking her mouth as if it was a pussy and the wet constrictions along his length was rapidly causing him to lose control. He pulled from kissing his wife as his breathing became faster and his orgasm approached. His cock was swallowed again and he came while his cock was buried.

After he had finished, he watched as the girl climbed up and attacked his wife with passionate kisses. Then the woman moved back down and started to lick and suck at Angeline’s bare pussy. The sight of the girl on her knees in the bed with her head down and mouth attached to his wife’s pussy re-energized Osirus’s cock.

Angeline’s legs were bent back and her knees were bent. She was lifting her pussy up toward the girl feasting on it. She loved her husband’s oral skills on her pussy but as the girl feasted on her cunt she was reminded that sometimes a woman’s touch is needed.

A reinvigorated Osirus moved to behind Kathleen. Her sexy ass hovering in the air as she sucked on his wife’s pussy. The girl’s cunt looked warm wet and inviting. He positioned himself at her swollen and parted lips. He looked at his wife’s eyes which were wild in pleasure and desire and rammed his cock into their guest’s wet cunt in one stroke.

All three moaned at the force of the penetration. This was Osirus’ favorite position when a new woman was brought to their bed. Fucking, while the woman ate his wife’s pussy. He looked down and watched as his cock and plunged in and out the girls wet folds. He became intoxicated by the wafting smells of her wetness and redoubled his efforts.

He pushed the woman to orgasm and pulled his cock from her shaking body. He pushed her to the side off of his wife and climbed quickly between Angeline’s legs sinking his still hard cock into his wife hot cunt. She immediately started to contract her pussy around his cock, squeezing and releasing his shaft.

After recovering from her own orgasm, Kathleen moved close to them and kissed his wife before straddling her head and moaning in pleasure as Angeline began to eat her pussy. Osirus looked at the sweaty naked body of the woman riding his wife’s face while his cock rammed into her pussy and captured a large nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

The woman came again which triggered his wife pussy to started fluttering and that was enough for Osirus who dumped his second load in his wife’s cunt. It took a little longer for him to recover from his second orgasm but the sight of the two women who couldn’t keep their hands or mouths off of each other was beyond inspiring.

When his cock once again recovered and rose to hardness, Kathleen shifted so that she was straddling his waist and placed his hard cock at her entrance. She was sitting straight up and just lowered her pussy unto his cock with a sigh. She placed her hands on his chest and started to ride up and down on his cock. Osirus’ eyes were fixed on the girls large firm breasts as they bounced with her movement on top of him.

It would be his las orgasm of the night but was also the hardest to draw from him. Angeline and Kathleen spent the rest of their night together working together to get him to cum again, earning multiples for themselves in the effort. When he finally came in Kathleen’s ass, the three collapsed in exhaustion.

\---

Osirus sat in his bed with his naked wife at his side. Their guest had recently left promising they would do it again and he was pondering the turns his life and fortune had made in the last year.

The partnership between the newly formed Vector Industries and Potter Enterprises was increasing the wealth for both companies, and families that controlled them, by leaps and bounds.  The initial outlay of resources and galleons had been paid back 3 times already.

They were selling ward stones to Potter Enterprises, the goblins and the Dwarves. But they were also a major shareholder in the Potter Securities division of Potter Enterprises that was buying their ward stones and reselling them as part of a home security product suite. The business model was so successful the goblins had made inquiries about whether shares would be made public for their other clients.

When Harry had suggested allowing direct investment by Gringotts as well and opening the company up to public trading, Osirus thought the Goblins would shit themselves. It wasn’t illegal to do business with goblins, obviously, but most did not want to extend that business beyond simple banking.

Osirus had seen the benefit and decided to go public with Vector Industries as well. Now the goblins were in a tizzy to arrange the initial public offering. Only 20% was to be made available for public trade and the initial offering was still being negotiated.

The plan developing would make available 200,000 shares and the initial offering was currently predicted to be about 250G per share though most thought that the price would skyrocket from there. For Vector industries the same availability was there but the initial price was thought to be about 80 G per share.

Both the Potters and the Vectors were keeping an additional 10% in options that they could sell at their own discretion on the markets. It was to be the foundation of a much more diverse and active investment portfolio than the families currently had which was dependent on interest mostly.

The new Amazons were choosing to stay 100% privately owned much to the distress of the goblins. But the company employees were being offered options in Potter Enterprises. The whole thing was dominating the papers as a new company hadn’t entered the markets from England ever.

It was very popular in the Americas and it was the American Magical stock exchange were the trading would happen. But the new education on modern financial markets was very captivating to the British public. Especial the idea that everyday citizens could buy into a company without having to first be connected to the family.

Osirus smiled at the chaos. He reached to his side table and picked up a report that an elf had left there for his review. One of his vice presidents, a nephew he thought, had wondered about the flaws they were purposely building into the ward stones.

A normal stone would last a few 100 years, but they were making stones that would stop working after 30 and were guaranteeing them for 25. The nephew was suggesting offering a “premium stone” that would be guaranteed for 100 years. Based on the report he believed they could charge 6 times as much for what was really only 4 times the operational length because of the prestige of the “100 year stone”

Osirus smiled as he thought of his family. They had taken to the muggle business concepts with eagerness and he wondered if that was a hidden magical affinity he didn’t know about. He approved the idea and noted to get promotional material made quickly so it could be added to the investment materials going to the goblins. He also made a note to give credit to his nephew for the idea.

**…Granger Residence, Crowley**

Hermione was home for the week with her parents. The following week, they would all go to Potter castle to watch her be fitted for a new wand and then she would stay in the magical world for the rest of the summer. She was surprised that as much as she was spending more and more time in the magical world and away from her parents she was still somehow getting closer to them.

Apart from her sexual escapades, she had shared much of her experiences at Hogwarts with them through letters. She had told them what happened at Halloween, including her boldly kissing a boy in the great hall and they had both thought it was adorable.

She doubted they would still think so if they knew what the boy now did to her on a regular basis. Especially with his new strength and endowments. She gave a slight shudder of pleasure at the remembered feelings.

She refocused on her time with her parents. They had been very demanding of her when she was younger and had let her know that they had high expectations about her achievements. They had seen the damage their determination to make her brilliant had done to her development but it had been too late by that point.

For the Granger parents, it had been great to brag to their friends that their daughter read at a level 4 years ahead, but it had made making friends harder for their daughter. They wanted her to be driven to succeed and her mind had interpreted that to mean it was the only way they would love her. The end result was a lonely 10 year old girl.

Magic had given her and them a chance to start over. They softened their stance and tried to encourage her to take time to appreciate the wonder of magic but they had been concerned that she had not been taking the opportunity. Luckily she had found friends who forced her to calm down and become well-rounded. The Granger parents were happy to have a happy daughter.

Seeing the happiness of their daughter had released a lot of tension, resentment and guilt that had built up between the two adult Grangers. It had not really been anyone’s fault that their child had been so stunted when it came to childhood interactions. Or it had been both their faults. But now that she seemed happy, intelligent and care free, her parents turned to each other in shared relief. Hermione would spy on that relief at night.

\---

In their youth Dan and Emma enjoyed a very exciting love life. They had experimented with threesomes and orgies and not only enjoyed the experience but became closer because of it. Dan in particular had loved to watch other men fuck his girlfriend and Emma loved having all her holes filled at the same time.

Even after they were married and they no longer participated in the lifestyle, their sex life was gratifying. Dan had an impressive stamina and they would fuck for hours all over the house. They fucked well through Emma’s pregnancy. Fucking a pregnant woman was just another of the many fetishes Dan indulged with his wife.

Hermione’s birth did not hurt their love life at all. Once Emma was healed, she was one of the lucky ones whose libido came back quickly. They would fuck while Emma breast fed Hermione, Dan plunging his cock into his wife’s pussy as she held his daughter.

There was even a memorable few occasions where Emma would blow Dan while he tried to get the baby to go back to sleep. Emma would be on her knees, naked with his cock in her mouth sucking for all she was worth, while he cooed at their daughter.

It was not until Hermione was nine and they started to see the repercussions of all the pressure they had put on their daughter to succeed and be brilliant that the resentment started to take hold. And with that came an end to their sex life. They still had sex, but it was more a duty and done to deprive each other the use of “lack of sex” as a weapon.

The happy and excited girl that returned from Hogwarts seemed to clear away a lot of the resentment and frustration and left horniness in its wake. It started at the kitchen table as Hermione was telling the story of her Halloween. When she admitted kissing the boy in the great hall, Dan had placed his hand on his wife’s crossed thigh.

Emma had responded by uncrossing her legs and opening them a little. Dan had not ignored the invitation and ran his hand up her thigh, under her skirt and started to run circles over her panties. They had done things like that in the lecture rooms of their medical college.

They were on the other side of the table from their daughter who seemed too caught up in her stories to notice her mother’s heavy breathing. It had moved from there and for the rest of the evening and through dinner the two would constantly touch each other. Dan would graze his finger across her breasts and stomach even going so far as to pinch her nipple when he thought his daughter wasn’t looking.

In daring move Emma was able to remove her panties at the table and slip it into Dan’s pocket. Not to be out done he pulled her soiled panties from his pocket and pretended it was a handkerchief and wiped his nose with, looking directly at his wife. Her now exposed pussy had flooded at him boldly sniffing her panties at the dinner table.

Emma had reciprocated in kind, running her fingers across his crotch. She had even gotten her hand into his pants and collected some of his precum before sucking it into her mouth. It had taken all of his will power for Dan not to throw his wife on the table and fuck her right then.

There secret seduction continued throughout the evening. While Emma was washing dishes, Dan snuck up behind her pushed his hand under her dress and pushed his fingers into her bare cunt. He pumped into her as hard and as fast as he could for five seconds and then just left her at the sink.

Emma had gotten revenge when Hermione had ran to her room for a book and pulled his cock out and sucked it hard and fast before stuffing him back into his pants before their daughter returned. When Hermione returned she had compounded her torture by licking her lips where he could see her and Hermione could not.

When bedtime arrived, the two Grangers barely made it to their bedroom and did not close the door as they attacked each other’s faces with kisses. In a mad rush of groping hands and some damaged seams, they fell to the bed naked.

Emma was on top and her pussy was already soaked and needy and as soon as it had been exposed, Dan’s cock had become harder than she had seen it in years. She reached between her legs and took hold of his cock that was pressing in between her ass cheeks. His cock was hot and if she had been in the mood to play she would have enjoyed his hot cock pressing against her taint, but she was in need and she could feel her wetness sliding down her thigh.

She positioned his cock at her entrance and swallowed it with her pussy. As wet as she was she was still able to feel the veins on his literally throbbing cock as it penetrated her. She felt his strong hands grab her hips and squeeze her hard and she responded by starting to rock her hips on his cock.

With his cock buried in his wife and her pussy as wet and as tight as he had felt in a long time he grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard. It was another remembrance from their college days and he was rewarded when she groaned and her pussy got even tighter around his cock.

He had forgotten how sensitive her breast where. She used to get so wet from breast feeding Hermione and he remembered fucking her once dog style while Hermione fed. He pulled her toward him by her nipples eliciting another deep groan from his wife before replacing one of his hands with his mouth.

Emma did not know how much she needed this. Her body felt like it just woke up from a deep sleep and was sparking all her pleasure centers. The best was the feeling of Dan’s cock buried in her pussy. It was like her cunt was throwing his cock a welcome home party.

They fucked hard and fast and in short order both experienced their first truly satisfying orgasms in years. Dan’s from the sexy movements of his wife on his cock. Her inner walls were gripping him tight and her body was rocking in his hands.

Emma’s orgasm came from the force of Dan’s cum. She felt the pressure of each pump inside her and he had gripped her so tight it almost hurt when his orgasm started. The feeling of his cum and his strength sent her over.

Emma collapsed on top of him and Dan caressed her back. They began to kiss and this time it was full of love and less passion or need. Dan’s cock was still lodged in her pussy and re-hardened as they kissed. Emma moaned into his mouth with the feeling.

Dan turned them so he was on top and Emma’s leg lifted and wrapped around his back. He started to saw his cock into her pussy and moved from kissing her lips to her neck and chest. When he sucked a nipple into his mouth again, she arched her back and said “Oh Dan, Yesss”.

He lifted up grabbed her legs bending her in half as he started to fuck long and hard into his wife. Her eyes were clothes and just making little grunting sounds every time he fucked into her. He looked down at where they were connected and saw that his cock was completely covered in her copious fluids.

It reminded him how much he loved how wet she got and why. He pulled out of her pussy and before she could complain positioned his cock at her ass hole and slid right in. Her eyes snap open and her mouth formed into an “O” before her body started to shake.

Dan only had a second to remember how sensitive her ass was before he was reminded how sensitive his cock was when being massaged by her ass and he had an orgasm that not only filled her ass with cum but rocked his entire body with pleasure.

Hermione watched for the next half hour as her father and mother made love after watching them fuck for the previous 45 minutes. Her own pussy was wet and she felt in desperate need of Ron’s body. She went back to her room where she could at least get some help from her fingers.

\---

Hermione returned to her room tingling with the sight sounds and smells that were now in her memory. The fact that she could actually relate to the feelings her mother was experiencing helped to fuel her own fantasies about re-uniting with Ron and Lavender.

She climbed into her bed and started to play with herself until she found release. She went to bed not only thinking of the sexual pleasure she had discovered in her first year and the wonderful people who had helped her on that journey; she also smiled at the friends she had made and how happy having friends made her feel.

Subconsciously Hermione now saw Ron and Lavender as the people who helped not only make her happy but had indirectly helped her parents as well. It solidified Hermione’s loyalty and commitment on a level none of them would be able to explain.

The tension that had infected the Granger House was fully purged the next day. It was evidence of powers even beyond magic that they could all feel the change in atmosphere as an almost tangible feeling but none could explain it nor would they think to try.

Hermione smiled as she watched the subtle touches her father gave her mother and realized that she liked being touched in the same places. It made her feel closer to her mother. It also made her burgeoning love for Ron increase as she saw the similarities between him and her father.

She allowed her mother to hug her as well and returned the affection. It had been a while since a hug between the two hadn’t felt more obligatory than affectionate and they both took a minute to relish it. They talked of nonsense things and Hermione told them of all the things she wanted to show them when they got to Potter castle.

She told them of her magical abilities but held back her animagus change wanting it to be her grand finale. Her parents smiled in wonder at both their daughter’s abilities and her excitement about them. The three Grangers had a wonderfully healing breakfast together.

**…Greengrass Manor, Bristol**

Jacob sat at his desk pleased at the report his daughter had given him. He was sure that she had left some parts out but it was his intention for her to be the next Lady Potter and it was proper that she learn to keep the confidence of her husband and Lord.  He did not mind, as others might be, that the young man was bringing together a Harem; as long as his daughter had a pride of place within it.

Considering the members, his daughter was really only in competition with Susan Bones for the position of head wife. The Weasley daughter and the Lovegood girl didn’t have any noble pedigree and Daphne and Susan had already taken them under each of their wings and established primacy over them. The two muggles would obviously have a big place in the future Lord’s heart, but that meant nothing when it came to marriages and position.

When pushed about how she intended to get the title of Lady Potter, his daughter had wondered if there could be two Lady Potters and he had considered her question seriously. He told her that it was possible but it was considered practically impossible for two women to get along enough for such a thing. Whose children would inherit, who would get introduced first at parties, etc., etc. It would also take a great deal of patience and strength of character to ignore the voices that would no doubt try to offer negative opinions and try to foster jealousy and rivalry.

The best option would be for Harry to have two titles to give out. That made Jacob pause as an idea blossomed in his head. His daughter would be the only Lady Potter and he only needed to convince a confirmed bachelor to abdicate. He got a parchment out. He would write it as a “prank” idea to help convince the man of its brilliance.

He was a traditionalist but he was not a blood purist or a bigot. But more than all of that, he was a father who wanted the best for his daughter. A prince had saved her from the evil dragons and slayed the beasts. Then the prince had captured her heart and made her happy.

He was also rich and connected and at the very top of the social ladder. A father could not find a better match for his daughter. His last responsibility was to make sure she had all the world had to offer and not be forced to settle in any way.

In another room Daphne was hanging out with her friend Tracy.  They had maintained their friendship during the school year but Tracy was unhappy that she was now on the outside of Daphne’s primary group of friends. She had a second problem but she was a bit too embarrassed to bring it up.

Daphne knew that she had not been the greatest friend to Tracey over their first year. They had spent time together and she had been as welcome at the Gryffindor table as everyone else but she had spent so much of her time with Harry’s court that she was sure that Tracey was feeling a little abandoned.

She had checked with Harry and been able to do something special for her friend though. “Trace, the most famous wand maker on the planet is coming to Potter castle to fit us all for custom wands and I got permission to bring you.” Tracey looked excited at that and hugged her. Daphne was not expecting the hug and turned into it. Their faces ended up very close together and Daphne finally recognized what it is her friend wanted. Daphne kissed her.

\---

Tracey responded immediately to the kiss. Since the arrival of Harry Potter to the wizarding world, it seemed like everyone was kissing and touching. Tracey had felt left out and Daphne was one of the few people she was interested in exploring such things with. She was doubtful she would have a chance with the other people who filled her nightly fantasies so gave herself completely to the experience she was having.

Daphne on the other hand had become almost an expert at sharing pleasure and was happy to do so with her oldest friend. The girl was definitely beautiful enough. She decided that the future would handle it self and decided to enjoy the moment she was having.

She pushed Tracey back unto her bed and started to unbutton the other girls dress. Tracey moaned when Daphne’s hand got inside her dress and started to rub over her breasts. When Daphne lips left hers and moved to suck one of her small nipples into her mouth, Tracey just sighed in pleasure.

Daphne did not stop her attack on the girl’s body and ran her hand up between the girl’s legs.  Daphne moaned around the girl’s breasts when she discovered her friend was not wearing any panties. She started to rub the girls bare pussy and pulled of her breast to say “You slut”.

Tracey shook her head and said in a breathy voice “No, No, I just don’t like them” Daphne responded by pinching the girls hard clit and said “You are wet, admit it, you’re a slut. You’ve been waiting for someone to stick their hands up your skirt and find your pussy.”

Tracey tried to shake her head but Daphne chose that moment to sink two of her fingers into Tracey’s opening. Tracey’s denial died and her head went back and her back arched as she ground her pussy down on the fingers. “OK, I am a slut but not just for anybody” Tracey was able to say.

Daphne started to stroke her fingers in and out of the girl’s pussy. “Ooh, are you only a slut for me. Did you leave your panties at home, hoping that I would push my two fingers into your naughty wet cunt?” Tracey hissed out a yes, and said “I am whatever my lady wants me to be”.

Daphne moaned at the response and clamped her mouth on the other girl’s neck. Tracey’s family were sworn to Daphne’s but it was rare for Tracey to use such formal language with her. Daphne had to admit it turned her on. “Your lady wants you to cum on her fingers, slut” Daphne growled and Tracey let out a soft wail and did just that.

Daphne pulled her two fingers from her friend’s pussy and waited for Tracey’s eyes to open before sucking her fingers into her mouth, Tracey shuddered again at the sight. Then Daphne pulled up from the girl and stripped herself naked. She sat with her back against her headboard and her legs spread and said “Your mistress wishes for you to pleasure her.” Tracey’s eyes lit up. Daphne always treated her like a true friend but Tracey liked to be put in her place sometimes, too. She was not her mistress’s equal and she was not always comfortable when Daphne treated her that way.

She crawled.

She pulled the rest of her dress off so that she was equally naked and crawled between Daphne’s spread legs. Daphne’s pussy was small and puffy with her hooded clit poking up at the top. Her pussy’s lips were closed but there was moisture visible in the split of her lips. Tracey ran her tongue up the split collecting the moisture unto her tongue.  She made a soft pleased sound as the flavor of her friend hit her senses.

She stuck her tongue out to bury between Daphne’s pussy and ran them up and around the hood draped around Daphne’s clit.  Daphne’s breathing was measure and deep but would skip a little ever time Tracey’s tongue circled her clit.

Daphne’s hands started to play with her own breasts and Tracy’s tongue finally got her pussy to flower open and her clit to extend past its hood. Tracey was also the recipient of flood of syrupy fluid that dumped into her mouth. Both girls moaned deeply and Daphne spread her legs wider and Tracey stuck her tongue into Daphne’s opening and started to lick around the inside.

Tracey ran her tongue around a few times before clamping her mouth down around Daphne’s clit and sucking. Daphne’s let out a groan and came in Tracey’s mouth. It wasn’t as powerful or as sustained as Harry would give her but it was very pleasurable.

Daphne pulled Tracey up by her hair and kissed her hard, tasting her own slick juices on the girls lips. They lay there kissing each other and allowing their hands to run over and inside of each other’s bodies. Daphne’s fingers brought Tracey to two more orgasms and Tracy used her fingers in Daphne’s pussy to match the feet. Eventually they tired each other out and fell back unto the bed breathing heavily.

\---

As the two girls stretched out on Daphne’s bed, Daphne asked “You want to join Harry’s Harem?” She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and was surprised when Tracey shook her head to say no. Now she had Daphne’s full attention.

Tracey looked at her and said “Harry is gorgeous and powerful but I think he is just a little too much for me.” Daphne looked at her friend. She had been sure the girl was angling to be in Harry’s harem and the blush on the girl cheeks said she was missing something. Finally Tracey sighed and looked down and mumbled something.

Daphne poked her and gave her a hard look. “I don’t want to be in Harry’s harem, I want to be in Ron’s, but he doesn’t want me because I’m a Slytherin.” Daphne felt stupid for not figuring that out. Then the words penetrated. “What makes you think Ron wouldn’t want you? He flirts with you all the time.” Tracey looked at her as if she was dumb.

“He flirts with everything that has a skirt but he only tries to kiss Gryffindors.” Then she looked like she was going to cry “I told myself, if he ever tried to kiss me I would jump him right there in the great hall, and he never did, not once.” Daphne gave her friend a smile. “Hermione kissed him, you should try that” Tracey put her head in her hands “I know, but I’m not a Gryffindor, I couldn’t find the courage to do it.”

Daphne hugged her friend. She told her that they would figure it out. She told her that Ron was a great guy and had a huge cock and he would treat her great. Tracy blushed at the thought and resisted the urge to ask “How big?”, then she looked at Daphne smirking at her. Tracey wanted to know how she knew how big Ron’s cock was. Daphne told her that they didn’t share but they weren’t very discreet with each other either.

**…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Lavender walked back to her bedroom. She felt her father’s eyes on her and she smiled. She loved how turned on she made her father just with her presence. She knew that it was likely the fact that she insisted on wearing no more than a tight t-shirt and panties when in the house.

She knew her father would never touch her nor would she want him to but they both liked playing this game. She knew her mother really appreciated it if the sounds that came from their bedroom every night was any indication.

She guessed it was their revenge on her for teasing, that at the end of the day they could satisfy the urges she caused and she had to wait a week before she could get back to Ron. It was really unfair that she and Hermione had only had a few days with his new improved cock.

Just remembering the feeling of it stretching her caused her to wet her panties. She looked over to her father when his groan brought her back from her thoughts. She looked down and saw the wet spot growing in her panties. She looked up to smirk at the man and saw he had dragged her mother to his lap and was pulling at her clothes.

She made to leave and instead decided to watch what would happen. Her hand slipped down to cup herself as she watched her father and mother go at it in the living room.

\---

Mary would never say it out loud but she was in full support of what her daughter was doing. She was just as much of skank when she was her daughter’s age and enjoyed torturing her own father with inappropriate peaks at her body.

Her favorite and most daring method had been to walk into and out of the bathroom naked. When her mother would, half-heartedly, chastise her she would pretend like she thought she could make it. Sometimes she would mount her defense while still standing naked, and supposedly innocently, in the hall. She would always have the best masturbation sessions after doing that as she recalled her father’s intense eyes raking over her exposed body.

She was like her own mother now and able to reap the benefits of her daughter’s scandalous behavior. She was brought from her thoughts when Phil got her top lose and bit down on her nipple. Her body rang with pleasure and pain. Her dress was already hiked up to her waist and with her top laces undone it had been pulled off her shoulders as well and now her dress sat bunched around her hips.

She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw that her daughter hadn’t left but had instead sat in the doorway and spread her legs. She locked eyes with her daughter and nodded in permission and watched as Lavender’s hands pulled the crotch of her panties aside and sank too fingers into her pussy.

Mary leaned forward and whispered into her husband’s ear. “Your slutty daughter is watching us and rubbing her cunt in the doorway. She wants her daddy to watch her stretch her cunt.” She knew exactly when Phil had confirmed her words because he moaned and the hardness below jumped so violently that it lifted her up.

She understood his reaction as the sight of their daughter had inflamed her own lust in the same way. She suspected it was not the first time her daughter had exposed herself to someone. And a pleasurable thrill ran through her body as she wondered if she had displayed her pretty pussy to just Ron or both Ron and Harry.

She imagined Lavender allowing the two boys to play with her body. Rubbing their hands over her small breasts and through her wet pussy. She even had a wild thought of them sticking their cocks in her daughter’s ass and pussy simultaneously and fucking her into submission. She pulled out of her quick fantasy consumed by lust.

She pulled away from her husband and fell to her knees between his legs. She quickly undid his pants and pulled them down. She doubted he noticed because his eyes were glued to his daughter’s fingers as they sawed in and out of her soaking wet pussy with a load squelching sound.

She was wrong as her own enflamed desires where obvious in the enthusiastic attention her mouth was paying to Phil’s cock. And a stone statue would be hard pressed to ignore the pleasurable feelings. Lavender too was affected across the room as the sound of her mother’s slurping and moaning pushed her to rub her own pussy harder.

Mary watched Phil’s face as his eyes moved from her lips around his cock to his daughter’s pussy around her fingers. She was pleased that her lips was even in competition for his attention. She was a great cocksucker though, so she was not completely surprised.

She didn’t want to miss her daughter’s show though so she sucked him one more time before standing. She let her dress fall to the floor before removing her panties. The open display of her body captured Phil’s full attention and she loved him for choosing her over her daughter in that moment.

She straddled her naked body over his cock in reverse with her back to him and let him slip his iron hard cock into her pussy. She moved slowly so that she could feel every ridge and valley of his cock as it rubbed against her vaginal walls. She also wanted her daughter to see clearly as her pussy was stretched open.

When she was fully seated, he wrapped his hand around her and held her tight. One hand slipping down to rub her clit and the other moved to pinch her nipple. The dual feelings of pleasure and pain that tuned her on so much spiked through her body. She closed her eyes just dwelling in feeling of him playing with her body and the comfort of his hard cock twitching inside her.

When she opened her eyes, she locked gazes her daughter and felt a thrill of excitement at the approving looks the girl gave her body as she began to ride on her husband’s cock. Then the family broke the barrier. They were operating under a lie that they were not noticing each other. But then Phil said “Oh Lavender, rub your clit”

Hearing her father’s deep voice like that caused her to shudder in pleasure and she said “Yes daddy” and pulled her fingers from her pussy and started to rub and pinch her own clit. When his daughter called him daddy, while sitting on the floor with her legs spread and her pussy exposed, Phil groaned and pinched his own wife’s clit hard.

Both actions set off Mary’s orgasm. It rolled through her like waves. Each wave bringing with it the realization of how wanton the family was being. The first wave burned into her memory the vision of her daughter on the floor with her nipples hard and pressing into her thin shirt.

The second wave burned the image of the little girl’s small pussy open and leaking juices unto the floor. She could smell her daughter’s aroma from across the room and it only added to the memory and intensified the orgasmic pulse.

The third wave would forever entrench the vision of her baby’s hard clit bouncing and flushed red as her daughter rubbed her fingers on it. Her little body arched back and her hips rocking against an imaginary cock. Mary thought of that cock being her husbands and that led to the last and most power wave.

Her head rested against his shoulders to catch her breath but she wasn’t given any time to relax as Phil’s hands grabbed her hips and started pumping his cock into her. She moaned as she realized her orgasm had happened with him seated in her and only from the stimulation of her clit and breast.

His hard cock sliding back and forth into her worked at delivering her normal method of orgasm and she felt her pussy squeezing his cock involuntarily. She was able to crack her eyes open and see their daughter’s wide eyes as she watched her father fuck her mother in the living room. Phil cock bottomed out in her pussy at that moment and drew another pleasurable moan from her.

It wasn’t long before his hard fucking pushed her over into her second and equally powerful orgasm. And her orgasm triggered Phil’s who imagined himself pumping come into Lavender’s tiny pussy. His wife cunt was very tight and he imagined the even tighter cunt of his daughter squeezing every last drop of his cum into her body. His eyes met his daughters and he thought he saw recognition of the same fantasy in her eyes and it triggered him to orgasm a second time.

Lavender watched her father’s cock swell and explode into her mother’s body and wanted nothing more than to crawl over and suck his cum from her mother’s body but she would have to ask Ron permission first.

She knew and had accepted it subconsciously, but had never so honestly declared herself and her body the property of Ron before and the thought of her asking him to let her suck her father’s cum from her mother’s pussy sent her over the edge.

\---

Phillip settled back into his favorite chair with his wife breathing heavily on his lap. He knew Lavender was watching and he heard her heavy breaths as well. He would never touch his daughter, that way, but he had to admit she was very sexy and knew how to light his fire.

His wife, though, knew how to satisfy it. He and Mary had made a good life for themselves but the success and fortune that had found them since re-entering the service of the Potter family had been grand.

He was not working for any of the new companies as his skill didn’t really work well with what they were doing. He was a fighter. He had been an Auror and a Hitwizard. He had not found satisfaction with those jobs but they had prepared him for his new one.

His job was to whip Ron and Lavender into fighting shape. He would teach them to fight fair and fight dirty and he would teach them how to kill. Mary was even teaching Lavender how to seduce her way in close to someone and assassinate them.

The main responsibility would be to protect Harry and have his back. Whether that meant taking a killing curse for him or delivering one. He had been pleased to see how fit and agile both Ron and Lavender had been when they arrived back from school. He thought it meant they had been doing the exercises he’d given them. They had but that wasn’t the whole reason.

This summer Ron, Lavender and, at their insistence, Hermione would not get to spend a lot of time with Harry as he intended to spend the summer making them into proper fighters. Harry was getting his own training and he would test that at the end of the summer.

This week would be their break and it would end with a party at the Potter castle to get new wands, then they would be his for the rest of the summer. He was looking forward to imparting his knowledge and happy that he could give Harry a proper personal guard.


	2. Had Me A Blast

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

It had been a week since the changes to Neville and his girls. In the end it was decided that Augusta would be a frequent and welcome guest in Neville’s bed but would not a permanent member of his Harem.

It was Padma who had first used the term to describe the multiple women Neville was sleeping with and it definitely fit what was happening to him. Neville wondered how many women he would have in his sexual circle when all was said and done.

Neville’s confidence had grown by leaps since the previous year and the girls were surprised when he embraced the idea of keeping multiple women. It was obvious to him that he was capable of keeping them all happy emotionally and sexually and he allowed himself a small measure of pride that it was he that consistently wore his, now four, girls out and not the other way around.

Neville assured them that he would care and protect all of them even after Padma and Parvati admitted that seducing had always been their goal. Neville just chuckled and said “I think I figured that part out when the two of you climbed into my bed in nothing but your panties”. The girls blushed at how blatant they had actually been.

He hugged them and both he and the girls appreciated the feel of each other. The super power potion had not changed them as much, aesthetically, as the first potion. The first potion had done most of the work, but, physically, the second potion hade made them all much stronger now. The second potion did make subtle additional physical changes though, and the group of preteens were appreciating those changes as they pressed into each other’s skin.

The first potion had changed practically all of Neville’s remaining baby fat into muscle. He remained the same basic dimensions showing that there was such a thing as being big boned and barrel chested. But the second potion sculpted that physique into marble. While dressed he just looked like he had become more lean but undressed his body was stacks of well-defined muscle groups.

 The girls had gone through similar changes though they all kept a layer of fat that Neville definitely did not complain about. Neville knew that women could become quite muscular and made note to investigate why the potion left them in a culturally typical, if not physically necessary state.

They were going to head over to Potter castle today as Harry had invited them as part of the group that would be meeting with Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix. It would be an exciting week and Neville wondered if he should be as giving as Harry. He had not shared the potions with anyone else and had locked the potion formulae and even its existence under his family Magics.

The potions would become part of the standard package given to the future Head of the family and his wife or wives, and concubines. In a move that Neville was still not still sure about, but committed to; it would be denied to the Vassals and Retainers as well. I weaker but still impressive potion was being developed to share with them.

Neville shook his head to force his indecisiveness away and decided to believe that Harry was keeping secret much more than he was sharing and that his inclusion in this event did not mean Harry was sharing all that was available to him. In fact as he looked at his girls he thought that Harry’s circle had also looked a little more fit at the closing feast. Perhaps he was not the only one in potion development, was Neville’s final thought on the subject.

**…Potter Castle, Potter Estates, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry stood outside the menagerie looking over the six eggs that were sitting in the center of lava rocks that were being kept hot by a heating charm. Reggie was explaining to him that the temperature was not much higher than what was needed for chicken eggs and that the lava rocks were just for show.

He smirked to himself. In front of him was yet another addition to the Potter Legacy. His goal was not only to have his family rise from the ashes of near destruction, but also to personally become the greatest Potter in history. He was determined to validate his parents sacrifice by achieving greatness beyond imagination.

He looked at another achievement toward the goal before him. He had repeated what it had taken the combined efforts of the four families of the Prima Potentia Magicae to accomplish. They created house elves and now he had powered a magical construct and then mated it. Honestly, it was really Gwilym and Swanhild that had done most of the work with the help of the elves but it was another grand magical accomplishment for the House of Potter and the first that he was totally responsible for.

These creatures would not be a revision or rebirth of Potter Magic, this would be the first of his contributions to the Potter legacy. He looked at Reggie who looked to be just as proud as he was. In constructing the magic of the new creatures, they had incorporated the lessons learned from the house elves.

To complete the feat, it was necessary for to first create the magical rules that would guide their lives. The process to accomplish this was to commune mentally with the eggs and his two companions as the mentally wrote instincts into the creations. Harry was able to draw Reggie into the mental exercise and he was quite proud of the end product. Or he would be when they hatched.

The creatures would be just as loyal as House elves but free. They would find their own companions when they found a person worthy and would only be bound to the individual and not the family. As a result, the bonded would have to commit part of their magic instead of using their family’s magic. The new creature would also be able to break its bond if the wizard was no longer worthy.

Harry would described the creature as a dragon shaped Phoenix and House Elf mix. He used House elf morality which was much more fluid than a phoenix’s. He knew it would mean some later generation of his creation could end up willingly following someone evil but that was their problem. He had made sure that the bond was not based on magical strength and could only be formed one at a time. So future evil guy could only have one and the people would have their own.

Even though they looked nothing like real dragons, they were supposed to be dragons at their inceptions so Harry went back to the muggle inspirations for their creation and called them Drakes. It was interesting how much he had to decide about them as they weaved the magic of their creation. He gave them his Parseltongue ability as well as the ability to communicate mentally with their bonded.

They would not be able to live in a person’s mindscape but they would live in a tattoo on the bonded’s body. They would be genderless technically and asexually reproduce. They would only be able to lay an egg if they were already bonded. If bonded they would return to Potter Castle once a year and lay an egg. Once hatched the new Drake would seek out a worthy soul to be bonded to.

He figured the six eggs he was looking at were meant for his four magical girlfriends and his two Retainers. He left the little hatchery they had set up and went back to the castle. He would unveil these additions to their collective awesomeness after the wand maker left.

Potter Castle was a beehive of activity. The Longbottom group had not yet arrived but Sirius, Remus, Osirus, Minerva and select members from each of their “families” were there. Also in attendance was the Weasleys, Browns, Grangers, Greengrass’, Bones’ and select friends who were invited without their families like Tracey Davis.

The elves had set up a barbeque in the garden at the rear of the manor and all were having a grand time. Harry and his advisors left to have a meeting leaving Susan and Daphne as acting hostesses, with Ginny and Luna as their assistants, to welcome the Longbottoms when they arrived. Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix was not expected till the evening and then would stay the week. Originally, it was only to be three days but a bit of gold convinced her to stay a full week.

It was not lost on Susan or Daphne that they were charged to fill the role of the future Lady Potter. Nor was it lost on Ginny and Luna that they were basically ladies-in-waiting. The four took to their early opportunity with relish and acted in concert charming all of Harry’s guests. At one point Daphne and Susan looked at each other and made a silent agreement that they would support each other and not fight over the top spot.

Harry’s advisory council met in his study. The first thing they discussed was the situation with Alvin Nott. Nott had finally given up and approached the Lycans about harvesting the silk from his Acromantula. Remus chuckled and simply said they were in negotiations. After the expected pestering for details from Sirius he went into more detail.

Nott had not been able to avoid being insulting in his dealing with the Lycans at every turn. When his barbs and insults where consistently ignored he went so far as to suggest having the Wizengamot enslave them and then he could just make them do as they should.

Remus told the group that he calmly informed the man that he could try, but the Lycans had the support of both the Blacks and the Potters and that even if Nott succeeded Remus would make sure his entire line would not survive to reap the benefits.

They all laughed at the fear he had been able to instill in the man with that statement. Remus thought it was clear that the man’s desperation was fighting against his hatred and self-entitlement. So after each interaction Remus had raised the price. Doing that had stopped the insults and now they were in serious negotiations. Unfortunately for Nott, the Marauder Pack had no need to do this work and so had all the leverage.

Remus followed that fun tale with a briefing on the inclusion of the Succubae as part of the Marauder pack. They took a typical Retainer oath. Sirius mentioned that it was the Veela conclaves that inspired the ritual he had created as they track families by colonies and not through parentage and magic recognized that organization method.

Remus finished by making a presentation on the Academy he had started. Harry was sure that He, Ron and Lavender with the additional strength and capabilities from their animagus forms could enroll. Remus told them it was set up to be a post Hogwarts education institution.

Harry suggested, and the group agreed, that even though they had no intention of accepting normal wizards or witches, they should register the school as a mastery granting institution. Minerva added that they should register in the muggle world as well.

That led to discussions about opening a magical university. The idea was tabled for later discussion as the Apprenticeship system had just been made fair, to a degree, due to Minerva’s efforts with the muggleborn witches and they weren’t sure that the need was there.

The big news was that Remus completed the filing of all the required paper work to make him an Earl. They had been as discreet as possible and Remus explained that they were helped by a young woman at the ministry that had a thing for Amir. “I think he’s fucking her now. Jason is sure she has a Lycan fetish but Amir said its cause he’s Black.” Remus said. The group laughed when Harry innocently wondered “why not both?”

Remus continued “Now that everything is filed, I only need to show up at the next Wizengamot session. It should be very exciting” Everyone laughed again at the understatement. They discussed strategy for the session that would happen in early July.

They had no doubt that the loophole that Harry had exploited would close and they actually supported that, not wanting an “arms race” to start as people like Nott tried to amass Vassals left and right. It would not be till after the Wizengamot that they would announce that the Marauder Earldom was swearing itself as a Vassal to the House of Potter.

Sirius announced the progress on his plans to create magical Las Vegas. The Succubae were interested but wanted full control of the brothel and clients and would only pay rent and not share commissions. Sirius had no problem with that.

Their presence would bring people to the area and that meant higher profits in the other business ventures. The area had already received a full set of Potter wards and the project had entered the design phase for the casinos and hotels.

He then told them that he had figured out what to do about his crazy family. The plan was to kick Narcissa and Bellatrix and Draco from the family. Sirius had let it be known that he was considering it but that he was torn as it would disappoint Dumbledore for him to be so unforgiving.

He was really trying to make sure that he could make the experience as terrible for all of them as possible. Making it seem like he was still influenced by Dumbledore had just kept everyone from bothering him.

As to what he planned to do; it was Brianna who figured it all out. The wizarding world still used marriage contracts between wealthy nobles but they were more like pre-nuptial agreements than the political bargaining chips of the old days. In the case of the Malfoys and the Lestranges it was basically a loan to the Malfoys and Lestranges that they would never have to pay back as long as Narcissa and Bellatrix were happy.

The point of the loans was to keep the women living at a standard appropriate to that of the daughters of the House of Black. For the Malfoys, that meant G300 M and for the Lestranges G50 M. The room stared open mouthed at the figures.

Sirius started to laugh. “Yeah, I know, G300 M, is way beyond what is logical for such things and I have no idea how Lucy got anyone to agree to it. The best I could guess is that Bella never intended to have children, Regulus was dead, and Andromeda and I were considered banished so Narcissa was probably suggested to be the mother of the Black Heir.”

Sirius was sure the Malfoys did something underhanded but believed his grandfather knowing that both Andy and he were not actually kicked from the family allowed whatever it was to happen. Sirius intended to call the loan due.

Remus was the one that mentioned that he thought the Malfoys were only worth G400 M. and wondered how that was possible. Sirius started to laugh. “It was Claire Carrow that gave me the clue to that. We all know that a lot of the death eaters bought their way into the imperious defense.” Harry snickered at Sirius’s finger quoted when he said “imperious”.

Sirius winked at him and continued “Well I hate how easy it is to bribe the ministry but the good news is that corruption isn’t cheap.” Sirius explained that the original G300 M was a matching loan, which meant the Malfoys had G300 M and the Blacks gave them another G300 M. But “Lucy” paid G200 M for him, Crabbe and Goyle to be discovered under the effects of the unforgivable.

They all laughed about what Lucius’ reaction would be. Remus wondered what the loss of the Acromantula silk distribution would do. Harry suggested that a discussion about security expectations be added to the Nott negotiation.

He knew from his memories how ruthless Lucius could be. It was important that they outline what Nott expected from the Lycans regarding defense of the colony and what Nott would pay for that defense. Remus made a note on a piece of parchment and nodded his head.

The Lestranges, like the Malfoys, were a noble family but they weren’t that wealthy. Bellatrix was a domineering woman that found a match in a submissive Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius intended to call that loan due as well though he had no idea if the Lestrange vault could cover it. Bellatrix was not known to be the spendthrift her sister was so it was anyone’s guess.

Osirus went next and outlined the progress of the IPO for Potter Enterprises and Vector Industries. The Weasleys and Browns were getting options in Potter Enterprises that would be part of the offering and the two families should not have to worry about money for a long time. Harry had added Phillip to the Potter Enterprises payroll and made him a director in the security depart. He would be responsible for Harry’s safety and Ron and Luna would work under him.

Minerva outlined the continued success of New Amazon, Inc. She announced that she would be using the traditional method and offering shares to the Potter, Vector and Black families as well as the Marauder Pack. The goblins would contact them about it as was typical for the British wizarding world.

New Amazon had made the greatest financial gains over the year and Minerva announced that she had asked the goblins to make inquiries about acquiring controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. Media control would be important in the future was her sensible reasoning.

Harry asked Osirus about creating a rival paper. His thought was that competition was good for business and muggle history had a very infamous rivalry between to newspaper editors, William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer, which made them both very rich. Harry thought that by managing the rivalry they could make a lot of money and, more importantly, control public opinion.

Osirus agreed to look into it and that was the last of the updates. The group left and rejoined the rest of the guest. The Longbottoms had already arrived but they were there to greet the wand mistress from France when she arrived.

The next morning was the beginning of a week-long festival at Potter Castle. While only those invited would have an opportunity to meet with Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix, the entire grounds had been turned into a magical fair and farmers market. The Potter menagerie was giving Pegasus rides and had a petting zoo and Osirus had brought in many magical carnival games and rides.

It was an open secret the famous French wand maker was in town but most of the English magicals who knew of her skill kept it to themselves to avoid the general public becoming aware that Ollivanders was not the best.

The main supporter of this strategy was Ollivander himself. He did not participate in the fair but he also made no complaints about another wand maker in his midst. The woman, as Ollivander referred to her, was a true master but was ridiculously expensive and so was not really a threat to him if he did not make her one.

Harry allowed all his guest to go before him and would be the last to be fitted for a new wand. He was covering the costs for his Retainers and girlfriends and getting them all what Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix called “Legend” wands.

The wand maker had three types of wands for sale. The first was the “La Croix” wand which was the base level and cost G500. The second was the “Legend” wand and would have its own name and cost G5000. The last was the “Heirloom” wand and would carry the family name and that cost G 100,000.

Harry had no doubt that the wands would be amazing and well worth the cost but he thought the naming stuff was probably more marketing than fact. Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix kept referring to Excalibur as a “Legend” weapon and the lost Sword of Gryffindor as an “Heirloom” weapon and Harry had to admit the imagery worked on him even with his skepticism.

He chose the “legend” level for his entourage for two reasons. The marketing worked and he didn’t want to give the impression that he gave his closest friends and family the “cheap” option. The second reason was that the “legend” wands turned into quarter staffs. The change made no real difference to the power or ability of the wand, but it was cool.

Each of his crew, took to their fitting, an ingredient from their own magical forms. He heard that the Lycans had done the same, pulling out a canine tooth from their wolf forms. Luckily such things regrew though Harry imagined it was not a pleasant feeling pulling the tooth.

Toward the end of the week Harry was the last to be fitted and stepped into the room to speak to Ivette, as she had insisted on being called. He brought with him scales from Gwilym and Swanhild as he wanted an heirloom wand that would be infused with the protection from his parents.

Ivette drew her hand back as if burned after reaching for the items. This group of clients had all had magical ingredients that matched perfectly with them and she was curious but knew better than to ask any questions about it. But the weird dragon scales that the boy brought was something else entirely. It confirmed the decision she had already made.

“Mr. Potter, there is a level above “heirloom” that I have. I have only sold it twice before and its cost is G 1,000,000.” She could see she had the young man’s attention. “It would grant you an ability that is considered impossible.” She paused for effect and said “wandless magic”

Harry’s skepticism sky rocketed. Wandless magic was really more correctly called focus-less magic and was impossible. He supposed it was more accurate to say full control focus-less magic was impossible. Magic was a force of nature and trying to channel it without a focus was beyond dangerous.

Ivette saw his skepticism and smiled. “Mr. Potter do you know what real magic and muggle magic have in common with each other?” Not waiting for an answer she said “Deception!” He looked at her. “There is a reason that in most Pantheons, the God of Magic is also the God of trickery.”

Harry thought about the Potter ward stones, believed to be an unknown rune set developed and mastered by the Potters but was actually normal warding runes layered in a way no one else could do. “Trickery, indeed” he thought. “So how do I get wandless magic when it is impossible” Harry asked.

Ivette explained that all the elements of a wand existed in a person. A magical person was a magical creature to an extent and could provide hair or blood for a wand. The issue was that Magical humans were not great conductors of magic.

Ivette said it was why magical humans were so much more powerful than other creatures. With a focus a magical human could direct all of their magic outward. Magical creatures lost much of their magic to their own bodies.

It made for fantastic creatures but none of them could cast spells and those that could had weaknesses humans don’t have. Like Veela, who can’t cast magic in water. Ivette then said that she had found a method to turn human bone into a wonderful magical focus material.

Then she looked at Harry “But that bone doesn’t have to be removed.” Harry’s eyes lit up. She could turn his bones into a wand and then it would seem like he is doing wandless magic. In the end he was with Ivette for 6 hours.

She turned each one of his fingers into a wand. All the fingers on his right hand used Swanhild’s scales and all the fingers on his left used Gwilym’s scales. Ivette would use the remaining scales to make an heirloom wand that according to her would be bonded to his hands and magic in a way she couldn’t fathom.

Ivette doubted the world would survive if Harry Potter decided he was bored with it, but she figured she was old and would not have to suffer the consequences. The ability to create such a powerful tool was too great an opportunity to pass up.

The process was gross but not painful as Ivette pealed back his skin, nerves, muscle and cartilage on his hands and then carved runes on his bones before hollowing out his fingers and placing the scales. She sealed up his bones and then worked backward to put his hands back to right. One healing potion and then she told him to wiggle his fingers. When he did, they glowed and sparks flew from his hand in every direction.

Ivette admitted that for her previous customers she had only don two fingers, but with the scales, it seemed right for her to do all 10. Harry agreed to pay her G 5 M for the 5 pairs plus and additional G1 M for the heirloom wand. He also insisted that she took a magical oath to not reveal what she had done to him. She agreed and took the oath.

That night Harry practiced his new “wandless” ability in the bathroom. Through Tom he had already mastered silent casting and only needed precise wand movements for the most complicated spells. It would take time to develop finger movements to replicate the wand movements for those spells.

For the moment, his 10 fingers of wands were amazing as he floated a ball of water in between his hands and manipulated it with a precision far greater than he thought possible previously. Ivette had told him that normally, the finger wand would be a weaker wand than a typical one and that her past two customers used wandless and wanded magic together. With five connected wands on each hand, she was sure that each of his hand was as powerful as a “De La Croix” wand.

The next day he discovered his favorite use, channeling pleasure into the bodies of his girls. His presence general turned them on already but now he had the ability to give orgasms with a touch. Until he announced his mastery of “wandless” magic he had to keep the orgasms so minor, the girls thought it was just their own reactions. He smiled as he thought that there would never be a dry panty around him again.

With the fair and the wand fittings complete, all that was left was for Harry to introduce his friends to the dragon eggs. He brought them all to the part of the menagerie that held them and told them that his Drakes had laid eggs. He explained the new creatures, though he left out the part about bonding as he was curious as to what would happen.

As they walked around the nest, Harry was surprised. As he thought the six eggs started to hatch when their chosen bonded got near them. What was surprising was that it was his 6 girlfriends including Karli and Justine who got Drakes and not Lavender and Ron.

Ron was pretty envious of Ginny’s new Drake, but then shook his head and said “I might not have been so opposed to that bite, if I knew I could get a dragon”. Harry hit him with a stinging hex from his holly wand and screeched “We swore never to speak of that.”

Wands came out at that point and stingy hexes went flying. The game ended when a baby drake stepped into the path of a hex in curiosity and got hit and then started crying. That got the cooing started. As the women held their drakes the animals vanished in a pop. Harry lifted up his hand to show the Swanhild tattoo and the girls started searching their bodies for their tattoo locations.

They were found on everyone’s lower back. But it was Ginny’s comment of “I wish I could see her” that caused the next surprise. The tattoo move to her left arm by moving across her skin. That got everyone moving their tattoos.

Luna had hers just walk around her waist in a continuous loop. It was cute because every 10 or so laps, the dragon tattoo would curl in a ball and take a nap. It was a fun day. The kids let the drakes out and they all curled up with Swanhild as she was their “mother”.

**…Diagon Alley, London**

Lucius Malfoy was walking down the center of the Alley towards Gringotts bank. He was being trailed by two House elves. It had taken some quick thinking and fast talking to have Bartemius’ elf, Winky, assigned to him. Now his family had two when no other families, besides the Prima Potentia Magicae, had more than one.

With the reemergence of the Potters, Longbottoms and Blacks, it had become stylish to walk around and have your elf visibly follow you. Especially as the Longbottoms and Potters started sending their elves into the public on errands. Also the more happy and confident elves no longer hid themselves and moved openly through wizarding areas.

Neither family had meant it as a challenge or grandstanding, but the pureblood elite had taken it that way. Unfortunately it soon became clear that the Potter and Longbottom elves were beautiful in comparison to the wrinkled gray specimens that the other families had.

It was at first believed that it was a function of the Potters and Longbottoms membership in the Prima Potentia Magicae that caused the changed appearance of the house elves. Until it was discovered that the Nott elves were wrinkly and gray too. It became clear to most people what was happening when the elves of the light aligned families started showing up and they looked much more like the Potter and Longbottom elves than the dark family elves.

The Bones’ elf looked as good as a Potter elf and the Abbot elf was indistinguishable from a Longbottom elf except for the crests on the uniforms. One dark family had tried to order the family elf to look better and had nearly killed it when it told them it needed more family magic to be shared freely for that to happen.

Despite their best efforts and many threats, the word was out and the blood purist faction stewed in anger at the smug look the light side faction carried as they walked about with the beautiful and healthy elves. For years, Dumbledore’s attitude of extreme humility had not allowed for those of the light to express their pride or wealth but Harry Potter had thrown that out the window.

If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed that Harry Potter’s method was actually more effective than Dumbledore’s. House elves were being treated better due to peer pressure. And the average person had a much better opinion of the light as being more than annoying boy scouts. Also the dark was losing face as they scrambled to keep up with the shifting trends.

Lucius’ elves were still wrinkly and gray but they were dressed in an immaculate uniform made of Acromantula silk. He would not treat the creatures better than they deserve but he stopped beating them, much. All things considered, they looked relatively good and the fact that he had two made the Malfoy family the best of the dark families at least in Malfoys own mind.

**…Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London**

Lucius looked at his account manager in shock. Of all the things they had imagined that the man might do, he had never considered the man would do this. It just was not done. Sirius Black had called in the loan his father had negotiated with the previous head of the house.

His father had leveraged the probable extinction of the House of Black into doubling the Malfoy fortune and he had fathered the next heir. Now he realized that his father had been outmaneuvered as Sirius had always been the next Black heir. Lucius did not know why Arcturus had taken the misdirection so far as to give the Malfoys so much money. Despite the vaunted reputation of the House of Black and it’s head, the man could not have known this would have happened.

His account manager interrupted his thoughts. “Lord Malfoy, you do have options. The recent popularity of House elves has made them quite valuable since there are so few on the open market. I am not sure if you are aware but the Black family has no House elves since the death of their final elf, Kreacher, at the beginning of the summer, and they have lost the ability to replenish them. As such they are the only of the Prima Potentia Magicae families to not have them.”

Lucius was only half paying attention as his shock was turning to anger. His son was still the next Black heir and he needed only to eliminate the upstart to claim the entire Black fortune. Then his ears picked up something. “What did you just say?” he snapped at the goblin.

The goblin smirked at the man, he was loving every moment of this meeting. “Lord Black is offering to purchase your two House Elves for G 50,000,000 each as he doesn’t want any Black related items in the possession of Narcissa Malfoy or Draco Malfoy after they are expelled from the family.”

Lucius recoiled as if slapped. The bastard was expelling his wife and son. He had expected him to expel Narcissa, but his son was only 11. It was generally unheard of to expel such a young child. Even after becoming a Gryffindor, Sirius’ own parents didn’t attempt to expel him till after his O.W.L. year. It was barbaric.

His first inclination was to reject the offer, but Lucius Malfoy could not stand the thought of being worth less than G 100 M. He tried to only sell one elf in an attempt to maintain a respectable fortune and the status of owning a house elf but the goblin informed him that Sirius Black had insisted on all or none.

Lucius considered keeping the elves and rejecting the offer, but his pride would not have him know he had valued the creatures above anything, especially his family’s wealth. He also considered denying Sirius a victory and selling them to another dark family but knew no one would pay as much as he was being offered for house elves.

With a growl of frustration, Lucius agreed to sell the elves. In one meeting the fortunes and status of the Malfoy had crashed. Their fortune dropped from G 385 M to G 185 M and they no longer had any House elves to clean and maintain their manor or be held as a status symbol. Lucius used the Gringotts apparition point to avoid being seen in Diagon alley without the elves he was showing off earlier.

**…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Narcissa was re-reading the notice she had gotten from the House of Black. She knew that Sirius was out for blood when he started collecting squibs. She also knew that she had taken every opportunity to mock him and belittle him when he had been kicked out of the family and so she was unsurprised at her own expulsion.

What surprised her was that she had expected him to be a Gryffindor golden boy about the whole thing and ignore the danger at his back in the form of her son. She had actually planned to use the fact that she was expelled from the family to get around the family protections regarding killing the head to promote yourself or your family line.

Narcissa looked at the other missive and shook her head in disbelief. It shocked her that he could be so cruel to an 11 year old. She never suspected he would go so far. She ignored the fact that she had intended to kill Sirius to ascend her son to the headship and Sirius had just undercut her plans. Disowning an 11 year old was so beyond what was considered civilized that it astounded her.

The two official notices also said that there would be an announcement in the paper. It was an act meant only to embarrass her. He was out to destroy her family was Narcissa’s thought. They could not recover from such a public humiliation. Anger bloomed once the shock had settled. Regardless of what happened with the House of Black she would have her revenge.

When Lucius arrived home, he and Narcissa’ anger became all-encompassing and it was decided that revenge would be had. Lucius had the perfect instrument of that revenge in the form of a book Lord Voldemort left in his possession.

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius took delivery of the two former Malfoy elves that evening. He had spoken to Reggie, Harry’s elf, about how to open the family magic to the elves as much as it was open to Reggie. As soon as Dobbie and Winky were tied into the Black magic, their bearing and countenance changed.

Sirius allowed them to rest for the evening as they became accustomed to the changes. Before he dismissed them he gave them back their traditional three syllable proper names. Dobby was Archibald and Winky was Winifred. Hearing their proper names seemed to speed up their recovery before Sirius’ eyes and he sent two happy elves to bed.

Sirius noticed something shift in the Black family magic but he was not sure what it was. But he felt like it was good. As if something had fixed itself within the family magic that he didn’t know was broken. He figured it felt like a good thing so he just accepted it.

Sirius moved to the desk in his office and examined the letter that lay open again. It was obvious the writer was trying to manipulate him but despite that, he was not opposed to the idea. Harry had a legitimate claim and expelling Draco from the family made the claim unimpeachable.

He thought of Camille and whether they might end up as something more. If they did become more, would she want children? Would she be angry if he gave away his legacy? Sirius was surprised at himself that he was actually thinking about kids. “What has happened to me” he thought. He supposed maybe Camille had crawled deeper into his heart than he thought.

He looked back at the letter and figured, it was not something that had to be handled right now but it had merit. He composed a response saying he was taking the suggestion under serious (snicker) advisement but he didn’t think the matter was pressing at the moment. He sealed the letter and put it aside to be delivered.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore had calmed from his panicked state since his discovery of the return of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. If he was honest with himself, he now felt energized for the first time in a year. He was back in a positon where he had information that no else had and he could make moves that would seem odd to some but when the truth finally came out, would make him seem all knowing and wise.

Then the sheep would come back to their shepherd to be properly guided. What was even more thrilling to him was how little it seemed Tom was doing. There were no suspicious deaths or weird decisions being made by key people. Albus first thought it was the Potter wards that were delaying Tom but that could not be. Tom had gotten through the strongest form of those wards and stolen the stone from the castle.

He concluded that Tom had become more careful since his fall and had learned the art of subtlety. That had excited Albus even more because as far as he was concerned world domination should be done with dignity, like a chess game. He considered it a much more civilized way to engage in conflict. He was eager to see what Tom had learned of patience in his exile.

He had conceded the brilliance of Tom’s first move. He had captured the stone and killed a pawn before Albus was aware the game had started. And he had done it in such a way that limited Albus’ available responses. Tom had deduced that Albus would not risk his reputation to bring attention to the Flamel murders, especially considering his part in it. Then by remaining quiet it allowed him to move in the shadows unopposed.

But Albus had been playing these type of games for much longer than Tom had even been alive, including the shade he had been in up to this point. While Albus’ reach and influence was not as absolute as it once was, it was not insignificant still. He had sent feelers out and had found the Dark Lords next move.

It was very well hidden and he could not get all the details but he knew that something was to happen at the next Wizengamot meeting. His sources had been able to tell him that the target was to be Lucius Malfoy and that it would cause a great shift in the balance of power within the chamber.

Albus had deduced that Tom had arranged for the Malfoy family to ascend to a titled position. The most likely way to accomplish that was for Sirius Black to be a target for assassination. Young Draco was the next in line for the Black Lordship and with Lucius as a titled Lord he could control the House of Black until his son’s majority.

The question for Albus was whether to save Sirius from his fate. Sirius’ death could help him gain control of Harry who would be needed to end Tom for good. It would also end Sirius’ influence over Harry, which was clear in the boy’s behavior.  Lastly if he could get Neville, Harry and Draco under his influence, he would have sway over 3 of the 4 Prima Potentia Magicae families.

He would have to get Sirius killed before the Wizengamot meeting and then block Lucius’ ascension. That would leave Draco the heir but Lucius without enough power to control the Black power or fortune.  The Wizengamot would meet in the beginning of July. He called Severus to begin working on convincing Lucius to push forward his time table. Tom would not win this game.


	3. Happened So Fast

**…Monday July 6, 1992**

**…Office of the Chief Warlock, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the second of his three thrown like chairs with a frown on his face. He held a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. He was angry. Surprisingly, his anger was not due to the failure of his plan. Failure just made the game more interesting.

Instead, his anger was due to the fact that his plan, for all intents and purposes had succeeded. Or rather all the goals of his plan had been achieved. Which was why he was angry. More specifically, the goals had basically been achieved, but by other people and to benefit them and not him.

Sirius had apparently got wind of the Malfoy plan to assassinate him and had cut the legs out from under them before it started. He had cast Narcissa and Draco from the Black family. The move was logical but it showed a darkness in Sirius that Dumbledore had always feared lived within the man.

He had almost believed that Sirius’ grandfather had hoped to move the Black family into the light. The news that the man had skipped over a generation and left the Black family headship and fortune to a Gryffindor, had for a moment tricked the headmaster. But it was clear that Arcturus had just been able to see the truth earlier than anyone else.

Albus could still not believe that he had cast Draco out of the Black family. Even knowing the threat the boy would represent, it was considered beyond cruel to cast one so young from a family. Well unless they were a squib, but that was considered justified. To cast an able bodied wizard from a family at the age of 12 was unprecedented.

Albus wondered if killing Sirius would still offer up any benefit to his plan. Draco Malfoy was now a non-factor in the world and Albus did not know what Sirius intended to do with the Black fortune or titles. It rubbed salt in the wound that the House of Black now had no heir. He had his suspicions but with Sirius’ behavior thus far, he could not trust himself to understand what Sirius might or might not do. And he could not make any decisions until he knew.

The most important goal had also been achieved, without him. Lucius’ attempt to ascend to the upper house of the Wizengamot had me thwarted. Sirius again had destroyed the man’s reputation. The Malfoys had in one day lost half their fortune and all access to their future ambitions.

Albus was sure that whatever plan Tom had devised to accomplish that would go forward, but Tom was never good at politics and would not understand how destroyed the standing of the Malfoy family was. Some things could not be fixed with gold. Even if Malfoy still managed to get a vote, who would want to move against Lord Black when he had made his displeasure with the Malfoy family so clear. Who would want to risk being the next victim of Lord Black’s cruelty?

Albus looked back at the paper. He sighed and thought “At least the financial playing field is somewhat even”. Sirius had put a period on his actions. He had made sure the world knew the extent he was willing to go as well as his complete disregard for propriety by calling in a marriage loan. Those things were considered practically sacrosanct.

In his long life Albus had seen many women cast from their families for various reasons but never has a marriage loan been called due. It flew in the face of all traditions and proper behavior. His sources had gotten him the Malfoy family financials and while they were still quite wealthy they had dropped very far down the wealth table. Other people would know as well and halving the Malfoy fortune as what most saw as revenge for Narcissa’s treatment of him when it was thought he had been banished, was a very clear statement to the other nobility.

He looked at the clock and saw that the Wizengamot would be in session shortly. He shook his head and got into his Wizengamot robes and prepared himself for Tom’s attempt, even though he knew it was now doomed to failure.

**…Monday July 13, 1992**

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, London**

It had been a week since the Wizengamot session to end all Wizengamot sessions and Sirius still  found himself bursting into crazed laughter every once in a while. After opening the session, he had watched as Albus sat in stunned silence as Remus Lupin rose to present himself as a new member.

Not only did Remus claim a position in the Wizengamot. He claimed a seat in the upper house with the titled nobles. When the magic of the chamber accepted Remus’s claim and the obviously non-human took his seat. A seat that had magically appeared. The place went wild.

It had been pandemonium and Sirius had enjoyed every moment of it. He did not realize how complicated a loop hole Harry had found or how deep the laws that Harry exploited had been buried, but it had taken three hours and four scribes to unravel Remus’ Earldom.

The magic of the chamber had instantly accepted him and it took that much time to figure out why. Sirius wondered if Harry would ever tell him how he found it. He suspected it was the goblins as they were famous for finding loopholes in contracts, especially magical ones.

They had actually called the goblins to confirm that the land purchase was made with no backroom tricks or buybacks. Osirus and Remus had even sworn magical oaths. They had spent another hour when the blood purists had tried to claim that Remus was not human and thus was ineligible to benefit from the convoluted system.

Unfortunately they had never thought that any titled noble much less one from the Prima Potentia Magicae would ever try to help someone to become ennobled much less help a magical nonhuman to become a Earl and had never forbade it. It was just too ridiculous to contemplate.

Transitioning from a member of the lower house of the Wizengamot to the upper house was the most difficult political achievement in wizarding Britain. It normally took three or four generations of purposeful maneuvering to just achieve a vote for one’s family. And Harry Potter had aided a magical sentient to skip the whole thing and magic had backed him up.

They had then tried to retroactively change the obscure law that Harry Potter had used to manipulate the system. Albus Dumbledore had been forced to stop that effort as the Chief Warlock. Once the Lycan’s were granted the status of “recognized sentient creatures” it was practically impossible to enact such laws without bringing sanctions from the ICW. Serious (chuckle) ones.

The British magical government was already on very thin ice with how they dealt with non-recognized sentient races and to enact laws specifically targeting the recognized ones would likely see Albus booted from his position and possibly Britain booted from the ICW.

Even the most bigoted members knew the damage such a thing would cause to them. It might destroy their economy as the wizard populous in Britain alone was not enough to sustain it. International cooperation was paramount to success and stability. Also they knew that it would cause pandemonium in the legislative systems if laws could be created that could be enacted retroactively.

Finally Remus’ seating was accepted. Sirius thought the man had looked regal and thought he could power 10 simultaneous patroni with the memory of the look on Parkinson’s face. Then Remus mentioned to Augusta who was sitting next to him that he heard the centaurs had applied for recognized status as well.

Sirius was not sure who overheard but it was not 20 minutes later that the “traditionalists” had moved to close the loopholes that had allowed Remus’ ascension. If they had left it open they could have exploited it as well. But none of them could countenance any other one of them exploiting the rule. Such was the selfish nature of these people that they closed a door on themselves just to prevent anyone else from being able to use it.

Sirius was gleeful as he had the opportunity to cause more confusion when he agreed with them at the final vote. Sirius’ actions over that week had been so cruel and devastating that no one was sure whether he was light or dark. What they were sure about was that Sirius was not someone to mess with. Sirius had played up his new reputation by making confusing contradicting statements. He took offense at the slightest insult but also forgave quickly.

Sirius cackled again at a prank well executed. He calmed himself and forced himself to focus on more serious (cackle) issues. He looked at his desk. It was covered with plans and architectural drawings. Grimmauld Commons would be complete by the end of the month.

The wizarding world was anxious and excited for his project to open. Opening weekend was already completely booked for the planned hotels and he would not be surprised if by the time the weekend was complete the entirety of Wizarding England would end up spending some time there.

 He sat back in his chair and smiled. The excitement was due to a brilliant marketing strategy that he was proud to say was his idea. Minerva had just looked at him in exasperation when he had initially presented the plan. It was a testament to how much the Capstonson brothers had softened her that she had only shook her head at his “refusal to even try and be an adult”

Gambling was not illegal anywhere in magical Britain. So he had sent out his Valkyries dressed in bikini tops and tight short shorts with portable table games. They set up in Diagon alley and many of the European countries’ equivalents. They would only stay for about three hours where they would explain the rules and give away prizes to people.

They would teach the crowd Roulette, for example, then give some people an opportunity to “bet” on a number and then spin the wheel. If they “Won” the girls would give away prizes. They even invited people to try and cheat by charming the table to prove the games were designed not to be magicked.

As magicals were very familiar with card games, blackjack and poker had become instant hits. Also popular were games of true skill were the player with the greatest magical control would win. The Valkyries would also dance on portable small stages and flirt with the men in the crowd.

No one seemed to notice or care that the girls were squibs proving to Sirius once and for all that scantily clad beautiful girls with accommodating attitudes were a magic unto themselves. In a fight between bigotry and boobs; boobs always won.

In other parts of the alley he would have more girls, dressed only in short Chef’s jackets and hats over the same short shorts, handing out samples from the various restaurants that would be opening. Excitement around the new magical area opening in Britain was bubbling and there was even an increase in international guests coming to prepare for the grand opening.

The war had ended ten years previously, but the country had never fully recovered its tourism and the new magical gambling and restaurant venue was bringing people back to Britain. He had waited a few days the news of the Wizengamot to slow and had the Prophet announce the discovery of the “lost” Succubae colonies and that House Black had devised a way to safely bed them.

The next day in Diagon Alley, he had shown up with four practically naked Succubae, wearing the tiniest bikini’s he could find and announced that Grimmauld Commons would have brothels where “safe” Succubae would be available. Excitement had skyrocketed with that announcement. So much for blood purity values.

“Siri” a voice said and Sirius’ attention was pulled from the plans on his desk. In his doorway stood a completely naked Camille. She smiled as his eyes raked over her body and she walked toward him. She stepped between him and his desk and sat down on top of his plans. “Siri, I miss you” was all she said before Sirius dived at her.

\---

Camille was sitting with her ass toward the edge of Sirius’ desk. Her legs were spread and the souls of her feet were flat on his desk to either side of her. Her palms were also pressed to the desk behind her to keep her body up and her back was arched.

Her pussy was sending her feelings of pleasure as Sirius’ tongue devoured it. His hands were around her ankles, holding her feet in place. It gave her the leverage she needed to grind her pussy into his mouth allowing her to fuck his tongue as much as his tongue was fucking her.

“Yes, baby…right there” she moaned as his tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot. Her hips lifted off the table to follow his mouth as he tried to move away and she didn’t want him too. He responded by biting her. Her ass dropped back the table and she threw her head back in pleasure.

His head moved with her body never losing contact as he lapped at the spot that was giving her pleasure. The small spike of pain from where he had bitten her had receded and left a tiny ache that was enhancing her pleasure.

Sirius loved sex. He loved pussy and he could not get enough of it but more than that he loved how desperately the women in his life loved to fuck and be fucked. Camille and the other girls in his home always had wet pussies and dirty minds ready to go for him and he loved it.

The pussy he was eating currently was one of his favorites. Her pussy was like a tap that when turned on released a steady flow of clear, delicious syrup that he loved to suck and drink. Her body also seemed to be built for sex and littered with erogenous zones.

He moved and bit her inner thigh and listened to the sweet sound of her pleasured screams and then sucked on her clit and enjoyed how the scream cut off and was replaced with a groan. Then he moved from her clit and stuck his long tongue into her pussy and she sighed and said his name.

He loved when they said his name. Camille said it with such open desire, love and lust that just hearing her say it made his cock hard.  He stood and waved his wand. Magic wrapped around her ankles and wrist, locking her in place as he pulled his hard cock from his pants. He stroked it up and down a couple times loving the feeling as he stroked his own cock and watching his slut’s eyes as it stayed glued to it desperately wanting him to stick it in her.

She started rotated her hips and lifted off the table trying to bring her own wet pussy up to the hard cock that she wanted inside of her. Using magic on her was a huge turn on and she was practically growling for him to fuck her.

Instead he would allow her to rub herself against the head of his cock before pulling away from her. “Please, baby” she moaned as the gyration in her hips became more pronounced in her desperation to entice him to fuck her. “My cunny needs it…so bad. I promise it’s nice and tight and hot. Just for you, baby.”

Watching the writhing woman on his desk, Sirius did not know why he insisted on teasing her. And if his cock could speak, neither would it. He was so hard and turned on by her and the way her lithe body moved despite her hands and feet being stuck to the table.

When she stared to rock back and forth as if fucking his cock, squeezing her pussy, Sirius could no longer deny her what she wanted. He re-grabbed her ankles and pushed his cock into Camille’s body. Her pussy gripped his cock and she let her head hang back as he pushed into her.

“Yes”, she hissed as her body started to undulate on his cock. He had not moved since plunging his cock into here pussy and instead she was fucking herself on his pole. She lifted her hips of the surface of the table and moved them in a circular motion. Sirius held tight to her ankles and enjoyed her sex movements and the pleasure it was giving him.

Then he started to actively fuck her body. Moving in concert with her motions he started to meet her thrusts with his own. Fucking her hard. She trembled beneath him at the increased stimulation his actions caused.

Eventually her hips settled as the motion of his cock was too distracting. She really loved this man and just wanted to feel his cock inside her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feelings of him touching her. His cock on the inside of her body and his large hands wrapped completely around her small ankles.

His lips was one of her favorite body parts. A fact she was reminded of as every once in a while he would lean forward and kiss at her exposed neck and chest. Oh yes she loved him very much and would never leave his side for as long as he would have her. Then she moaned as he increased his pace. It was not long before her first orgasm crashed over her. It started from inside her pussy and just radiated out like a shock wave. She called his name again and he kept fucking her to a second smaller but more intense orgasm.

She felt his cock swell in her and before he came he whispered in her ear “Soon I will stop using the charm and I will put baby in you” The words more than the spurting cocks caused stars to explode inside her. The thought that he intended to impregnate her forcing a third orgasm out of her.

She felt him pull out of her and then the feeling of a mouth sucking on her cream filled pussy. She opened her eyes to see Brianna between her legs and looked over to see Olivia on cock clean up duty. They were both naked and on their knees with their back to each other.

Camille chuckled at the two as they were in their favorite positions. Brianna loved cum and pussy and was never happier than when she was sucking a load from a girls pussy. Olivia loved cock and like Brianna loved the taste of cum, so she was happiest sucking a freshly used cock.

Camille’s attention was drawn back to Brianna’s skilled tongue as she sucked and licked the cum from her body. Brianna moved from her pussy and started to trail kisses up her stomach and across her chest until finally she lay on top of her on the desk. Brianna was naked and their breasts pressed against each other.

That is when Camille realized that Sirius’s magic had released her and she could move. Brianna had pushed her flat on the desk and was pecking at the light coating of swear that covered her body. Breanna leaned in and kissed her on the mouth and Camille accepted the kiss.

She moaned as she felt the cum Breanna had collected from her pussy, pushed into her mouth. She savored the flavor before pushing the snowball back into Brianna’s mouth. They pushed the shrinking ball of cum back and forth till it was gone and then started to kiss passionately.

Camille brought a leg up in-between Brianna’s legs and allowed the horny woman to grind her hot pussy against her thigh. Camille deepened the kiss as her friends juices slid down her own thigh. She felt it settle on her own freshly fucked pussy and sympathized with the girls need.

On her knees, Olivia was sucking on Sirius’ cock still. She had not been a virgin when Sirius recruited her but she had never been with a man with such a large cock or such amazing stamina before. They all fucked him practically every day and he was able to fuck each of them to near exhaustion and still have enough energy to fuck one of the random squib girls that walked around.

His cock was clean of all the combined juices of him and Camille, and now she was working on getting his large balls to give her a fresh load. She massaged his heavy balls as she allowed his cock to slip into her throat.  She paused to enjoy the plugged feeling.

She pulled his cock from her mouth till only the head remained and sucked on the fleshy tip of Sirius’ cock. She felt his balls tighten and she prepared for her reward. Three strong pulses and her mouth was full of her delicious treat. She rolled his cum around her mouth before swallowing. The lingering taste of cum in her mouth causing her pussy to twitch.

Sirius looked down at the naked girl on her knees with her leg spread. He could tell the difference between the smell of each of his women and the smell of Olivia’s horny pussy was easily distinguishable from the smells of Brianna and Camille’s own wet cunts.

He stepped past the kneeling girl who was rubbing her tummy with a beatific smile on her face. Breanna’s wet pussy was pressed against Camille’s still red and swollen pussy and Sirius’s cock rose in anticipation of another pussy to fuck.

Brianna and Camille were still kissing each other when Brianna stiffened. Camille instantly knew what was happening and Brianna’s head fell next to her and she started to moan in her ear. “It’s so good Camille. His cock, it reached so deep inside me. And it’s so thick and hard. How does he stay so hard all the time?”

Sirius put his hands on Brianna’s ass and fucked her in long quick strokes. He watched as she lifted off of Camille into a kneeling position and started to rock her pussy back into his cock to match him fucking into her. Briana had two strong orgasms before her strength left her and she collapsed back onto Camille who was watching from below her. Brianna head was resting on Camille’s breasts and she was whimpering as Sirius continued to saw slowly in an out of her pussy.

Sirius pulled out of Brianna and put his arms around Olivia’s shoulder. She had recovered and stood next to him as he fucked Brianna rubbing her hands over his back and abs.  He moved back and sat in his desk chair. With his head now level with Olivia’s stomach he pulled her close and started to plant kisses on her body.

Olivia let out a happy breath at the intimate way Sirius admired her body with his lips. She placed her hands into his hair and just relaxed as he kissed and licked at her. The intimacy quickly turned to passion when his soft kisses turned to love bites. Her fingers gripped tightly in his hair and her head dropped to watch as he moved around her stomach leaving little red marks.

 She saw his hard bouncing cock and wanted it. She didn’t need any more teasing. She pushed him back into his chair and climbed into his lap. He grabbed her ass with both hands and helped her slide down his hard cock. She started to rid the large cock and Sirius’ hand squeezed her ass hard.

Sirius gripped Olivia’s fleshy ass, hard as he rammed his cock into her body. She was as tight as the other two and gripped his cock. She was the lucky and unlucky one as he had already cum twice and he intended to fuck her till he came again. And it would be a while.

She started to whimper as his pace had not stopped and then her body flushed as her orgasms started. Unlike Brianna, Olivia could not fall away from him as he was holding her up. He fucked her till she passed out on his shoulder then fucked her back awake.

He finally came with a grunt and Olivia gripped his neck hard as she was rocked with a violent orgasm in response to him pumping his cum into her. He stood with her still impaled on his cock and laid her out on his desk in the spot Camille and Brianna had abandoned to watch the hard fucking.

He pulled out of the barely conscious woman and sat back in his chair. He was breathing heavy and satisfied. “Daddy, what about us?” was the voice he heard from the door to his office. When he looked over a naked Claire and Carissa stood in the door. His cock twitched and he smiled.

\---

The best part of having amazing sex was not the act. Considering how enjoyable sex is, that is a major statement. But Sirius knew it was true. The best part was standing over the devastation and knowing that you had caused it. Five thoroughly exhausted and thoroughly satisfied women laid around his office with happy and contended smiles on their face and Sirius could not have felt better.

He tried to return to the plans he had been reviewing before the pleasant interruption but could only get as far as collecting the documents back together. Every time he tried to focus on the sheet his eyes would catch on of his girls and he would just stare at their still naked body as they rested on the edge between sleep and awake.

Then Camille noticed that he was no longer close and called for him to come and hold her. Sirius rose and moved to the couch she was sitting on. What man could turn down such a request? When he got close, her lethargic hand reached for him and he allowed her to pull him onto the couch. He got comfortable and Camille curled up on top of him and fell asleep.

He laughed because he thought he was the puppy, not the other way around. Within five minutes, his presence had drawn the rest of the girls and, though he was not buried, all of them were touching him in some way.

He looked back to Camille and had to admit that she had wormed her way into his heart in a big way. Brianna appealed to his need for an independent girl and Olivia appealed to his desire to be needed but Camille was the perfect complement to him.  

He looked up as one of the other women who lived in his home looked in on them. She and another girl came in quietly and he watched as they did a much better job cleaning up his office. As they left, the older of the two, Aubrey, caressed his face and scratched him behind the ear before following the younger, Sharon out of the door.

He stared after them. Aubrey was Black, with very dark skin. She was an exotic addition to his Valkyries as Black magical families, even the ones that immigrated to Europe, typically held on to the African cultural practices and only Europe and Asia banished squibs.

Aubrey had explained that her father had been trying to make business contacts and had sacrificed her because he thought her presence hurt his business. The deal had fallen through anyway and after a year, he had come to his senses and asked her to come back, but the damage had been done and she refused.

Sharon, was Japanese and from a culture and a family that definitely did not accept squibs within its ranks. Her birth name was Shiori. Her father had tried to kill her and she had defended herself and injured him gravely. She had fled Japan knowing that the old Japanese families could not stand such a dishonor.

She had actually been hiding in the English squib community as her family still wanted her dead. She adored Sirius as he had literally saved her life. Not only had he adopted her into his Valkyries but he had made it known that the full weight of the House of Black and the House of Potter would retaliate against anyone seeking to harm her. She could never show her face in Japan again but she was safe in England.

His home now housed 60 girls. He still had room in the mansion for 60 more but had paused his recruiting until after the Grimmauld Commons was completed. Part of the plan was to expand his home into a large compound that could house three times what his home could manage now.

He rubbed Camille’s back and she mumbled into his chest and he reflected on the success of his Valkyrie program. He had honestly only come up with the idea as an excuse to have as many beautiful women as possible surrounding him but they had accidently turned into a family.

Unlike Minerva who was creating individual family lines, all the Valkyries belonged to one family, headed by Breanna. And the Valkyries where a sworn Retainer to the House of Black. Somewhere along the line after a lot of fun that included more than sex he found himself with a group of women he would truly do anything for.

Apart from the sex they had taken to the opportunity to be potion brewers with a determination that had been impressive. When it was all said and done he was sure that at least half of them would earn Masteries. Such a thing would have been inconceivable a year ago but no one would deny one his girls something they were willing to work for and his reputation made sure of it.

After a moment his mind drifted back to Aubrey and Sharon. The two girls were beautiful and like with most of the girls in the house he had slept with the pair of them. He had actually taken them to his bed much more often than any of the other women excluding the five he considered his girlfriends.

Aubrey dark skin was the softest he had ever felt and the contrast between his light complexion and her dark one was always amazing to him. Her wide hips and large chest also appealed to him greatly. Susan was the exact opposite and he had first gotten close to them because of how odd they looked together.

Contrary to what would be assumed Aubrey was only 157 cm tall and Susan was 180 cm. Aubrey was older though and so Susan looked up to her as a big sister, if only figuratively. Watching them interact drew Sirius right to them. He had charmed both of them in half a day despite them both being weary of him at first.

With a free moment to think about it they were typical always just on the outside of the circle doing small things to keep the house and them as a group functioning. Aubrey acted as Breanna’s assistant in an unofficial capacity and Susan typical stuck by Camille and the Carrow twins. Thinking that he was still one short of the amount of girlfriends his godson had, he started to formulate a plan.

“They’ll be very happy.” The words drew Sirius to look at Camille who was still snuggled to him but was now looking at him with a smile. “Huh” he said. “Aubrey and Susan. They love the sex and you are as caring with them as the rest of us. But they want more. They’ll be happy you decided to pursue them.”

Sirius looked at her in wonder. She had been able to do that to him since the beginning and it amazed him every time. She could read him like a book and wondered what on his face gave him away. Proving her skill she said “You were looking at them like you wanted to rip their clothes off and then your face got contemplative. It is how you look when you’ve figured something out.”

**…Monday July 20, 1992**

**…Acromantula Colony, Nott Farms, Flintshire**

Lord Remus Marauder stood looking over the pens containing the Acromantula. Aragog and Mosag was being kept separately with the largest of their children. The younger ones in front of Remus were successfully being managed by the Nott farm hands and Nott had started to produce a very fine quality silk.

Rumor was that Lucius Malfoy had already been around issuing threats against Nott for infringing on his business. Remus chuckled at how far Malfoy had fallen that he was now forced to use such brutish methods. Unfortunately for him, the Malfoy name was almost worthless at this point after being hit with so many embarrassments.

News had spread that Sirius’s calling in of the loan had more than halved the family fortune. Sirius had even openly told reporters that he had forgiven G 100 M of the debt in exchange for reclaiming two Black family elves. That the family had not built on the initial loan and the fact that it was so ridiculously excessive had turned opinion against the Malfoy family.

People now believed that Lord Black had discovered that the Malfoys were frivolous with money and had moved to protect the parts of the Black fortune in his control. Lucius was now believed to have squandered the family’s fortune and that he was becoming dependent on the Black money that should really have been for his son.

Remus laughed as each new day brought a new theory. All the theories cast Lucius as a fool or a wastrel and he could not defend himself as the truth was more dangerous even than the loss of his reputation. He could never admit that he had spent even more than he had lost to Black bribing his way into the “imperious” defense.

Remus would never underestimate his friend. The man had actually been doing the world a favor by focusing his energies on pranking. He shivered at the thought of someone with Sirius’s willingness to do anything, supported with a fortune as vast as the Blacks, focusing their attentions on destroying families. Itching powder in your briefs seemed like a small price to pay.

Remus was brought from his musing when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Nott and his son approaching. They had been concerned that the man’s anger at the situation might cause him to lose all sense and try and kill him. But the presence of Nott’s son and his personal guard hidden in the tree line plus his and Stephanie’s own considerable abilities allowed Remus to calm, slightly.

As Remus looked at the man he had to admit that mostly, Alvin Nott was not stupid, despite his bigotry causing him to act it at times, and Remus and his Lycans were the only beings on the planet that could help Nott maximize the profits from his acromantula farm. Remus’ enhanced senses could actually smell the grudging acceptance and unsatisfied anger of the approaching man.

“Lord Marauder” Remus heard the man ground out as he approached. Remus chuckled in his mind, Alvin Notts reaction to him becoming a titled lord was, for him, the funniest of them all. The man had steamed the whole Wizengamot session desperate to speak out but knowing that he needed to have Remus’ help in order to properly recoup his investment. And now he had to address him as an equal and Remus could see that it burned him to the core to make such a concession.

“Lord Nott” Remus replied brightly with a toothy smile. He enjoyed watching the younger Nott step back and the angry but quick glare the older Nott gave his son. The boy stepped forward again trying to look brave but failing. The older man turned back to Remus and said “I believe all the contracts are signed and ready, where are your…men” Remus smiled again.

Part of the contract was that his people would be treated with respect and curtesy and that each incident of disrespect confirmed by pensieve memory and veritaserum would cost a day’s wages for the individual paid by Nott.

Remus replied “First, Let me introduce Stephanie of the Pack Marauder, she is my right hand and likely to be the Lady Marauder in the near future.” Remus chuckled as he watched his girlfriend’s eyes widen but ignored her to look at Nott grind out a proper greeting for a lady with such a status. The younger Nott did a better job but Remus figured his lessons in etiquette were just fresher.

Remus continued “The men, they are already in the large pens organizing. I was looking at your production with the smaller creatures and admiring your efficiency.” Notts eyes widened a touch in surprise at the complement. He had been so antagonistic since the beginning he never noticed that Remus had always been very respectful and complementary of his family.  Alvin Nott could not understand why.

The smaller creatures were a source of anger and frustration for the older man. If he had just negotiated for them, he would not be in the position he was in with half his fortune gone to this investment and forced to interact with creatures.

His people were perfectly capable of handling the smaller spiders. And the silk they produced was of great quality. It could not match what would come from the larger creatures in quality or quantity, but he would have been fine. He had let greed and an inherent lack of respect for the Lycan’s color his judgement and what was worse he knew they had used it to get the better of him in the deal.

Remus interrupted his thoughts when he said “I am only here to make sure they have settled in well but I must be going. Today is a huge day for my family.” Nott looked to him curiously and Remus, ever the marauder dropped the final and largest bombshell that he knew might give the man an aneurism, “Yes, today the House of Potter is accepting our oath as Vassals” Remus smiled as he watched the younger Nott keep his features schooled but the older one, gape like a fish. With a regal nod, Remus took Stephanie’s hand and the two vanished.

**…Monday July 27, 1992**

**…Potter Manor, Potter Estates**

Harry was enjoying his summer even more than his previous one. During the last one he was constantly concerned that people would find out too many of his plans, too soon and working to thwart them. Now he could announce to the world his plan to be the greatest wizard in history and the closest thing to royalty a wizard could achieve and most people would consider it a proper goal for someone like him.

He had saved his father’s last friends and gotten them families of their own and they both were now happy. His own family legacy had been saved from the brink of destruction and he had only to start bearing children of his own to solidify that legacy.

He was sitting in the back garden of his castle with his two drakes at either side of him resting. Ahead of him in the garden his six girlfriends were frolicking naked with their own drakes. All his girls were beautiful and displaying their assets to him as they tried to encourage him to come take them. 

He transformed into a small black panther and started to stalk the women playing in the garden. It wasn’t long before they sensed the presence of a predator in their midst. Knowing who it was made them all giggle and scream in fake fear as they ran away from him.

He cornered them all before allowing them run away again but not before tickling them with his tongue. In the middle of the game Daphne turned into her panther form and joined Harry in stalking and tickling the girls. They had not known that she had switched side till Ginny screamed in laughter and started to yell “traitor”.

Chasing naked girls around soon transitioned from playful to erotic and giggles became moans. Eventually Harry’s became amorous and started to stalk one particular girl for more than just tickling and a belly rub. Justine felt a shiver run up her body. She knew Harry was out there but something had shifted in the mood. Then she saw the large black animal leap at her. Her body reacted but not with fear.

Harry transformed in mid pounce as he jumped on Justine. He pulled her to the ground and she screamed in surprise and pleasure. Justine was pulled to the ground and found herself on top of the boy who had become the love of her life.

Harry would be 12 in a few days and he had grown over the year. The giant blood in him was going to make him large all over and was slowly making him into a powerful specimen. Justine was just thankful that her body would have time to adapt to his growing size.  Especially her favorite part that swung between his legs. They had continued to measure his cock’s growth and it now measured 8 in long and an amazing 5.5 in around. None of them could wrap one hand around it and could barely hold it with both hands.

He was 1.7 m tall and 11 stone of tightly packed muscles that put a shiver through her body at times, like now, when it was pressed against her. She squirmed under him just to feel those muscles contract around her like a snake. He was taller than her now but she never stopped telling herself he was only 12. She would enjoy the sinful nature of his boyhood for as long as she could.

\---

Harry pressed his naked body against his first lover. Her soft body pressed against his and he delighted in the feeling. She was on her back and he was on top of her. He kissed her neck before biting it. He pierced her skin with a shallow cut that did not even bleed but that she felt. The woman beneath him moaned loudly and arched her back to increase the pressure of their contact with each other.

He kissed down her neck and along her body until he reached the swell of her breasts. Hers were the largest of his ladies and he loved groping and licking and fondling them. He had started feeding her the elixir of life from the philosopher’s stone and it had regressed her age a little. It had also increased her breast size and erased the little sag that developed in her mature body.

Once she reached her twenties, he would do the same for Karli though he wondered if he should give it to her at 16 and lock her in even more youthful body. The thought evaporated for later consideration when Justine’s hand cupped his hard cock and started to rub it. He refocused his efforts on her breasts.

Her nipples were much more sensitive due to the elixir, which he put to use as he sucked one into his mouth and repeated his action from her neck and bit into it. He truly enjoyed the whimpering moan it caused. Harry looked around and noticed that the rest of the girls had gathered to watch and had pared up and were starting to caress each other.

Daphne had remained in her panther form and had Ginny pinned and was using her long tongue to lick the body of the girl, who in response was moaning in delight. Susan and Luna had Karli on her back and while Susan squeezed Karli’s breast, Luna had buried her face into her pussy.

Returning to the beautiful naked woman on her back beneath him, he lowered himself till his face was level with her wet pussy. He could smell her arousal from across the property but up close with his nose so close, the smell was powerful and sexy. It was a stronger more pungent version of her natural sent and he loved it.

He stuck out his long tongue and started to lap at her moisture. Her taste was even more appealing to Harry and he took his time to gather all the wetness that had leaked out of her before following the trail to her pussy. The journey took his tongue across her taint and circled her anal ring before traveling up and around her clit.

Justine thrashed her head around at Harry’s actions. She desperately wanted to grab his head but did not want to hinder him he was following a path that she would not have picked but was driving her wild with lust and joy. She dug her gingers into the grass that surrounded her. When his tongue sucked on her clit, her back arched and she came.

Harry was not done with his slow torture of her vagina and parted her inner lips with his tongue and pushed in the opening of her pussy. Her legs spread wider when he speared her and he sank his tongue deeper and deeper into her body till his open mouth was capped over her vaginal mound. He started to suck and sealed her pussy inside his mouth. He wiggled his long tongue and found the nerve cluster inside her body called the g spot and started to lick and press into it.

Her back arched of the ground again, a position that Harry found unbelievably sexy and she screamed his name. He licked her through a larger orgasm and then pulled his tongue back. He raised his head slightly and sucked her swollen clit. He wrapped his lips around it and suckled it and she shook as her second orgasm ran directly into her third.

Justine did not think she had lost consciousness but the next feeling she had was Harry crawling up her body, planting small warm, wet kisses on her skin. When his face was level with hers he kissed her and she tasted her own musky flavor on his lips. She sucked his lips and swallowed the clear crema that she collected from them.

Determined to never again allow him to give her an orgasm without giving him on in return, she shifted and got him to turn over on his back. Now on top of him she rained kisses down on him. She slid down his body making sure to press her still soaked pussy into his hard muscles leaving deposits of her wetness on his skin.

She paused at his chest and abs and just ran her face across the hard surface, following the valleys and hills of his muscle definition. She stuck out her own tongue and licked his skin before sucking his nipple into her mouth. He was not as sensitive as she was but his cock did bounce up and smack her thigh so she thought it a good job.

She continued down till she came face to face with his massive cock. He was hard and she pressed the shaft against the side of her face so she could feel the heat and the pulsing of his arousal. Thick veins ran up its length and she ran her hands up his shaft shivering at the tactile feel of it. At the top of her stroke she ran her thumb over the three bars that mad op his Jacobs ladder before running her finger over the ring protruding from the tip.

His cock was letting out a steady stream of clear liquid that was coating her hands and she used them to spread the lubricant over his length. She leaned forward and licked at the tip of his cock a few times before sucking the head of his cock into her mouth.

She held the bulbous head of his cock in her mouth sucking on it before sliding down the shaft. She took half of it before reversing her direction. She used her hands on the length that was not in her mouth and stroked along its hardness. She moved her hands to gentle massage his heavy balls as well.

She felt a thrill of pleasure as she heard Harry moan under her ministrations and his hand moved to her head and threaded his hands through her hair before gripping her head. She lowered her head allowing the thick cock to push to the back of her throat and beyond.

The tip of his cock stretched her throat pleasantly and cut of her air. She kept his cock there for a few moments before pulling back and sucking on it. She took time to suck his balls into her mouth as well, being careful as she stimulated the sensitive organ

She demonstrated her oral skills on his cock for another few minutes before she was able to coax his cum out. She knew it was coming when his cock swelled beyond its already thick girth and his balls twitched in her hand. She prepared herself as he shot 1/2 a pint of cum into her mouth in four massive pulses.

She could swallow it all now after a year to get used to the massive size of his cum but she usually liked to allow some to overflow and run down her face. It was sexy to her and she loved when one of the other girls would lick it off of her. But this time she swallowed all of it and didn’t allow a drop to escape her mouth. She held the last spurt in her mouth and relished the rich flavor of it before swallowing it too.

When he was done she licked and sucked him back to hardness before climbing up his body and rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy. She threw her head back as it slipped inside her and stretched her opening. She tried to squeeze her pussy to grip his cock tighter but it felt as if he had already stretched her opening to the widest it could go.

She started to flex and release the muscles in her cunt and smiled as harry gripped her hips in response. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest and started to rock back and forth as fast as she could allowing his cock to ruin her again.

Karli had Ginny in her arms as they watched Harry fuck Justine. The small girl had her back to the muggle slave and was rocking her hips in time to Justine’s motions. Karli was already turned on from the sight and the motion of the little girl’s ass as it pushed into her was driving her mad.

She reached around and started to rub the girl’s clit and pussy in circle motions which caused the girls rocking hips to speed up. Karli knew what the girl wanted. Ever since Harry had suggested it and Potter Enterprises had developed and marketed them, Ginny was in love with sex toys. More accurately she was in love with the special sex toy they had developed for Karli and Justine.

With a thought the piercing in her clit would transform into a magical strap on. Karli felt the magic trigger and felt as a cock pushed into her own wet pussy. She sighed in appreciation of magic and Harry. The device was made to stimulate both her and her partner.

Each stroke she made with the magical phallus would translate the feeling of a stroke into her own body and the nerves on her own clit were stimulated by the magical “nerves’ along the length of the device. She stroked it a few times and shuddered as her nerves were stimulated,

Karli looked down at her new magical cock. It was an exact replica of Harry’s cock without the piercings and the magical transformation made it look like she actually had a cock and balls. It even felt warm to the touch.

Karli grabbed her hard cock and rubbed it between the ass cheeks of the small girl in front of her and Ginny pressed her ass back hard into her. A low table appeared in front of Ginny and she bent forward and put her hands on it and spread her legs. She locked eyes with harry who was looking at her as he stroked into Justine above him and nodded her head in appreciation for the table.

She broke eye contact when Karli pushed the cock into her wet pussy. It stretched her just as Harry’s cock did and felt amazing but Ginny had to admit that it was missing the aura of power that always came along with Harry fucking her.  But she was not going to complain as the still large a satisfying cock started to move back and forth in her body.

Ginny knew she was a slut, all she wanted was cocks to be in her body. She wanted to suck Harry’s cock while Karli and Justine fucked her ass and pussy with their Harry replicas. They had done it a few times and it had always left Ginny unconsciousness and twitching. She wished she could do it more often but her body would need a few days to recover and she always missed the daily sex while waiting.

Karli loved the feeling of having a cock only slightly less than she loved riding Harry’s cock. She gripped Ginny’s small ass cheeks and pulled them apart so she could watch her cock push into and out of the girl. The girl’s pussy was red and radiating heat as it struggled to take that large cock into its small cavity.

Ginny loved the feeling of her pussy being stuffed. She knew she would be sore later as she always was after sex with Harry or one of his substitute cocks. She looked over to Harry’s face and relished the feeling of being able to see him while feeling his cock pounding in her pussy.

“Harder, please harder. She moaned as she tried to rock her hips back but was prevented from moving but Karli’s grip on her ass. Karli did not disappoint though as she increased the pace and Ginny wailed in response to the increased speed and thrust of Karli cock.

Karli shivered as she started to climb toward her own climax. The magic of the strap on was collecting her own wetness and would spurt it out of her fake cock when she orgasmed. It would not be as much as Harry could produce and not as thick but it was a great feature that everyone enjoyed.

Ginny dropped her head as her orgasm washed over her. It was exactly what she needed until harry was ready to fuck her. She would not have to wait long as Harry had shot a load into Justine when she was not paying attention and had come to her on the table. When she looked up, she found harry holding his cum covered cock to her face.

Without a word she slurped the syrupy cock into her mouth and shuddered in orgasm as Karli fucked her from behind and she sucked Harry’s cock.  She felt Karli pull the hard cock from her pussy and move off to where Susan and Daphne were double teaming Luna.

She actually felt a shudder of pleasure when she heard Susan’s surprised scream when Karli pushed her cock into the girl’s pussy. She was brought back to her own thoughts when Harry started to spurt a massive load into her mouth. He left her twitching in the table with the cum she hadn’t swallowed pooling out of her mouth.

Susan had flipped Karli over and was riding the girl cock and playing with the girls breasts. After Justine Susan and Karli had the largest breast and the two girls were rubbing their breasts together. Karli and Susan both felt Harry’s presence but it was Susan who screamed out in pain and pleasure when Harry pushed his cock into her ass.

Susan was caught up in pleasure overload as Harry and Karli synchronized their movements and fucked her two holes. Harry started to squeeze her ass and that started the waves of orgasms. Then Harry started to count in Parseltongue and Karli, Justine and Susan started to convulse.

Daphne decided then that at the very least she was getting her clit pierced. Susan, Ginny and Luna had the same thought as they watched the three girls pass out after 2 minutes under Harry’s assault. Susan was still convulsing in her sleep.

Harry pulled out of Susan’s ass and turned toward Daphne and Luna. Before the day was out the remaining two girls had enjoyed Parseltongue aided orgasms. Daphne in her ass and Luna in her pussy. Harry used magic to draw his unconscious and semi-conscious girls around him and they fell asleep in the garden.

\---

**… Amazon, Inc Headquarters, London**

Minerva sat in her richly appointed office. It had been a gift, of sorts, from the women in her Order. Not the office, but the decorations. While she was away at Hogwarts teaching they had taken it upon themselves to decorate her office. She had to admit it was beautiful.

As had become the theme for the women who now proudly called themselves Amazons, the room was inspired by the mythology of their name. The room had deeply polished dark woods and animal skins inter spaced with marble Greek columns. Her favorite item was the white stone owl that rested on a pedestal behind her desk and next to her large window.

The owl was to represent the Roman goddess Minerva who shared her name. She absolutely adored it. It was, of course, magical and would hoot softly on every hour and every half hour would shuffle and reposition itself. It was simple and adorable.

She looked around at the progress the Amazon Order had made in just a little over a year. They only numbered One hundred but had already made a huge splash on the wizarding community. Their strides were so grand that, despite being completely honest about their origins and goals, people were starting to believe that they were in fact the Amazons of legend or their descendants.

They had pushed back hard against such a notion. Mostly because they saw it as a way for the pureblood idiots to justify their achievements by trying to diminish their muggleborn natures. Minerva agreed with keeping the record straight but appreciated the compliment, veiled insult that it was, anyway. It meant they were succeeding.

The Order had been a personal achievement for her as well. When she started she had thought that she would just give them an opportunity and that she would eventually blood adopt one of them to take over her family. But instead they had made a place for her within the order.

Within the New Amazon Order, she was considered their patron deity. Her position was called “the Great Athena” and it would forever belong to whomever was the Head of the McGonagall Clan. The ladies who made up the Order where all highly motivated and intelligent muggleborns. And the mythology of the Amazons had been a remarkably common interest in all of their youth.

To that end they had worked to incorporate much of that mythology into their Order. The thoroughness of their research was likely why some wanted to believe they were the original. They had taken to it with gusto and even started to add Greek inspired touches to their wardrobes and their new coat of arms included a reference to the Amazons.

The plot of land on the McGonagall property that she had gifted to them had been renamed Themyscira. They had even gone so far as to dig a trench around the whole thing and separated the plot of land completely from the ground beneath it, and intended to fill the remaining cavity with water.

The project would be huge and was intended to be a lasting monument to the New Amazon Order. The plan called for magic would be used to keep the newly christened Lake Diana at the same level with or without the presence of the Isle of Themyscira.

The Isle itself would be able to fly and would likely become one of the magical wonders of the world when completed. The engineering project would not be completed for another year. But the twenty women working on it would complete their pilgrimage due to the effort.

Already the goblins had visited and left impressed with the “out of the box” solutions the women had devised to accomplish the task. They were most impressed that the land mass would still be magically connected to the magic of Britain. How that was accomplished would remain an Order secret.

The land mass would be impressive to say the least and be the cultural capital of what the women were building. Minerva loved the new lake on her property as well.  The whole was continued beyond the border of the landmass so that the island would remain an island even when sitting in the water. It was a large oval that blended perfectly with the surrounding landscape.

The floating island itself, would be full of magical and technological wonders, would house museums, libraries and the main meeting area of the amazons and be home to the Queen. The Queen of the Amazons was to be the top of the organization that they had created. Minerva wondered if Harry could ever have imagined the repercussions of his idea to unleash so many creative, brilliant and inspired women.

The lowest level of the New Amazon Order was the initiate. They were not yet considered Amazons but were the women selected by Amazons about to complete their pilgrimage and being groomed to replace them in the 100. Their number was fluid dependent on who was near completion. Only the women working on Themyscira currently had Initiates beneath them.

Next came the Novices. These women were Amazons who had not yet begun their pilgrimage. Minerva blushed as she admitted to herself that these women would be her favorite as their main duty besides preparing for their pilgrimage, by completing their masteries and apprenticeships, and running the day to day affairs of the Order, was to attend to her.

Their eagerness to serve her and the high esteem with which they held her was very pleasing. With them she corrected many of the errors she had made as a head of house at Hogwarts and made herself as available to them as possible.

The joy she had counseling them on a variety of topics from the subject of their pilgrimage to their love lives was very fulfilling for her. She had worried that Harry’s proposal would force her to leave Hogwarts and now she wondered if she would not like to retire and devote herself completely to her charges within the Order. The women only numbered 20 and that number would likely stay about the average as they moved to the next level while new initiates transitioned up.

The process was not a rushed one as the goal of the pilgrimage and, in fact, the entire order was to love and support each other. One of the girls, Samantha, enjoyed her time with Minerva so much that she had decided to stay a Novice and might stay a Novice for the remainder of her life. Providing her service directly.

If a woman chose to pursue their pilgrimage in the world, they would be considered a Warrior. The women working on Themyscira, were considered warriors, as were fifteen more that were working on various other projects across the wizarding world. The remaining forty-five women all took their pilgrimage working at Amazon, Inc. and were considered Priestesses.

There was no difference between a warrior and a priestess except how they chose to pursue their pilgrimage. As a sign of that decision, Warriors wore bronze bands around their wrist and Priestesses wore thin bronze chokers. Both items had a McGonagall crystal embedded in it for protection. Novices wore a thin bronze ring on their right middle finger.

The Amazon Order currently had no Queen as no one had yet made it to the final level to be eligible. Once a pilgrimage was completed, the Amazon would become a Sage. Amazon Sage was the title that lasted a lifetime. A Sage was expected to continue to do amazing things in the world and carry the honor and prestige of the Amazon Order forward, despite no longer being bound by their oath to Clan McGonagall. Some of the nerdier of the muggleborns called Sage, the “Wonder Woman”.

As a prank Minerva had bought the entire comic book collection and presented it as the first entry for the new Library of Themyscira. The fact that the collection was 100% complete, made it both a light hearted and rare addition to start with.

The Queen would be voted on from the cadre of Sages by the Warriors, Priestesses and Novices. Her duties would be to run Themyscira and be for those on their pilgrimage the councilor that Minerva was for the Novices.

Minerva’s owl hooted and she looked at the creature with a smile. They would be selling a line of similar items in the coming year. It was a simple magical item but the report she read on it suggested that it would be very popular, especially for younger children. There would even be a version for muggle homes. Those in the know could be keyed in and it would only work when only the keyed people were in the home. Otherwise it would just remain still like the stone it was supposed to be.

Her office was nice and learning about what was happening in the company she owned was interesting, but she was not the operational head and so had very little to do. The day to day operations was handled by a Priestess by the name of Samantha. The woman was one of the first that Minerva had sworn and had been a mentee of the older woman since she was a first year at Hogwarts.

Deciding to go and visit Themyscira, since she had no further meetings that day, Minerva left her office and collected Samantha and Kathleen, the two Novices who had accompanied her that day. She stopped in at all the departments and said goodbye to her Amazons before the three women went to apparition point and vanished.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was once again in his father’s office. He was supposed to reading and responding to the mail but instead he was chuckling at an article in the Daily Prophet. The author was pretty talented, or Neville thought so. Whoever they were, they had postulated the most convoluted and ridiculous theory as to what happened to the Malfoys and why Lord Black had called in the marriage loan.

It involved Draco being Sirius’s love child from an affair with Narcissa which was why the loan was so high. Then, according to the article, Sirius had found out and to protect his claim on the boy, Lucius Malfoy had blood adopted the child. Anger over that was why the loan was called due.

The paper had called Draco a bastard. Neville knew there was a time doing that would have ended with someone dead. But Lucius had fallen, hard, and it seemed that people who had been on the other side of the Malfoy’s manipulations were getting their revenge.

He put down the paper and began going through his correspondences. Most of the business and political things were handled by Leland and his grandmother and he only needed to read the reports. Neville set the tone and direction of the family but he left it to the adults to execute the vision.

His letters were mostly from friends from Hogwarts. The letters from people trying to get close to him or his family were read but put aside for Leland to handle. He knew better than to dismiss then just because they were so blatant. They might actually be a use to the family.

The letters from fans were also read and set aside. Twilly was responsible for answering fan mail. Ever since the article about his family. The Longbottoms had become famous. Neville’s fame had skyrocketed personally, and he now had a dedicated set of older women who constantly sent him encouragements and other things. Neville shook his head as he looked at the contents of one package.

The woman in the picture was obviously in her thirties or perhaps forties. As was true for all magicals, age was not easily determined. As was also true the woman was very beautiful. She was very curvy with a stocky build and Neville could only think that the woman in the picture was what Bulstrode would look like in adulthood.

“Not bad” he thought as he looked at the naked woman, moving in the magical photograph. She was doing a belly dance and playing with herself. When Neville first started receiving pictures like this he had thought to throw them away but the Patil sisters had insisted they keep them.

They had started a scrap book that held all the sexy things women had sent Neville. He looked at the photo again a set it aside thinking it would make a good addition. With that done he rose from seat and left his father’s office.

He found his girls outside. His grandmother was watching as Padma and Parvati taught Hanna. They were moving through some practice motions and Neville saw his grandmother’s body twitch as she subtly tried to copy the moves. “Why don’t you just go out there?” He smiled when his grandmother jumped at his voice.

She looked like she wanted to deny what she had been caught doing but thought better of it. “I am too old for such things.” Neville hugged his grandmother and purred in her ear “you didn’t seem too old last night when you…” Augusta quickly silenced her grandson by putting her hands over his mouth. Her body flushed as his eyes bore into her and she huffed and said “fine” before moving off to join the girls.

She hadn’t made it a full step when Neville smacked her on her ass and said “good girl”. Augusta clamped down on the lust that blossomed in her. Her love for Neville had split. She fully loved him as her grandson who she was determined to continue to see blossom and grow into a wonderful man. But also that man he was becoming was someone she found herself lusting after. She was conflicted not by that but by the fact that she couldn’t manage to care.

Neville watched his grandmother as she joined with his girls and they happily began to teach her. It seemed that Hannah would teach her with the twins watching over them. Neville decided to practice himself and drew his new wand with a flourish.

He had opted for the Heirloom wand. It sang in his hand as he held it. It was the perfect Longbottom wand. It was made of three woods, Cherry, Oak and Redwood and the core was an Yggdrasil leaf twisted with the vine of a Devil’s Snare and suspended in the sap of a Whomping Willow.

He did not know how the French woman had gotten a leaf from an Yggdrasil. They were notoriously difficult to find. The Old Norse believed that all Yggdrasil were actually just branches off one giant tree at the center of the earth called the world tree.

But the truth was that like the Whomping Willow and Devil’s Snare, the Yggdrasil was a semi-sentient plant that could age and de-age itself at will. The tree would when cornered de-age itself to a seed and then travel down its own remaining roots to escape.

The wand in Neville’s hand was truly wondrous. 12 inches of the finely carved wood. The three woods twisted about one another and the name Longbottom carved down its length. Neville swished his wand and started to call magic around him. Green light started to gather around him in ropes that coiled around his body like vines.

He was doing an exercise he had learned from his grimoire that gathered and manifested his family magic. Other than looking ridiculously impressive the exercise was meant to strengthen his magic and teach fine control of it. When Neville mastered it the glowing green ropes would fully look like vines and would have flowers and leaves on them. His current exercise was about strength not detail and so he flexed his magic to cause them to thicken and then shrink again.

Augusta and the girls stopped to watch him. They had seen him do this exercise before and it was always a turn on to see his magic manifest. “He didn’t take off his shirt this time” Augusta said with a disappointed sigh then blushed when the other girls stared at her smirking. She had accepted that she had become her grandson’s lover but still tried to maintain more propriety than was necessary and the girls loved when she allowed her base desires to show.

They looked back to Neville as the glowing vine-like constructs grew and shrank and crawled around Neville. “The last time he did it without a shirt, we practically raped him and he never got a chance to finish his exercise” Padma said. Parvati responded “That’s not true, we gave him all the exercise he needed.” All four of them laughed.

Augusta looked on. She had seen her late husband do this exercise and never have the power and control that Neville currently had. She wasn’t sure if he knew it, but the exercise was not meant to be mastered. She told the girls and they decided that they wouldn’t mention it to Neville. It was likely he knew but just in case, they didn’t want him giving himself a mental block because he thought what he was doing was impossible.

They looked back at Neville. His eyed had started to glow the same green and his wand was waving through the air in complex patterns. “Why do I bother even wearing panties?” Hannah said and the other girls nodded in agreement about their aroused state. “We’ll wait till he is done. And then rape him,” Parvati said. “And we’ll promise to always wait if he does it with his shirt off.” Augusta added. She did not blush this time when the girls looked at her.


	4. Oh! Those Summer Nights

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking around hoping to find some answers in the empty spaces. His eyes traveled over the location that used to hold the objects that tracked Harry Potter. They had all stopped working or self-destructed.  Not that he needed them as the boy was a fixture in the newspaper now.

His latest feat of wonder was to successfully breed his guardian “Drakes” and gift them to the young women in his life. He was sure that he had lost a bit of Hagrid’s absolute loyalty when the boy mentioned in the resulting interview that it was the kind-hearted Hogwarts gamekeeper who gave him the idea. The large man had not stopped praising the boy for sharing credit. It was not something people in the Wizarding world typically did unless forced.

His eyes continued to search his office and it landed on the latest edition of the Prophet. It seemed that someone had acquired the newspaper. Most would not notice the subtle shift in the articles but it would be clear to everyone soon enough. Whoever owned the paper now was not owned or influenced by the ministry or any of the traditionalists.

That was a major concern for Albus. Not only had the traditionalist, of which he himself was one, lost an important tool to guide the masses, but he had not been able to find out who the new owners where. The old owner had taken a magical oath not to divulge it. The man had been a staunch traditionalist himself so Albus could not imagine what offer was made to hand over the paper to a progressive and take an oath to keep it secret.

The headline today was about the grand opening of the “Grimmauld Commons”. Albus sighed and thought “At least I can count on Sirius Black to attempt the most salacious and offensive project possible”.

Gambling and prostitution was not things that should exist in the light. It should stay in the backrooms of Knockturn Alley was Albus’ opinion. Sirius’ “adult playground”, as he was calling it, was attempting to bring legitimacy to the illegitimate. But the man was rich and powerful and had the backing of all the major players of the day.

Albus sighed again as he realized he was not in that circle. Albus started to wonder if Sirius was not a chess master himself as he had been responsible for cutting the legs out of the only two people who might have been able to stop him.

The Malfoy’s were the laughing stock of the pureblood elite after being devastated by Sirius’ vengeance. Rumors ran rampant as to why his revenge had been so harsh. The current rumor was that Narcissa had known of his innocence and left him to rot in hopes of getting the Black headship for her son. If true it would justify kicking both her and her son out of the family.

The other person who could scuttle Sirius’ plans had been Alvin Nott. But somehow Sirius had gutted half the man’s fortune and gotten it turned over to Remus. That was the move that had made Albus pause. It should have taken years to execute such a plan and Sirius had done it in less than a year after being in prison, with Dementors, for a decade.

The deal was so devastating that Albus, with all his connections had only been able to get the figures but not how it had happened. He knew that in the end Nott had acquired an Acromantula colony. But how had that led to Alvin Nott taking such a huge financial hit. Albus first thought that Sirius had stolen Lucius’ for Nott, but quickly discovered that Lucius’ farm was still intact. It was the only thing the man really still had. He had then recalled Hagrid griping about his missing pet.

He nodded as his sharp intellect solved yet another puzzle. Sirius had stolen Hagrid’s pet, given it to Nott to start a colony to complete with Malfoy and somehow got half of Nott’s fortune to Remus. Albus smiled as a new puzzle materialized to replace the old. How could so much be done with one, likely large, Acromantula? Albus loved puzzles. It was doubtful this new mystery would be solved as Albus did not know that Hagrid had found a mate for his pet and the forbidden forest had been overrun with them.

His eyes scanned the room once again and he landed on a letter from Severus. He was once again trying to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was a stupid letter as the curse on the position had been broken and Professor Capstonson was rejoining them for the coming year. He could only imagine what Minerva would do to him if he fired the man without cause.

He would never have given him the position but Severus had proven his usefulness once again with the information he had brought to him. He resolved to find some token to reward the man with. Focusing his mind on Severus’ discovery, he could only shake his head at the damage his staff was causing. He could only imagine the carnage that could have been caused if Severus did not have the confidence of the former death eaters and their children. To value house points and potions grades above the greater good would see their world destroyed and it was obvious that Minerva and the staff were blind to that fact.

Severus had uncovered Lucius’ plan and it involved smuggling a dark artifact into the castle and using it to cause death and destruction. Albus had first thought to thwart this attack and show his importance, but instead he now intended to watch it. In the end, perhaps some of the staff might not be around anymore to stand in the way of the greater good.

He looked at the newspaper at an article about an upcoming book signing and smiled to himself. He had just thought of another way to try and sew some dissent among the staff and perhaps regain some control. It was imperative if Tom was to be stopped.

**…Potter Castle, Potter Estates**

It was the middle of August and Harry had gotten his friends back. Ron, Lavender and Hermione were once again hanging out with them. They had finished Phillip Brown’s course and the three looked much more deadly to Harry’s eye.

Hermione was wearing a collar similar to Karli’s and Harry smiled. They had told him the story on their first night back together.

...Flashback

“I have to know” Karli said into the easy silence. “Hermione, why are you wearing a collar?” Hermione blushed at the question and then again at all the eyes focused on her. She instinctually buried herself more into Ron’s side.

Ron said with a chuckle. “Stand up and tell them, Hermione. We are all friends and I’m sure they’d like to know. And don’t leave anything out. Or I might punish you.” Hermione shuddered in fear and pleasure. She shivered a little when Lavender ran a finger down her jaw and said “Yes, pet. Stand and tell them”

\---

Hermione stood in front of the smiling crowd and was about to speak when Lavender said “Spread them”. Hermione didn’t say anything but spread her legs apart. Ron added “Wider, we want them to see what it does to you” She spread them a little wider.

Standing in a short summer dress that was now tight around her thighs and with her legs a little more than shoulder with apart, Hermione started her story. She tried to ignore the feeling of liquid rolling down her thighs or the looks of glee on all the faces in front of her when they noticed it. But it only caused more to flow down her legs.

She took a breath and started her story. “It all started at the end or our first weekend of our training with Mr. Brown.” Hermione began. “Even though I was training too, my main role was to be a pretend Harry so they could practice protection scenarios” Hermione breathed in when she felt a hand run up her thigh and collect some of her trailing pussy juice.

She forced herself to keep it together and complete her task. “At the end of the week I was tied to a chair and they were practicing a kidnapping event. I was tied up in the middle of their barn and Mr. Brown was trying to distract them by telling them what he would do to me if they failed.”

Hermione breath caught in her throat when her dress was lifted to her hips and her bald, wet and swollen pussy was displayed to everyone. She actually had a small orgasm at being controlled and displayed like that. Her inner thighs were shining with her wetness but she kept looking at the group in front of her.

Karli had already started to masturbate and Luna had climbed into Harry’s lap facing her. The other girls were touching themselves or each other and she could hear the rustle of fabric behind her and could only imagine what Ron and Lavender were doing.

Hermione was being turned on by her current situation and the memories of what led her to it. She felt a spike of pain as a hand connected with her ass. She moaned in pleasure but knew it was a prod for her to continue her story.

“Yes, so, Mr. Brown started by calling me Harry but he kept forgetting while he was yelling and eventually just started calling me; me. He was saying that he would whip me and rape me and that he would make sure they heard the screams as he stuck sticks and bottles up my cunt. He said he would burn me and cut me.”

Hermione looked around in a little panic and said “I don’t want any of those things to happen but for some reason I was getting turned on by his words and then I heard Ron’s voice start to yell back but it was calm.  Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that Lavender had pulled Ron’s cock out and was stroking it. Her pussy spasmed and she felt more of her wetness run down her thigh.

“I couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from because he was using a spell, but he just kept saying that I belonged to him and that Mr. Brown wasn’t allowed to touch me. Then he said that If he was nice he might let Mr. Brown stick his cock in my mouth because…” She had only paused because of how turned on she was and that was amplified as another strike connected with her ass.

“because…he said…because I have such a good little girl mouth that is good at sucking cock” Hermione was shaking “Mr. Brown looked at me tied to the chair squirming and I just knew that he knew Ron wasn’t lying and I knew that if Ron said it was Ok, I would suck his cock. And Mr. Brown knew too and he looked at me like he was trying figure out what to trade to get his cock in my mouth.”

Hermione was undulating her hips in small tiny motions riding an imaginary cock as she told her story. Luna had gotten Harry’s large cock out and it was sticking out between her legs with the shaft pressing against her wet panties. Luna’s eyes was fixed on Hermione’s body and would close periodically in pleasure from Harry’s throbbing cock or his hands that were mauling her small breasts.

Justine had Ginny on her lap in a similar position but had a finger pistoning in and out of Ginny’s pussy. Ginny had her head back and her legs were spread. Ginny had caught her brother looking at her exposed pussy as Justine finger banged her and the naughtiness had overwhelmed her.

Karli had been made to stand in front of Susan and Daphne in a matching pose as Hermione. They thought she should copy her fellow slave’s position except they had stripped her fully nude. The two girls had Karli’s thighs wet as well as they kept pinching her clit and her nipples.

The smell of wet pussy and cock was permeating the room and driving everyone wild. Hermione went on with her story. “After the training session Mr. Brown left quickly but I knew he was going after Mrs. Brown as his cock was hard. He forgot to untie me and Lavender told Ron to leave me tied to the chair.”

Hermione’s whole body had turned red with embarrassment and excitement as she felt all the eyes on her body “They just stood next to me talking about how hot I was and what a slut I was and how obvious it was I was turned on by being tied up. Then Lavender pulled out Ron’s cock and started to suck him right in front of me. I don’t know why I said it but I said ‘Please, Master, your slave needs you’ and it was like something burst inside me. Ron and lavender looked at me in surprise and untied me.”

Hermione said “I am not magically bound like Karli but I am his slave now and he’s my master. I looked it up…”everyone snickered at the bookworm and her still strong need to research. “…I looked it up and I think I am a submissive and Ron’s a dominant and we have been playing games with it this summer. I like being tied up and told what to do. So does Lavender, but not as much.”

Hermione felt herself be pulled backward and before she could process what was happening she felt her soaking wet pussy get penetrated by Ron’s hard cock. Her legs were spread wide and Ron was restraining her hands behind her back. Her orgasm started and wouldn’t stop. She was lost in her memories of the summer the large cock in her pussy and the thoughts of what Ron might make her do at Hogwarts.

Lavender sat next Ron rubbing her hands over the thighs, stomach and breasts of Hermione as she rode Ron’s hard cock. She looked over and saw that Luna was no longer content with just rubbing against Harry’s cock. She had turned around and had her head buried in his shoulder as he fucked his cock up into her. Lavender sighed in sympathy at the hard pounding the small girls pussy was taking as Harry fucked her hard and fast.

Ron’s cock was only slightly thinner and probably slightly longer than Harry’s and he had pounded her pussy with similar force many times over the summer. It always gave her the best orgasms but her pussy would be swollen and achy for a day. She actually loved the ache and the soreness but would regret that her pussy would be out of commission for a while. She figured Ron needed another girl so that he wouldn’t have to wait too long after pounding both her and Hermione’s pussies raw.

The night devolved into an orgy from there. Ron and Harry did not fuck each other’s girls but Ron did finger Ginny and lick her juices from them. Ginny upped the ante by sucking the tip of Ron’s cock into her mouth swallowing some of his precum. Karli and Hermione were ordered to give the boys hand jobs and kept switching targets. Eventually Harry came in Hermione’s face and Ron came in Karli’s.

All eight girls formed a daisy chain on the floor and Harry and Ron watched in delight as the naked girls ate each other’s pussies in a circle. The girls kept switching so they could try everyone’s pussy. The night ended with Lavender riding Ron’s cock and Daphne riding Harry’s cock as they all watched a tied up Karli and Hermione get whipped to orgasm by Ginny and Luna with conjured cat o' nine tails.

\---

...End Flashback

Mostly, their time together slipped back into the easy friendships, flirtations, and flashed panties of the previous year. Well it did after Harry got Ron and Lavender to stop calling him “milord” or “Master Potter”. At first he thought he had lost his friends to the social barriers of the wizarding world, but figured out they were just messing with him.

Hermione’s story night had also created a greater comfort level within the group it was not odd to find Ron and Ginny kissing or Harry giving naked massages to Lavender in the gardens. It was during these times that Harry started to do minor “wandless” magic.

He made it seem as if he was as surprised as everyone else and like it only worked when he wasn’t paying attention. Like when he accidentally made all the girls panties disappear when Susan had spread her legs to tease him.

It had also been noticed that he was able to channel his lust through his fingers and give out orgasms when he wanted. He had caught Ron and Ginny kissing once and used it on both of them. He had burst out laughing every time he saw them for the rest of the day.

Harry and Ron had also taken to ordering their respective slaves to offer sexual favors as payment for minor bets the boys had taken to making with each other or as a method to settle card or chess games. The activities never reached orgasm and was more playful than overtly sexual.

Into this playful atmosphere Daphne began to bring Tracey around. By the end of her first visit it was clear she had a serious crush on Ron. They had not tamped down on their sexual play with Tracey’s presence and it didn’t take long for her to be recruited as an impartial judge between Ron and Harry.

They would constantly cause her to blush when Harry would accuse her of not being impartial because “She can’t keep her panties dry when Ron’s in the room. You can practically hear her coochie squeaking when she walks” to which Ron would reply “I haven’t claimed her yet so she’s still our best bet” Harry would sigh and agree and then they would use her as a judge. Talking about her in such a way and Ron’s casual use of “yet” left her excited and confused.

The bet would usually involve them kissing her and asking who was the better kisser. Or kissing one the other girls and asking who looked better doing it. Anytime she judged Harry the winner Ron would rub his hand on her butt and when she said he was he would kiss her again. Her desire to have him do both to her; kept her pretty honest.

Other than constantly embarrassing her about her obvious crush on Ron, she had a fabulous time hanging out with them. They played around and went swimming and horseback riding. She thought Hermione and Lavender would be distant with her since everyone was making fun of her crush but they were super nice to her too.

Ginny and Luna had received their Hogwarts letters on their birthdays and it was time to go get their supplies. Harry and his fellow second years already had most of their supplies and only needed to replenish their potion kits.

They day before they planned to go to Diagon Alley, Ron cornered Tracey and kissed her softly on the lips. It was deep and the most passionate thing that had ever happened to her. He didn’t say anything before or after; just held her, kissed her and then left her to almost faint. She didn’t know what was supposed to happen and it was driving her mad as everyone treated her as if she was one of Ron’s girlfriends, even Ron, but nothing was said about it officially.

She let out a breath and marched into the sitting room where everyone was lounging about and walked up to Ron and said “what was that?” He smiled at her and asked “what was what?’. She pointed out that he had just kissed her in the kitchen and he pointed out that he regularly kissed his girlfriends. That had made her freeze as the crowd chortled.

Ron stopped teasing her and pulled her into a hug and another kiss. She wrapped her hands around him and sighed. He pulled her over to Hermione Lavender who pulled her down to sit with them as they looked through a giant Transfiguration text Hermione had found in Harry’s library.

Later that night it was time to introduce Tracey to the animagus potion. She was already adept at Occlumency as that was a requirement of most of the families with histories in Slytherin. Harry took her hand and entered her mind to help her find her spirit animal.

Tracey was an Ifrit. He recognized her form due to the similarity between it and the Lycan wolf form. The Ifrit was more dog like than the Lycan wolf form and was only about 3 feet tall. Ifrits also had skin that looked like molten lava.

They could change size but could only grow when in a fire and could only maintain a size relative to the size and intensity of the fire. The largest recorded Ifrit was the one that dived into the great Chicago fire in the 1800’s. It did not start the fire as Ifrits cannot create the fire that sustains them and they are known to not cooperate with each other.

After telling the group they all talked about the powers she expected to have and she announced that she intended to be a squirrel like Daphne and Hermione. Harry started calling them the chipettes which led to some time in his movie room to show the magicals what he was referring to.

Tracey went to sleep happy that she had a fire form like Ron. It made her feel like a truer member of the group. Lavender put Tracey down between her and Ron as she could tell that the girl had been worried that she would not be accepted had she not been a fire creature. It was silly but lavender understood how things like that could shake someone’s confidence. Lavender let the girl snuggled next to Ron and be happy that her place had been confirmed in her mind.

**…Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Once again Justine was to be their adult chaperone. They traveled by floo and all gathered at the Leaky Cauldron before moving on into the Alley. Harry kitted out his two new Hogwarts girls with all the same stuff as had been bought the previous year. He did insist that Susan, Daphne and Tracey get outfitted with formal robes and dresses.

Ron and Harry ended up waiting outside as the girls destroyed Twilfitt and Tatting's. He didn’t even look at the final bill and just signed it so they could move on. The day went well until they reached Flourish and Blotts and discovered a crowd. Apparently, some author named Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

Ginny noticed that a set of his books was an item on her book list and everyone confirmed the same. Harry was irritated that they would have to buy an entire book series for a class. He doubted they could get through all the books in a year.

Ginny also mentioned that her mom was a huge fan and thought it would be nice to get an autograph for her. The group gathered the books they wanted and then waited in the line. Harry had grown used to the whispers and stares that followed him wherever he went but made sure to pay attention to them in case some important information came up.

So it was a little disconcerting when the whole place went quiet. He looked up in time to see a tall blonde in very loud and finely tailored robes was looking at him. ”Is that Harry Potter?” The man reached to grab at Harry and found himself on the floor with a glowing wand pointed at his face.

Gilderoy Lockhart loved attention and fame. His books had made him comfortable but he was not wealthy. But he was famous. He like to think that the only two people more famous than him was Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

So he had been irritated when his activities had disappeared from the Daily Prophet and instead there was constant news about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and the gorgeous women that accompanied them everywhere.

When the aforementioned Headmaster of Hogwarts had approached him about running a dueling class at the school, he had jumped at it. He would be the teacher and mentor of Harry Potter and that would bring him back to the front page of the papers.

It had all worked out perfectly in Lockhart’s mind. Harry Potter had walked into his book signing. A picture with him along with the news that he would be the new dueling instructor would be a front page story. He had even planned to bribe a reporter to imply in the article that he would be mentoring the young heir.

As his eyes focused on the glowing wand, he heard and felt the flashing of the cameras, he wondered how it had gone all wrong. It was time to spin it, back to his favor “Woah, young man, what do you think you are doing” Gilderoy barked, trying to take the upper hand in the conversation but was smacked down immediately by the boys equally aggressive answer.

“I am Ron Weasley, sworn Retainer to the House of Potter and personal guard to Master Potter, the future Lord and Head of the House of Potter. It is my sworn duty to protect him from attackers, be they assassin or…groupie”.

The crowd giggled at the notion that Gilderoy Lockhart was a groupie.  The man was getting angry but dared not move as throughout the speech meant to embarrass him, the wand had not moved. He looked to Harry Potter who was standing regally and realized that the boy did not intend to call of his attack dog and would likely make the front page on his own now and decided retreat was the better part idea at that point.

“I do apologize Heir Potter, I meant no disrespect. I only wished to greet you as I am to be one of your new professors.” Everyone turned to him and Gilderoy once again felt comfortable with the way things had turned. Harry nodded to Ron who put away his wand and went to help the man up. As Gilderoy stood and brushed himself off with a flourish, he opened his mouth to suggest that he had allowed himself to be detained because of the situation but was not truly defeated when there was a flash of spell fire and a scream.

**…3 Minutes Earlier**

Draco Malfoy and his father entered the book store and despite the crowd that was mingling, Draco instantly saw his nemesis. Harry Potter had done nothing but insult his family from the moment they had met. Without trying he had destroyed his standing in Slytherin and his godfather had practically destroyed the Malfoy name.

He looked to the redheaded boy by his side and growled at the back of his throat. That the Weasley’s were rising at the same pace of the Malfoy fall was just adding insult to injury. He looked to the sexy blonde next to Weasley and ground his teeth. That Ron Weasley seemed to be collecting women as fast as the blasted Harry Potter was and that he, Draco Malfoy, was barely hanging on to Pansy Parkinson was the last straw.

He took a breath to calm himself. His father had been teaching him in harsh and painful ways that his arrogance had contributed to his own misfortune. He had ignored all of this father’s lessons and as his father said “acted like a Gryffindor”. His father’s words had hurt more than the beatings or cruciatus curses he’d been forced to endure.

His father had been training him during the summer. He knew his father had been a death eater and believed the man had been doing good work, ridding their world of filth like the Weasleys and the mudblood slut, Granger.

His father had, this summer, finally started to prepare him. His father had trusted him with the plan to smuggle a dark artifact into Hogwarts where it would kill their enemies before turning on the victim.

They had instantly both wanted a Weasley to be the victim, though Draco wanted Ron. His father had chosen a better target. The baby Weasley bitch. It would tear out the family’s heart to know she had been the cause of the deaths before dying herself and never truly knowing what happened.

Word had spread fast when Potter and his followers had entered the alley. He and his father had been waiting for this occurrence and had rushed there. They had tracked their prey to the book store and it was now Draco’s job to cause a distraction.

He smiled as he watched Weasley overplay his position to try and embarrass Lockhart. Just like a Gryffindor to try and show off and leave their responsibilities unattended. He could kill Potter right now, while the redhead moron was babbling. But his family needed Potter to suffer and he would not be offered the kindness of a quick death.

He pulled his wand and prepared to create a distraction. “Nothing said Potter had to come away unscarred” Malfoy thought as he aimed his wand. He mumbled the Diffindo spell and before he could articulate the last syllable, he watched in horror as his hand separated from his wrist and it, still holding his glowing wand, fell to the ground with a splat. When it hit the magic in the wand released in a harmless flash of light.

He screamed and watched as his father vanished in the pressing crowd. He felt abandoned by the man and then remembered their mission. He had successfully created a distraction but would no doubt be punished for the added embarrassment to the family name.

Someone came up to him and started casting healing spells at his missing hand and he was further embarrassed to see it was the Granger mudblood. He wanted to tell her to leave him but it was known the bitch was a genius and would likely help save his hand. He looked down and noticed that she was very sexy and blushed when she caught him looking.

She stepped away from him after casting a stasis spell on both his hand and the stump and said “It’s ok to look but you aren’t man enough to touch, Drakey”. Draco’s ears burned red in embarrassment and the snickers from the crowd. That is when his father showed back up looking smug and then put on an angry face.

“Who has done this to my son?” he screamed. At the same moment, two Aurors stepped up and said “That is what we would like to know as well”. Draco was trying to decide who he could reasonably cast suspicion on when the Weasley’s blonde whore stepped forward and said “I saw him trying to cast a Diffindo and I think it backfired”

Draco looked to her shocked. She had seen him. How was that possible? Then he saw the slight smirk and realized she had been the one to remove his hand. He would never figure out that Ron and Lavender were partners as much as lovers and that she had moved to cover him and Harry when he confronted Lockhart. Hermione had moved too but she did it out of love and friendship not duty.

He was about to accuse her when the Auror picked up his wand and cast Prior Incantato. The incomplete spell formed and the Auror’s nodded at each other. They looked at the boys hand and congratulated Hermione on her quick thinking and good spell work.

One of the Aurors even said she would make a fine Healer if she so chose. Hermione beamed under the compliment. Then she blushed when she felt Ron who had moved next to her pinch her bum. Draco and his hand was taken to St. Mungos and to be questioned about the curse he had tried to cast and the crowd dispersed to spread the latest excitement around Harry Potter.

As the crowd dispersed, Gilderoy looked around in shock. “What just happened?” he said out loud and heard a snickering behind him. He turned and looked at Mr. Blotts who was present for the book signing. “You just got trampled by the Potter effect” the man said. “That boy has mastered chaos and wherever he goes he lets it run rampant.  I know you have hopes of getting on board of his coat tails, but be careful. It might be best if you enjoy the little fame you have.” At that the man walked away.

Gilderoy was angry. How dare that man say such things? He would be the mentor of Harry Potter and with some careful use of the memory charm might become a noble in his own right.

**…Potter Castle, Potter Estates**

As soon as the group crossed the wards, Harry felt the cursed diary trigger his alarms. It was a passive threat at the moment so his wards had simply notified him of it presence and not gone into attack mode. He let everyone go to put their things away and followed Ginny to her rooms.

When Ginny saw him she jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck and her feet around her waist. She loved how small she was in comparison to him and loved the feeling of being in his arms. Harry had come to collect the dark object but was perfectly willing to be distracted by the needy witch. He carried her to her bed and put her down on it.

\---

Ginny loved being in Harry’s arms or under him or being on top of him. Everything about being with Harry was like the best version of every dream she had ever had. Currently his large body had her pinned under him and he was sucking on her bottom lip.

Her arms were still around his neck and his arms were caressing her side and running over the sides of her small breasts. She had played with Luna for a whole year and they had driven each other to orgasm many times but her body was never as sensitive as it was when Harry touched her.

She felt his hand slip under her shirt and she sighed as she felt his bare hands against her bare skin. She rocked her hips up into his body and felt his hardening cock press against her. She rocked her hips and pressed harder into him to feel the friction of his hardness slide against her and rejoiced when he moaned on top of her.

He pulled away from her and waved his hand and her shirt disappeared and she shivered with his casual display of power. Her shiver turned to a shudder of pleasure when his mouth clamped on to her breasts and he ground his cock against her cunt.

He put his hand against her shorts and they too vanished along with her panties. Ginny arched her back and bathed in his gaze as it ran up and down her body. She loved when Harry looked at her when she was naked.

She wondered if he would make slow and passionate love to her sliding his cock into her pussy and touching her deepest places as he pushed her to orgasm after orgasm. Or maybe he would fuck her like a cheap whore, banging his huge cock against her cervix until she could take no more and begged him to stop.

She didn’t care which use he would make of her body. It was his to do with as he wished as far as she was concerned. Whether she drifted off on a river of pleasure or past out from exhaustion with her pussy raw and sore, she would be happy as long as it was him and his cum was leaking form her body.

She felt the thick bulbous head of his cock push into her tight opening and felt her pussy stretch to the limit as it struggled to let him in her body. He pushed into her with a slow deliberate thrust and she thought she was to be made loved to.

She was wrong. Harry grabbed her head and pulled her head back then he extended his canines and sank his teeth into the flesh of her breasts and pounded his cock into her hard and fast. She screamed and the only thought she could hang on to as she drowned in a haze of pleasure and pain was how much she loved being wrong.

She didn’t remember him moving her but she was now on top of him riding his cock. She looked down at her chest and saw the smeared blood from where he bit her but she had no bites or scares to show for it. She looked further down at the large tube that was sliding in and out of her red pussy and saw her clit twitch before she felt the orgasm run through her.

Harry had Ginny small tight ass in his hand as he fucked up hard into her tight, tiny pussy. All his girls had worked on controlling their pussies so they could use them to massage his cock. Ginny was doing that now but he wanted her beat, without enough concentration to do anything but take his cock.

He started to count in Parseltongue and his cock ring started to do its magic on her body and he felt when she fell into the zone. She was just a pleasure slut now and would not be able to do anything but ride the waves of orgasm that had taken over her body.

Harry loved being able to do this to his girls. Giving pleasure was as intoxicating to him as receiving it and he got off on the ability to fuck the control away from them. He pulled her down so his entire cock was in her body and released his load of cum. The spray brought her back long enough to breath out “Harry” before she collapsed forward on top of him.

Ginny awoke later on top of a slowly breathing Harry. His semi hard cock was still in her pussy and she could feel his drying cum had formed a swamp in her sore and worn out pussy. She lifted off of him and sighed as the tube rubbed against her as it left her body.

She slid down his body and sucked his slimy cock into her mouth. It was delicious, as usual, and quick to get hard again. Her pussy was too sore to go again and she wished Luna or one of her other sisters were close by to help. She savored his taste and washed his cock with her mouth.

She heard him groan as he came fully awake to her ministrations. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and felt her sore pussy tighten in remembrance of the large tool fuck her senseless. She sucked on his cock and then lifted up to stroke it with her two hands. “Please baby, cum for me. I love when your cum sprays in my mouth. I just want to drink it, to swallow it and feel it slide down my throat. Can you do that for me baby?”

Harry’s unintelligible mumbles were her only answer as she wrapped her mouth around the large round head and started to suck again and then she felt his cock swell and the back of her mouth felt 5 pulses as his massive load squirted in her mouth. She drank it all and kept sucking till his cock softened.

Harry smiled when he looked down and saw her drift to sleep with a content smile on her face still holding his cock and a dollop of his cum on the corner of her mouth. He moved her into a more comfortable position even though she didn’t want to let go of his cock even in her sleep.

\---

He left the sleeping girl in her bed and went through her things until he found a familiar looking book. He chuckled, it seemed that he couldn’t help but find Tom’s trinkets. Without trying he had already found all but the ring. He considered going to collect it now but once again could not see the point. . He would get it eventually and then kill the dark wanker when he showed his face again.

Since he knew who it was that Tom left the book with, it wasn’t too hard to figure out that there was a Malfoy plot afoot. For a moment he was disappointed in the Weasley family that they had been taken by such a pathetic family but then stopped that thought. He was much more advantaged than they had been and they had put their lives on the line while not protected by oath merely as a matter of honor. Actions like that should never be mocked, no matter the outcome.

Plus their daughter was very delicious and kinky and that bought a lot of forgiveness in his book. He pondered the book and the memories that were associated with it and got a feral smile. Yes, he would be having fun this year at Hogwarts.

He had already planned to try out for the Quiditch team, but know he had a plan on how to cause some more chaos and perhaps right a few historical wrongs. He thought of the stress he would likely cause the headmaster and did not care. He was unsure if the man was evil or just deluded but he was sure that much of the problems in the Wizarding world could be laid at the man’s feet.

The next day was another great day for Harry Potter and his friends as their wands showed up. It was not a surprise as Neville’s family had received theirs the week before. The connection with them was perfect as the each picked up their “legends”. The wands were powerful and since Potter Castle blocked the magical trace, the children went to an empty field outside the gates and had tested them. That devolved into a prank war and a happy group of horned, antlered, half naked children made their way back to the castle for dinner.

**…Grimmauld Commons, London**

Sirius stood in his new penthouse apartment that overlooked his new empire. The entire Black property in London had been used to create this city and Sirius was the owner and ruler of it all. The property was under a Potter ward scheme that kept the new city hidden from view.

Black Manor was at the north end of the Commons and had been refurbished to look more like a castle than a simple manor. It was surrounded by a gold gate and was the official residence of Lord Black. Sirius was currently in the Penthouse Apartment of the Lily Flower Hotel and Casino. It would be his unofficial and more permanent residence and it was “on the strip” on the opposite end from Black manor.

It was both a tribute and a prank on his first true love. Sirius had loved Lily Evans almost as much as Prongs had but he knew in his heart that he was not the type of man that could make her happy. He believed she loved him too, almost as much as she did Prongs and it made their friendship perfect. He had found the little extra that was missing in Camille and it was what made him decide that he would ask the woman to marry him.

The hotel was built with the exacting standards of Lily Potter in mind. It was class at its best. Nothing gaudy or flashy. But it also contained a brothel. But even that area was decorated in soft neutral colors and tasteful accessories. It stood eight storeys high with two levels for the casino and 400 rooms. It also had a spa, 2 bars and a restaurant. It was a building he was sure Lily would adore before slapping him for putting a brothel in it.

The brothel would be the most exclusive in the whole area. It was a member’s only “club” and you could only join by invitation. Membership would be a one-time fee and would be determined based on the member and not a flat rate. All the women made a salary and were available on a first come first serve basis, by appointment and no payment or tip was required.

The women too, were selected with meticulous care and trained to be the epitome of class, sophistication and seduction. They dressed to accentuate and titillate, without being risqué. Sirius was sure Lily would love him and hate him for all the care he put into her namesake hotel and casino.

As a final prank, every hostess and waitress, was expected to maintain the same level of class and sophistication though they did not offer any sexual favors. But their uniform did include charming their hair red. All the women, escort, hostess or waitress were expected to entertain and flirt with all the guests. But only the members could take the escorts back to their room for private entertainment.

The “strip” was a section of the road that ended at Black Manor and started with the magical port. The port, named the Arcturus Black International Magiport, or AB International, was a Half-moon shaped two story building that could handle 1,000 travelers per day.

 Lily Flower Hotel on one side and The Delphi Hotel across from it were the first two hotels on the strip after Ab International. 6 Hotels in total, 3 on each side of the road covering the three blocks to the manor. East of the strip was 3 square blocks that made up the shopping and restaurant district.

Sirius stood in his penthouse apartment and looked over the shopping district. He was especially proud of the shopping district. Potter Enterprises, Vector Industries and New Amazon Inc. owned or operated 60% of the stores and had used the muggles as an example to create a high class shopping district. They sold high-end, magically charmed items from jewelry to cars.

The products from Arthur Weasley’s shop made up one store on its own and sold an array of wonders that magicals had never considered. The item that was expected to cause riots was called the “Portable Floo” The tagline in the Daily Prophet had been “Port Me, No Powder Needed”. The item was based on a muggle invention called the cellular phone.

The remaining 40% of the district was taken up by other companies. The Longbottoms and their Vassals had a series of shops to sell their reserve line of potions and ingredients and there was even a health and beauty shop called “Rejuvenate” that only a few knew was a Longbottom enterprise as well.

The district had some international companies as well and Sirius had used every loophole afforded a Prima Potentia Magicae Lord to avoid any legal problems. If it wasn’t going to stay in the country, you could even buy magic carpets in the district.

Firebolt and Nimbus had opened broom showrooms as well, with brooms on the very top end of the scale. Handmade, so fast they required limiters that could be turned off if desired and outrageously expensive.

Sirius’ penthouse was the entire top floor of the Lily Flower with glass walls all around. He turned from his spot overlooking the shopping district and looked across the strip to the Delphi Hotel and the lights that shown behind it. That was the Entertainment District.

The Delphi was 6 storeys high and Sirius could see some of the smaller buildings of the entertainment district on the other side of it. That district was split into three section. On one end closest to Black Manor was the “Red Light” district that held the two public brothels. While not as exclusive as the one in his hotel, they were very discerning in their clientele. One brothel held only Succubae and the other had Veela. His had a mix of both and included human men and women.

The district also housed the strip clubs, of which there were four. All six establishments were actually owned by the Veela and Succubae conclaves. And the strip clubs had a variety of women including Succubae, Veela, Wood and Water Nymphs and one club had mermaids.

The next section held all the “off-strip” bars and night clubs. These establishments had diverse ownership and had eclectic offerings to encourage people to come and visit. The areas main attraction was the multiple live bands that would be hired to play at the various establishments.

The third section was the largest and was were the theatres were. There were 10 theatres that had stage shows, concerts, ballets, orchestras and one that showed muggle cinema. The muggle cinema had a six month waiting list already.

Surrounding the entire area were small homes and apartments that housed the staff of his little city. He had employed Lycans and men from Vector Securities to handle the security and all the waitresses and hostesses for his casino hotel were his Valkyries. The other businesses had even hired many of the muggleborn men and women that were not swallowed by Minerva’s efforts and the Commons was currently the single largest employer in England.

His city was an international sensation and it hadn’t officially opened yet. This was the opening weekend and every hotel room was taken as was all the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, who had taken the overflow.

Like the Notts, he had spent half his family’s 1.25 Billion galleon fortune on the enterprise and he was ecstatic. Before this venture the Blacks had been the wealthiest wizarding family on the planet. And for the time being that title belonged to an American. That would not last long as his rental income was to be about G130 M per year and he expected his hotel to bring in another G25 M - G30 M  in revenue.

It was 11:00 and he would throw the ceremonial dice at midnight that would start all areas operating. “Sirius” he turned to the voice and saw the seven girls of his Harem. He had set out to create a “Hot Squib Girl” Harem for himself and had succeeded. He actually had over 100 girls in that Harem and had had some sexual contact with all of them. But these seven were his girls and the rest were just women that he protected and allowed an opportunity at a safe and happy life.

They were all dressed in Acromantula silk dresses that clung to their curves beautifully. He moved to Camille and kissed her before kissing each of his other girls. He turned back to Camille and said “Oh, I forgot something” Her curious face turned to shock when he dropped to his knee and asked her to marry him.

Camille wanted to say yes but her mouth would not obey her in her shock. Finally Brianna elbowed her and she was able to scream yes a jump into Sirius’ arms. After he placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him. She paled as realization dawned.

She turned to the other girls in fear that they would think she had stolen him behind their back. But they hugged her and told her it was OK. He had spoken to each of them first and gotten their blessing. They all loved each other and would forever be a family but the Lord Black needed a wife and Camille had loved them all first and deserved  the title. They had all agreed to be concubines.

The youngest two added “He’s our daddy, he can’t be our husband”. The girls left her alone with Sirius and she turned just in time be drawn into another kiss. Sirius stated to rub her through her thin dress and she felt herself succumbing to his power and presence as usual. She tried to tell him they had a ceremony to go to. His answer of “You will go with my cum inside of you” shut down all resistance.

\---

Sirius reached for Camille and started to pull her dress up her legs. Once the dress was high enough he ran his hands under it and started to run his hands and fingers over her sensitive flesh. .

Camille really wanted to stop him. To tell him that he was rumpling her dress but his “I love you”-s and the weight of the diamond ring on her finger told her to shut up and enjoy what was happening. The tingling feelings of his hands on her skin caused her now moist pussy to agree and she just decided to enjoy Sirius’ use of her body.

It was shortly after that her hands raised above her head and Sirius removed her dress and threw it in the corner somewhere. He stopped and looked at her standing in a thong and 6 inch heels and she was warmed by the love and affection that danced in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her arms rose to around his neck and she kissed him back. “I love you very much, darling” he said after breaking their kiss. He put his hands in the waist of her panties and lowered himself as he pulled them down her legs.

When she stepped out of them he placed a soft kiss on her pussy and then another.  He kissed up her body as he stood and faced her again before placing another kiss on her lips. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and lowered himself on top of her and captured her lips in another kiss. She opened her legs and felt the bulge from his hard cock settle against her pussy. She struggled to pull his clothes off and he took pity on her and banished them with his wand.

He shifted and pushed into her body in a slow penetrating motion. She lifted her legs and wrapped it around his hips allowing him full access to her body. They kissed some more as he made love to her. He told her how he would make her a mother but she would still be his slut. He told her that tonight would not be the last time she would walk around with his cum leaking from her freshly used pussy.

His words turned her on greatly and she asked him to tell her what would happen to his other women. He said that their cunts would be full as well. He told her that know that she would be his wife Claire and Carissa were her daughters as well and he expected her to keep their pussies prepared for him.

Throughout the whole conversation he kept a steady pace fucking in and out of her body and she was lost between the physical pleasure and the imagined one. He rolled the two of them over so that she was on top of him and lowered his hands to her ass. She moved and started to ride his beautiful cock and let out a whimper when a finger found its way into her ass.

She whispered a harsh “yes” at the added stimulation and increased her speed as she rode on his cock. “I will be your wife but don’t ever stop treating us as your sluts. I want you to give babies to all of us, even Claire and Carissa. I want to watch you fuck their tiny pussies while they are pregnant”

She leaned forward and looked him in his eyes as he kept fucking her. “And I want to have a daughter for you and watch you fuck her too. Will you let me help you fuck our daughter?” Her words had the desired affect and with a whispered “shit” Sirius came hard inside of Camille’s pussy.

She did not get off of him but instead started to rock slowly against his cock that was still inside her. “Yes, I will give you a beautiful daughter and we will raise her on your cum and my milk. And when she is ready she will come to you and you will fuck her and stretch her pussy.”

She felt Sirius’s cock re-hardening as she spoke. “Do you like that Siri, do you like the thought of our baby girl cumming for the first time on your tongue or helping her mommy and her sisters to suck the cum from your balls.” She sped up her rocking when his cock fully hardened again inside of her.

Sirius flipped them over and started to pound long hard strokes into Camille’s body. Her head was thrown back and she just kept repeating “yes, yes” It didn’t take long for Sirius to dump another load inside of his future wife.

 He pulled out of her and stood. He moved his cock to her head and she sucked him clean. Just as he pulled his cock free, Claire and Carissa came to the door to tell them they were running out of time. Camille motioned for the two barely teenage girls to come to her and when they did she pushed her fingers into her own pussy and then held them to each girl who happily sucked them clean.

“Anytime you want a taste come find me in the party and I will feed you some more. And when I run out we’ll get some from your daddy” Both girl’s eyes burned with lust and before they left they each dipped a small finger into Camille’s pussy and stole another bit before heading to the door.

Before they exited Sirius called after them, “And leave your panties off, I might want a taste of my own” The girls eyes blazed and Sirius could see their hard nipples overcome the support charm and press into their dresses. “Yes, daddy” was the sexy reply before the two girls pulled off their panties and threw them on the bed. Then they left.

Camille found her dress hanging on the door re-pressed next the Sirius’s suit and told herself to remember to thank Winky. She pulled the dress over her naked body and smiled when Sirius cast a spell that shortened it from the ankle length to thigh length. He reached between her legs to test the ease of access and she bit her lip as his fingers slid through her cum filled pussy.

He pulled his fingers out and fed them to her and she sucked them clean. She let him use magic to fic her hair and makeup and asked him how she looked. His answer of “Perfect and recently fucked” made her blush a little. She took his arm and pressed herself into his body looking to all the world like a proper slut and they left for the grand opening.

\---

At midnight Sirius and his seven women participated in the opening ceremonies at The Grimmauld Commons. Sirius stood at the craps table and threw out the ceremonial dice. He lost the chip he had bet but everyone cheered and the lights in the city all turned on.

It was another invention from Potter Enterprises that mimicked the look of neon lights and the city alight would have been enough to bring the attention of the magical world. But there was more than just that to see.

Sirius traveled to each of the six casinos on his strip and participated in a ceremonial magical game of chance. At the third stop they found the first cheat. A man had drank liquid luck and attempted to go gamble. He had been found out both by the wards and a Lycan guard’s sense of smell.

His luck would keep him alive but only barely and by the morning it would be known that trying to cheat at the Commons was a bad idea. People starting saying it was better to try and cheat a goblin which was a high compliment and irritated the goblins to no end. They were made happy when a thief tried to test the truth of that at the Commons branch of Gringotts and did not survive.

**…Lily Flower Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Remus arrived at the Lily Flower Casino with Stephanie, Michelle and Blanche. Stephanie was dressed in a very tight black cocktail dress that did not go past the top of her thighs and he was in the standard tight pants, no top and silver sash. Michelle wore a dress similar to Stephanie’s except she also had a collar. Remus held a leash that was clipped to the collar and walked ahead of them. Next to Stephanie, also in a short tight cocktail dress was Blanche.

Blanche was a Veela and was the newest member of Remus’ harem. She had the standard blonde hair with small B-cup breasts and was thin but not emaciated. Like Michelle she had been a sudden addition to his collective. She was the first of two women Stephanie had selected for him. She could not stand her alpha having so much fewer lovers than his friend and nephew and had taken it upon herself to correct that.

She was determined that he would have a Lycan, a human, a Veela and Succubae. No matter how many women Sirius collected, he would never match the sexuality of those four women. Her alpha was a man of honor, though, and would not collect women only for sex. So Blanche had to seduce him and show her worth as a person, as well as a lover, and they would become a couple before the next woman had her opportunity.

The plan had gone flawlessly. Blanche was the sister of the French Minister’s wife. When Stephanie had met Apolline Delacour she had been saddened that the woman was already married as she had the intelligent and whit that Remus found most appealing in women.

When Blanche had been introduced, Stephanie soon changed her opinion and her target. Interacting with her sister allowed Stephanie to notice that Apolline was a true politician’s wife and despite being beautiful and funny and charming, Stephanie knew it was Blanche that would make a better fit for her Remus.

Blanche had all the qualities of her sister but was also irreverent and sometimes inappropriate much to the chagrin of Apolline. She had charmed Remus without any help from Stephanie. Stephanie had laughed at his obliviousness to her flirting and had found the girl later to put her mind at ease.

The Veela had tried to apologize when Stephanie confronted her. She told the Lycan Alpha bitch that she had not meant for her flirting to go so far but that Remus had inadvertently swept her off of her feet. “Not that it matters, he pays me no mind” she had said wistfully,

Stephanie had surprised the girl by telling her that she would help her in seducing Remus. It had been a whirlwind affair that drove Apolline mad as the trip was supposed to be a diplomatic one but the two women had turned it into a soap opera. In the end it had worked out and Blanche moved to the Marauder Estates.

Remus Lupin and his girls went to his personal VIP room in “Temper” the dance club inside Sirius’s casino. He shook his head to himself as he thought of Sirius’ weird tribute to Lily Potter. She was a fiery woman but she had a marvelous sense of humor and he liked to believe she would have appreciated what Sirius was doing.

The “club” was basically the classiest strip club possibly. It was dim but not dark with welcoming colors. It had multiple small stages instead of a large dominating one and while the music was loud the DJ was skilled. A testimony to the skill was the fact that just as many men were dancing and enjoying themselves without strippers as there were men at the stages.

Remus’ VIP lounge was one of eight rooms surrounding the dance floor. Each room had a balcony that doubled the space. The balconies overlooked the dance floor and had a low wall so that the people below could see those in the VIP.

There was a magical divider between the room and the balcony that allowed him to escape the noise from the club. Both the room and the balcony had a pole and small stage for dancers. Stephanie and Michelle were dancing for him on the balcony stage and garnering their fair share of attention. Blanche was nestled under Remus’s arm rubbing her body against his in time with the music.

The VIP rooms had a closed bar that could be opened if the customer required. This room was Remus’s permanently and had an always open bar. Remus went behind the bar and made himself a drink and handed a glass of wine to Blanche who sat at one of the bar stools.

He was amazed at her ability to look mouth wateringly sexy while doing simple things like sitting and drinking wine. She smiled and he realized he had been caught and staring and just raised his drink to her before looking back out to the balcony where Stephanie and Michelle were dancing.

Michelle was his number one General and advisor. She was as dangerous as any of his Lycans but it was clear that she knew how to let her hair down as she grinded herself on the pole and ate up the attention of the crowd watching.

He and Blanche went back out to the balcony and Blanche put down her drink before joining Stephanie on the stage. Stephanie instantly started kissing the Veela and the crowd went wild. Michelle left her stage to join them and the three girls danced together trading kisses.

Remus looked over the room of cheering men and women and saw two of his Lycans acting as bouncers at the door. He smiled to himself as he thought of how enraged many would be if they knew how many Lycans he ruled.

He was pretty sure that there was no longer any werewolves on the planet. The negotiations with the ICW had broken down practically before they started. They had insisted that he provide the cure to the other countries and he had refused, releasing a statement that any werewolf that came to him, he would cure. The Americas had given up and the few werewolves in America migrated and he provided them the cure with their oaths.

Many of the eastern European states had tried to ban werewolf travel or kill their werewolves rather than allow them to increase Remus’ power. He had sent four Lycan squads and started a smuggling operation. They had even left human analogs to make it seem like they had been successful killing off their werewolf populations.

It had taken 6 months but he had not only saved those werewolves seeking freedom and a new life and their families, when appropriate, but they had also hunted down those werewolves who wanted to stay animals and spread fear and death.

In the end between the muggles they had recruited, the male squibs they had invited and the worldwide werewolf population, he currently had 1000 Lycans under his rule. His pack had 25 members, which was the average and there were 40 packs at the estates, all magically sworn to serve him.

His plan to use the Succubae to balance out the genders among his people had worked but had turned out to be an unnecessary consideration. The Succubae that worked in brothels and strip clubs in the Commons still needed to feed on his Lycans and some of the demonic women had even found mates within the packs.

His consideration was unnecessary because the vast majority of the werewolves they liberated from Continental Europe and Asia were women. Remus was not completely sure why this was as he didn’t think the wolf had enough thought to choose targets like that and none of the girls he spoke with had an explanation either. In the end it didn’t matter as they were all Lycans now.

In addition, there was also a growing population of human girls seeking to move to Jamestown. That included the 7th year Ravenclaw that had flashed him her panties when they visited with the centaurs. After graduating she had sought him out and he had fucked her. She had no desire to be a Lycan but also had no desire to fuck anything but Lycans.

She was currently living among the packs and being passed around and loving every moment of it. He wasn’t sure if she would stay as not all the fetishist stayed but no one was starving for companionship and that was what was important.

Some women did not want to join but still wanted to try out a Lycan and the Succubae brothel was already planning on expanding to accommodate the need. Not as many Lycans had applied for the positions as he would have thought and he figured it was due to how available sex was in the community. Not to mention that for many, humans were too frail as compared to Lycan women and the Succubae.

Remus had recently authorized the first Den to be formed outside the Pack Capitol of Jamestown. Dens as he thought of them would be communities of Lycans authorized to live and work outside of the wards of Marauder Estates. There would be gatherings that required all to come home but those would likely be once a year. The first Den was the one at Grimmauld Commons.

Remus watched as Stephanie separated from the other two girls and gyrated for him and wondered if in a past life she was a stripper. He waved her over and she seductively walked over to him. She pulled her dress off and settled in his lap wearing nothing but g-string panties and heels.

She moved on his lap grinding herself into him and giving him a very sexy lap dance. They were in the lounge area and while the music was audible it was not as loud and they could hear each other. She told him “Normally there is no touching, but for my man with the big cock I will make an exception”

She turned to face him and kissed him hard. “I love you, my alpha” she said in between kisses and Remus admitted he loved her too. Then he told her “We will have to formalize how Lycans marry” She hugged him tight before kissing him hard again and then kneeling in between his legs.

\---

Stephanie undid Remus’s pants and pulled out his long thick cock from within it. It was still relatively soft and she was happy as she loved feeling his cock harden in her hands or mouth. “Or both” she thought as she sucked his large cock head and the first two inches of his shaft in her mouth” Her hands wrapped around his shaft, one below the other and she rubbed and sucked on him.

It didn’t take long for his cock to become hard and she smiled to herself. She did truly love feeling him harden in her grasp. She shifted her body so that she could continue to suck him without making his now rock hard cock uncomfortable and continued to suck on his huge cock.

Remus looked down at the woman who would be his alpha bitch and smiled. She had always been beautiful but the Lycan upgrade had made Lycan women a thing of wonder. Seeing her full lips wrapped around his cock sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

She was also very skilled with her mouth and he decided that being a great cock sucker was going to be a specialty for Lycan women. Something mothers taught daughters like cooking and sewing. As her tongue ran over his slit again he thought “Oh yes, it’s good to be Alpha”.

Remus looked to the small stage on his balcony where Michelle and Blanched danced together for the crowd. They were down to their panties only and had a group of men on the dance floor cheering for them. He could see that Michelle’s eyes were glowing from the sexual tension in the air and she was feeding, figuratively, off of the crowd’s energy. That energy was being enflamed by the allure Blanche was putting off.

He returned his attention to Stephanie when she pulled her mouth off of his cock. She was now naked and Remus only had a brief glimpse of her wand disappearing back into her wrist gauntlet. She climbed up his body till she was straddling his legs with his long thick cock pressed against her stomach.

She held Remus’s cock against her stomach and rubbed up and down on it with her hands. “Look how far your cock reaches into me, my alpha. It is a wonder I can move when you are done with me. She lifted up till she was practically standing to get his cock positioned at her entrance and then sat back down slowly allowing his cock to bury itself inch by inch till it was completely in her tight pussy.

The two of them paused for a moment to relish the completeness of their physical connection. Stephanie had never been a small woman and her transition to Lycan had only made her bigger. Most women her size never got to feel manhandled by a man in the same way tiny girls usually were.

But life had finally been good to Stephanie and her alpha’s strength mad treated her large size like she weighed nothing and his long thick cock abused her pussy like she was a virgin. She felt his cock flex in her and her muscles strained to accommodate him as she was already filled completely by him. She moaned but took the hint and started to move.

Remus looked at where his cock entered the body of his mate watched as she fucked herself on his cock. He let her ride him for a minute before grabbing her ass and taking control of the action. She hugged her body close to his and put her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to fully control her movements.

He lifted her ass up before slamming it down on his cock over and over listening to the little escaped breaths that would accompany each time her ass crashed on his lap and his cock touched a spot deep in his bitch’s cunt. He sped up his movements and Stephanie wrapped her hands tighter around his neck. He was convinced her tight pussy was crafted just for him as it squeezed his cock tightly.

Her cunt started to squeeze him tighter and her body began to go limp in his arms as she started her orgasm. He stood and crossed the room and slammed her back into one of the walls. That intensified her orgasm and she wrapped her legs around him. He intercepted her legs and got his hands under her knees and pinned her up against the wall.

“Yes” Stephanie thought. As her powerful man threw her body around like it was nothing. She could feel his powerful muscles beneath his skin and her arousal jumped at how little they had to flex to hold her up. She wanted him to use her, to claim her again. Before she could make her desire known he showed he was of the same intent.

He fucked her hard and fast and through three more loud orgasms before cumming himself in her exhausted body. He pulled out till just the tip of his long thick cock was in her and waited till her eyes regained focus and looked at him. She was breathing hard and just as she was about to speak to him slammed his still hard cock into her. She threw her head back against the wall and screamed in pleasure and her pussy started to spray cum onto his abs.

He pulled out of her and let her collapse to the floor. He followed her down and pulled her away from the wall and unto her hands and knees. He settled behind her and pushed his cock back into her pussy. She was out of it at this point and could not hold her weight up. Her head collapsed to the floor as Remus held her ass up as he fucked her from behind.

Every few strokes her pussy would clamp down around him and then flutter around his cock. She would let out gurgled sound or a moan with each of these incidents. When Remus was convinced he had fully dominated her body, he pulled out of her and watched her collapse to the floor.

He stood, naked and walked out to the balcony where Michelle and Blanche still danced, both now naked. He grabbed Blanche and brought her the edge where everyone could see her. She grabbed the low railing so that her breasts were on full display and came instantly when Remus stroked his cock fully into her in one hard push.

The crowd went wild as the Lycan fucked the thin Veela on the railing in the night club. Other couples started having sex around the room and a couple dancers even joined in, grabbing a particularly favored client. Michelle’s followed her nose to Stephanie’s pussy that was leaking copious amounts of Remus’s jizz and started to lap it up with her long tongue. Stephanie shivered in pleasure when the long forked tongue danced across her ass hole.

The Lycan bouncers moved through the room making sure that no one took advantage of someone who was not willing. Remus did not care as he fucked his newest mate hard and fast and she screamed out his name. He felt a hand on his back and saw that his naked alpha bitch had joined him. She was still weak but the succubae on her knees sucking away at her pussy was re-energizing her. Still, all she could manage was to wrap her hands around his waist and pressed her breasts into his back and closed her eyes.

Blanche’s eyes glowed bright as she lost control and her allure manifested itself. It was not long after that Remus came in the girl. He pulled out, grabbed Stephanie and went back inside the VIP, leaving Blanche on the balcony with cum dripping from her used pussy and Michelle to lick it up.

Inside Remus sat on a couch and a more alert Stephanie re-took her position between his legs and cleaned his cock of all the combined juices that was on it. He took up his glass of whiskey that was close by and ordered her to go on the balcony and help Michelle clean up Blanche as well. He smiled as he watched her crawl out and settle next to the red girl and started to slurp.

\---

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was once again sitting in his father’s office looking at the report in front of him. It had been commissioned by Leland Abbott and summarized the current socio-economic climate of Magical England. The Longbottom interest were doing very well and all the historical alliances and agreements had been re-established.

Augusta had risen to hold a great deal of political sway within the Wizengamot and Vas was leading the economic fortunes of the family to new heights. The Vassal families were equally doing well and together they were now the pre-eminent worldwide supplier of magical plants, ingredients and potions.

Armand had even bought out Brendan Slugg and now the Longbottom Group controlled all of Slugg & Jigger apothecary. They were in talks with Notts Family Farms to become the exclusive supplier of the Nott animal potion ingredients, special reserve. Vas’ idea for a tiered supply structure had taken off in the business sector and many companies were reconfiguring their operations.

The research into restoring his parents was moving slowly but it was actually moving for the first time in a decade and the discoveries being made had led to the opening of “Rejuvenate”, the magical spa and retreat in the Grimmauld Commons.

The troubling part was that for all their strides the Potter Group was still outpacing them. They were not in any competing businesses but it was clear that both economically and politically, the Potter Family might soon be the sole member of the Prima-Prima Potentia Magicae. That did not truly concern Neville as his family was doing well and would continue to be one of the great families of magical England and he had no aspirations for the level of scrutiny being at the top would likely bring.

What was concerning was that the report highlighted that the Potters had an army.  Of Lycans. Harry Potter hand sworn the new Earl, Lord Remus Marauder and his family as a Vassal to his house and the estimates where that Remus had 500 Lycans under his command, all sworn to follow Remus and through him Potter against any enemy.

The report suggested that only the most astute had made that connection and threatening to make that more public was a source of possible leverage against Harry Potter as the boy seemed concerned with maintaining a positive public image. The report also pointed of that such a play was dangerous as the man had an army at his command and they did not know if Heir Potter would react violently.

Harry did not seem the Dark Lord type but Neville did not like risking his family on that assumption. It was even more shocking to learn that his other Vassal, Clan McGonagall, had been recruiting all the most brilliant Muggleborn women into service as well. The Amazons had taken to their namesake with focus and dedication and were rumored to be building themselves into great fighters as well as scientists.

And Potter’s godfather was collecting all the squib women and calling them Valkyries. It was a blessing that the squib women were not making themselves warriors as well but they were pushing into the potions arena and the report suggested that in ten years 40% of England’s finest Potions Masters and Researchers would likely be Valkyries. Maybe more. If all of that manpower was turned toward domination, it could be a repeat of Grindelwald.

Neville could not do anything to stop Potter but it was clear he needed to protect his family. The report suggested taking a lesson from clan McGonagall and recruiting muggleborn males. Swearing them and in exchange for giving them an opportunity to start a family line, they would be used to expand the Longbottom fortune and knowledge base.

Neville expanded on that idea and decided that he would recruit the muggleborn men, but not only the best and not primarily to be researchers. Instead he would use them to create a match for the Lycans. He would use Minerva’s method to gather the men and allow them to start family lines but he would then give them his two potions. It was a hard decision to release the secret but he had to do something about the imbalance of power Potter represented.

He would offer it to any member of the Longbottom sphere of power oath bound to the family. But the muggleborns would form his primary security force. He was not sure how their strength would match up against Lycans but his own strength made him confident.

His soldiers would also have the added benefit of being able to blend in the magical community where the Lycans could not. He outlined his plan, including a dose of the two potions for the man, and sent it to Abbott. The Abbot family would also be the family that the muggleborns would swear their Retainer’s oath to and the Abbotts would take on the responsibility to defend the Longbottom line.

It was indeed a smart idea that Neville was attempting to implement, but Neville was limited by morality and traditional magical thinking. He would be making normal wizards into soldiers. They would form a group absolutely loyal to the Longbottom family, but if they ever came into conflict with the Potters, they would not survive.

Remus had not been limited by morality and he had not made regular people stronger, he had made soldiers better able to soldier. The Lycans would be better trained, better armed and better prepared than any other magical force on the planet.

No one in the Longbottom camp would consider recruiting muggles. Nor would they think to target people with specific skill sets as the Lycans had. The Lycans had been completely ruthless in their mission to secure not only their newly created race but their ability to defend and protect the alpha of alpha’s and his sworn Lord.

Neville would not think to create the type of weapons and equipment that the Lycans with the help of Clan McGonagall was developing nor would he think to not only blend in but to create an intelligence gathering network.

Neville had fully underestimated what he was facing. It was not a sign of his youth as none of his advisors and in fact none of the smartest people in Wizarding Britain had any idea about the full capability of the Lycans.

Neville went to bed confident that he had put his family in a position to defend themselves and in many ways he had. In the end no other magical family on the plant would be able to stand against the Longbottoms. None but one. It would be a blessing if the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter never came into conflict because House Longbottom only had a false hope in that scenario.


	5. Econ 101

**…Author’s Note**

 This chapter is not necessary to the story. It is just meant to clarify the societal and economic makeup of the Magical World as I see it. It started with me trying to figure out what uber wealthy would look like in the magical world as well as how a magical economy could support itself when magic exists.

If you do not care about such things, feel free to skip this chapter. It will not affect your ability to follow the plot unless very minor details bother you as they bother me.

**…The Magical World**

The magical world as I see it has a population of about 3 million witches and wizards.

It is split into 70 countries with about 40-50,000 magicals each. The Magical UK has 40,000

Due to the influence of the Romans, the Turks and Imperialism, all of Europe, the Americas, Northern Africa, the Middle East and Asia use wanded, focus based magic. The central countries, as they are called, typically carry a wand and a non-magical weapon, generally a sword or dagger magically strengthened.

Sub-Saharan Africa on the other hand uses a weaponed, focus based magic. The citizens of Atlantis, which is the name of the African magical union, which consists of 5 nation states, traditionally carry shortened spears. Each spear is a magical focus on its own. Depending on the nation state the Atlantean may carry a magically strengthened shield as well. Globalism has introduced other weapon foci as well. The most popular new style using a quarter staff.

The Native magicals of the Americas, including the “Indians”, the Mayans and the Aztecs had all been practically wiped out by magical war which was then compounded by a plague and then compounded again by the arrival of Europeans at the beginning of colonialism. They integrated with the European magical communities that immigrated to the Americas and use wands but still held on to much of their ritual magic history. 

**…Society**

The driving force for muggle society is in many ways the desire for magic. Magic allows for the easiest and most efficient method to solve any problem and muggles have been using their minds to try to achieve that perfect ease and efficiency for centuries.

Magicals on the other hand are not seeking greater efficiency or ease but are looking for comfort. On a macro societal level that means that they are trying to find a system that works most comfortably with magic. As such each magical country will stay culturally in the age that was most easily melded with magic.

In Western Europe, that means the feudal age. For the Americas, it is the steam engine age. For the Greeks it is the age of the Olympian pantheon, etc.

The world however cannot be ignored and while these countries hold to the era they like most, the constant influx of muggleborns forces certain adaptations. The most interesting of these is the Americas where the magical community is fairly accurately represented by a niche muggle style called steam punk.

**…Government**

Most magical countries run on a form of government based on the societal era they are living in. For the Magical UK that means that the country is run by an aristocracy.

More specifically, the aristocracy of the UK is split into two chambers. The upper chamber is the hereditary Seats and the lower chamber is the non-hereditary seats. All members of the Wizengamot are magical nobles and hold the titles, in order of importance and starting from the lowest rank; Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquess and Duke. It takes a 4/5 majority of the rank above to elevate a family and only the King or Queen of England can elevate a family to a Dutchie. (The other method was recently outlawed by the Wizengamot after the ascension of Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder to a hereditary seat)

Hereditary Seats 

All holders of a hereditary seat in the Wizengamot must be at least and Earl and in fact only the Prima Potentia Magicae Houses of Potter, Longbottom, Black and Nott have Duchies.

Hereditary seats pass from parent to child as determined by whether the family is patriarchal or matriarchal.

Non Hereditary Seats 

Non hereditary seats are assigned for life as they come open. Some families have held non hereditary seats for multiple generations but the newest head of family must present themselves as a candidate after the death of the previous seat holder.

Structure

The upper Chamber cannot create laws and the lower chamber cannot pass laws.

Taxes

Only nobles pay income taxes as a percentage of their wealth and it is set at a flat rate that is tied to the interest rate of Gringotts. All other taxes are collected through sales taxes on magical items and on fees for ministry services.

**…Economy**

The magical world is a want based society. As all basic needs can be achieved using magic. It has developed a basically decadent and apathetic culture. Things are only purchased to fill a desire or to show status.

The Weasley family before the re-emergence of the Potter family is a perfect case study. Their home illustrates that any decently trained magical can create and maintain a home. One does not need architectural knowledge or skill nor is there any consequence of ignoring either.

The Weasleys simply ignored such things with the use of magic. The world does have magical architects, but one would only go to such a person for their artistic skill and not because of a need for engineering prowess. The ability to make a home that would pass engineering muster would be an esthetic option rather than a necessity.

The same is true for clothes and food. Magical foods exists but none of them are designed or sold with the sense of nutrient requirements as such needs can easily be attained with magic. The magical world is thus a society where everything being sold is an iPhone. It can be cool and add efficiency and ease to one’s life but is nowhere near a necessity. But as Apple has shown, a lot of money can be made selling iPhones.

**…Wealth and Family Businesses (in Galleons)**

** Potter Family **

Original: G 1,000,000,000

Potter Enterprises

Operation: Potter Ward Security, Enchanted Item Manufacturing, Research and Development

Potter Securities Division

Client Base (UK): 9000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 260,000 (40% market Share)

Monthly Service Fee (avg): G 325

Yearly Revenue: G 1,049,100,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 503,568,000

Yearly Profit: G 545,532,000

Enchanted Item Division

Client Base (UK): 13,000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 200,000 (40% market Share)

Yearly Purchase per Client (avg): G 1600

Yearly Revenue: G 340,800,000 

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 187,440,000

Yearly Profit: G 153,360,000

 

** Vector Family **

Original: G 250,000,000

Vector Industries

Operation: Ward Stone Manufacturing and Maintenance

Client Base: Potter Enterprises, 35 Governments, 100,000 individuals

Yearly Revenue: G 456,600,000 

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 200,734,000               

Yearly Profit: G 255,866,000

 

** McGonagall Family **

Original: G 100,000,000

New Amazon Inc.

Operation: Mobile Ward Stone Manufacturing and Maintenance, Charmed Item Manufacturing, Research and Development

Mobile Protection Division

Client Base (UK): 1,000 (100% market share)

Client Base (Int): 100,000 (100% market Share)

Yearly Revenue: G 500,000,000 

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 245,000,000               

Yearly Profit: G 255,000,000

Charmed Item Division

Client Base (UK): 27,000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 1,160,000 (58% market Share)

Yearly Purchase per Client (avg): G 800

Yearly Revenue: G 949,600,000 

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 550768000 

Yearly Profit: G 398,832,000

 

** Black Family **

Original: G 1,500,000,000

Grimmauld Commons

Operation: Magical Gambling, Real Estate

Client Base (tot): 365,000 per year

Lily Flower Hotel and Casino

Yearly Gambling Revenue: G 17,200,000

Yearly Entertainment Revenue: G 12,500,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 4,200,000

Yearly Profit: G 25,500,000

Rental Properties (per year)

Delphi Hotel and Casino: G 9,000,000

Olympus Hotel and Casino: G 8,750,000

Western Twilight Hotel and Casino: G 10,250,000

Nordic Ice Hotel and Casino: G 9,500,000

Red Dragon Hotel and Casino: G 10,000.000

Shopping District (combined): G 36,000,000

Entertainment District (combined): G 50,000,000

Total Rental Income Revenue: G 133,500,000


	6. Return of the King

**…Black manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

Dobby looked around his room and smiled to himself. He had not known what it meant to be happy but with his acceptance back into his true and proper family, he had to admit that he had thrived. Not only had the magic of the family repaired the years of neglect, it had fixed his magic. He had even mated with Winky and there was to be a new Black elf birth for the first time in almost 300 years.

But today was for closure or that is what Master Black called his assignment for the day. He went to his wife who was smiling at him and kissed her. “I only do this because he insists” Dobby tried to explain. Winky looked at him with mirthful, but doubtful eyes and said “I am sure that is true, husband”. They smiled at each other again and Dobby vanished with a soft snap. Winky rubbed her belly and let out a contented smile.

**…Kings Cross Station, London**

Draco Malfoy looked on in disgust as the Potter clowns passed through the barrier. He hid a sinister grin as he thought of the evil that had been unleashed against them. His eyes found the target of their attack and saw the little red headed bitch smiling. He was sure that smile would not last long.

He rubbed his wrist where his hand had been re-attached and forced himself not to scowl. Most of the pain he had endured at his father’s hand had been due to his inability to control his emotions and not scowl or smirk at every moment.

He felt his father’s presence and clamped down on his feelings to force his face into a neutral mask. It had not been easy but his father’s wand was an able teacher.  The man nodded at him and then left him to find his own way to the platform.  

This was part of his training. His father no longer stayed with him and guided him at all times. It was done to break him of the habit of expecting the man to solve all of his problems. Draco thought it was just that his father didn’t want to face the shame of his fall from grace. People who they had once intimidated now laughed at them openly. Draco could not suppress the scowl at that and felt a phantom pain in his wrist because of it.

The area was clear and he moved to pass through the barrier and fell on his butt when he ran into it. He cursed loudly and jumped back to his feet. After two more failed attempts he realized he was drawing attention to himself. Flustered he left the station. Outside the station, he fumed in impotent rage, not knowing what to do and afraid to call his father.

He noticed a sleek black vehicle parked on the road and his anger spiked as he recognized it as a Potter Siren. The vehicle had been debuted in the Potter Magicars Dealership in the Grimmauld Commons shopping district. One was parked outside Quality Quiditch Supply in Diagon Alley as well.

Draco would never admit out loud how amazing the thing was with its curved lines and chock full of magical comforts. He hated Harry Potter for having it and all the idiots’ friends for getting to ride in it. His frustration and anger was getting the better of him and he was on the verge of tears when something in him snapped.

His father had bought him a Nimbus 2001 to help him make the Slytherin Quiditch team. It was part of the plan to put Draco in a position to be influential within his house and it was the coolest thing he owned. If Potter could drive around in a Siren, Draco thought it only right that he get to ride his broom and since he needed to get to school that is where he would go. As he mounted his broom and took off he had visions of the hero’s welcome that would await him when he arrived at school in style.

Dobby looked on in shock as the boy rose into the air and then was shot down by an Auror. He had simply aimed to irritate the boy who had made his time with the Malfoy family terrible and add some embarrassment to the family name. He never expected Draco to act so ridiculously. Master Black would be proud even if it was not part of his plan.

Master Black had told him that the sign of a good prank was when you do very little and it cascades out of control without your further input. Dobby watched as Draco was arrested and watched his face pale when he was told his father would be called. Dobby enjoyed the irony of the boy having to hear “Wait till your father hears of this”. Dooby vanished and returned to his wife to tell her of the events.

**…The Hogwarts Express**

On the train Harry and all of his friends stuffed themselves into a compartment. With a wave of his wand Harry expanded the compartment and they all settled in comfortably. All of Harry’s girls had their Drakes out and Swanhild and Gwilym were playing on the floor with their children.

Lavender had taken the same position she had during their first train ride with her back against the window. What was different was that Hermione was sitting in between her legs. Lavender had her arms wrapped around the girl and under her shirt.

She was rubbing small circles on Hermione’s bare stomach before traveling north on occasion to tease other parts of the girl’s body and they were both pretending to read the ‘Teen Witch Weekly’ Hermione was holding.

Hermione was desperately trying to focus because in addition to Lavender’s hands, Ron had his foot pressed under her skirt and against her mound. He was sitting with his back against the interior wall with his leg stretched out in front of him.

Tracy was in his lap facing him with her legs bent on either side of him, teasing him by opening and closing her blouse to flash her chest at him. He was trying to grab her nipple before she could close her shirt again. The score was 5-4 in favor of Ron.

On the other side of the cabin Daphne was sitting in Ron’s position with Susan straddling her lap. The two girls were kissing passionately and trying to not rip each other’s clothes off and Daphne’s hands were up Susan’s shirt.

The reason for the heightened passion was that Harry had lifted the back of Susan’s skirt and was cupping Susan’s ass. He was also channeling pure horniness into the girl through his fingers. Harrys other hand was gripping Ginny’s ass as she straddled Karli.

The action was a mirror to Susan and Daphne. Luna was sitting on his lap facing the others and keeping score for Ron and Tracey. Harry was not immune to the flesh in his hands or their squirming bodies.

\---

“Luna” Harry breathed into her ear. His voice and his breath sending a tickling thrill up Luna’s spine. “Yes. Sir?” was her soft reply. She felt Harry’s semi hard cock pulse against her ass. “I want you to pull out my cock and slip into your ass”, Harry breathed directly across her earlobe.

Luna nearly came at his words. They were playing and even though the two groups of lovers had walked in on each other before, they had never been so deliberate in each other’s presence. But Luna would never disobey Harry. 

So she slipped from his lap to the floor and opened and unzipped Harry’s pants. She reached in a pulled Harry’s large cock from its confines and because it only made sense to lube him up first, she sucked his cock into her mouth and started to suck on it.

She heard Harry’s voice say “You’re a naughty girl” and she pulled his cock out of her mouth only long enough to reply “Only for you sir.” She saw his eyes cloud with lust at her words and sucked his cock into her mouth again.

Across from the action Ron and his girls had their eyes glued to what was happening. Tracey was holding her shirt open but no longer paying attention to the game they were playing. Ron saw her bare chest and started licking at her breasts. The combined visual and physical stimulus was more than Tracey was prepared to ignore so she pushed Ron back and reached in between them to free his cock.

In short order Ron’s cock was out and Tracey was stroking it up and down. While pressing it against her panties. Ron’s cock was longer than Harry’s but Harry’s was thicker. Measuring them had been one of the games they played over the summer.

Tracey stroked his cock and began begging him to spray his load on her chest so they could make Hermione lick it up. Behind her, Hermione moaned at Tracey’s words and one of Daphne’s hands moved to keep massaging her tits and the other hand buried two fingers in her pussy. “You will do as Tracey ordered and lick all of Ron’s cum from her.” Hermione’s pussy contracted and she nodded in silent acknowledgement or her order.

Across from them, Harry shifted his hands that were rubbing Ginny and Susan’s butts and with wiggle of his finger, magically moved their panties aside and slipped a finger in each of the girl’s ass holes. He had not stopped channeling magic through his finger wands and the two girl’s lips and hands were attacking the girls whose laps they were sitting in as their arousal and the pleasure they were feeling spiked.

Then Luna stood from where she was on her knees sucking on Harry’s cock. She lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. Everyone else in the cabin turned and was looking at her and she flushed at the attention.

She gathered her skirt around her waist, exposing her wet bald pussy and small piercing to everyone’s eyes and straddled Harry’s lap still facing Ron and his girls. She raised her body to hover over his hard cock and used her hands to aim it at her anal opening. She rubbed it around a little while pressing down until it popped into her.

Once the head was past her anal ring she lowered herself allowing Harry’s cock to settle into her ass. She leaned her head back into his chest and as she prepared to move Harry said “No just stay there baby and let the train do the work.”

“Yes, sir” she whispered. She rested her head back against his shoulder with her legs spread, exposing herself to the rest of the room. She hadn’t realized how much the train moved but the rattling motion of the train was causing the cock in her ass to stimulate her in the best ways.

Back across the compartment, Tracey wanted Ron to cum all over her. She held his long thick cock against herself and robbed it up and down with her hands. She was kissing Ron as she told him about how her ass was his when he wanted it and how she was ready for him to fuck her on the table in the middle of the opening feast if he wanted.

She felt his cock start to swell and she leaned back in time to see Ron erupt like a geyser and spray cum all over her exposed stomach and breasts. “Yes baby, cum all over me. Its smells so delicious” Tracey wailed. She kept jerking his cock even after he finished coming and her ministrations helped him to stay hard.

Tracey stood up and pulled off her panties quickly and mounted Ron’s still hard cock reverse cowgirl. He moaned at the tight wetness as Tracy lowered her body and took his cock into her body. Lavender pushed Hermione and she moved to lick the warm cum off of Tracey’s body. The sight of Hermione moving toward Tracey’s body, as she’d been ordered, nearly made Ron cum again.

Tracy leaned back and opened her body to Hermione. The bushy haired girl reached her and started to lick the cum of her with a slow deliberate pace, savoring each bit of the cream before moving to the next bit. Ron held Tracey steady with his hands on her hips and fucked into her while Hermione licked cum off of her body.

Lavender pulled out her wand and waved it at the four of them and all their remaining clothes disappeared. Then she waved her wand at her trunk and one of Harry’s special strap-on dildos flew to her hands. It was designed to mimic Ron’s cock though she had one molded to match Harry’s just as Harry’s girls had one molded to match Ron’s.

She had all eyes on her now as she pushed one end into her own sopping pussy. It seated itself and magically shifted to look like Lavender now had a cock, Ron’s cock. She took the magic appendage and slipped into Hermione’s exposed pussy.

Hermione and Tracey started to kiss each other passionately as they booth felt Ron’s cock fucking them from behind. Ron reached forward and started to massage Hermione’s breasts while Lavender grabbed Tracey’s breast.

Sitting on Harry’s cock, Luna almost missed the feeling of magic washing over her. She looked down to see that she was now also naked. She felt Harry’s warm hands rub over her abdomen and up over her small breasts.

She felt exposed, sitting naked in the middle of the compartment with Harry’s cock buried in her ass. If someone walked in she would be the most obvious and she loved it. Part of her desperately wanted the door to open so she could show someone how willing she was to serve her Harry, and how much she enjoyed it.

She looked over and saw that Daphne and Karli had both activated their clit rings slash magical strap-ons because her naked body had taken all of Harry’s attention and his hands were now on her. She spared a look at Ginny and Susan riding on their girlfriend’s magical cocks until Harry’s hands pulled her attention back to him.

Luna was small and her head barely rose above Harry’s shoulder as she sat in his lap with his cock seated in her ass.  She had her whole body leaning against him as he fondled her small tits and tweaked her hard nipples. His other hand slipped down her body and was playing with her pussy and hard clit.

He still refused to move or let her move her hips and the rocking of the train car caused small shifts in his cock that was torturing her. Then he changed and wrapped both hands around her waist and started to lift and drop her on his cock. She pushed her head back into his shoulder and arched her back till it looked like a bow and screamed out her pleasure when he started to aggressively fuck her ass.

The room devolved into two separate orgies that fed and inspired each other. Ginny loudly announced when she made Karli switch to the strap on that was molded to match Ron’s cock and looked right at him as she lowered her pussy onto it.

Tracey screamed out when Ron shifted from fucking her pussy to fucking her ass and Luna was chaining orgasms as Harry fucked her ass faster and harder till she was seeing Black spots in her eyes and slipping in an out of consciousness.

They all came multiple times till the room just reeked of sex. Everyone laid out in naked exhaustion and only Harry was still hard. Luna was curled up in Susan’s arms and Ginny had replaced her on Harrys’ cock. Everyone had a refreshing charm cast on them and then magically redressed. All except Ginny who still smelled of sex and cum and was naked.

For the rest of the ride she just sat with Harry’s hard cock buried in her ass as everyone ignored her and talked or played cards. Ginny would get talked about but no one would talk to her. It was clear she really got off on the dismissive attention especially if it came from Ron. She actually came when Ron told Harry that his slut was in the way of their chess game.

Harry came in Ginny’s ass when they were 5 minutes from Hogsmeade. He pulled out of her ass and filled the gaping hole with a large butt plug. He told her that since she was a slut he would let her go through her sorting smelling like one. He redressed her but forbade anyone from giving her a freshening charm.

\---

The group separated and allowed Ginny and Luna to go toward the boats and make their way to the sorting. The remaining group of eight friends took the carriages up to the castle. Susan noticed Harry was carrying a small black book. She was snuggled into his side and asked him what the book was for.

Harry told her it was nothing and put it in his pocket. When her curiosity was about to flare he drew her into a kiss and distracted her for the rest of the ride. He smiled when he noticed they had crossed the Hogwarts ward boundary.

Harry knew that like at his home, the Headmaster would have felt a dangerous but passive item had entered the wards. The question was what he would do about it. Harry was pretty sure nothing would be done but that was part of his plan.

The Hogsmeade wards would have also registered the items and the Auror department located there would report that it had left the wards moving toward Hogwarts. That would put people on alert and set everything in motion for his plan.

The book would be shielded and stored back at the Hogsmeade property as it had fulfilled its purpose. He turned to Daphne, who was smirking at Susan’s dazed expression and kissed her as well. He smiled when she took a second to realize they had arrived at the castle and it grew wider when she scowled at him playfully.

**…Two days previously**

**…Themyscira, McGonagall Property, Ayrshire, Scotland**

Minerva McGonagall sat on her throne with two of her hand maidens to either side of her. Samantha and Kathleen had been a godsend as the two helped her to keep track of her duties. She was a busy woman now who had to juggle her responsibilities to her family and Harry Potter, her position as deputy head of Hogwarts, her position as patron to the Amazons, and her relationship with the Capstonson brothers. “Maybe the last one was more a pleasure than a duty” she thought to herself.

At any rate Samantha and Kathleen worked to reduce her burden. They told her that their goal was to make sure that her life remained challenging and exciting but was never able to overwhelm her and she loved the two of them for it. While the other Novice Amazons helped in this endeavor, it was these two that remained as her permanent assistants.

It was well known that they had both committed to staying with Minerva, as Novices for the rest of their lives. The Amazons had already secretly decided that such a commitment was worthy of recognition and the two where to be made priestesses whose pilgrimage was the aid and care of the Great Athena. Many years in the future, they would be honored again at their deaths with a plaque in the hall of records that declared them Sages as their pilgrimage had been completed.

Minerva recalled with a smile how deep their commitment was shown to be. She had been with women before and had recently been helping Pamona and Poppy relieve some of the frustrations she caused in them with her tales about the brothers Capstonson. But her two assistants were different in that they truly treated her like a goddess to be served.

...Flashback

It was Minerva’s first visit to the island. She was there to experience the completion of the first project and looked out in amazement at the floating land mass. After a tour she had been taken to her “temple” It was a beautiful two bedroom home, built with the same Greek inspiration of the rest of the structures. And was to be the permanent guest home on the island for the McGonagall family. It was named Athena’s Temple for obvious reasons.

The last stop in the tour was the large master bathroom with a huge marble bath inset into the floor. She was surprised to see that a bath had been drawn and there was steam softly rising from the water. She was surprised even further when her two hand maidens appeared next her naked and started to undress her.

She had learned to just accept when they did things like this and go with it. Mostly because she was constantly assured that it was done because they enjoyed it and not because they intended to form an actually religion with her at its center. As Samantha undressed her, she thought it was time to get another assurance from the leadership.

\---

Her mind was distracted from her concerns when the two women on either side of her finished undressing her and led her in to the perfectly warmed water. As soon as she was seated she felt a soft sponge caress her nipples and second one rub down her stomach.

Samantha, who was rubbing her sponge around in circles against Minerva’s breast leaned in and captured the woman’s lips in a firm kiss. The girl’s lips were very soft and Minerva thought it a good contrast to the dominating way she liked her men to kiss her.

Samantha deepened the kiss and pushed Minerva’s head back till it rested against a pillow. They stayed that way with their tongues playing with each other, all the while the young girl continued to rub the sponge tantalizingly across the older woman’s stiff nipples.

When Samantha pulled away trailing kisses across her cheek, then jaw and ended by sucking on softly on the pulse point in her neck, Minerva found herself reclined and relaxed and ready to allow these women to care for her.

Kathleen’s sponge rand down from her stomach and across her thighs before pushing Minerva’s legs apart and rubbing back up her inner thigh before rubbing the sponge across her abdomen. The woman used the hand not holding a sponge to gently massage the muscles in Minerva’s legs and thighs.

“Is our mistress pleased” Samantha’s voice drifted softly to Minerva and she could only hum in assent as she enjoyed the treatment they were giving her. Even in her relaxed state, Minerva was not a selfish lover and began to rub her hands up and down the two girl’s thighs, going so high as to allow her thumb to rub against each girls exposed pussy.

She smiled when she heard Kathleen breath out “Oh, yes, thank you mistress.” Minerva had to admit the fact that the women kept calling her mistress was turning her on and she found herself becoming more comfortable with the role the Amazons had set aside for her.

With her own sexual appetite increasing under the girl’s efforts, Minerva was pleased when Kathleen stopped teasing her thighs and abdomen and the sponge rubbed across her sex and rub delightfully against her own clit. She breathed in sharply in pleasure raising her chest higher out of the water.

Samantha responded instantly by latching onto her nipple with her mouth and suckling it. A deep “ooh” escape from Minerva’s lips at the new stimulation and she relaxed back down enjoying the feeling of the sponge against her pussy and a nipple being lavished inside of a warm mouth.

It was not long before Kathleen moved her face closer and captured Minerva’s unoccupied nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it as well. Minerva moaned “yes”. Both nipples were being sucked and Kathleen had moved up to two fingers pushing into her sensitive pussy.

Samantha released the sponge she was holding, allowing it to float away and traced her hand down tickling Minerva’s stomach before joining her fellow hand maiden and sticking a finger into her mistress’s wet, warm folds.

With three fingers pushing into her and the contact of the two beautiful women against her sides plus her sensitive nipples being mauled Minerva’s arched her back out of the water and orgasmed. She felt her pussy contract on the fingers inside of her before she fell back into blissful contentment.

Her day was not over as Kathleen and Samantha regathered their sponges and collected some rose scented soap and bathed their mistress. They continued to stroke and stimulate her erogenous zones and was able to pull to more small orgasms out of her that were meant more to keep her relaxed than enflame her desires.

Once rinsed off, Minerva was lead to a padded table that was located next to a large window in the already large room. She took a moment to appreciate the view before she was lost to the comfort of the massage her girls started to give her.

The massage once again turned her time with the two women into one of sexual gratification when Samantha’s oiled hands slipped between her legs and started to rub circles around her asshole. Minerva had only discovered the joys of anal sex with her male lovers but had brought the wonderful feelings to her female ones in the castle.

Now she was experiencing another woman’s skill applied to her most taboo sexual place. The oiled hands caused Samantha’s fingers to slip in and out of Minerva’s ass with no resistance and it was almost without notice that once again Minerva was stuffed with three fingers.

The pleasurable stretching of her ass was too much and Minerva started to raise and lower her hips to fuck herself against the fingers inside her.  She felt so slutty, as she slowly increased the speed and then Samantha pulled her fingers from her and Minerva whined in disappointment.

Before her whine could become petulant she was turned over and her legs were spread and pushed back exposing her own bare pussy that had begun to flex open and close in sympathy pleasure to what had been happening to her ass.

Samantha’s three fingers pushed back into her ass and Minerva came, hard, when the girl clamped her mouth around her clit. It caused her pussy to ejaculate a stream of cum that Samantha adjusted herself to capture it her mouth.

That Minerva was a squirter was only a recent discovery. And it typically only happened when her ass was being fucked. With three boyfriends that liked to take her simultaneously, it meant that she had been losing a lot of fluids recently. Minerva could smell herself as her pungent aroma started to permeate the air.

But like the brothers, apparently Samantha loved her smell because she moaned loudly with her mouth still wrapped around Minerva clit causing a second smaller orgasm to rock the teacher’s body. Into this Kathleen made her presence once again known.

She had watched as Samantha massaged her mistress and had finally succumbed to her own desire and started to finger herself when Minerva was flipped over and her high round breast jiggled into sight again. Kathleen was technically bi-sexual but she was closer to gay and she was definitely a breast girl. And she loved the large breast that sat on Minerva’s small frame.

She drew her wand and cast a spell that expanded the massage table into a bed. Minerva was so lost in pleasure and Samantha so focused on sucking pussy and pushing her fingers back and forth in Minerva’s ass that neither noticed the shift.

Minerva did notice when Kathleen climbed over her and lowered her pussy to Minerva’s face. Minerva grabbed Kathleen’s ass and clamped her mouth around her wet pussy. Kathleen had not thought she was so close to her orgasm but the feeling of her mistress’ tongue pushing into her set her off almost instantly.

The three women lost themselves to pleasure for an hour before coming down from their sexual frenzy. The girls brought Minerva back to the bath and bathed her again. When done they dried her and dressed her in a diaphanous toga and brushed her hair. Minerva thought she could get used to being treated like a goddess

\---

...End Flashback

Themyscira had been completed and the weekend had seen the dedication and opening of the floating island. Its permanent home had it floating above Lake Diana, hovering 50 feet out of the water.  The land mass was, in effect, an inverted cone with the city citing on top.

The exposed city sat on only 15 acres and was by all accounts beautiful. Greek inspired buildings were arranged in a circular grid patter with narrow walking paths, gardens, lakes and parks littered throughout. At the center was the Hall of Records, which would hold the collected works of the Amazons and the Rotunda on which all who completed their pilgrimage would be honored with a bronze plaque.

Magic was every present both for practical purposes, like space expansion charms and the water management system, and aesthetic ones, like the Greek inspired artwork that moved and the temple that had a life size stone statue of two Amazons that would spar with each other. Sometimes with weapons and sometimes bare handed.

The most impressive magical addition was Hippolyta, the magical AI hologram that monitored and ran the city services. She could appear in multiple forms through the city and her main function, besides helping the future queen, was to act as the librarian of the collected history of the Amazons.

Her creation had been a joint effort between Potter Enterprises, Amazon Inc. and Vector Industries. She had required a specially designed and cut Ward Stone that had eight sides with a specially designed set of crystals that were placed throughout the city, a rune sequenced designed and drawn by Harry Potter as the automated system at the heart of the Potter Rune division was not able to do the complex pattern. And the combined research of all companies to design the protocols that governed her.

They had actually built four and along with Hippolyta in Themyscira, Morag was at the McGonagall Manor, Newton was at the Vector Manor and Potter manor was home to Alfred. Hermione had been allowed to name the Potter Castle AI and could not help herself.

Minerva’s presence on a thrown in the Hall of Records was because she was to participate in the ceremony that saw the first members’ transition out of their pilgrimage and become Sages of the New Amazon Order. Minerva did not have a roll other than to sit and be thanked for the opportunity she had given them all. The ceremony was well crafted, but Minerva was not surprised by that.

After that ceremony, the Amazon Order elected their first Queen. Jamie Marshall was the head of the Themyscira project and very well-liked and respected within the Order. Her first duty was to call Kathleen and Samantha forward. The two girls cried as they were made priestesses and learned that their service to Minerva was recognized as a pilgrimage worthy of recognition.

The last ceremony was the induction of the new novices. Novice, Priestess and Warrior of the New Amazons would always number 100. The completion of Themyscira saw 30 women elevated from priestess or warrior to Sage and that meant 30 women rose naked from the pool to accept their novice rings.

With that the ceremony concluded. The women moved to another building on the island where a feast was laid out. Within an hour the room was bustling with happy people as the friends and family of the Amazons arrived. One of the most drastic differences from the Amazons of legend was that the New Order did not detest nor ban men from associating with them. Only a muggleborn woman could gain membership but all magicals, including men, were allowed on the island and the women intended to marry and raise families.

Minerva was joined by Kyler, Kerstan and Koenraad, kissing each of the men as the came up to her. “I am still amazed at this place” Kyler said. “It is so beautiful, and is a grand addition to the magical world”. Minerva smiled as she was nestled between Kerstan and Koenraad’s large frames. She had to agree that she was most pleased with the project. Especially as it was highly ambitious for her Amazons.

She looked over to Samantha and Kathleen who were still caressing the chokers they received when made priestesses. Minerva was very happy for them and happily told her boyfriends of their change in status. Samantha blushed brightly when the three men hugged her in congratulations as did Kathleen though hers was much less obvious. Minerva had a naughty thought for later consideration.

**… Present Day**

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The opening feast went off without much problems. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw but rushed into Harry’s arm for a kiss before joining her classmates at the Ravenclaw table. Those who had a higher level of house pride were pleased that their house was now represented in Harry’s circle of gorgeous women. It was also noted that the small blonde girl was quite beautiful and presented well for the house.

No one noticed the few girls scowling because they had planned to fill the Ravenclaw position in the Potter Harem. Ginny was the last to be sorted and went to Gryffindor. She ignored all her brothers and ran to Harry and sat in his lap. Fred or George laughed out loud and said “You see that, dear brother, we have been totally and completely replaced. Not even a hug or a wave. If it wasn’t for the hair, you’d think we weren’t related”

Angelina Johnson smacked the boy upside his head. “No picking on the little first year. Besides, it’s about time Harry added one of the brave and beautiful Gryffindor girls to his harem. We were about to be offended” All the girls at the table, including Hermione, Lavender and the Patil twins replied with a cheer in agreement. Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him deeply. “Huzzah” cheered the girls and banged their plates.

The headmaster buried his irritation at the fact that the Gryffindors had not lost any of their boisterousness over the summer. He forced his grandfather demeanor to his face and opened the feast and the room dissolved into loud conversations and eating. The new first years, including Ginny, introduced themselves to each other and the rest of the house. Ginny did it without leaving Harry’s lap. Katie Bell jokingly pointed out that Ron and Ginny seemed to be the only Weasley’s that could get girlfriends when she caught Karli licking sauce from the corner of Ginny’s mouth.

Fred and George looked at each other before each grabbing a girl. Fred pulled Alicia to him and George grabbed Angelina. They kissed the girls in their arms before switching places and kissing the other girl with equal passion. The table was quiet at the new development and Harry said “Well that is interesting”.

When the boys released the girls, the two girls looked at each other before slapping the boys hard in their face. That got a shocked gasp form the entire hall, before the girls darted forward and recaptured the boy’s lips. They were about to round first base when the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and they came back to their senses.

The hall was filled with merriment as they ate. A new Gryffindor first year named Colin Creevey approached Harry as he was feeding Ginny who was still in his lap. The boy had a magical camera and asked if he could get a picture.

It was obvious that the boy was a fan of Harry Potter and Harry thought he would make a good peon. So he made the boys day and posed for a picture. As the smiling boy was about to leave Harry had an idea. “Hey Colin, How would you like to do a job for me.” The boy looked as if Christmas and his birthday had both shifted to that very moment.

Harry gave the boy a charming smile and said “I need my time at Hogwarts recorded for posterity but I need someone I trust who won’t violate my privacy. You look like the type of boy worthy of trust. You keep that camera handy and feel free to take pictures of me. If you manage to get good shots without being a nuisance, I will buy the lot from you at the end of the year.”

The boy’s head nodded like it was not fully connected to his neck and he took another quick picture before running back to his seat. He had become instantly popular because of his show of Gryffindor bravery and his acceptance by Harry Potter.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that Gilderoy Lockhart had joined the staff as the new dueling instructor. The headmaster also announced that dueling would be mandatory for first and second year but then be an elective for third through seventh years.

The new Professor stood to acknowledge the applause but was disturbed that he did not have the complete attention of everyone. He had never had to share a space with so many people who held great status in the Wizarding world and while he had a healthy contingent of fans he was competing with Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the heirs of three of the 4 Prima Potentia Magicae families.

He took his seat and looked over at Minerva McGonagall. She was in hushed conversation with the DADA professor and Lockhart smiled to himself. He would be taking the beautiful professor away from the blond man as the one thing Gideroy Lockhart was certain of was his charm and handsomeness.

At the Ravenclaw table, Marietta Edgecombe was livid. She had spent the summer preparing to take the Ravenclaw spot on Harry’s arm and some little first year bitch had stolen it. She had checked and concluded that, of all the girls in Ravenclaw, her only competition would have been Cho Chang but after befriending the girl she found out that the dumb slut was interested in Neville Longbottom.

She was not the type of girl to go for second best, but was happy Cho would not be a hindrance. She did not pay any attention to the announcements and in her anger and frustration had made it back to the Ravenclaw common room and could not fully recall walking there.

**…Ravenclaw Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Now she was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with the other girls who had ideas about being with Harry and they were all fuming at the odd girl that was mingling with her fellow first years. If she had not started the year kissing and being kissed by the most popular boy in the magical world it was likely that Luna’s odd behavior and stories about creatures that hadn’t been discovered yet would have alienated her from her house.

Instead radish earrings became a fashion must for Ravenclaw girls and the whole house subscribed to the Quibbler. They would spend the year sending in suggestions on methods to try to find the elusive beasts. Such was the operation of fame and popularity and Luna was both.

Marietta did not see it that way. She saw a weirdo bitch who had come in and snuffed her dreams. One of the girls with her suggested that maybe there was room for two or three Ravenclaws in the harem but none of them believed that. Or at least they were too mad to see the possible logic in it.

When the first years left to check out their rooms, the plotting girls followed them intent on delivering the first of many messages about their displeasure. What everyone else had figured out and that these girls had ignored was the fact that it was likely that Harry and Luna’s relationship did not start in the great hall.

The girl would have been a Gryffindor if she had the guts to claim Harry with a kiss the first time she saw him. If the girls had been able to follow that logic they would have reconsidered trying to attack the girl or her things considering that her boyfriend was not only Harry freakin Potter and a Prima Potentia Magicae heir but, most importantly in this case, his family’s affinity was wards.

As Penelope Clearwater ran to get the nurse she thought “At least they aren’t dead and it will serve as an object lesson to leave his girls alone”. When Penelope and madam Pomfrey arrived at the dorm, she found four weeping girls at the bottom of the stairs.

It was clear to everyone they had tried to attack Luna but no one knew what happened except that the girls all had multiple fractures in their arms and were covered in what looked like painful sores and puss filled bumps. Professor Flitwick was already present and Luna was being comforted by her new friends.

The whole room became deathly quiet when she said “I hope Harry doesn’t get too angry when I tell him.” The statement was innocent but speaking about an angry Harry Potter brought back memories of the previous year when he killed two people, including the most feared werewolf in Europe.

The four injured girls all whimpered in fear at the realization about who they had tried to attack. Madam Pomfrey stunned them and levitated them out of the common room and to the hospital wing. Professor Flitwick assured Luna she wasn’t in trouble for being defended and sent everyone back to their rooms.

Harry was aware of everything that was happening as the “attack” happened after Luna had already set up her cabinet to the room of requirement. She was actually with Ginny talking when the alarms on her curtains went off. Luna had gone back to her room as the defenses on her curtains had obliterated the attacking girls.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The next morning at breakfast, the rumor mill had done its typically thorough job of mangling events and disseminating half-truths. The story was that Luna Lovegood had been attacked by a group of girls, jealous of her instant popularity and connection to Harry Potter and Harry had found out. In response Harry had stormed the Ravenclaw tower and beat the girls almost to death.

The only think that stopped him, according to the story, was the arrival of either Professor Flitwick or Professor Lockhart. Most thought it was Flitwick, but the Lockhart supporters were loud if not numerous. What was amazing was that no one thought less of Harry Potter for it. That irritated Albus Dumbledore because part of his plan for the year was to chip away at the Harry Potter’s support.

He had not planned for the Attack on Ms. Lovegood but he had helped the rumor form into its current state. How could no one mind that he might have beaten four girls to death if not for the intervention of a professor?

Many in the school actually understood the jealousy that motivated the girls. Harry was rich, famous, gorgeous and powerful. And was likely the top of all those categories. No one, Ravenclaw House members especially, could understand the stupidity in acting against the people close to him in the open. The Ravenclaws were supposed to be the house of the intelligent and many of them thought the girls should be kicked out of the house for their stupidity alone.

All attention shifted when the newspapers arrived. Draco Malfoy’s face was on the cover looking ragged. The picture was accompanied by a story about him trying to fly a broom in the middle of muggle London. All eyes turned to the Slytherin table and then widened when it was discovered that Draco was not present. It didn’t take long for word to spread that he had not arrived last night either.

The morning meal went on with speculation about what happened to Draco Malfoy. When Luna arrived and joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, it caused some whispering, but interest shifted quickly back to the missing student.

The tables had resumed their odd configuration from the previous year as Harry created a new normal for the castle. Karli was once again dressed in a parody of a school girl outfit but this year had abandoned all pretense.

The skirt was not long enough to cover her entire ass and the white button down did not cover her entire breasts and was transparent enough to see the darkness of her areola’s through it. She still had her collar and her mary-jane heals.

If one had asked, Seamus and Dean would have happily told that the girl now traveled back and forth from the bathroom in panties and no top. The rest of the girls at Hogwarts had moved to keep up as much as possible with Hermione leading the way. They wore skirts that covered their asses but only just and had taken to accidentally and on purpose flashing their panties at anyone who would look.

All of Harry’s and Ron’s girls were now at the Gryffindor table and Neville with his contingent of girls was once again at the Hufflepuff table. The only difference was the presence of Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, who was sitting next to Cedric Diggory but seemed more interested in what Neville had to say.

The students collected their schedules and all made their way to their first class. Harry kissed Ginny and Luna when it came time for them to separate so the first years could go to their first class. Ginny and Luna had transfiguration together and Harry had DADA with the Slytherins.

Karli had already vanished to go to be home schooled in Hogsmeade and Susan traveled with them until having to go down into the dungeons for potions. Harry wrapped his hands around Daphne and grumbled about how school interrupted his love life. Ron who still had all his girls with him just smirked at Harry.

**…Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and his friends entered the DADA classroom and took their seats. There was some chatter, mostly about the still missing Draco Malfoy until the professor arrived. He was carrying a covered object and placed it on his desk, keeping it concealed with a cloth.

Professor Capstonson began the class by reviewing what they had learned the previous year and gave a small pop quiz were each student had to demonstrate 3 of the jinxes they had learned the previous year. “The goal of Defense Against the Dark Arts” the professor intoned, “is to help you understand the dangers of practicing the dark arts, teach you to identify those dangers when they are around you, and make sure you learn the methods, both magical and non, to defend yourself from them.”

The professor looked around at his students before continuing, “Last year we went over what the dark arts are and why they are dangerous. We ended the year learning some spells you can use to defend yourself. We will be expanding on that this year. Increasing not only your spell repertoire, but also learning some defense strategies.”

He then pulled the covering of the item that was sitting on his desk and revealed a cage with some odd blue creatures inside of it. “Freshly caught Cornish Pixies” the professor announced with a flourish. Seamus let out a snort of laughter before he could help himself and drew the Professor’s attention.

“Mr. Finnegan?” Professor Capstonson intoned with a smirk and Seamus swallowed before saying “Well they aren’t very dangerous, are they?” The Professor looked at the boy and replied “You are a second year, you’re not very dangerous either.” Then he paused to think before saying “I do have a Manticore for the seventh years, would you prefer I bring that in here”

Seamus paled and shook his head violently. The Professor turned to the scared children and let out a snort of laughter himself. “Do not worry class, you are not ready for that, but Mr. Finnegan was partially right in that Cornish pixies are not very dangerous. Five points to you, Mr. Finnegan. But they do have some abilities that will be helpful to you on your journey to learn how to defend yourselves.”

He moved to the front of the room to continue his lecture “Cornish pixies can fly fast and are semi-sentient with minds focused on mischief making. They are also very resistant to magical attacks that are meant to cause physical damage, like the cutting curse. But are very susceptible to magic effect curses like stupefy,”

The class was nodding and taking notes as he spoke and he looked around to make sure everyone was following him. “What all that means is that they are great for target practice and actually enjoy the game of it all. What we will be doing is using them to learn two important skills targeting and situational awareness.”

He moved to the cage. “Everyone stand and draw your wands!” When they had the Professor waved his wand and all the desks re-arranged themselves around the perimeter of the room. He waved it again and all the doors and windows glowed yellow for a moment before returning to normal.

“Today you will work as a rag-tag team. The goal is to get used to how this will happen. By the end of the year I hope to see each of you be able to take on this challenge by yourself. I am going to open this cage and let the 12 pixies go.

Your job is to round them up. It is ok to use charms, transfigurations or curses. I shouldn’t have to say it, but nothing dark. Also be aware of your field of fire and if I think your targeting each other I will duel you myself and I won’t be kind.” He nodded when the known troublemakers gulped.

He counted down from three and let the pixies go. The pixies went wild in the room. They tried to steal books or pencils and especially went after wands. The Professor kept an eye on the room, deflecting miscast spells, herding pixies, or returning wands when they were taken.

He noticed that the Potter group and the Longbottom group was having no problems with the pixies and were actually holding themselves back. He decided he would speak to them separately and see if they would share their secret with him. He suspected both groups had been training over the summer.

That was especially clear in Ron and Lavender who seemed reluctant to even let Harry face the challenge till he bonked them on their heads with his wand. The professor thought it was funny but knew the Browns and Weasleys were Retainers and that meant bodyguard as well as friend.

After allowing the students to experience the challenge for about ten minutes, the Professor in a move that impressed all, even Harry with all his memories, shot of twelve stunners in less than a second and hit all the pixies. He then levitated then back inside the cage and closed it before enervating them. The pixies look none the worse for wear and started to excitedly dash about their enclosure.

The professor turned back to the class and led them in a discussion about what spells they used and what they thought was effective. The students thought it was a fun and exciting start to their second year even if they did end up having homework. A foot of parchment on what they observed during the small battle in the classroom.

After the DADA class Harry found himself with extra energy to burn off and decided that it was time to enjoy a quickie with his girlfriend. As they were walking past an abandoned class room he said “Hey, keep an eye out for me” then grabbed Daphne and dragged her into a classroom. Ron was pretty sure Harry had locked the door but purposely not put up any silencing charms. The sounds were getting to him when Hermione moved to help him.

\---

In the room, Harry had pinned Daphne to wall and was kissing her hard. His tongue was in her mouth and he was raising her horniness with his magic fingers. In truth, his fingers weren’t strictly necessary as being dragged off had turned Daphne on already and all his fingers were doing was increasing her need to have him inside her.

Had Harry known that, it would not have changed his actions as he enjoyed making his girls as sexually frustrated as possible before quenching their desire with his cock or tongue. Daphne’s need was getting more and more as she pulled on his hair as they kissed and her moans of desire got louder and needier.

She was much shorter than him and he had to bend to kiss her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her while keeping her still pinned to the wall until her face was level with his. She wrapped her legs around his frame and pulled him till her crotch was pressed into his body. When he moved from her lips to sucking on her neck she cried “Sweet, Merlin Harry, please fuck me already.”

In response he waved his hand and vanished her robes and the shirt she wore under them. He lifted her higher and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Daphne’s response was to growl and say “more, more, please, more”

Always ready to listen to desperately horny women, he vanished her skirt and panties and used his magic to float her up the wall till her pussy was level with his mouth and stuck his tongue in her wet pussy. Daphne, like many magical women was very turned on by shows of magical power. She could not move at all as she was held in place by Harry’s wandless magic and it caused her to cum on his tongue.

Harry did not have much time and just wanted to taste here syrupy wetness. He lowered the girl down using magic and vanished his own pants and exposed his hard cock. Daphne looked at him in awe as he used his magic to lower her unto his cock. He didn’t touch her with anything but his magic and his cock as it buried itself in her pussy and she loved it.

Her arms and legs were still magically restrained and he had his hands flat on the wall on either side of her head. He wiggled a finger and her whole body rose and lowered on his cock. She shivered as she realized he intended to fuck her without touching her at all.

He wiggled another finger and she felt pressure around both her nipples and her breasts. It felt as if a hand was massaging her breasts and someone or something was pinching her nipples. The speed of her moving up and down on his cock increased and he backed away from the wall.

She felt her body still fully supported by his magic follow him and with her pussy getting speared by his hard cock. It was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. He leaned back against one of the desks with his arms braced behind him as his magic forced her to plow herself on his cock. She was given control of her neck and head so she could look down and watch his huge cock as it disappeared into his body. Her knees were bent and her legs spread. Her pussy was completely flushed and she could see her wetness on Harry’s cock as it drove her to orgasm. Then she felt something probe at her ass and it pushed her over the edge. She came hard and long but the pace never slowed and his hard cock stayed as rigid as an iron pole.

“What are you doing to me?” she asked as she felt herself rising to another orgasm. He looked her in her eyes and said. “Proving a point. Out there you are a proper pureblood princess. Raised to expect people to respect and honor who you are and your family’s titles and position. But in here you are just another of my whores desperate to get your little pussy filled with my hard cock.”

Her pussy actually convulsed at his words. It was true. She was the most proper of all Harry’s girls, raised to be the perfect pureblood wife but in his harem she was no better, no less depraved than any of them and she loved it. She loved that he could take her and do as he wished with her body.

“Yes, sir” she said sounding like a scullery maid talking to the Lord of the manner and he responded by coming in her pussy. As usual it was a ridiculously large load and she felt each pulse as it splashed against her inner walls. She had her most powerful orgasm of this encounter and felt as the magic released her and Harry caught her in his arms.

Outside the room Hermione was on her knees with Ron’s cock sliding in and out of her throat. Lavender and Tracey were keeping watch but were not positioned to stop someone from catching her as she knelt on the floor sucking Ron’s cock. It excited her to be used like this. He had told her that she was a fabulous cock sucker and it had rung in her head as yet another accomplishment to be proud of.

She was not rushing as she applied all her skill to Ron’s cock. She did not care if she was caught. She wanted to be caught. She wanted everyone to look at her and identify her as the slut that sucks Ron’s cock whenever he asks. She wanted people to ask Ron if he would let her suck their cocks and she did not care what his answer was as she would follow his instructions either way.

She sucked his cock harder as she imagined sitting next to him as he negotiated what her cock sucking skill were worth to whoever was asking. She was brought back to her task when Ron started to groan louder and she felt his cock start to swell in her mouth. She back up off his cock till just the tip was in her mouth and used her hands to jack him off while sucking on his cock head.

She felt the come travel past her hand a split second before it squirted in her mouth. She swallowed the first two blast. Still hot from her imaginations she pulled his cock from her mouth and allowed him to cum on her chest. She never buttoned the top buttons of her blouse so she could show off her developing cleavage and that is where she aimed his last few blasts of cum.

She gentle sucked on his cock and massaged his balls to make sure she had gotten it all and then kissed the tip of his cock. Ron stood, much more relaxed and Hermione just stood next to him with a smile on her face. Tracey and Lavender both dipped fingers in the cum on Hermione’s neck and sucked it off their fingers as they loved the taste of Ron’s cum as well.

In the end Hermione’s wish to display Ron’s use of her was partially thwarted when her two girlfriends licked up all the evidence. It was only partially thwarted though because later as they waited for Herbology to start Ernie Macmillan would ask why Ron’s three girls were smiling so much and Lavender would proclaimed, “Hermione loves to suck Ron’s cock and when she did before class, the greedy bitch actually shared his cum instead of keeping it all to herself.”

In the present moment though, as she stood next to Ron waiting on Harry to finish fucking Daphne she felt very content with her life. She was arguable the smartest person in the school, everyone knew it and her grades reflected it. She had wonderful friends and a man that loved and supported her in the way she needed.

\---

Feeling much better and walking with an amazingly put together Daphne, Harry rejoined his friends and they headed to his next class. As luck would have it, he was heading to Herbology and that class was with the Hufflepuffs. As Susan traded places under his arm with Daphne, the blonde whispered something in the redhead’s ear and the girl blushed slightly.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At lunch Draco Malfoy reappeared at the Slytherin table. He looked like a shadow of his former self. If everyone didn’t know what a twat he was, he might have garnered sympathy. Instead he was basically ignored while the rumor mill swarmed around him trying to fill in gaps to the story of what happened.

As if to announce to the Hogwarts student body that this year would indeed be exciting, Marietta and her gang slunk into the room as well. Everyone looked to Harry to see what he would do. The girls had a morbid curiosity as well and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was looking at them with cold unblinking eyes that promised pain.

They practically ran to their house table and whimpered when they were forced to sit together alone at one end. Harry’s cold mask dropped from his face and he re-engaged with his friends and housemates. No one missed the message though and some plans that had been percolating within the student body, died an unceremonious death.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry announced that he intended to try out for the Quiditch team. That was met with an unsure response. No one knew if Harry was any good on a broom and so just wished him luck. It did start furious whispers as the latest bit of minor Harry Potter gossip made its way around the hall.

Oliver Wood the team captain said that he intended to have the first practice Friday morning at dawn. At the groans from the existing team members he announced “I intend to win the Quiditch cup this year and anyone who wants to be on the team and join me in victory will be there Friday morning”

He also announced at the table that he intended to form a full reserve team and a practice squad. The practice squad would be who the first and second team would play against in practice. He made clear that practice squad members would not be on the team but would have a leg up when it was time to replace first team or reserve team members.

Wood’s words spread through the smaller Quiditch rumor mill of the school and pretty soon all the houses were planning to field three teams. Harry wanted to get the seeker spot as it allowed him the most independence of movement on the field. Ron said he would try for Reserve keeper. Lavender leaned in and kissed him and whispered something in his ear. 

He turned to Hermione and kissed her before whispering in her ear. Hermione blushed and nodded her head at whatever was said. Tracey who was sitting in Ron’s lap and heard the conversation rubbed her fingers over Hermione’s collar causing the girl to shiver in pleasure.

At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was laughing internally at Cho Chang’s transparent attempt at getting in with Neville’s girls. She was the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quiditch team and he was the same for the reigning champion Hufflepuffs. She had been honest with him about her interest in Neville as she didn’t want to lead Cedric on and wanted his help in joining Neville’s growing harem.

Magical China like most of the magical world had stayed in the age that was most prosperous for magic. In China, that had been the age of the Ming Dynasty. The Chinese magical community was even more reclusive that that of the English one and did not have any settlements within any territory occupied by the muggle Chinese. When a muggleborn magical was found, their entire family was taken into the magical community. 

Cho was a muggleborn whose parents emigrated before she was born. When Hogwarts representatives approached them they had been happy with their daughter’s gifts and even considered returning to the Chinese magical community in China. In the end they realized their daughter would be happier in England and at Hogwarts. That did not stop the family from embracing their Chinese magical roots and Cho became enamored with the history of magical warlords. China had 12 warlords that would be the equivalent of the Prima Potentia Magicae and were known to have consorts and concubines.

Cho was not ashamed to say that she wanted to be a consort or concubine to either Neville or Harry. Though he had the status she had almost immediately eliminated Nott, despite the fact that she could have a high position within his harem. The fact that he had not been able to form one suggested she was not the only one to eliminate him.

She had chosen to pursue Neville over Harry because she found him sweater. It was obvious that Harry cared greatly for his girls and his friends but she found him brash in a way that didn’t appeal to her. Neville, to her eyes, had the same strength but without the need to show it off.

She had approached Cedric at the end of the previous year and Cedric had been talking with her over the summer. Cedric saw himself as protecting his future Lord. They had grown to be friends in their mutual concern for Neville.

Cho from her crush and Cedric from his determination to protect Neville from “hot older Chinese girls who might take advantage of him”. Cho had found the characterization funny. Cedric for his part understood being attracted to older women as his girlfriend was a metamorphmagus that graduated the previous year.

Padma, Parvati and Hannah were also amused by the older girl’s obviousness. It wasn’t as if the girl was trying to hide her intention. Padma and Parvati were from a similar culture where such intentions were made openly.

They all liked her and she was being obvious but not pushy and despite her crush seemed to be trying to be friends. Neville also found the girl attractive and so they were happy to let the girl make her attempt. They found it cute that despite his sexual experience, he could still be made to blush with innocent flirting.

Neville was aware of Cho’s interest in him and would not deny that the sexy Asian would make a good addition to his harem. She was intelligent and passed the pretty test. She just had to be accepted by his current girls and he was leaving them to decide when that happened.

They were going to meet that night in their clubhouse for the first time in the new term. The previous night he had checked that the old armory was still available for use and not being used by Professor Lockhart, for its dueling space. He was not sure where the dueling class would be but it was not going to be in the spot Neville had claimed.

It had become clear that morning when he received his timetable and saw that the dueling class was to be held in the great hall once a week with all the houses per year level. Neville had taken fencing since he was six and was excited about the class. Fencing was considered the first stage in learning to duel as it used many of the same body positions and motions. Unfortunately their first class wouldn’t be till the following week.

**…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Friday morning at dawn, a healthy portion of Gryffindor arrived for Quiditch practice. Most who came were interested in earning a spot on the expanded team, but a few supporters were mixed in as well. Harry showed up with his own Nimbus 2000 racing broom. The 2001 had recently come out but he thought it didn’t add enough speed or maneuverability for the price they were asking.

Harry was trying out for seeker and his position had the most excitement because a position on the active roster was available. The seeker from the previous year was the weak link of the team and decided not to return to the team. It was clear very quickly that Harry was the best of those trying out. It surprised many people as he wasn’t built like most seekers. He was tall and well-muscled and looked like a chaser or beater.

In the end he won the spot and two third years got the reserve and practice squad positions. Seeker was the last position to complete tryouts so Harry had not been able to watch Ron tryout. He heard later that Wood had been losing his mind at how good Ron was. He was sure that by the time he graduated Ron would be as good if not better than he was.

The tryout led into the first team practice and they had been learning and executing drills for half an hour when a group of students in Slytherin robes came walking down to the pitch. Oliver called a halt to the practice and went to confront the intruders.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team followed him. When they arrived they found a fuming Oliver standing in front a large ape faced boy. The boy had a smirk on his face and Harry noticed that the entire team was holding new brooms. On closer inspection, Harry recognized the Nimbus 2001 that he had chosen not to buy for himself.

“We have a note” was what Harry heard when he decided to pay attention again. Apparently Lucius decided to try and bail his son out of the hole the boy had dug himself in. The man had bought the entire team the new brooms and his son had miraculously made the house team.

Before Wood could comment, Harry and Ron looked at each other and then burst out laughing. The spontaneous laughter drew everyone’s attention. Harry got his laughter under control and said “You let him buy his way on the team. Wow, this is going to be hilarious.” Draco was about to defend his flying skill when Harry spoke again. “That is a good idea though, I am going to buy brooms for the other three teams, that way the games will be fair”

The entire field of wizard and witches looked at him in shock. Harry looked around and shook his head at how easy it was to impress magicals with a little bit of logic. It was like logic was magic to magicals. He snorted as he imagined a muggle being impressed by some transfiguration and then the wizard being equally amazed by a rubix cube.

Draco could not believe this was happening to him. His father had decided to help him despite saying he wouldn’t and bought the Slytherin team new brooms to help him get the respect he deserved in Slytherin. His new popularity had lasted less than thirty minutes. He decided it didn’t matter.

The reason they had gone this route was that he was actually a great flyer and great seeker. It didn’t matter what Potter did, he would win a gain the respect of his house.  Then he heard Potter refuse to give the pitch up.

Draco shook his head. There was a time that the thought of a confrontation between his godfather and anyone would be entertaining. He had grown up admiring the man as much as he admired his own father. And admiring the man’s ability to intimidate and torture his foes without having to use a wand. But that had not been the case with Harry Potter.

He had not supported the idea of interrupting the Gryffindor practice, but his godfather and the team captain, Marcus Flint, wanted to show off the new brooms. Potter had already defeated that plan by promising to buy brooms for everyone and now Draco was pretty sure they would lose the fight for the pitch as well. “Is there a problem here?” came the silky tones of Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, like most bullies, depended on his victim’s unwillingness to confront him or seek help. As a bully in a position of authority he also counted on other people in authority valuing authority over the needs of any particular individual. Unfortunately for Severus Snape, that was no longer the case at Hogwarts.

Harry turned to the man and smiled. “No sir, no problem. I was just informing your students that your note would not be accepted and that the Gryffindor team would not be relinquishing the pitch until our practice time is over”

Draco shook his head and looked around at the gathered students. He decided that it was easy to determine who the idiots where as they were the ones with surprised faces. He did not want to think of the fact that all of the surprised faces were Slytherins, including the face of his head of house.

Severus Snape was a hairs breath from drawing his wand when he heard the calm voice of Septima Vector behind him. “Good Morning, Severus, may I ask why you and your students are interrupting the Gryffindor Quiditch team practice.” Severus almost drew his wand on the woman when he noticed the damn dragon-like creatures that were looking at him with far too much menace for his comfort.

He took a breath and slipped a calm mask unto his face. “Yes, good morning, Septima, I was curious as to why your students were intruding on the Slytherin team practice after I gave them a note to use the pitch to practice with their new seeker and become accustomed to their new brooms.”

He brought his dark eyes to bear against his colleague daring her to find fault with his actions. Unfortunately for him, the woman was not afraid of the man and eager to challenge him and his bullying practices. “A note? That doesn’t make sense. There is a sign-up sheet and the pitch is under the authority of Madam Hooch.”

She turned to Oliver and asked him if he had booked the pitch the way Madam Hooch required and the boy nodded and she turned to Marcus and asked if the note had come from Madam Hooch which the boy reluctantly admitted it hadn’t.

Septima turned to Severus and in motion meant to convey privacy but a voice all cold hear said ‘Severus, I am sure you would not appreciate if I gave out notes allowing students access to your potion cupboards so I think it highly disrespectful of you to give out notes giving out access to areas that are not your responsibility.”

Severus’s eyes widened at the obvious threat of what she would do if he insisted that he had the right to usurp other professor’s areas of responsibility and growled at another lost battle. He spun flashing his cloak and left the pitch and his students without a backward glance.

Professor Vector looked to Marcus Flint whose betrayed eyes watched his head of house leave and told him he should leave and speak to Professor Hooch. It was Draco, not surprised by the outcome, who had the presence of mind to usher his housemates away. Professor Vector winked at the remaining Gryffindors before walking back to the castle.

In the silence Fred said “I think I am in love with that woman” he realized he said that out loud and turned frightened eyes to Angelina. She looked at him and said “Don’t worry, I agree with you, I think I need to change my panties.” That started the laughter. Oliver shook the cobwebs from his brain and got the practice going again. The confrontation had stolen a half of an hour and he didn’t want to waste any more time.


	7. The Chamber Opens

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The night after Harry and Ron won their positions on the quiditch team, they celebrated with their new teammates in the common room. The secret of what Lavender had promised Ron if he succeeded was revealed when Hermione came down dressed in a copy of Karli’s school girl outfit and got on a table in front of Ron and the rest of the dorm and did a very sexy go-go dance.

She was joined by Karli after a few minutes and the two girls drove the heat up in the room by kissing each other. A few transfigurations and Alicia, Angelina and Katie joined the girls. A few more and Fred and George joined the table dancing wearing nothing but speedos. By the end of the night the whole team was scantily clad.

Later that night after thoroughly satisfying his girls, Harry Potter found himself confronted by yet another beautiful girl. Unfortunately he was in a bathroom and more unfortunate was that she was a ghost. She seemed a little weepy but Harry knew that the girl just needed someone to listen to her. It was only a second into their conversation that he recognized the girl as Myrtle Warren, one of the victims he meant to bring justice to this year.

He listened to her as she told the story of her untimely death and how it came after being bullied by another student. When Harry told her that he didn’t like bullies and that he liked to stop them, the girl started crying again and told him she appreciated it. He couldn’t rub her back as he would with one of his girls but he did make all the right encouraging and sympathetic sounds.

He told her that he had been looking into the secrets of Hogwarts and had heard of her death but didn’t know she had become a ghost. He told her that now that he had discovered her he was even more determined to avenge her death “if for no other reason than for denying the world such a pretty girl” Myrtle giggled at his flirtation and thanked him for trying to avenge her.

Myrtle   Warren had been dead for almost 50 years and as a ghost she was stuck in the age and maturity that she was at her death. But time is ever moving and though she still was trapped with the mind and body of a 14 year old she had 50 years of experience to call on. It was an odd sort of maturity that was difficult to understand if you were not a ghost.

What it meant is that Myrtle was quite pleased with the attentions of the young boy wizard but cynical enough to know that he would become bored with her soon enough. She liked that he had called her pretty but she was still cursed with glasses and she was stuck dressed in the frumpy uniform she died in. All the other women ghost were all wearing beautiful gowns and gorgeous jewelry but she had to be stuck in Ravenclaw robes that were out of style in 1943.

Despite her lack of faith in the boy she found herself enjoying her time with him. She found herself wanting him to like her and she was embarrassed that she had just came from a toilet when he met her. She blushed at the thought and then blushed deeper when he noticed her blush. She asked him “How can you even tell that I am blushing, I am a ghost”.

He looked at her with a smile that made her feel weak in the knees, or whatever the ghostly equivalent is, and said “I make sure to pay attention to the details when I am flirting” She could not deal with this boy anymore and had to leave but she didn’t want to go back down the toilet so she disappeared down the sink drain with as much dignity as possible. Harry called after her “I’ll be back tomorrow and we can talk again” and smiled to himself when he heard the squeak come back up the drain.

Despite what the girl might think of herself, Harry knew that he had just met a very well built young girl and was curious about what fucking a ghost would be like. He put that aside as a thought for another day and refocused on his mission for the night. He opened the chamber entrance, called for stairs and entered the chamber closing the entrance behind him.

As Harry approached the antechamber of Slytherin’s inner sanctum he noticed that the cave wall looked like some of the preservation spells were about to fail. He carved some runes all around the area that strengthened the walls and then started casting air freshening and cleaning charms till the room lost the musty smell and looked more like what he imagined someone with Slytherin’s ego would have appreciated.

He spoke “open” in Parseltongue to the inner chamber door and watched as the two snakes slithered apart and the door opened. He shook his head in disappointment at Tom Riddle. The boy was very powerful but did not have a proper understanding of image and presentation. Slytherin had designed this room to be like his personal thrown room and for all his delusions of grandeur Tom never had the sense to return it to its glory. Harry would not make the same mistake.

It only took him 20 minutes to clear out the musty air, fix the cracked pipes that were creating leaks and get some cleaning charms applied. He would spend some more time making the area look proper before tackling the beast that was in hibernation. He had spent enough time away from the warmth of his ladies and so made his way back to his bed.

He returned the next night and flirted with a surprised Myrtle. She had not expected him to return and definitely not so soon but had managed to arrive through the sink pipes when he called for her. She was happy to see him and truly enjoyed his company. She even teased him by telling him that she could roam any pipe in Hogwarts and might come see him when he was in the showers.

He told her she was more than welcome as long as she was prepared to show him what was under her spectral robes. He then pushed his hand through her form right were her privates would be and she flew back in shock. Her shock turned to sadness and she made to disappear down her pipes.

He tried to stop her but she just floated through him and down her pipes. No matter what he said she wouldn’t come back out so he let her be, for now, and went down into the chamber. He was able to complete his renovation and returned to snuggle with his ladies.

He returned a third night and was able to coax the girl out of her pipes. He tried to cheer her up but every time he got her smiling or laughing she would stop and look sad again. After two hours he was able to get her to confess that she really liked spending time with him but when he pushed his hand through her she realized she could never touch him.

She had never been touched like that by a boy and she never would and she thought the whole thing was unfair. She cried when he moved to comfort her and realized he couldn’t touch her. She could touch him but not with any sustained contact.

He was able to calm her down and convince her to come and spend time with him and his friends in the room of requirement. He knew that the pipes had something to do with her haunting and she likely could not go far from them. But he thought she could likely go to any pipe in Hogwarts. She confirmed that he was correct about what tied her to the place and that she could find the bathrooms in the “ROR”, as Harry called it. He got her to promise to visit the next night.

The next night Myrtle was surprised to find how comfortable the 11 friends were around each other. The girls wore only t-shirt and panties and the boys were topless and wore pajama pants. Harry had told her of his six girlfriends and they were as beautiful as he had described them. Though Ron’s three were no slouches in the beauty department by any stretch.

Myrtle felt very out of place with these beautiful living people and started to resent Harry for convincing her to come. It bothered her more that he had introduced her and then seemed to disappear. She was there to see him and she was stuck with his friends.

Everyone was being very nice to her but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed when Harry returned holding something in his hands. She felt more comfortable with his arrival but was still irritated he had left her and jealous of everyone’s ability to touch one another.

Harry captured her attention by holding up the object and asking her if she knew what a philosopher’s stone was. She had been a Ravenclaw and showed the intelligence that brought her to that house. She nodded and listened as Harry explained that it had been his family that had created it and that the original purpose was for his ancestor to bring a lost love back to half-life so that they could be together. Myrtle realized what the item could do for her and she felt weak.

“Why would you give that to me” she whispered in a voice afraid that he was trying to trick her. Harry replied in his usual cheeky manor. “How else can a play under your skirt if I am not able to grab them?” Myrtle actually goggled at his words. She could not find the words but he continued “besides, you look like your long overdue for a hug and I want to give you one.”

She looked like she was about to cry so Harry placed the stone around her neck. He had set it in a gold chain that was runed to be unbreakable and undetectable to those he did not know it was there. It did not fall through her as she had expected and she felt…warmth spread through her body as the magic of the stone took effect.

Myrtle felt a weight fall away from her that she didn’t know she was carrying and when she looked she saw a transparent pipe section float away from her and vanish. As the warmth continued she was able to feel the warmth of the room and her magic reconnect to her. Then she noticed that her clothes had not made the transition with her and were still floating around her in their ghostly form.

She took a step forward and walked through all her clothes and was standing naked before them. Karli quickly wrapped her in a throw from one of the coaches. Harry smiled and looked at the girl. He did not know what the stone would do to a ghost as his ancestor had not had a chance to test it. But based on what happened he had some thoughts.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and she just started to cry. It was not the ghostly wail of a spirit not ready to cross over but the wracking sobs of girl overwhelmed by what was happening to her. After she got it out of her system, the girls took her to a bed room and gave her some clothes.

Harry was surprised when she re-emerged in nothing but one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. It was similar to the way the other girls were dressed. Harry looked at the sexy girl and noticed her cheeks darken as he appraised her. Her skin was very pale and reminded Harry of a porcelain dolls. Harry figured he had made her into some type of vampire as she was now undead. He wondered if with some research and some runes he could complete the deception make her seem like a vampire.

Remembering what Madam De La Croix said about the deceptive nature of magic made him wonder if Vampires were actually just recovered ghosts. He began to take his own musing seriously and mused that using deception to make Myrtle into a vampire would get her a cover for her continued existence as turned vampires typically had little to no previous history.

The bigger concern for his keen mind was what he saw when she transitioned to her renewed solid form. A ghostly form of what looked like pipes appeared and then vanished. If it was the essence of what tied her to the living plane, he was afraid if she took of the stone or had it taken that she would cross over.

He used his hand to cast a “wandless” spell to prevent her or anyone or anything from removing the necklace till he could talk to her about it. She was enjoying her time with the girls as her mind had cleared some more and she was able to better understand what had happened in the years since she died.

She was a very short at only 1.55 meters tall but she had very large breasts and wide hips. Harry watched as she kept poking at the girls and herself while they all chatted and was proud to see that all the girls understood the magnitude of what had happened to her and allowed her to explore them without complaint.

After a few hours, Harry told Myrtle about his suspicion about the meaning of the disappearing pipe. She was shocked at his words and more so when he asked if she wanted to cross over. She did not know what to think. She had just made some friends and did not want to leave them. She decided that she would stay a while and make friends.

Harry thought that was wonderful as all of them had already started to like her. He told her of his idea to make her seem like a vampire so she could re-enter the wizarding world if she so chose. If she wanted to go that route he intended to make another version of the stone that they would put inside her skin. He assured her that when she was ready to leave this plane, she would have the ability to do so.

She agreed almost instantly and hugged him. She felt herself blush as her body reacted in ways it hadn’t in many years. She tried to pull away from him and he held her in place. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and told her that when she was ready they would all like to help her experience things she missed out on the first time. They all separated to go to bed, Ron with his girls and Harry with his plus one chalk white beauty.

Myrtle was very anxious as Harry took her into the bedroom. It was obvious what was to happen and even though she had existed for 50 years using the Hogwarts pipes to spy on the ever widening sexual exploits of Hogwarts students she was still a child of the 40’s.

She took a deep breath which was itself a renewed experience and made a decision. The reason she had been in that bathroom in the first place was because she had been hesitant and unsure of herself and she was not going to waste her second chance at life being tentative and unsure.

\---

In the bedroom Myrtle allowed herself to be kissed by Harry whose hands lowered and cupped her panty covered ass. He squeezed her ass causing her to moan into his mouth. It was her first real kiss and the years of pent up sexual frustration rushed out of her.

She pulled away from Harry and lifted her shirt off. She smiled as Harry gazed appreciatively at her pale breast and then sat herself in the middle of his huge bed. She turned to the girls who were busing themselves around the room either with each other or watching Harry and the new girl.

Myrtle said “Please teach me how to fuck him. I want to be good.” Her words touched something in Susan and she stepped forward to help the girl. It was funny Myrtle was not unsure or tentative, she was just being a Ravenclaw and wanted to be right.

Susan reached the girl before Harry who had paused to take off all his clothes. Susan slipped behind Myrtle with her legs on either side of the girl. Susan grabbed Myrtle’s breasts and started to massage them. She whispered in the girl’s ear. “Don’t worry, just enjoy. The first few times Harry just fucks you.”

As if called by Susan’s words a naked Harry reached the two girls siting in the bed. He kissed Myrtle again before lowering down her body and kissing the girl on her chest and then stomach. He lingered at her abdomen, planting butterfly kisses that caused pleasant tingles to run all through her body.

Harry moved again trailing a line of kisses that laid a path down Myrtle’s body. Knowing where he was headed caused Myrtle to tense, though she didn’t close her legs or try to stop Harry. Susan calmed her with a kiss to her ear. At her pussy Harry was surprised to smell the musky sent of aroused woman mixed with the scent of the elixir of life.

He ran his tongue over the girl’s damp panties and felt the jolt of energy he associated with drinking the product of the philosopher’s stone. He was intrigued by the implications but ignored it as he vanished the girl’s panties and saw the short forest of hair that covered Myrtle’s pussy.

His girl’s kept whatever hair they had, shaved off, which was Harry’s preference. But now he had an opportunity that he had not had before. He knew the spell and started to cast it with his fingers. The depilatory charm removed hair under his finger as he traced it across the girl’s mons and pelvis. He used a second finger to vanish the hair and a third to send very minor stinging hexes.

Susan saw that Harry was shaving the hair of off Myrtle’s pussy but didn’t know why the girl was squirming and moaning under his touch. The hair removal spell embedded in her piercing was absolutely painless and actually had no feeling at all. Susan resolved that she would have Harry deactivate it and, when necessary, make Harry do it because she could tell Myrtle was enjoying his efforts.

When Harry had shaved the girls pussy bald, he was oddly pleased with the new experience and, as Susan had, resolved to do it again. He was also pleased to see that Myrtle’s pussy was wet after his effort. He dipped the tip of his finger into her opening to collect some of the moisture before starting to run it around her outer and inner folds.

Then he pushed two fingers into the girls opening and marveled at the tight heat that gripped them. Myrtle’s legs opened wider and she hissed “Yes” as he started to finger her. Her hips moved in counter point to his fingers and her hands grabbed his wrists. She did nothing to direct his movements and just held on as his hand and arm moved back and forth to push in and out of her.

Myrtle had masturbated before. It had been the unspoken secret of generations of women, both muggle and witch that self-pleasure was sometimes the only method of gratification for a woman. But she was embarrassed to say that she had never used her fingers on herself as effectively as Harry was using his on her.

She felt her pussy clench and release involuntarily around his fingers as he moved inside her body. Then she felt her orgasm approach. Her immaturity wanted her to panic but her 50 years of watching couples sneak off together made her stay but it was Harry replacing his finger with his mouth and long tongue that sent her over the edge.

Susan was still holding her preventing her from scooting away from the pleasure accidentally. The girl had even joined in and was sucking on her neck and pinching her nipples. Myrtle had grabbed Susan’s head with one hand begging her not to stop and grabbed Harry’s head with her other hand to tell him the same.

Harry started to hiss in parseltongue and redoubled Myrtle’s orgasm. Harry recognized that the girl was as ready as she would ever be and quickly moved up pushing both Myrtle and Susan back. Susan settled on her back and Myrtle settled with her head resting between Susan’s breasts. Before recognition could fully form in her mind Harry sank his hard cock into Myrtle’s virgin pussy.

Myrtle’s brain shut down and she actually went intangible for a split second. It was so fast that neither her nor Susan noticed but Harry did and filed it away in his mind for later. But in that moment he started to pound the cunt wrapped around his cock.

Susan recovered from the movement when Myrtle screamed out and almost came herself at the sight of Harry’s face as it hovered over them. She was usually having her own pussy savaged when in that position and had never been coherent enough to look at the intense look of lust that was Harry’s face while fucking.

It reminded her of power, strength and masculinity and she had an instinctual reaction to it. Her nipple hardening and her own pussy soaked itself. She shifted her body so that every time Harry’s cock slammed into Myrtles now shaking body the vibration would stimulate her own clit. It was not as good as being fucked but Susan liked the position she was in a lot.

Myrtle just wanted more. Her legs and arms wrapped around Harry’s hips and neck and she tried to tilt her hip up into each of his thrusts. Then she felt it as a massive orgasm crashed into her and she lost consciousness. When she came back to herself she was in a new position. She got her bearings and saw that she was now on her knees and Harry was fucking her from behind.

She looked down and saw a bald pussy in front of her and lowered her head to lick and suck at it as the cock sawing steadily in and out her pussy carried her up the hill to another climax. She felt a tongue on her clit and figure the girl below her was returning the favor by adding a tongue to her own pleasure.

Every few strokes Myrtle would feel the cock leave her pussy for a bit before slamming back into her. It was delaying her orgasm but increasing her pleasure. Especially when Luna narrated that Susan was sucking Myrtle’s juices off of Harry’s cock and couldn’t seem to get enough.

Susan at that moment was sucking on Harry’s cock. She was under Myrtle and had her hand wrapped around Harry’s huge cock when she could no longer taste Myrtle on his cock she guided it into the Pale girl again and let harry ravish her for a while. Her hands were still wrapped around the bottom of Harry’s cock and she felt it swell indicating his impending orgasm.

She desperately wanted to suck the cum from his cock but wouldn’t deny Myrtle the joy having her inner walls painted by Harry’s typically massive load. She had a surprise orgasm when Harry came as Myrtle had also cum and bit down on Susan’s clit drawing a hard and fast orgasm out of the red-headed girl.

It was Karli who got to Myrtle’s pussy first when the three on the bed separated and sucked Harry’s cum from her pussy. She shared her treasure with Ginny. By that time every one was on the large bed and Justine had her mouth around Harry’s cock bringing it back to hardness. Myrtle found herself in the middle of a wild orgy and eventually fell asleep tired, satisfied and with a second load of Harry’s cum leaking from her pussy.

\---

Myrtle woke up feeling another new sensation. Her body was sore. Well not her entire body but she felt very sore in her private areas. She looked around and noticed that she was alone in the bed. Susan was standing and looking at her with a smile.

Susan told the undead beauty that Harry had already started work on the runic tattoos he would use to transform her into a “vampire”. Until Harry finished them, she would be staying in the “ROR” or in Harry’s Hogsmeade home. Susan showed her where the library was so she can start to bring herself up to date and gave her a hug before leaving with the others for breakfast.

Myrtle spent the day in the library but also took too baths and a shower just enjoying the feeling of warm water on her body again. At one point Ron caught her walking around the room naked when he returned for a textbook. She discovered she liked being watched as much as she had liked watching people.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was once again frowning as he sat at his desk. The magical world had become far too efficient over the last year and the letter in front of him was evidence of that. He had felt Tom’s latest effort as it crossed the wards and moved on to the castle grounds. It was in a passive form and he doubted the pre-Potter upgraded wards would have alerted him.

He had smiled when he felt it and wondered who Lucius had used as a patsy. All Severus was able to find out was that it was not Draco who would carry the item as it would be dangerous to that person as well. Despite his foreknowledge and preparation, he had still lost a battle in the opening moves of this year’s chess game.  He had anticipated that the Hogsmeade wards would detect the dark object and convinced a loyal former student to send him any reports of odd happenings that might affect the school.

In the past that would have been the only report as the student would see Albus as the equivalent of the man’s own superiors if not higher up the chain. Without having to say it overtly, the report would have been sent to him only and he could have disposed of it. But instead he was sent a copy and the other was filed with the DMLE.

He had sent a missive to a contact in that department to get the report pulled but the department had become too efficient as well and the report had already been acted on by too many people to stop the damage.

The letter explained that the DMLE had hired Vector Industries as an “Operations Consultant”, “whatever that meant” Albus thought, and had implemented the suggestions in the resulting report. Madam Bones had seen a 20% increase in closed cases and the DMLE and especially the Auror Department, was now too efficient to be easily manipulated.

The fact that the DMLE was aware of the movement of a dark object through Hogsmeade and had already assigned an investigator as well as rotated increased patrols to the area, would make things more difficult for Albus but he felt he was still in play. Especially when no request came to expand patrols to Hogwarts, nor was Hogwarts sent a “ministry alert”.

Albus went back to planning for the inevitable attack at Hogwarts. He had put the wards into a higher alert status but diverted all the warnings to only him, leaving Minerva to only receive warnings from the lower alert state. His plan was to respond to the attack and save Harry while allowing as many of his friends to die as possible.

He would then integrate himself with the grieving boy and pull him unto the right path. Albus was sure that if he could arrange for most if not all the survivors to die in the coming years, he could get the boy in the right state of mind to sacrifice himself as was necessary.

His other plan to sew discord within his staff seemed to him to also be working. He had noticed that Minerva and Gilderoy were constantly in each other’s company since the opening feast and he had seen Kyler watching them with a frown. He hoped the whole thing would come to blows and Minerva would either have to submit to him or be fired.

He had yet to come up with a plan to curtail Septima but thought that once Minerva was handled he could at least take away the headship of Gryffindor from the woman. That would give Severus the opportunity to fix the damage the women had caused in his effort to pull the Slytherins to the light.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gilderoy Lockhart was concerned. He had asked Minerva McGonagall to aid him in preparing for his class in the hopes of charming the woman out of her clothes. He thought he was doing well until he realized that she was not flirting with him but was insulting him every time he made an attempt to woo her.

She had already called his attempts at charm juvenile. She told him that she didn’t even worry about him with the first year girls as she doubted his charm would work on even them, it was so transparent. The final insult that he had still not recovered was when she had stared at his crotch and snorted dismissively.

He had wanted to attack her then and then obliviate her after teaching her to not underestimate him but the Capstonson fellow she had been talking with the first night seemed to always be in close proximity to them. 

It was more than his pride that was concerning him as the woman was determined to make sure he was prepared for his class and she had started to ask uncomfortable questions about the claims in his books. When Kyler Capstonson, her friend, had started to join the discussion as the DADA professor and asked him about his membership in the Dark Arts Defense League he had truly started to panic.

He was, in fact, a member but he had bribed his way through the process and anyone who became too curious might discover his duplicity as he did not have the deep knowledge that was required to be accepted into that organization.

He had finally managed to slip the two of them over the weekend by engaging the potions professor. The man seemed to despise the other two professors and was eager to do anything that would annoy them, including stealing the attention of their new colleague.

Gilderoy liked being around the dour potions professor because when around the man Minerva McGonagall could not help but torture him. Gilderoy had to admit that it was cruel how easily she played on the man’s desires and he re-evaluated the woman he had thought to charm. It was likely he avoided a spider’s web in that case.

Severus could not escape her though and now free of the worrisome attention he was able enjoy watching someone else squirm. As offended as he had been by how she had treated him, he was proud to say that he endured her presence much better that the potion’s professor was able. Any flash of cleavage or leg or even a casual touch would have the man flustered and then she would laugh and he would become enraged before fleeing.

It was now Tuesday and it was the day he had been looking forward to. It was the first class with the second years and that meant Harry Potter. The boy was the whole reason he had taken the job and he was intent on integrating himself with the future Lord. He was so determined he had taken a step he had never before tried and actually became knowledgeable about a subject.

He could not duel himself but didn’t think that would be necessary. He had instead learned all he could about how to teach dueling and had interviewed some dueling instructors, before obliviating them. He was sure he could fake it and then use his charm to sway the boy. Being a close advisor to the boy who lived and the future Lord Potter would set him up for life.

He became again aware of the large room when the first students started to enter for his class. He was standing on the dueling stage and there was rows of benches aligned in front of him. He waited till the room filled and frowned, a little, when Harry Potter arrived and sat in the back row ignoring seats that were available closer to him.

If it was one thing that Gilderoy Lockhart was talented at, other than the obliviate spell, it was tracking popularity. It was clear that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were by far the kings of their grade level. If forced, he was sure Harry Potter could stand alone at the top but the boy seemed content to allow Neville to share the position.

Gilderoy shook his head at the naiveté of youth. One should never allow anyone to stand atop the mountain with you. It only makes your position less secure. It would be his first lesson to the boy once he gained his confidence. Gilderoy looked at the third heir of an old family and practically dismissed the child out of hand. It was clear the boy wanted the fame and popularity of Neville and Harry but was left surrounded by people who saw him as their only option.

The entire year had split themselves between the three heirs except for two groups. The first was made up of Ravenclaws who were not a member of Neville, Harry or Theodore’s circles though they had free access to both Neville and Harry and were friendly with both groups. The “uncommitted” Ravenclaws had no leader and were basically kids who hadn’t decided to commit to Harry or Neville yet. They were not welcome in Nott’s circle at all. The last group was the smallest, it was Draco, his Betrothed and the two children of his family’s Retainers.

Gilderoy took a breath and engaged with the class. He had forced them all to buy his book and assigned the homework from them, but the in class lesson would be from an ancient dueling manual he had acquired from a collector who no longer remembered owning it.

He rushed through the first part of the book that talked about stances and the connection to muggle fencing. He thought he would become a popular teacher by quickly getting to the part where they could shoot spells at each other. He smartly declined the suggestion by Severus Snape, acting as an aid and watcher for his first class. He had suggested the two of them to duel but he was sure the man was looking for an excuse to take out his “Minerva” frustrations on an unsuspecting victim.

Gilderoy called Harry to the stage for a demonstration and called Ron to join him. Severus interrupted at that point and called Draco forward instead, giving Ron a sneer and accusing the boy of being a sycophant of Potters. Ron did not rise to the bait and just smiled before returning to his spot and putting his long arms around the shoulders of Lavender, Tracey and Hermione. The message was not lost on a fuming Snape.

Draco Malfoy was beginning to hate his godfather. He could not understand why the man set him up to be humiliated again. Draco hated it, and would never admit it out loud, but Harry Potter was a prodigy with a wand. And while Draco was sure he could beat any of Potter’s brown-nosers, he was equally sure he could not beat Potter.

His godfather had quickly told him to summon a snake. The man was sure Potter would show his cowardice. Draco doubted that would happen, but thought it might make a good distraction as the spell was obscure and one that only Slytherins really practiced.

It also allowed for him to lose with the grace of putting up a decent fight. Set on his course Draco took his dueling stance. He refused to bow to the boy who was an enemy to his house but Potter bowed extravagantly. Draco ground his teeth as the move showed how little fear Potter had of him or his family.

Draco could see that even the fop had recognized the blatant disrespect and was unsure if putting the two students together was wise. But the man continued anyway and started the duel. Draco poured all of his anger and hate into his spell and cast “serpensortia”

Harry wondered if fate had a crush on him and whether she was cute enough for him to fuck as the blonde idiot had just given him the perfect opportunity to progress his plan. He grinned internally when the snake turned toward the watching students and went to attack Ernie Macmillan. Harry quickly accioed the giant cobra toward himself.

The move helped the snake avoid a miscast spell by Lockhart that scorched the stage where the snake had been. The agitated snake landed in front of Harry and turned with its hood flared. Before it could strike, Harry hissed “be calm great one”. The snake stopped dead and then hissed back “a speaker! So the legends are true.” Harry sat with his legs crossed in front of the animal and was about to converse with it.

Severus Snape was on cloud nine. Finally the wretched spawn of Potter had messed up. He was a parseltongue and had foolishly displayed it to his entire class. Severus was giddy at the thought of the boy being ostracized. He casually flicked his wand at the snake to banish it as the animal had served its purpose. He was surprised to see the boy raise a protego shield and block his magic.

Severus remained determined to not see the boy as skilled and so ignored the advanced spell the boy had cast three years early of when it was to be taught. Instead he became angry that the boy would stop him from doing what was obviously the sensible thing. He was further surprised when the boy spoke to him.

“I am sorry professor, I will care for the snake, and you do not need to banish him. He is telling me that his trip here was already quite painful and disorienting.” Then the boy turned to Ernie and told him that the snake was apologizing for his earlier attack and blamed it on his confusion and fear at his unexpected arrival.

Like most Slytherins, Severus Snape refused to acknowledge that most of their terrible reputations came from their own actions. They had over the years blamed everything from jealousy at their better upbringing to hatred of the color green. But the favorite excuse was that there was a universal hatred of snakes.

Severus believed that and so was surprised that there was a greater universal truth that intruded on the occasion. Boys loved cool and deadly snakes, and once it was established that Harry’s new friend was not going to kill them, all the boys wanted to play with it.

Most of the girls were not as impressed as is the gender normative behavior for girls. Well except for Millicent Bulstrode who along with Blaise Zabini got permission from Theodore to join the group admiring the animal.

Millicent was not the only girl to break the gender barrier for snake loving as Daphne, Tracey and the Patil twins all wanted to coo at the animal. Harry found himself acting as translator as they all asked questions about the snake. It took ten minutes of ogling the scene for Gilderoy to regain hiss bearings. This was the second time that Harry Potter had derailed all his plans and stolen all attention for him without expelling any effort.

The man gathered himself and demanded the class refocus on him. Harry agreed that they were being rude and apologized to the teacher which the rest of the class also did. Harry drew his wand and conjured a glass tank for the snake before calling Swanhild to watch it. When his girls noticed the Drake was talking to it they all released their own companions as well and the class pulled itself away from the odd animal conversation to look at Lockhart.

He had heard of the Drakes but hadn’t seen one and did not know that anyone other than Harry had one and it took him a second to get his bearings and begin the class again. He looked to the stage and saw that Draco Malfoy had abandoned his position in the confusion. The boy’s eyes suggested it would not be appreciated if he was called again.

Gilderoy agreed with the boy and decided to go back to the sections he had rushed through. He got all of the students to separate and begin practicing foot positions. In the end, despite Gilderoy’s best efforts, it was an educational class. Those who were familiar with dueling found the class boring and not very helpful but it was at least correct and would give muggleborns and those not given early educations a good foundation.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When everyone hadn’t hated Potter like they were supposed to, Severus had left and went directly to the headmaster. At his desk, Albus Dumbledore could not believe how much of child Severus could be when he was not given his way. However, he had to admit that he was disappointed as well in the fact that Harry’s classmates hadn’t turned on him.

Albus comforted Snape by telling him that it was unlikely that the rest of the school would be as forgiving about Harry’s newly discovered ability. He also started to plan how to turn this discovery to his favor. It might not hurt to encourage rumors of Harry’s responsibility for whatever evil Tom planned to unleash at the school.

Much to Albus’ surprise and Severus’s continued frustration the rest of the school did not shun harry Potter. Daphne and Tracey had been walking around with the snake introducing Sal to everyone and casually mentioning that Harry was so obviously a Gryffindor, that it was nice to see he had one Slytherin trait and probably the most useful one. 

Ginny and Luna then let it slip to the first year girls that parseltongue had a wonderful effect on a girls kitty. That news had spread almost faster than the words had been spoken and all the girls in school were giggling for two days.

Three days later when the back pages of the Daily Prophet announced that Potter Enterprises would be releasing charmed tongue rings that could mimic the effect of Parseltongue and its effects on both witches and wizards, the school could talk about nothing else.

Albus was once again in his office amazed at the abilities of the people Harry had surrounded himself with. Minerva’s knock told him it was time for the confrontation that was long overdue. He beckoned for her to enter and watched her as she sat in the chair across from him.

Looking at her he had to admit that she had made an amazing transformation. She was still obviously a mature witch but she was stunning. She had left her gray hairs but they did nothing but accentuate her beauty and did nothing to diminish it. She was in obviously good shape and her curves were tight and firm along her body and elegantly teased by her robes. Being treated like a goddess by her Amazons also added a regal-ness to her bearing. That change was part of the purpose of the meeting.

...Flashback

Albus Dumbledore was happy that the school year was starting again. He was never as powerful and influential as when he had the majority of England’s future witches and wizards under his control. The previous year had gone nothing like he had hoped and left the world faced with the evil that is Voldemort once again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone ringed the chime that announced their presence outside his office. He let Minerva in and was surprised to see that she was not alone. Two stunningly beautiful young women accompanied her.

After hearing the reason for Minerva’s visit, the man sat in shock at the audacity of the woman in front of him. “So if I may, for clarity” Dumbledore said and received a nod. “The group of women that you have sworn to your House, collectively calling themselves Amazons have decided that you are, in effect, their patron goddess, as Athena was in the original myth”

Minerva interrupted him and said “Actually, I believe it was Artemis that was the original patron goddess”. Albus looked at her sternly and continued “And now you have hand maidens from the, what was it, New Amazon Order. And you expect me to allow them to join you at the school.”

Minerva’s countenance changed and Kathleen and Samantha’s already complete devotion to her was validated again. To them it she looked as any displeased goddess would when challenged openly. The two women prepared themselves to fight the man, if necessary, pledging themselves to dying if their mistress required it.

Minerva was focused on Albus and did not see her hand-maidens ready themselves but Albus did and it shocked him. He knew that look as both he and Tom had followers that were that devoted to them. His eyes snapped back to Minerva and he realized he was once again not talking to his employee but, rather, the powerful head of an old family, once again on the rise.

“As the Head of the Clan McGonagall, I have every right to have my Vassals or Retainers attend me here. Two representatives are in no way an inconvenience to the school and I am not asking you, I am informing you. If you would like to challenge this we can call for the board of governors whenever you would like.”

Albus sat in stunned silence. Minerva had not just moved from her support of him, she now saw him as an enemy. He would later be angry that she had dared, but in the moment he was shocked at his own fall from grace. He apologized and said he was just surprised and welcomed the two women back to the castle as they had both been students.

Minerva simple nodded and turned and left his office with the two women trailing behind her. Fawkes made a sound that Albus had become sure was laughter. He wished he could kill the creature but knew he could not. He fumed as the bird laughed at him.

...End Flashback

Albus saw Minerva smirk when she caught him appraising her and he had no doubt she was proud of her ability to distract him since she knew that he was gay. He wanted to tell her his appraisal was not attraction but thought that might only feed her ego more. He accepted his small defeat and pushed forward with the reason for the meeting.

He wondered where her two hand maidens were. He had to admit that they had not been a distraction to the school at all. Except their beauty causing some of the boys to walk into walls. They actually did not venture from Minerva’s quarters all that often. It was not important though.

“Minerva, I am concerned about Harry Potter and the guidance that you and his other Vassals are giving him.” He started. He hoped that he could push her off guard and use whatever was left of his esteem to get her to either spill some secrets or take his council. He was wrong on both accounts.

Albus had prepared for many reactions. The one he hoped for was what he called “unsure parent”. He hoped that Minerva was herself worried about whether she was doing the right things in regard to Harry and that his blunt words would cause her to seek guidance from him.

He also prepared for the opposite reaction which he called “protective momma bear”. In that case, Minerva would be absolutely sure of what they were doing and angry that he would dare suggest otherwise. He would appease her and get her to justify herself to him and maybe he could learn some secrets.

What he was not prepared for was what happened. Minerva stood and walked toward the door. At the door she turned and said. “I am the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of this School. As such you have the right to call me to your office at any time and you may question me about my duties and how well I do them. As a longtime acquaintance, you may also ask me to your office to check on my wellbeing and inquirer as to my happiness.”

Then her eyes turned hard and Albus could feel her magic pulse, “But, and want to make this perfectly clear, as the Lady Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Clan McGonagall and Magically Sworn Vassal to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you have no right, no authority and no status to question me on the affairs of my House or the Houses I am sworn to.”

She then turned and left his office. Albus was shocked. For her to release her aura at him. No one had dared to do that in 50 years. He was considered the most powerful wizard of the age and to flare your aura at someone was a direct challenge. What was more shocking was that he had felt it and it was very powerful but not more than his. She had to know she was weaker than him but she was making it clear that she felt no fear of his strength.

At that moment he decided that she would be one of the victims of Tom’s attack and he would make sure of it. As was usual when he made such a decision he began to justify it in his mind. By the end of the evening he had convinced himself that she had fallen to the dark and was dragging Harry Potter with her. Severus had warned him that she had become a slut and he convinced himself that it was her fault that Harry was as brazen as he was. He had even decided that it was her influence that created the Grimmauld Commons. Her death would save the light.

**…Minerva McGonagall’s Private Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Despite her behavior in the Headmaster’s Office it was a calm and undisturbed woman that returned to her quarters. Inside, Kyler, Koenraad and Kerstan were waiting on her as was usual. As was Samantha and Kathleen, who were busing themselves on their knees between Kyler and Kerstan’s legs.

\---

Minerva moved to Koenraad and climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. The man’s hands wrapped around her body and Minerva sighed at the powerful man’s comforting embrace. He pulled his lips away and started to kiss her neck and Minerva groaned at the contact.

She felt her head grabbed and turned before she was kissed by Kyler and then the action was repeated by Kerstan. Then the men settled back in their seats and Samantha and Kathleen sucked their cocks back into each of their mouths.

Koenraad got her shirt opened and she was looking directly at Kerstan’s cock sliding into Samantha’s mouth when Koenraad sucked on her nipple and she thought the entire situation validated her decision to share her two groups of lovers with each other.

...Flashback

Kerstan was fucking her ass and it was amazing. Her feet were flat against his thigh and her legs were spread and she was sitting on his large cock as he fucked fast into her abused asshole. She had already squirted twice.

Kerstan was fucking her so hard that neither of his two brothers could do anything but watch and wait their turn. They stood next to her rubbing their hands up and down their hard cocks. Minerva loved being displayed as she was for them. And more than that she loved the look of unbridled lust that they looked at her with ass they jerked their cocks next to her.

She loved being fucked hard, as she was being and normally she would have another orgasm when whichever two were jerking off would spray their cum on her body. But lately she had been having ideas about what to do with her three men’s cocks when she was not using them.

“Ladies!” she bellowed and her two hand maidens ran into the room and froze at the sight. She had another orgasm from the cock fucking into her ass and she squirted. It took her a minute to come down from the pleasure and was happy that Kerstan was still fucking her ass slowly.

She looked at the two girls and said “suck their cocks”. She shivered when her words caused Kerstan to lose control and cum in her ass. Her head fell back in exhaustion and she felt Kerstan’s hand wrap around her. She heard twin “Yes, mistress” but did not look up till she heard the slurping sounds.

Both her and Kerstan looked up to find Samantha on her knees in front of a standing Kyler sucking on his cock. Kathleen had gotten Koenraad on his back and was sucking his cock while feeding her wet snatch to his mouth.

Minerva locked eyes with Kyler and said “Do you like my hand-maiden’s mouth on your cock.” They are mine to command I am sharing them with you. It was a declaration the two women craved to hear and the rewarded the men before them with their happiness.

Kyler’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the pleasure the sexy girl was giving him. He knew that all five of them served Minerva in different ways. He didn’t feel the need to call her his mistress but she was definitely the person in charge. And as far as he was concerned she had simply added two more to her Harem. That he was allowed pleasure from it just meant her love was not selfish.

The wild sexuality happening around her turned Minerva on and she rose from Kerstan, his cock making a squelch as it pulled from her ass. Minerva rolled unto her hands and knees on the bed and dropped her head when she felt Kerstan’s tongue push into her used ass. Her boys were so nasty and she loved it.

The group stayed like that for some minutes when Kathleen said “My I fuck him mistress?” I thrill ran through Minerva when the question registered. She lifted her head and turned around pulling herself from a disappointed Kerstan who loved tonguing her sexy ass.

“Yes, But I must see this.” Minerva said. She sat in the bed and opened her legs, gesturing for Kerstan to return to what he was doing. Which he did with joy. Before Kathleen could sink her pussy on Konraad’s cock Kyler said “May I cum in her mouth?” Minerva screamed yes as she squirted cum into Kerstan’s mouth.

Samantha loved her mistress even more as Kyler’s delicious cum released into her mouth. He was so handsome and his cum was so delicious. Her and Kathleen had mutually decided to abandon all of their lovers when they were made priestesses. They would only serve their Mistress.

They had not told her of their decision but she had rewarded their devotion anyway with the biggest cock Samantha had ever had. With her mouth full of cum she pulled away from Kyler and moved to her Mistress who happily accepted her offering.

Kyler’s cock almost instantly became hard again as her watched the sexy, naked handmaiden open her mouth over Minerva’s and his cum dripped into his loves mouth. When the majority was gun, Minerva licked the remnants from Samantha’s face.

Then the two looked over to Kathleen and Kerstan. The two were kissing but Kathleen pussy still hung over Kerstan’s hard cock. His head pressed against her plump pussy, tinged red with arousal. Kyler realized they were waiting for Minerva to acknowledge that she was watching and his cock somehow got harder.

Minerva looked over and realized what they were doing and the feeling of power gave spiked her own arousal. “Fuck him” she said and it was the most commanding any of them had ever heard her and they all shivered in pleasure at it.

Kathleen dropped her hips and Koenraad’s cock was buried to the hilt in Kathleen and they both wailed in orgasm. Kyler was not surprised that in the atmosphere it would only one stroke in obedience to set them both off.

They fucked for the rest of the evening under Minerva’s direction. The three brother’s stamina was put to the test as Minerva ordered them to fill all of each girls holes simultaneously and then made the girls lick the cum out of each other while the boys stuffed her the same way.

The next morning, Minerva had given them all permission to use each other as they wanted. Since Kyler and Minerva were the only two that had to work in the morning, the two girls bathed the couple before sending them off. Then they bathed the two remaining brothers. That led to a pleasurable morning that forced Kathleen to re-access were on the sexual preference scale she was.

...End Flashback

\---

Koenraad had her naked and she was about to enjoy him when there was a knock at her door. She growled in frustration but did not think she should ignore the knock. It was likely the headmaster and ignoring him would be used against her.

Determined to make him uncomfortable she told her three loves to continue without her, noisily. The two girls squealed in delight when they were picked up and carried to the bedroom. Minerva smiled. She did not fully know what she was building but she was happy with it.

Despite the triplets sharing a soul, she had built separate relationships with each of them. Love was at the core of each one and she could honestly say she was in love with all three. She had worried that Kyler would always hold a special place in her heart and that would cause problems.

He did hold a place but all three had found their own places and she cherished them all the same. Her hand-maidens had also found a spot and with them now integrated she wondered what the dynamic would be. It was clear they all looked to her for direction and leadership and that the girls did not want to raise their status with her. They were her servants and they liked it that way.

Re-focusing on her irritation, she wrapped herself in a thin robe that she wore over her naked body. The headmaster was gay but still had a sense of propriety that was old fashioned and she intended to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

The sexual noises from the room that was not only female in origin would also cause the man more personal problems as she had caught the headmaster appreciating her lovers on occasion, though he was much more discreet than Severus.

She answered the door and was surprised to find Pomona and Poppy there. They both looked unsure of themselves, which was odd as the two were typically very confident. Poppy looked like she wanted to run away.

Forgetting about her dress or the continued sexual noises coming from her bedroom she pulled the two girls in and offered them some tea. The women declined and both their eyes drifted toward the room when a particularly sexy and masculine groan was heard.

Minerva apologized and rose and went to stop them, when Pomona stopped her. “Please don’t, it is part of why we want to talk to you.” The women blushed at her own words and Minerva lowered herself back into her seat in confusion.

“We want to join you.” Poppy blurted and Pomona hid her face in her own hands in fear and shame. Minerva could see this was difficult for the two of them and smiled encouragingly. “Tell me. I won’t be mad, and I won’t judge you harshly” she said

Despite being the most embarrassed it was Pomona who ended up explaining. Poppy and Pomona thought they wanted to be Amazons. They had been talking about it for a while and had been disappointed that they would not be allowed because they weren’t muggleborn.

They thought it was a great idea, what Minerva was doing and even though they both agreed that she would have made an exception for them, they did not want her to because what the Amazons were and what they were doing for muggleborn witches was more important than their desires.

Minerva knew they were right that she would have made an exception if they wanted. The fact that they didn’t want her to and why made her sure that the ladies would have been perfect additions to the group they had created on the floating island.

Pomona continued “Besides, we realize that the truth was we only wanted to be Amazons to be closer to you.” She hid her face again into the silence that statement caused. Minerva’s keen mind finally understood. “How long have you loved me?”

Pomona did not answer but Poppy did. “I care for you a lot Minerva, and you know how much I enjoy our time together but Pomona has had a crush on you for a decade and your recent openness has fostered that crush and turned into something more.”

Minerva moved next to the older woman and pulled her close. She smiled when the woman whimpered as she was pressed into Minerva’s body, that was covered only by a very thin satin robe. Minerva cared for the two greatly and was not adverse from seeing where things could go.

“So what is it, exactly, that the two of you want?” She asked. Poppy continued as Pomona was two flustered and happy where she was to answer. “We are both from patriarchal lines but are pretty sure the heads of both our families would jump at the chance to be sworn to your family because of, well, you know.”

Minerva nodded. The Clan McGonagall had become a power in the world, as had all the Vassal families of the Potters and Longbottoms. Most knew that the Prima Potentia Magicae families were out of their reach but the Vassals had all had an influx of interest. It didn’t hurt that they were gaining independent wealth and power as well.

Poppy went on. “But we don’t want you to do that. We think it is important that you stick to the theme of only swearing Matriarchal line families. Minerva had not planned to swear any other families but the rule rang true for her and she promised herself to add it to the Clan Grimoire.

“And it’s clear that at some point you are going to marry the Capstonson brothers” Poppy said, “So we want to be concubines.” Minerva had to struggle to hear the end of the sentence because Poppy had lost steam toward the end.

She was confused as to why. It was a logical idea. Their culture allowed for it and it definitely solved Pomona’s problem. The woman was holding her for dear life as if it would be the last time she could hug her. “Why are the two of you so nervous?” she asked. “We are already lovers and your proposal is actually proper under the circumstances.”

Silence reigned for a full minute before Pomona pulled away from her. She had regained her confidence but her eyes were sad as if she was about to lose something very valuable. “We are worried we can’t compete with Kathleen and Samantha.”

Minerva wanted to laugh. She knew she couldn’t because it would hurt her two friends and likely future concubines. It was true that Kathleen and Samantha were stunningly beautiful. The reason for that was Aphrodite’s Bath and Hecate’s Blessing.

Both items were marvels of neo-magical research and even though the Order purposely allowed rumors of their existence to filter to the general public, the exact nature of the two items were a closely guarded secret.

Aphrodite’s Bath was actually a large stone pool covered in runes and was the culmination of a pet project of one of the Sage’s. The completion and handover of all the research to Clan McGonagall was why she had been elevated. Sage Lydia Sheridan loved fashion and make-up. She had been that way since before her time at Hogwarts. Many of her classmates had initially dismissed her as an airhead whose highest ambition was to be a trophy wife. Minerva had instantly recognized her genius and helped her combine it with her passion.   Aphrodite’s Bath was the result.

Submerging oneself in the water of the large pool was the last part of the ceremony that inducted selectees into the ranks of the Novices. It was also why the new amazons were gaining a reputation for being gorgeous.

The magically infused water of the pool made skin clearer and tighter, bodies more symmetrical, balanced skin tones, eliminated stretch marks and cellulite, and completed a whole host of other cosmetic changes that would normally require the efforts of hundreds of magical and muggle cosmetic procedures.

A dip in the pool even eliminated fat and would enhance and strengthen the muscles in the breasts, thighs, hips and stomach greatly reducing sagging and other signs of aging. The results were not permanent but would last at least 10 years, according to the research.

Despite the many affected areas, the change relatively subtle and was more of an enhancement of exiting beauty than true body modification. Evidence of that was that Minerva had taken a dip and it had made little change to her except that she no longer had to have any type of beauty regimen as it was no longer needed. She had even stopped wearing make-up.

Hecate’s Blessing was a potion and it was taken right after the selectee had taken the Retainer’s Oath. The potion also had its origins in pre-Order research. Sage Amanda Nador was a potions prodigy that had been lucky enough to find a Potion’s master willing to mentor her. The man was her husband and he had done everything in his power in the old system to help her develop and give her credit for her discoveries.

The potion now named Hecate’s blessing started as an attempt to modify the animagus potion to grant more of the animal abilities to the subject while in human form. Sage Nador had turned over her research and then led the team that developed it into its final version.

It was no longer an animagus potion, nor did it prevent someone from achieving a form. More importantly, it did not hinder someone who had already achieved an animagus form receiving the benefits of the potion.

Using a cheetah, a tiger and a kneazle as the base, the potion granted the Amazons the superhuman strength, agility, speed and dexterity their mythological counterparts had been known for. Minerva had taken this potion as well and her boys had enjoyed the additional flexibility it had granted her very much.

The Amazons had tested their new abilities and found it to be about 2 to 3 times that of a normal athletic man. They were not as strong as the Lycans but still approached them to allow interested Amazons to join the academy being built in Jamestown. Instead Stephanie had made herself a consultant so the Amazons could build their own in Themyscira.

For Pomona and Poppy, comparing themselves to the New Amazons was not healthy. Especially since despite the lack of access to either of the Amazonian discoveries, Pomona and Poppy were, to Minerva, already quite beautiful in their own right. They had joined her in the effort to present themselves better and the two had their own group of Hogwarts male students devoted to them.

In fact Neville had a small crush on his gorgeous Herbology professor. The boy had no interest in pursuing it but did practice his flirting on the kind teacher. She liked and appreciated the attention but both her and Poppy still did not think they could compete with Minerva’s hand-maidens. It didn’t help that the sounds of wild sex still came drifting from the bedroom.

Minerva spent five minutes trying to convince the two women that they were wanted and desired as they were, but finally just ordered them to follow her. She led them into the bedroom and then she and her two hand-maidens spent the rest of the night convincing the two professors that they belonged.

All their efforts were appreciated but it was the revival of the Capstonson brothers despite what was an obviously energetic and exhausting night that convinced Poppy and Pomona that they fit. Minerva had not realized that having three groups of lovers had been tiring. Having all the people she cared for in bed with her was a much better way to go.

**…Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was approaching midnight and it would be Hermione’s 13th birthday. She was currently being kissed by her boyfriend on the couch in the common room. She was a genius, but it didn’t take genius level intellect to know something was up. It was just him and her and they were in the common room and not their private quarters in the ROR.

She was sure that part of her present was how absolutely in the dark she was. She was a master at solving puzzles and no one had left any clue as to what was happening to her tonight. Ron had gone into full “master” mode in the ROR and told her to follow him. Then he had left without looking back. It had taken her 10 whole seconds to overcome her shock and run after him.

She had expected him to be waiting for her outside the door and ready to punish her for the delay but he was already at the stairs and hadn’t broke his stride. He hadn’t even looked back to check that she was following him. She had ran to catch up and then fallen into step behind him which is when she realized she was still in her tight shirt and thin panties. She had not had time to put on anything.

She knew this had to do with her birthday and was a little surprised when he led her to the Gryffindor common room. She figured he was taking her somewhere public but thought that the common room seemed a little tame. It was already after 11:00 and that was where they were supposed to be. They could still be caught by a late night studier but they wouldn’t get in trouble.

It was 1 minute to her birthday and Ron had kissed her and stripped her naked which was exciting but he hadn’t touched her in any of her sensitive places, which was a little more exciting. She thought she had figured it out. At midnight he would fuck her and that was to be her birthday present.

When the clock struck midnight he pulled away from her and stepped back. She didn’t know what was happening and the look in his eyes confused her. She actually shuddered at how little she could figure out about what was happening to her. He had found a way to turn her desperation for knowledge into something erotic and she loved him for it.

Then it started.


	8. Master and Slave

**…Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ron drew his wand and cast the levitation spell on her. It was subtle thing but Ron’s magic felt different when it hit her and she had learned to care for that feeling as much as she cared for him. It was like his unique smell. She loved it on his pillow and on his shirts that she and the others wore to bed.

She floated in the air and felt something shift in the magic. She still felt safe as she always did with him but the magic felt more dangerous at the same time. Ron put away his wand but she stayed floating on his magic. It was an impressive display of concentration and did as much to turn her on as everything else that was happening to her.

He pulled a bag from behind the couch and pulled out a bright red ball. It looked to be hard plastic and was attached to a leather strap. She knew what he intended to do and felt a rush of pleasure as she solved the puzzle. He intensified that pleasure by saying “Clever girl, you know what I’m going to do to you.”

His words washed over her and she said “yes sir”. He fit the ball in her mouth and tightened the straps. She wanted to know everything about what he was doing to her and tried to look behind her own head as he tightened the device. A hard slap to her naked rare mad her pause and stay still. She shivered when he responded to her stillness with “good girl”.

He went back to the bag and drew from it a braided rope, also red. She recognized the type of rope from her studies and delighted as she felt a new puzzle form in her mind. She knew it was a bondage rope but did he know how to use it? How would he use it on her? He stepped close to her still floating form and hooked the rope behind her ankle and drew her foot up to him till her foot was flat against his stomach.

She felt the hard muscle of his stomach, through his thin shirt, against the soul of her feet and delighted in the feeling. He rubbed the rope from her ankle over her calf and up her thigh. She had solved another puzzle by identifying the material by feel. It was silk. He let it fall from her before bring it over to rub against the top of her thigh and back down her leg.

He started to wrap the rope around her ankle and then bend her leg back to her thigh. She watched as the rope wrapped around her thigh and she knew he intend to use a double column pattern to frog tie her leg. She started to shake as she watched the ease with which he moved.

She did not know when or on whom he practiced but to her it seemed as if he had been doing this forever and only she was knew to the experience. Logically she knew that couldn’t be true but the puzzle and what he was doing was too erotic for her mind to properly figure it out. And for the first time in forever she didn’t need to know right then she just wanted him to keep tying her up.

In the end Her Ankle was strapped tightly to her thigh with six columns. He pulled the end of the rope to near her knee and tied a second set of ties that bound her lower thigh tightly to her calf. She was very flexible but had no give in her leg.

He pulled a second rope from his bag and moved to her other leg and repeated his actions binding her calf to her thigh. He had been silent during the entire procedure but was sure in his movements never avoiding her eyes when she tried to look into them but he gave away nothing about where this night was heading.

When he was finished he drew his wand and waved it whispering the levitation spell again. Her body repositioned still floating in the air. She was in a kneeling position with her legs spread and beneath her. He put his wand away and pulled a third rope from his bag.

He walked slowly around her floating and naked form. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared out of her peripheral vision but this time she did not move her head to follow him. She would be a good girl this time.

He caressed both her arms before pulling them behind her and tied her into a strappado with her elbows and wrist touching. She felt completely exposed floating in the air like that and she loved it. He moved back in front of her and rubbed his hands over her stomach. She had a slight sheen of sweat that developed from her excitement and the position she was now in.

He kissed her and then stepped back and drew his wand once more another whispered spell and her knees rose till they were level with her shoulders and her legs still spread. He moved to a positon in the common room were you could easily be seen from the entrance and from the staircases. He waved his wand and a disillusionment spell dispelled.

Hermione’s heart skipped in her chest as she saw three cords hanging from the ceiling at practically the level she was floating the cords ended with a loop and in the loops were D-rings. He intended to leave her there on display for the whole house. She nearly fainted in pleasure.

He moved her into position and clipped a d-ring to each of the cords wrapping her legs and the third at the top of strappado tie closest to her neck. The three cords were affixed to the ceiling in a wide triangle pattern. It pulled her to the sides and back and when Ron released the levitation spell she fell into a stable upright position with her legs pulled to both sides and her back held straight.

Ron moved back in front of her and that feeling of love and danger that had been permeating the room spiked higher and Hermione groaned needily behind her gag. Ron pulled a small cloth from his pocket and unrolled it. Hermione’s eyes went wide when she recognized it as a blindfold. He placed it over her eyes and she whimpered at her loss of site. Her next feeling was the heat of Ron’s body as it came close to her.

\---

“Are you ready, slut?” Hermione heard whispered in her ear and she moaned around her gag trying to answer him. Then her world exploded in pain as she felt a cat-o-nine-tails crack against her exposed stomach and graze the bottom of her breasts.

She could not believe Ron had done it. He had spanked her before but she didn’t know he had gotten a whip for her. She felt her exposed pussy, pulled apart by her position and her arousal start to leak like a sieve.

“You bitch! Your pussy is dripping all over the floor.” Then he the whip slapped against her pussy. It was painful but Ron had obviously taken lessons about proper pain play as he did not cut her or truly injure her. She unconsciously tried to squeeze her pussy closed but even when she squeezed hard her fluids still dripped from her. She was not aware of any of that as her mind had exploded at the sensations she was feeling.

A better description would be that it calmed. Hermione mindscape typical always had multiple books flying like birds around her library but they were all shelved as her entire mind focused on the pain and pleasure she was feeling. Her mind had never felt so much at peace.

Ron pushed a finger into Hermione’s pussy and she shuddered in her bindings. He pulled his finger out and said “See my slut knows how to respond to a lashing”. Hermione didn’t know whether she wanted the implications of his words to be true or not. Her mind knew the truth but did not want to accept it. Was someone else there? Then she heard Seamus’ voice croak “Yes she does, she’s…she’s dripping on the floor.”

Hermione mind collapsed on itself as she fell into subspace. Seamus was watching her debasement. He was looking at her exposed pussy as Ron whipped it and stuck things in it. She heard another male voice and could not identify it, but she was lost in the possibilities of how many boys Ron had invited to watch him.

Her mind formed a picture of what she looked like. Then it filled in the forms of many boys surrounding her as Ron demonstrated for them how much he truly owned her. She felt the weight of the collar she always wore more fully than ever before.

She felt pain across her back as the whipped cracked. Her nipples were so hard she actually felt them vibrating painfully on her chest. Her entire body was covered in a layer of sweat and the smell of her overly aroused pussy was carrying through the entire common room.

Then the pain moved again and this time she felt a needle pierce her hard nipple. She screamed through the gag until the sharp pain turned into a dull throb. Then she felt a weight on her nipple. She had another orgasm as the realization of what happened settled on her.

She thought he would pierce her other nipple but instead he whipped her across her body. He caught her inner thigh and one of the tails landed on her clit. She lost control of her bladder and peed on the floor. The humiliation added to her arousal as she heard Ron whisper in her ear how nasty a girl she was and how when he untied her she would have to lick it up.

Hermione shuddered at his words. And then he whipped her again. She felt pain in her back and ass and across her clit again as he skillfully raised welts all over her body but never broke her skin. She was breathing heavily and lost somewhere in the sensations when the needle pierced her other nipple. Once again when the sharp pain turned to a dull ache she felt the weight of a new piercing in her body. As if to remind her she was not alone she heard a voice say “Sweet Merlin”. Her clit rose as if to reach out the voice.

The whipping started again interspaced with soft caresses on her body and Ron’s controlled voice as he told her when she was being a good girl and when she was being a bad girl. He fed both aspects of her sexual need with skill and her desire for him to fuck her became a burning need. His fingers felt like hot coals as the danced over her now very sensitive skin. Her whole body was like one connected erogenous zone.

Her bad girl side came out as she started to struggle a bit against her bindings to try and get him to touch her or better yet fuck her. He would whip her some more till she settled then kiss her or caress her breasts or ass or sometimes run a finger through the folds of her pussy, though he never entered her.

Then she felt the needle push though her clit and she ejaculated cum as she had a massive orgasm. She was about to lose consciousness when a pinch to her still sore nipple cleared her head. She thought she heard someone in the room gasp but she could no longer tell.

Then she felt the heat of his body next to hers and he said “That’s a good slut” then grabbed her hips and pulled her pussy onto his hard cock. Another massive orgasm rushed through her as she felt his hard long cock violate her body, but it didn’t end as he started to fuck into her body hard and fast. His hard cock just kept touching something inside her and her new piercing kept her clit hard and stimulated as it jostled against his cock as it glided in and out of her.

Ron had declared war on all her senses. He had fully dominated her body physically and then he turned to dominating her thoughts. He said “I thought about getting you pregnant tonight. Pushing a baby into you while you are tied up like the slut you are, in the middle of the common room. I thought about how sexy you would look with your big stomach on your knees sucking me off. Or maybe how great it would feel seeing you suck Seamus off with my baby in your belly. Not just Seamus, you would have to service all of Gryffindor”

His words took her orgasm to another level and her pussy started to undulate up and down his cock. “You like that. Harry, then Neville, then my brothers, all cumming down your throat. But don’t worry I won’t give you away for free, I will make them pay me for the use of my whore. Because they know now, they know how much of a dirty whore you are.”

Hermione had an orgasm in the midst of an orgasm at his words and then another when she felt him cum inside of her. She desperately wanted to be impregnated by him as she was lost in the fantasy he painted with his words. Images of her pregnant and being passed around danced through her mind.

He kept fucking her and she didn’t know how much time had passed and then he pulled out her sopping pussy. His multiple loads leaking from her. She felt something get pushed up her ass and pussy and seat itself there. He explained what would happen to her in the morning before he allowed her to finally fall asleep in exhaustion.

\---

Hermione had only slept for an hour when she was woken by the sound of a startled scream and someone saying “oh my god!” She knew she must have looked quite the site hanging in the common room with a pen hanging from her privates.

Ron had said there would be a placard hanging above her head inviting everyone to sign her body and wish her Happy Birthday. What they didn’t know and Hermione did was that the pen was charmed to be painful or pleasurable with each signature and at random.

She felt the first person approach and pull on the cord attached to plug inserted in her. It was charmed not to be removed and her Drake was nearby to warn off people who might try to go too far, though Hermione did not know that. Nor did she know that the cord had a second placard on it that said “pull me” The pull sent a rush of pleasure into her body that caused her to moan. She heard giggles and blushed at the attention she had drawn to herself. Then she felt the first signature and it felt like someone was using a whip on the location the pen was moving across her skin.

The pain was there but not so intense as to discourage the person signing. Over the next 10 minutes all of the early risers signed her and pulled at the cord attached to the pen. She had orgasmed six times and even though she had tried to be subtle, she heard voices commenting on what had happened.

As the morning progressed she heard different voices. Some she was able to recognize and others she was not. People signed all over her body and she never knew if each new signature would bring pleasure a pain. She slipped into subspace and could only focus on the pleasure or pain of each new signature and the erotic feeling of not knowing which would come next.

It was evening when Hermione felt Ron’s magic wash over her again. She was unclipped and then Ron slowly moved in reverse from that morning and untied her. As she was untied she climbed out of subspace until she was fully aware again. Her body tingled still and her joints were sore.

She felt herself carried somewhere and the Ron’s voice, “I am going to bath you but don’t worry the signature and messages won’t wash away, you need to see them so you can send thank you cards.” She nodded in appreciation of his thoughtfulness and felt herself lowered into the hot soothing water.

Hermione was lost in a different type of pleasure as Ron held her between his legs in the large tub and washed her body with a soapy sponge. She leaned her head back against his shoulders as he followed her washing by rubbing the soreness out of her joints. She didn’t know when she fell asleep or how long she slept but when she woke she was out of the bath and resting against Ron’s chest wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.

She felt him stir and heard his voice say “Hello sleepy. It’s still your birthday. Do you want to go open presents?” She stretched out like a cat and accepted Ron’s suggestion. She got up and noticed she was in a bathrobe. Ron led her into the ROR common room where she was greeted by her girlfriends first and then by Harry and his girlfriends.

There was a giant floor length standing mirror in the middle of the room and she eagerly moved to it so she could see what had been done to her. All her friends gave her space as she stood in front of the mirror and removed her robe. She gasped as she looked at her naked body covered in writing. It was all neat but was of different sizes and different directions.

She also examined the red welts that showed the pattern of the ropes that had tied her on her thighs, legs and arms. She ran her fingers over them and shivered at the remembered pleasure at being tied up. She locked eyes with Karli who was the only other person who understood her need as Harry was known to indulge in bondage play with her as well. The girl smiled in acknowledgement of their shared need.

She started to read each message and smiled at the simple birthday wishes that would not be out of place on a greeting card and blushed at the knowledge that each message confirmed someone who had seen her tied up naked with her legs spread in the common room.

Most of the names were unsurprising, like Neville’s and all of his girls, or the Quiditch team members. But she was surprised to see Percy’s name. But when she looked at her inner thigh and read the message written there, she nearly fainted. She spun to look at Ron and he nodded and said “It’s real”

Hermione turned and looked back at her inner thigh. In the position she was in the writer would have been right next to her exposed sex and the thought both frightened and excited Hermione. The penmanship was excellent and she wondered if it had given her pleasure or pain. She looked down and rubbed her hands over it and read it again.

_Smart, Beautiful and Kinky_

_To a very special girl on her very special day,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Kyler, Kerstan and Koenraad_

_Indeed! - Minerva_

Hermione loved Ron and in many ways she belonged to him but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a normal little girl. For her that meant massive crushes on her DADA teacher and his two brothers. The men were constant fixtures around the castle and Kyler and Minerva’s relationship had become the stuff of many of the girls’ dreams.

Hermione looked at the words and got lost in the thought of the three handsome men admiring her body as she was hanging the common room. She ran her fingers over the words and teared up a little at how far Ron had gone to make her birthday amazing. She felt his hand circle around her and he whispered “I got a picture of Professor Capstonson and his brothers pulling on the pen cord”

Hermione blushed at the thought of seeing the men hovering around her exposed body. And that the teacher she admired most was also there and tacitly approving of her only made it better. She would cherish that picture and the memories of the night forever.

She dressed and then they all went through the cabinets and went back to the common room for Hermione’s birthday party. She got a nice assortment of books and candy, and the cake was delicious but Hermione had the most fun thanking her housemates for participating in her major present.

Ron told her to kiss them each on the lips in thanks and she blushed as she pressed her soft lips to each person as she moved around the room. It was the best birthday of her life. The party went on till curfew and she ended the night on the coach making out with Lavender.

The signatures lasted two weeks before they started to fade. Hermione had a perpetual smile on her face the entire time. Ron’s favorite moment was ordering her to thank the DADA professor the same way she was thanking everyone else. After class she gave the man a thank you card and then kissed him on his lips before her entire face turned red.

**…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville and Cedric circled each other on the dueling stage. They were engaged in fierce sparing session. Neville had taken the threat of Potter seriously even though he still considered the boy a close friend. He would not allow himself to be unprepared, though, no matter how unlikely the scenario.

He had included Cedric and Cho into the potion takers circle. The next morning a much sexier Cho had stuck her tongue into his mouth at the Hufflepuff table. Harry had led the cheer for the bold Ravenclaw which increased when Neville took control of the interaction and took the Asians girls breath away.

Cedric had not kissed him but their training sessions had intensified. The girls were engaged in a similar training that was led by Padma during the school year and their mother over the summer. As they watched Hannah couldn’t help saying “watching Neville go makes me super horny”. Neville had not taken Cho yet and her frustration was obvious in the growl she used to answer Hannah’s comment.

The other girls giggled at Cho’s desperation. She had been accepted as one of Neville’s girls since after the Hermione incident as it was called around the school. After Cho had seen Hermione, she had presented herself to Neville and told him she wanted him to do similar things to her.

She had been talking to Hermione and Karli about what it meant to be a sub. Cho was sure Neville had spoken to Ron and Harry about how to be a dom. Padma and Parvati where very familiar with the lifestyle even though it didn’t appeal to them and they were impressed with how Neville was testing Cho’s commitment and establishing himself.

Cho seemed to know she was being tested but she allowed herself frustrated growls when the other girls would mention sex or Neville’s skill at it. Neville had even stopped asking her to do things and instead when it came to her, he would just tell her what he wanted and expected her to obey.

Cedric was a brilliant student and his father and his grandfather had given him additional training to make him able to help protect Neville if necessary. The upgrade and super power potion had increased his ability by multiple factors but he knew that it was not enough. They needed better training and it had been arranged for them over the coming summer.

But Cedric also knew that they were as safe as they could be in the current climate and with the focus Neville and his girls were showing they would be ready. The House of Longbottom was rising and Cedric new they just had to stay the course.

After the training session was over Cedric quickly vanished into the boys showers. He was pretty sure Neville was going to shower with the girls and if the look they were giving the boy was any indication he doubted he would see Neville till the next day.

The girls did indeed drag Neville into the girl’s showers. They had filled the pool size tub and they stripped him before settling him into the hot water. Neville found himself with his neck cradled in between Hannah’s spread legs and his head resting against her abdomen.

She had seated herself out of the water and at the edge of the pool. Padma and Parvati sitting on either side of Hannah, the three having a soft meaningless conversation. Neville like the sound of their voices and the sound of it added to the relaxing environment of the moment.

Neville felt his body relax even more as Hannah began to wash his hair and massage his scalp. He felt the water ripple and looked up to see a naked Cho approaching him. She walked up to him, the water level stopping at her waist and leaving her breasts exposed to his eyes. “May I wash you, master” the girl said and Neville nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt the sponge start to work on his body.

Cho shuddered as she realized that she was about to serve Neville in the most intimate of ways. She had spoken with Karli and Hermione about what it felt like to submit to someone as they had and they had told her it was an indescribable experience.

Hermione, who had done more research than Karl, told her that most people who heard it described would be unable to understand how being spanked and ordered about could create feelings of safety and love but that was the feelings it created. For some people it is a very freeing feeling to relinquish control of their bodies and lives to another person.

Hermione had warned her that it was an act of supreme trust and that being submissive was not the same as being stupid. Cho had been awed by the seriousness of that statement and Hermione had seemed intent on her understanding that fact above all else.

\---

Cho stood in front of Neville as his eyes traveled over her exposed breasts. The approval in his eyes gave her a thrill of accomplishment she could not fully explain and she found herself living in a fantasy where she was his slave.

She moved to his body and started to wash him. Even though he was tall for his age he still appeared to have a stocky build. He had a thick neck and what could only be described as a barrel chest. He had well defined muscles which pleasantly surprised Cho as his stocky build did not suggest the rippling 6-pack that was his stomach.

She became lost in the pleasure of cleaning him and almost missed when his hands started to rub her body. It was his hands rubbing across her ass that made her realize he was touching her. She was standing between his open legs and she was determined to continue to clean him as he ran his hand over her back and then down across her ass to her thighs.

She felt his cock harden and brush across her thigh as it became harder. He pushed her back and then pulled her forward and she understood why when she felt his hard cock rest against her stomach. She felt the sponge taken from her hand and sighed as Neville started to wash her as well.

She wanted to object. And tell him that she was pledging herself to him and not the other way around but she could not. The feeling of him caressing her body with the sponge was too pleasurable for her to tell him to stop. She gasped as he pulled her close enough for her small breasts to press into his chest and ran both his hands down her thighs.

In a quick jerk Cho found herself straddling Neville’s lap. His hard cock still resting in between them and pressing into her stomach. She did not know how she would fit him inside herself but she would never deny him anything. “I think it’s time I claimed you as one of mine” Neville said.

Goosebumps formed up Cho’s back at Neville’s words. Her words warbled when she replied “Yes, sir. I am yours to do with as you wish” She became light headed at the flash in Neville’s eyes. She could not identify it or what it meant but it was undeniably powerful and she wanted more.

She wrapped her hands around his neck to prepare herself for what she knew was coming. With her mouth next to his ear she started to encourage him. “I want you to be my master. I want you to fuck me when and where you want. My pussy has been wet for you for so long and I have just been waiting for you to claim me. I promise you it will always be wet and tight and all yours.”

As Neville lifted her, and his intent became clear, she wondered if she should tell him she was a virgin. But she decided she wouldn’t. She wanted him to take her without hesitation and she actually looked forward to the pain of her claiming. Fortunately for her Neville suspected that he would be the first to plow his cock into her body and had taken the time to prepare her as much as possible.

He was not gentle as he positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy and he took her with force. Gripping her ass so hard he bruised her skin, he slammed his cock into her in one hard thrust. Cho screamed as her hymen tore and she felt the pain of a large cock stretching the walls of her pussy for the first time.

Neville waited as Cho’s body adjusted to his violation of her. As soon as she seemed to calm he lifted her and slammed her back down on his cock. In the water all his force was not creating the effect he wanted so he stood with her still impaled on his cock.

With their waists out of the water he lifted her by her still gripped ass and slammed back into her. Without the density of the water to cushion his moves Cho felt the full force of his cock as it slammed into her.

She gripped his neck tighter as her first orgasm rocked her. She did not know where it came from as it did not originate from her pussy. She had just orgasmed from the experience of being claimed. “Are you my master, Neville? Do you claim me as yours?” She spoke into his ears.

He turned and Hannah vacated the spot behind him where her, Padma and Parvati were watching. Neville put Cho down and pushed her till her back was against the tile floor surrounding the pool. He grabbed her thighs and held them apart. He looked down and watched as his large cock stuck out from the Asian girl’s pussy.

He was determined to not be gentle with his new slave. He had done as Ron had before him and talked to Harry about what was expected of him if he took on this type of relationship. He rammed his cock into the small girl burying his cock to the hilt inside of her. He fucked her with hard powerful strokes and watched as another bruise developed on her pussy lips.

Cho was in pain. Her ass hurt and her pussy hurt. But she finally understood what Karli and Hermione meant. It was truly indescribable. And she doubted anyone would understand why the pain felt so good. Why each stroke of Neville’s cock as it slid smoothly in and out of her body was enhanced by the raw and painful feeling on her ass at it slid against the tile.

What was better was the dull but growing ache as her labia was crushed over and over between their bodies. But as she tumbled into another orgasm she realized how important trust was. She was not sure she could trust herself to stop Neville before he seriously hurt her but she absolutely trusted Neville to not hurt her. That realization caused a second orgasm to roll through her.

Then she felt him cum inside her body. Cum splashed against the walls of her pussy and she felt a great sense of satisfaction and gratefulness that she had been allowed to please him. She felt him pull out of her with a squelch and she spun her sore body quickly and sucked his slimy cock into her mouth. She exploded in another climax when she felt a hand slap her bruised ass hard.

She backed away from his cock when his voice chastised her that she had not been offered the honor of sucking his dick. She whimpered at his words. Partially in fear at his actions but mostly in lust and pleasure that he was taking control of her. He sat at the edge of the pool sized bath and brought her across his lap where he slapped her already red and bruised cheeks.

She cried and screamed and begged him to forgive her but he didn’t stop raining blows across her ass. When he was done he lifted her off his lap and cradled her in his arms. She was still sniffling but she curled into him as he explained that he would train her to be a good slave but knew he would have to punish her sometimes.

Cho did not understand herself but she was soaking wet after her spanking. Her pussy was a swampy mixture of Neville’s cum and her own natural juices. She felt herself float away from him and her legs and arms spread apart. Neville stood and she whimpered as his eyes ran over her body critically.

She knew she was beautiful, even more so with the potion she had taken, but she was fearful he would find her wanting. His magic was holding her up and she would not be able to live if it left her forever. He pinched her left nipple but both hardened instantly.

He ran his finger through her pussy lips and her entire body tensed in arousal. A finger pushed into her and she came at his casual use of her. She did not see him move but the magic around her started to swirl. She felt herself repositioned until her legs were in a fully split.

She moaned when he walked up to her and started to pull at the lips of her pussy. She felt his place his cock against her entrance and then the magic winked out and she fell impaling herself on his cock again. She had not expected it, screamed and passed out.

When she awoke she looked between her spread legs and saw a steady stream of cum leaking from her and she shivered in pleasure that he had not stopped using her when she lost consciousness. It re-iterated for her Hermione lessons on trust and commitment.

She felt herself moved and then a tongue started to lap at her pussy. She looked around and saw that her back was against Neville and Parvati was in between her open legs. Neville started to rub her stomach and she was at peace. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt something wrap around her neck. She reached her hands up and found a collar like the one Karli wore, at least that is how it felt. She saw Neville’s hand come up holding a leash and just he clipped it to her, Parvati stuck four fingers into her pussy.

Cho came back to her senses and realized she had blacked out again. She was seated on a bench and she saw a hand mirror lying next to her. She picked it up and admired her new collar for a moment before noticing that Neville was currently fucking Padma.

It was an amazing site as he fucked her from behind. She was on her knees with her back arched back so much that her hands were in the air. Cho could see her breasts bounce with each of Neville thrusts. Parvati and Hannah were next to them in a 69 position sucking at each other’s pussy. Cho took another look at her collar and went over to join her master and mistresses.

\---

**…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Life around Hogwarts slipped into a pattern after Hermione’s birthday. The school had become even more liberal and relationships had popped up all over the school. The invisible walls between the houses had all but vanished and friendships and relationships started popping up everywhere. Even the Slytherins had started to thaw toward some of their classmates.

The prefects had stopped checking broom closets as they no longer cared about trying to break the many couples up. They just gave out detentions if the students were caught in transit after hours. Many of the teachers had taken the same tact.

For Harry, his decision to join the Quiditch team had achieved all the goals Draco Malfoy had set forth for himself by joining his house team. While Draco’s standing had gotten a small boost, Harry’s had found new unprecedented heights. He was not the Captain but he was obviously the star player and that was due to his skill which only made his popularity greater.

He was currently in the middle of a morning Quiditch practice and even though he did not mind the conditions it was clear the rest of the team was on the verge of revolt. They were currently in the midst of a downpour, but the rain had only seemed to increase Oliver’s excitement about practicing. Harry saw Fred hit a Bludger toward Oliver that barely missed and decided he should intervene.

He approached Oliver who had retaken his position where he could direct the formations. The boy had just chewed out Fred for missing so wide, unaware of the fact that the redhead had done it on purpose. “Oliver, if you don’t end this practice now, I will quit this team and I’m pretty sure I will take everyone with me, including the reserves and the practice squad players.

The words had the desired effect as Oliver spun a shocked and betrayed face toward Harry. Harry interrupted whatever the boy intended to say by snapping “Do not look at me like that! You are the captain of the team, but your obsession for winning is causing you to break the trust that was put in you when you were made captain. Look around, everyone is soaked through and Angelina almost fell off her broom which is why Fred just shot a Bludger at your head and you haven’t even paused to see if she is OK.”

Oliver looked over to Angelina and finally saw that she was obviously shaken from whatever happened to her. He knew Harry was right and he was disappointed in himself that he didn’t even know what had happened to the girl. His mother had warned him about his obsession with Quiditch and how it might alienate people and he finally saw that she was right.

He ended practice and apologized to the team in the locker room. He was still determined to win the cup but he promised to not lose focus on the fact that a team is made up of people and that they are his responsibility.

Katie responded for the group by accepting his apology. Then she told him he needed to loosen up. Fred jokingly suggested that Oliver probably just needed to be laid. That caused the room which had all three teams to start laughing. Then Katie showed her Gryffindor bravery and said “I’ve been willing to volunteer for a while, but he’s too focused on Quiditch.”

That statement caused more laughter and Oliver to blush which only deepened when Katie stripped naked in front of everyone before heading to the showers. All eyes turned to Oliver who swallowed hard before stealing himself. He stripped as well and followed Katie into the boy’s showers. Ron looked to the remaining girls and said “Mind if we shower with you girls, I think our showers are taken”

Everyone laughed before everyone got naked and went into the showers. There was a lot of playing but nothing as wild as what was happening in the boys shower at least if the screams of pleasure that kept filtering through was any indication.

A happy group minus Katie and Oliver, who were still going at it, left and headed back towards the castle. They laughed at the pointlessness of their showers as they were once again soaked by the rain as they were forced to trudge through the mud to get back to the castle. When they walked through the main doors of the school, the boisterous group was met by a grumbling caretaker.

Argus Filch was a mean and unhappy man. He told himself that his anger and unhappiness was justified as a response to the world being very unfair to him. He was born a squib and was surrounded by undeserving brats that threw their magic in his face.

Of course Argus ignored that he worked at a magical school that paid him very well and the fact that he had that job because he was one of the few squibs whose family did not abandon them. Argus had grown up wealthy with parents that loved him and accepted him even though he had no magic. His family had tried to get him a potions mastery and used all of their connections to try and position him to be successful.

It was not possible for a squib to inherit but that did not matter in Filch’s case as he was not the first born son. With all of that the man still grew up bitter and angry at the world. And he hated Harry Potter. Unlike Severus Snape, Argus Filch hated Harry for himself and not because of his parents. The man hated Harry Potter’s popularity and casual use of magic.

The man had convinced himself that Harry Potter was purposely displayed his impressive skill at magic for no other reason than to rub Argus’ face in his deficiency. So when he saw the boy whom he hated leading his friends into the school covered in water and dragging mud he gained a cruel smile and pounced at the boy.

“What do you think you are doing” screeched the caretaker, bringing the entire group to a halt. They all looked around at each other, unsure of what the man was yelling about. “That is the problem with you brats, you have no respect for the effort that is required around here” Then he rounded on Harry and pointed a thin boney finger at him. “You come with me, I will see you in detention for this”.

Harry’s eyes flashed in anger for a moment before it returned to its typical cheeriness. It was clear to Harry pretty quickly that the man was intent on singling him out and did not like him. He had no memories, nor did any of the stories his honorary uncles told him indicate that the man should have it out for him.

Harry was happy to have made an enemy all on his own but could not fathom what he had done to anger the man so much. In the man’s office he was disappointed to realize that his new enemy was a squib. Not because he thought a squib would not make an admirable enemy but because he realized that the man’s anger was just jealousy that needed a target.

It seemed a childish reason to hate him and he became determined to earn the animosity he was receiving. He also noticed the office was filled with files that indicated he was not the first such irrational enemy of the man and based on the cabinets he was not the most active enemy either. He looked at the folder with his name on it and was embarrassed at how thin it was. He saw that Fred and George had a cabinet of their own. 

Harry was thinking of ways to gain a larger folder when Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington floated into the room. Harry was sure the ghost had been sent by his friends as he had become a regular visitor to the Gryffindor common room.

The previous year Harry and the other first years had given the ghost a little time each night to regal them with stories of his time alive and now he was repeating them for the new first years. Some of the older years who had never sat through all of them were even joining in the nightly storytelling. Sir Nick had had an adventure filled life.

Sir Nick was able to save Harry from Filch’s wrath and on the way back invited Harry and his friends to his death day party. He died on Halloween of 1492 and would be celebrating the 500th anniversary of his death.

Harry eagerly accepted as he was always for new experiences and the happy ghost left him to continue his story telling to the new first years who with Harry’s endorsement were eager to hear the ghost’s stories.

Harry arrived back in the ROR and found all his friends studying. All except Ron who was on a couch with Myrtle in his lap kissing him fiercely. The girls had decided that she intended to enjoy as much of her new chance at life and after playing with him and all his girls had moved to Ron and his circle of women. Harry did not mind and found the girls forwardness about what she wanted refreshing.

When she had made the switch he had spoken to Ron to assure him that he did not mind and the two of them had wondered if any of their other girls wanted to try the other boy. They made discreet inquiries and found that Hermione and Ginny were the most curious but neither wanted to sample.

Part of the excitement was the idea that they couldn’t. Ginny was excited by flirting with the incest barrier but did not actually desire a night with Ron. Hermione was curious but did not want to be with Harry unless ordered by Ron and she wanted that order to only be given to satisfy Ron’s need or desire, not her own.

Karli, as the other slave, agreed with that and indicated that she had no personal interest in Ron but would do anything Harry commanded her with pleasure. Neither boy was all that bothered either way but both talked about perhaps upping the stakes of their bets.

They smiled at each other at the reaction their conversation garnered. Harry wasn’t sure if they would ever make such a bet but he and Ron loved stroking their girl’s fantasies with the threat. Harry saw Luna was not particularly busy and dragged her into the shower with him.

\---

Ron loved Harry Potter. He was his Lord and best friend and had brought nothing but positive change to Ron’s life. And as he looked at the pale naked girl in his bed he added yet another benefit to being associated with the future Lord of the House of Potter.

As he slipped between the open legs of the former ghost and started to suck on the petals of her pussy, he knew that this gift was not necessarily of Harry’s making as the girl was a nympho who seemed determined to fuck as many people as was possible but he doubted he would be so far up her dance card if not for Harry’s influence.

He stuck his tongue deeper into Myrtle and started to drink as her pussy started seep juices into his mouth. They had figured out that Myrtle’s sexual secretions was a weakened form of the elixir of life and that it added to their already potent stamina.

Both he and Harry had learned not to gorge themselves on Myrtle as it had caused a marathon fuck session that had worn all the girls complete out. The elixir did not give the girls added stamina when thy licked Myrtle’s pussy, something they did with great joy.

For the girls, Myrtle’s juices made them more sensitive. And being fucked while under the influence was a very intense experience for all of them. Only Karli and Hermione truly enjoyed it though. As Ron thought of his other girls, he looked over to where they were scattered around the room watching him.

He moved up Myrtle’s now squirming body and smiled at how all of them loved to watch or be watched as they had sex. When his face became level with the horny former ghost he kissed her and felt her moan at the taste of herself on his lips. Myrtle loved the smell and taste of all things sexual. She loved cocks and cum and pussies. But she loved her own sent and taste the most.

He felt a small hand wrap around his cock and assumed it was Tracey. Where they all loved watching, Tracey loved to help. She didn’t have to be part of a threesome, though she liked that too, but she loved guiding his cock into a pussy. He felt his cock notch into the entrance of the girl below him and Tracey caress his balls as she moved her hand away.

Myrtle loved sex. Her body craved it so much that Harry checked the runes of the stone and the potion formula to check that it hadn’t had an adverse reaction, not that she would call the amazing feelings of sex adverse. He had not found anything yet. Myrtle just thought she was horny and making up for 50 years of a present but unused libido.

Ron’s cock burrowing up her pussy sent a thrill of pleasure into her and reinforced her determination to enjoy her ability to fuck and be fucked. She squeezed her kegel muscles and arched her body into Ron’s thrusts. She was rewarded with a moan. She returned his moan when he dipped his head and bit her neck.

She was sure Harry’s decision to have her pretend to be a vampire was fated as she could come easily from someone biting on her neck as they fucked her. She shuddered as the truth of her words cascaded through her body.

She rolled him over and raised herself up so that she could watch him as she rode him. His hands followed her movements and grabbed her ass. “Yes” she hissed when his hands gripped her. She loved the feeling of Ron’s large hands gripping her ass.

She put her hands into the middle of his chest, indicating that she wanted to control the pace and slowly tilted her hips forward and up, causing his cock to pull from her body. His large cock still had a third of its length in her when she reversed her motion and allowed it to sink back into her depths. 

She heard Ron whimper a she fluttered her pussy walls against his cock as she moved. She knew he was desperate for her to go faster but she liked to torture him as she fucked him. Eventually he would crack and grab her and fuck her. It was the thing she liked better about Ron over Harry as Harry had infinite patience and it would be her that eventually cracked and rode him hard.

She did not prefer Ron over Harry but they provided for her needs in different ways and she loved that she had that option.  A moan escaped her lips and she was surprised by her own rising pleasure and need. She saw Ron recognize it and worried as his face became set in determination.

She refused to be beaten though and started to talk to him. “Oh yes, Ron, you know how much I loved your big cock. I love squeezing it with my pussy. Can you feel it Ron? That squeezing is my pussy begging for your cum. Cum in my pussy Ron. Cum in my pussy and I’ll let Daphne suck it out.”

Myrtle smiled as she felt Ron’s grip tighten on her. She knew he desperately wanted to plow her but was trying to hold out as she continued her agonizingly slow pace siding up and down on his cock. Then she cheated and the next time he was fully inside her she stopped and squeezed his cock as hard as she could.

She squealed in delight when Ron yelled “You Bitch” before gripping her ass and using it to slam her up and down on his cock. Myrtle came in three strokes and delighted in how close Ron had come to winning. Her last move turned her on as much as it did him.

She bent forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Her hands gripping his neck and her fingers and thumb extended across his jaw. She pulled away from his lips and told him “Yes, baby, fuck me hard and fast. I deserve it for being a teasing bitch”

Ron decided it was time to add a new twist to their love making and stopped. In her moment of surprise and confusion at Ron’s action, he was able to flip her back unto her back. He stood flipped her over again and drew her up unto her knees before pushing his cock back into her.

Myrtle loved it and dropped her head to the bed and enjoyed the feeling of Ron plowing into her wet and abused cunt. Her first orgasm crashed into her and was followed quickly be a second when he slipped a finger into her ass.

Then she felt him cum. Whether Harry or Ron, she could always count on a massive load of cum. She actually wished they came more and wondered what her pussy would feel like if they both filled her with their massive loads.

Then she enjoyed the aftercare. Ron pulled his cock out of her pussy and it was immediately replaced by a tongue. Hermione was the slave in Ron’s group but Myrtle knew all of Ron’s girls were cum sluts so it could be any of them slurping the cum out of her.

All she knew was that it wasn’t Lavender as she saw the girl move to suck Ron’s cum covered cock into her mouth. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed another skilled mouth as it licked and sucked at her.

\---

**…Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry was once again in the chamber of secrets. He smiled to himself as he walked around the redecorated inner sanctum of a Dark Lord. He was excited to play the part. His recent experience even gave him a time and target. He walked to the back of the chamber morphed himself into a lamia.

He was not actually a Lamia but he was able to make himself look like a badass version of one by changing his lower half to that of a basilisk and covering his upper body with scales. He even used his animorphmagus powers to change his eyes to basilisk eyes and his tongue to a snake tongue. He had just used the tongue on Luna in the shower and smiled to himself at the naughty memory.

The first time he had uncovered the creature held in status he had taken its blood as had become his habit when encountering magical creatures. The range of magical creatures and powers he had access to, was staggering but this was the first time he had used it in such a way. 

He slithered up to the sleeping creature and used his wand to cast a spell at its eyes before putting it away and using his fingers to release the status spell. The beast came awake and looked to the lamia in front of it. It tasted the air and could instantly tell that this being was not a natural Lamia but was insanely powerful anyway.

Harry spoke to it and told the creature that he had slayed the beast’s former master and claimed all that was his. The Lamia who identified itself as Dasius told the creature that he would be unleashed on the school to fulfill his first master’s wish to cleanse the school of the unworthy. But first they would sew fear and mistrust within the ranks of the magicals.

The Basilisk was happy to join in this new cause. He had a master that would no longer limit it or use its control to stop it from being the true king of serpents he was meant to be. Eventually he would have to kill this Dasius as well but that would come in time. He would follow for now and strike when the time was right.

Harry told the creature of the plan and that he was to kill the caretaker’s cat. And that he would make sure that the message over the body would instill the right amount of fear. Caliss, the Basilisk, was pleased with the plan. A good reign of terror should start slow and build till the victims were jumping at shadows. That was what his first master had taught him.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Halloween arrived and Harry and his told everyone that they would miss most of the Halloween feast as he was attending Sir Nick’s death day party and he considered it a great honor to be invited. The ghost community was very impressed that Harry and his friends would give up their time to honor a long dead Gryffindor. Harry’s simple response of “Gryffindors stick together, always” was met with a cheer at the table.

It also was not ignored that all who were to attend were dressed formally. Including in Harry’s case the sash that identified him as heir to the Prima Potentia Magicae Potter Family. Ron and Lavender wore sashes identifying them as Retainers in service while Ginny wore one that just showed her to be part of a Retainer family. Susan and Daphne wore the sashes that identified their stations as well.

All in all, they had showed full honors to Sir Nick. And not only where the ghost appreciative but the living were pleased to see that when Harry Potter honored tradition he did not do it in half measures.

Severus Snape decided in that moment he would no longer come to meal times. It was bad enough that none of the students were intimidated by him any longer but he could not bring himself to watch the cursed spawn of James Potter continue to be worshipped by the student body.

At the beginning of the Halloween feast Albus tried to take back some of the attention by opening it with a moment of silence for those “lost at the hand of evil and tyranny”. After the moment of silence he gave a short speech about the need to leave the dark and embrace the light.

As the meal started Albus watched Harry and Sir Nick, along with his cadre of friends left to attend his party. The man desperately wanted to stop them but he did not know of a way that would keep him free of suspicion. He looked to where Severus would normally sit and sighed as he realized that he no longer had Severus as a handy distraction for such things.

He looked over to the rest of his staff and knew that even if Severus had been there the rest of the staff no longer gave the man the freedom to do as he wished. Albus had the power to overrule them but then his reputation would be the one to suffer if he did that.

**…Second Floor Hallway, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry was giddy as he returned from Sir Nick’s death day party. He had slipped out for a few moments and used his shadow walking powers to be present for the attack on Mrs. Norris and set the stage. Now he was walking back toward the scene with his friends.

He had decided against pretending to hear voices in the walls as he was surrounded by too many clever people who would figure out that the monster was a snake from that clue too quickly. Instead the scene was setup where it was reasonable for people heading toward their dorms to find it. As he planned he arrived on the scene of the cat ahead of the students leaving the feast.

**…Potter Rooms, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Later that night as he settled into bed with his girls and Myrtle who was taking to switching back and forth between Ron and him he smiled at how well everything had gone. The scene had been setup to evoke the most fear but also designed to upset Filch as much as possible.

Filch was convinced, rightly, that Harry had attacked his cat but all the evidence cleared him. He could tell that both Dumbledore and Snape wanted it to be him but his tracks were covered too well. Harry also noticed that the two men were not surprised by the attack.

Harry could imagine Snape being part of the plan but did not think Albus Dumbledore would sink so low. He knew that the man was frustrated at his marginalization in the face of the rise of the houses of Longbottom and Potter, but to become involved in something so sinister showed the man to be more desperate than Harry had thought.

He was pleased that his temporary pet was also unaware of the spell he had cast on the beast’s eyes. The creature was convinced it had killed again and was reveling in the victory. Harry had also brought it a Re’em so that it would not go hungry now that it was awake and the creature was resting as it digested the large animal.

**…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Lucius’ eyes roamed over the letter in his hands with a sinister smile on his face. He handed the letter over to his wife who quickly read it. Watching her face, Lucius could tell the exact moment she reached the section about the humiliation that their son had suffered at the hands of Potter and knew that Severus would not be welcomed in their home for a while.

If not for the fortunate discovery of Potter’s parseltongue secret, he would also be very angry at the dower man. It was clear that he was blinded by his hatred for anything Potter and willing to sacrifice Draco in the pursuit of his vengeance. That would not be acceptable and despite the accidental success in this instance, he would tell Draco to no longer listen to his godfather.

He indicated his intention to his wife and she readily agreed. They moved on from the continued damage being done to the Malfoy name and spoke at length about the progress of the plan. A creature had been released which meant that their young victim had been corrupted. Lucius would start to re-engage with the political establishment to prepare for the moment to strike against Potter and his allies.

It was clear that many of the magicals in power were unhappy with what seemed to be a massive shift in wealth and influence that was leaving them out. What was worse for the pureblood bigots in that group was the fact that blood traitors and “mudbloods” were the ones reaping the benefits. Lucius no longer had the wealth to be careless in his bribes but many were willing to help without financial incentive as they saw it as a mission to save their way of life.

**… Penthouse, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Sirius Black was gleeful. He danced around his large apartment scooping of his ladies and spinning them around before moving on to someone else. Claire and Carissa moved to be in his path as much as possible and got three times as many dances. Despite their sexual relationship, the girls really saw him as their daddy, and loved when he acted in that role as much as they loved him treating them as lovers.

He returned to the desk where his insanity had started and Camille shook her head at his silliness. She loved him so much and more so at times when he was so carefree. Looking around at the soft smiles on all the women’s faces told her that she was not the only one.

In what was meant to seem innocent but all could tell was a blatant move for attention. Aubrey moved next to him and asked “what is it?” All the girls looked at her like she was crazy but when the short woman got picked up and seated in Sirius’ lap, she looked at them all victoriously.

Sirius knew what she was doing but was too much a fan of a well-executed deception to say anything. “Well, those stuffy ass wipes are losing their minds over my engagement to your sister.” All the girls looked at each other with smiles. Claire and Clarissa called Sirius and Camille “Daddy and Mommy” and the other girlfriends “Auntie”. Deciding it fit, Sirius began referring to them as sisters and the girls outside his inner circle cousins.

It was sweet and all the women loved when Sirius did it. They listen to him joyously talk about how bothered certain families were that he was marrying a squib. “There just mad that your magic is better than theirs” he said and all the women looked at him.

Sirius was also known for saying things like that. This saying had come when Carissa had asked if he would like her better if she had magic and he had told her that she already had magic, because love and acceptance was a better magic than transfiguration and charms.

It had struck a chord for the young girl and honestly had touched all of them. Especially as he said it as if it was obvious to him. Aubrey pressed herself into Sirius. She loved him very much and saying things like that was why.

Sirius had only read the first paragraph before his impromptu celebration and now settled in to read the rest. Aubrey tried to leave him be as the women moved back to what they were doing but Sirius would not let her go. “Oh no, now you are caught by your own trickery. Stuck in my web” She giggled and settled in him. She would never not want to be held by Sirius’s strung arms.

As she watched his snickering while he read the rest of the article she thought back to how she came to be the happiest she had ever been in her life.

...Flashback

“It’s OK. Really.” Sharon said but Aubrey was not listening. She had been too forward and now she felt adrift as if she didn’t know what to do. “You know you are over reacting. We’re already sleeping with him. Why would he mind if you touched his face.”

Aubrey looked at Sharon as if she had lost her mind. All the women in the house slept with Sirius regularly and universally it was agreed that it was the best sex any of them had ever had. But sex for them was supposed to be casual and for all the other girls they seemed happy about it.

“It’s not just sex for me.” She sighed in frustration then paused as Sharon growled at her. She knew that the woman across from her understood. She was just as in love with him as she was. After the stern men they had both grown up with, Sirius’ light hearted attitude had been a breath of fresh air. But then he had warned off Sharon’s family and it had been the sexiest and most manly thing they had ever seen.

Being weary of men, the two of them had watched Sirius carefully. He was funny and kind and always had time for all the women around him. And despite the fact that he could use them all for sex, the man took the time to get to know them all and sit with them when they needed a friendly ear.

The night he had let Carissa and Claire make him up and he had just sat there and gabbed like one of the girls was the day she started to fall. The same was true for Sharon. Despite the sex most of the other girls just saw him as a rich uncle that took care of them and most were even looking outside of the family, with Sirius’ blessing, for husbands of their own. But her and Sharon just couldn’t do it.

He was unavailable but Sirius was the only man that would ever touch them again. “I’m sorry Sharon, I know how much you love him too. I just hope I haven’t ruined anything.” She looked up and was startled to see her friends face. The Asian beauty was already porcelain skinned but she had turned deathly white and was staring over her shoulder.

Aubrey refused to believe that what was happening was happening. She had been a big fan of muggle cinema and even for a magically raised person the scene that was unfolding was too cliché. Nope, there was an intruder in the house, someone who was upset at Sirius collecting squibs. They had gotten past the security and four layers of Potter war wards and she was about to die.

It was odd that as she turned she was actually hopeful that it was something like that. “Shit” her mind screamed at her so loudly that she winced. Sirius Black was leaning on the room’s door jamb with a smile on his face and what was worse, Camille was standing next to him with a similar smile.

He moved into the room and sat next to her and in front of Sharon, who was now red. He looked at Aubrey and said “Do you know when you blush, that your face actually turns purple.” Aubrey broke and tears started to leak from her eyes.

Sirius scooped her up and hugged her. “No, No, No. Don’t cry. Not when I was having so much fun hearing how much you love me.” Sharon snorted and Aubrey stopped crying to look at her friend in shock. “You’re laughing at me.” Before the girl could answer Sirius said “She shouldn’t since according to you she is in love with me too.” The Asian girl’s face paled again.

Camille was trying hard not to laugh but decided that she should defend the girls who would likely be joining their collective. “Sirius, be nice, they’re scared”. He looked at Camille then back at the Sharon. Aubrey’s head was still buried in his strong arms. “I am not really good at love, but I am pretty good at like. And I like the two of you, a lot. And Camille does too. How about you come sit at the popular table and tell me how awesome I am.”

Camille sighed exasperatedly. “Are you sure you want to love him, he is insufferable” Sirius winked at Sharon and her insides melted and she could only nod. He reached the arm not holding Aubrey out and Sharon rushed into it. “So how about it girls. You want to be my girlfriends too.”

...End Flashback

Being under Sirius’ direct scrutiny had been even better than watching from afar. He was caring and attentive and funny. He seemed to have an instinctive knowledge of when she needed him and he was always there.

She sighed as his hands started to rub across her butt. She was the only Black girl in the house, as Sharon was the only Asian, and she had inherited all the most stereotypically Black features. Her skin was very dark, her hips were wide and her butt was round and stuck out from her body. She had thick lips and a broad nose.

She had been afraid that after bedding her and satisfying his curiosity he would not be attracted to her. But he looked at her with the same kindness and desire that all his inner circle got and when he was close to her as he was now he would absently rub at her ass and hips.

Since becoming his girlfriend, she found out that he also wined and dined them regularly. Taking them out individually, and together in different groups. They had not been able to figure out how he determined how many girls he wanted to take out or who would go but none of them ever felt neglected.

On their last date alone, he had told her he loved her and she had been on cloud nine since. He had done it for all of them. Telling them each what he loved about them and how happy he was they were in his life. He was marrying Camille because he loved her first but he loved them all equally.


	9. Chamber Plots

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The only discussion that was happening in the school revolved around the re-opened chamber of secrets. No one was surprised to see that the Gryffindors were wielding swords and daggers. Some were surprised to see the Hufflepuffs armed as well, though none who knew that hard work and loyalty went hand in hand with bravery.

The Gryffindor’s had found an old rule in the rule books that had not been overturned and had started to wear swords. It had started with Fred and George Weasley who had worn real swords but meant it more as a prank. Unfortunately for them Professor Capstonson had seen them and praised them for their smart thinking.

Neville who was a fan of sword combat offered to provide swords for any who wanted one. His offer plus his comparisons to Lord Gryffindor of old was all it took to get the house on board with taking another step toward emulating the warrior mage that gave their house its name.

He had made the announcement on Saturday and by Sunday afternoon, Leland Abbot had arrived with many crates. Now Monday morning found every Gryffindor carrying a sword. Most had one from Longbottom but Harry and his cohorts, including the Weasley twins and their girlfriends had swords for the Lycan forges.

Neville had inspected the creations and thought they were very nice but the Lycans had not yet achieved legendary in their weapons forging efforts. The mass of students at the Gryffindor table looked very imposing as the boys had blades strapped to their backs and the girls had smaller daggers at their hips.

It was Neville who extended his offer to the Hufflepuffs and was the reason that table was also donning daggers and swords. At breakfast as the two houses intermixed to chatter about the choices each person made about the size and type of blade to carry that Neville was heard saying “Any smart Gryffindor knows to have a Hufflepuff cover is back. Who else can we trust to save us from our own recklessness?”

The Hufflepuffs had laughed at the statement but the laugh turned to pride when the Gryffindors let out a cheer of approval and respect. Cho had only meant to tease when she asked if he didn’t want a Ravenclaw at his back too. Neville showed that Harry might be a hero but he would be the grand politician when he replied. “Perhaps, but I would rather have you to tell us which way to point our wands or we would have no clue.”

Both the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors cheered and many of the Ravenclaws blushed at the praise. Especially since it was a paraphrasing of a well-known Ravenclaw saying. As the noise died down Neville raised his goblet and said “To the Slytherin’s and their plots. Without them we would not have a field on which to do battle.”

The room erupted in laughter, including some smirks from the Slytherin table. Neville had made the type of comment that appealed to the Slytherins. It was a beautifully phrased back handed complement. Draco especially smirked at the words as it described what was happening at the school in that very moment.

As was to be expected, Albus Dumbledore had tried to put a stop to having armed students in the hallways. Hermione had pointed out how ridiculous the objection was as the entire school was already armed with wands. She had blushed crimson when she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud and caused the headmaster and his deputy to stare at her.

It was Lavender’s reassuring presence next to her and Ron’s smile that gave her the courage to not shrink back from the glare the headmaster was giving her. When the man ignored her to continue addressing Neville and Harry who he had assumed were responsible. Hermione blushed again, this time in pleasure, when Ron whispered “good girl” in her ear.

Albus fumed as Neville pointed out that they were within their rights to carry auxiliary weapons and that is was not in violation of any rule. In fact the proper way to carry a sword or dagger was outlined as part of the dress code. Albus had tried to suppress the rule books and maps that had appeared when the wards were renewed by the House of Potter but had been unable and now that failure was causing him greater frustration.

He had made inquiries, only saying that he did not have as much control of the wards as he previously did and was told that Harry had seen the damage that years of professors had made to the old ward stone and had given only limited access to the Headmaster and staff.

The new ward setup allowed for the Board of Governors to approve access and the Headmaster to make changes but unilateral control was no longer given to anyone. That news had angered the man greatly but he did not know how to demand control be given back to him. Harry had offered to remove the stone completely if the Headmaster was unhappy with it but both knew that was not a likely option.

Albus retreated when he realized that the muggleborn’s words along with the Longbottom’s knowledge of the rules would not get him what he wanted. He chastised himself for reacting at all and knew it had been a reflexive reaction that had him oppose anything that would empower the students. Especially as it hadn’t been given to them by him. He could swear he was physically feeling his power and influence in society slowly slip away from him.

With Tom’s plan in play he comforted himself with the knowledge that all the tragedy that was brewing would help him to reclaim his rightful place within the wizarding world. He needed only to wait and let the plan play out and position himself to save the day when the moment called for it.

For her part Minerva McGonagall was very proud of the generation of students that had entered Hogwarts. In many ways they were the first generation of peace since the fall of Voldemort. Children whose families were severely affected by the war but who got to grow up without it. Harry and now Neville had tapped into it and she was excited to see what type of world these students would usher in as they grew older and took the reins of leadership in their world.

The house rivalries had actually become more intense but violence and bullying had practically disappeared. The houses, even the Slytherins, had learned to be fiercely proud and protective of their own house but no longer seemed intent on dragging other houses down to prove it.

She wondered how much of that was due to the points system being more individual and more of the rules being enforced and how much was due to the presence of so many heirs of the elites of society. She felt Kyler’s hand slide up her exposed thigh and was drawn from her thoughts as she looked at him with blazing eyes.

He ignored her hard look and moved his hand further up her leg. He smiled as despite the heat in her eyes and the sternness of her posture. She opened her legs wider. When standing her skirt reached her knees but she had taken to lifting its hem to her thighs when sitting behind the large table at meals. She had done it mostly to torture Snape and found she appreciated the attention she got from Kyler, Filius and even Rubeus.

Now as she felt Kyler’s fingers drumming against her panties she looked up to see the half giant failing miserably as he tried to avoid staring. In their position, she knew the large man could see Kyler’s hand vanish between her thighs but not what they were doing. As she rose to go to her first class she moved and gave the staring man a quick peak at her panties and smiled in satisfaction at his blush.

She noticed that she had captured Pomona Sprout in her teasing web and smirked at the woman’s blush when Minerva caught her staring as well. Kerstan and Koenraad met her in her classroom and Kerstan said “We heard a naughty kitty been teasing her coworkers.” The two men approached her and she looked at the clock. She only had a half hour before her first class and intended to tell them there was no time but they were on her before she could say much.

\---

Minerva was lifted unto her desk and her lips were captured by Kerstan’s. She did not know why she could tell them apart even when she was not looking at them but she could. If any of her men touched her she knew, immediately, who it was and currently her mouth was being invaded by Kerstan’s thick tongue.

Minerva felt her legs pushed open by Koenraad and her panties pulled to the side. Then two fat fingers pushed into her very wet cunt. She moaned at the aggressiveness of their use of her. Obviously they knew she did not have that much time before her class arrived.

Koenraad’s voice drifted to her ears “She is so wet, brother. Our Minerva, the kitty slut that loves letting the men peak, but never giving them satisfaction.” Minerva opened her legs wider at his words acknowledging the truth of them.

She felt a thumb rub over clit as the two fat fingers continues to plunder her depths. Kerstan stopped kissing her lips and started rubbing at her chest. He spoke to his brother, ignoring the woman as he fondled her body. “I disagree brother, the slut certainly knows how to give out satisfaction. The evidence is likely still in her stomach from last night.”

Minerva moaned at the memory from the previous night. The three brothers had ignored her, much as they were doing now, while she went from brother to brother sucking their cocks. She had swallowed each of their loads. She moaned in reembrace and through her head back. She could practically still taste their rich flavor still lingering on her tongue.

She was sitting on her desk with her legs opened and facing the door. Her shaved pussy on full display to whoever might enter. Koenraad’s two fingers sawing in and out of her body. She lifted her head and confirmed that he stood to the side of her not allowing his body to provide her any modesty should one of her students enter early.

Her head fell back as Kerstan ripped her blouse open exposing her breasts. Both brothers descended on a nipple and started sucking. Minerva’s back arched as she experienced a small orgasm caused by the sexiness of the situation. Then Kerstan released her nipple and drew his wand. “Alohomora” he intoned. Minerva’s head snapped up as she heard the lock on her door unlatch. Their fantasy play had become more serious with the door actually unlocked. She was going to protest when her body was turned and pushed down on the table. With her head now level with his cock, Kerstan pushed his manhood into her mouth.

Minerva sucked the large cock with abandon. She could not believe they were risking her so openly. It was a true fantasy of hers to be caught by her students but she had never vocalized it. If they didn’t know, they certainly did now as she could actually feel her own pussy as it flooded with her juices.

Koenraad pulled his fingers from her pussy and said “Her pussy is so hot and wet. I think it craves something bigger than my fingers. He pulled out his cock and climbed up on the desk. He spread her legs wider and sank his cock into her body.

He leaned over her and sucked on her exposed ear as her head was turned to the side to suck his brother’s cock. Lips on her ears and then her neck and even along her jaw line as she had a cock in her mouth was too much for Minerva and she had a shuddering orgasm.

Kyler moaned but was able to keep himself from following her into orgasm. It was difficult as her mouth did amazing things when she was caught in an orgasm. The brothers loved being buried in her throat when she came as it caused such pleasure for them. She had learned to mimic the action even when not cumming but they preferred when it was drawn out by her own pleasure overcoming her.

Koenraad lifted from her body but left his cock buried in her pussy. He settled on his knees on the desk with her pussy still impaled on his hard cock. He lifted her right leg unto his shoulder which turned her body toward her classroom door. When Kerstan moved from in front of her desk to the side she realized they were positioning her for her to be the most exposed if someone came in.

Koenraad used his position to push her till her entire head hung over the side of her desk. Kerstan held the back of her head as he pushed his cock back into her mouth. With her head hanging as it was he was able to bury himself right into her throat.

He began to fuck her face in slow but powerful thrusts and Koenraad matched his pace and power in her pussy. She felt the warmth of Kerstan’s magic and knew she was naked. Fully exposed and waiting for one of her students to find her.

The fear, hope and anticipation all mingled into pleasure. She used her free hands to start caressing and squeezing her own breasts and arching her back. If she was caught, she wanted there to be no doubt that she was a wanton slut getting fucked at both ends.

She held a mental image of what she would look like from the door and started to move her body in the real world to enhance it. She arched her back and stared to undulate her throat muscles. She also began to rotate her hips in counter point to the cock that was thrusting into her.

“If it is a boy who catches us” Kerstan began “whose position should we let him have?” The words caused her body to heat up more and her clit stood up hard and swollen. Koenraad continued his brother’s teasing. “Do you want his young cock in your pussy so you can show him how tight you are? Or perhaps in your mouth so that when he cums and you swallow it, he will know what a slut his teacher is?”

Minerva’s body started to twitch at their words. But they were not finished with her. The two brothers in silent agreement increased the paced of their strokes into her body. Koenraad added to the certainty of her impending release by rubbing his fingers across her clit. He smiled at the garbled moan that his action caused.

“Perhaps, brother, she has enough cocks to satisfy her wet pussy and she hopes for a girl to join us. A little girl who will clean our kitty’s pussy with her mouth. Suck all of our cum from her body. Cum milk from mummy Minerva.”

Minerva was lost in the fantasy that her two men were painting and then she heard the door knob turn and she came loud and hard. The pleasure crashed over her in wave after wave. Her violent orgasm triggered the boys’ and her mouth and pussy was flooded which only redoubled her own orgasm.

When she finally calmed, she saw that it was Kyler in the doorway. She was both relieved and disappointed and unsure about what that meant. The three men redressed her while she was lost in her thoughts and still suffering through aftershocks of pleasure, enhanced by their kissing of her. They all bit her nipples and she was sure they would not go down for hours.

The last think they said to her before leaving her classroom was “We will do it for real one of these days and we won’t tell you when.” She had flushed again and felt her pussy pulse. And release some of Koenraad’s come to trail down her leg. Before she could draw her wand to vanish it her first students arrived.

The thought that the boy and girl who entered could have fulfilled both parts of the fantasy the boys had suggested caused her to leave the cum to trail down her legs. She couldn’t help but wonder what Percy’s cock would taste like and if Penelope would like the taste of Koenraad’s cum mixed with hers.

\---

As Minerva taught her class, she wondered if her students knew what she had been doing. She was sure they could smell her and she felt the mixed fluids leaking from her body and down her legs. She maintained all the dignity she could and made it through the class before rushing to her quarters to take a quick shower.

Thinking about what she had just done. Teaching her class in front of her students after just having sex with two of her three boyfriends fed perfectly into her renewed being. She felt alive and excited by what she had done. She would never actually tease her students as she did her coworkers as that would be inappropriate but she was not immune to the lustful looks her older students gave her. She was sure both Penelope and Percy knew what she had done and the renewed fantasy sent a tingle down her back.

She finished her shower and redressed. She did not put on any underwear and left for next class excited at the secret she held. She felt herself moisten at the thought of her students reactions if they knew she was naked under her robes. She visited Kyler quickly and pulled his hands under her skirt to tell him of her naughtiness.

She left quickly before he could do anything more and smiled as she watched his next class enter the room. Thinking she had gotten some revenge as she watched him suck his finger and scowl playfully at her she made it to her own class and started her lesson. The students noticed her attitude and one student was bold enough to comment “Professor McGonagall, you look like the cat that got the canary”

The class tittered and then laughed when the professor replied “Mr. Jordon, We all know, I am a cat, are you volunteering to be my canary?” Lee Jordon blushed at the double meaning to her words and the fact that he had a serious crush on the beautiful woman. It deepened when she looked at him and he was sure she had read his thoughts about her.

**…2nd Year History of Magic Class, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione’s hand raised in the air during their History of Magic class. As his relationship had grown with Karli and Justine, it had become clear that the two had submissive personalities and he had researched how to be a proper master. He had shared that knowledge with Ron early on and could see that work had been put into his bushy haired slave.

Her uniform was actually in complete violation of the Hogwarts dress code but the students had so flummoxed the teachers the year before that such things were no longer challenged despite the fact that the students had started to actually break the rules. The lack of effort to enforce such things was likely due to the increased peace throughout the school working in collaboration with the rise in student grades.

The student body had not been as studious or well-mannered at any time for most of the faculties’ memories and that included Albus Dumbledore. In addition Severus Snape had been completely neutered by the remaining staff and the fact that the points book was still resting in the staff lounge and was checked daily by Minerva. Albus had tried to convince her that it was no longer necessary but she would not be swayed.

So now Harry looked over at Hermione who sat in her chair with her robe off. Her skirt was short enough that when seated it pulled up to expose all of her thigh and some of the curve of her ass. Her regulation knee socks had been replaced by thigh high socks, a trend copied by most of the girls at the school, and her mule heeled mary-jane shoes had been replaced with a similar style that had a 3 inch heel.

Her white blouse and vest now stopped short of her waist and exposed a generous sliver of her stomach. With her hands raised, her bellybutton was exposed. The top buttons of her blouse and vest were undone and showed off the top swells of her small but well-rounded breasts. Capping of the look was a leather choker that she wore that was a burgundy to match the Gryffindor colors.

The collar, which was what it actually was, had a metal tag hanging from it with the Weasley coat of arms on it. The top right field had the silhouette of a bull with its head down and horns pointed. That indicated Ron’s branch of the family. Harry thought she was quite beautiful, then his eyes roamed over the array of beautiful and similarly dressed girls in his class. Including his own.

Susan sat next to him. And he looked over to her. She had no collar but her larger breasts were on display as Susan had left more buttons undone than Hermione. Her skirt was equally as short though and from his position next to her he could actually see her panties peeking out from between her slightly parted legs.

He ignored the cheshire grin she wore as she noticed him staring and lowered a hand to rest in the spot her legs had opened to him. Her pale cheeks blushed, but her grin did not fade and he went back to admiring the other girls in the class, though he did not move his had from its place, even when his Hufflepuff girlfriend started to subtly rock herself against him.

The general look of the girls in his class was the same, some had slightly longer skirts and some showed slightly more cleavage but in general the girls uniform had been changed by acclimation and no one was trying to do anything about it. Harry was roused from his admiration of Ron’s slave when Professor Binns noticed her raised hands. Harry suppressed a laugh at the ghost’s surprise when Hermione asked about the chamber.

Professor Binns was a ghost who had just continued to teach after dying in the post of history professor. Like Professor Snape, Harry and his year mates had been warned about the teacher on their arrival but like Snape, their experience with the class was not as expected. Harry was sure it had to do with the wards but he had no clue how. What was clear was that the man had found a renewed energy for teaching.

If one did not like history the class would still be boring but it would not be because of the teaching style of the professor. He was an amazing story teller and had even brought in some of the other castle ghosts to tell tales of their times while alive. He applied this skill to his efforts telling about the legend of the chamber and the rumor that it had been opened fifty years previously.

As they packed to leave, Harry was very pleased with the story the ghost history professor had told. Especially the part about the rumored opening from 50 years previous. He could already see the curiosity in some of the student’s eyes about what that meant and would have to check to make sure the Ravenclaws got wind of the clue.

**…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville Longbottom and his girls were sitting around the room discussing the story that Professor Binns had told earlier. It was a continuation of the discussion that was going on during the evening meal. It was no surprise that the story that Hermione Granger had gotten from the history professor had been spread throughout the school.

It was even confirmed by a later class of 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They had been able to get the name of the victim from all those years ago. Myrtle Warren. It had not taken long for people to associate that event with the ghost who resided in a little used bathroom on the second floor. Unfortunately, no one could find the young girl ghost.

Some of the 7th years commented on how desperate that ghost had been for attention and now that everyone wanted to talk to her, she was missing. Neville could appreciate the irony but also knew what it was like to be lonely and hoped the ghost had found a place where she could be appreciated and not just bothered about her death.

While the ghost could have been a good source of clues, she doubtfully would have the answer to the recent events. The headmaster had announced that Filch’s cat was only petrified and that Professor Sprout and Mediwitch Pomfrey were working together to end the petrification of the animal. There was a cure available from mandrakes but it would take many months before that would be ready.

Neville announced to his circle that he wished he had a way to interview the Slytherins. “Not only do they look happier than I have ever seen them, but Malfoy looks way too smug for how little he matters around the school” he concluded. Parvati nodded from her position laying on his stomach. Behind her long hair he could only feel her head move against his chest.

Neville smiled as he thought the girl had fallen asleep on him. He looked over from the chase lounge he was lying back in to Padma who was sitting on the floor with her back against his seat close enough that his hand could dangle over her shoulder. She was idly playing with his fingers while they talked. Hannah sat next to Padma with Cho’s head in her lap. Hannah was playing in Cho’s long Black hair when the Asian beauty said “What about polyjuice?”

The silence that met her declaration told her they were not familiar with it. Cho explained the mimic potion and what it did and how it worked. Neville started to formulate a plan regarding using the potion to infiltrate the dorms and who he would copy. Cho was explaining that the recipe was in a restricted tome in the library. That brought them up short Parvati mumbled something from Neville’s chest.

Neville lifted the girl and looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I am sure Hannah’s grandfather or the Jiggers have the book somewhere.” She said a she smiled into his face. He smiled at her and instructed Cho to write a letter on his behalf to Armand Jigger. He told her to request four potions books, all at the same level as the one she thought was in the restricted section. He explained that he didn’t want to raise red flags with them about what they might be doing.

**…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

“Good Morning Hogwarts!” Lee Jordon screamed from his position in the announcer’s box. The packed stadium roared in response to his greeting. “I am here with the always lovely and spectacularly beautiful, Professor Minerva McGonagall…” The professor in question interrupted him and said “Thank You Lee, but flattery will not get you a better grade in my class.” The crowd once again erupted, but this time in laughter.

Lee Jordon smiled at his teacher’s verbal repost and continued “We are here for the first match of the year, pitting the brave, the daring, the often times reckless lions of Gryffindor against the coy, the crafty, the sometimes sinister snakes of Slytherin.” With each introduction the team in question flew unto the pitch.

Minerva was once again pleased at how far the school had come in the previous year and a few months. That introduction was excellent and played on all the best parts of a rivalry with none of the vitriol that had once been typical. Her presence in the booth had usually been to prevent the announcer from riling up the crowd too much after a brawl had started because of the taunts. That was almost a decade previous and Minerva was happy that she could relax, slightly.

She caught the end of Lee’s individual introductions where he took time to complement the “Flying Foxes” as the Gryffindor chasers had been nicknamed. Minerva thought the name was appropriate as the three girls were indeed quite skilled and beautiful. She listened carefully as Lee introduced the all-male Slytherin team and decided not to chastise him as he said “with so many beautiful Slytherin girls, it’s a shame the team doesn’t have a counterpart to our foxes.”

Minerva smiled as his statement caused the Slytherin section to freeze, unsure of how to react to the compliment even though they were shore there was an insult they could not decipher. Minerva did notice some of the girls in green and silver giving Lee appraising looks. Minerva was slightly awestruck at the changes that continued to worm their way through the school.

She listened as Lee explained that after a generous donation by a Slytherin alum that provided the Slytherin Quiditch team with new brooms, that various house alumni had come together to match the generosity and now all the school teams were now on new brooms. The Slytherins all had Nimbus 2001’s but the Gryffindors,  Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had all opted for Nimbus 2000’s for the chasers and seekers while choosing Cleansweep 1900’s for the beaters and keepers.

In the sky Draco was focused. Today was an important step in regaining the Malfoy honor. His father’s plan was simple. Release an evil beast on the school that would hopefully kill some mudbloods and blood traitors, implicate a family under Retainer by the House of Potter and one of Potter’s sluts. The scandal would halt the recent gains and perhaps shift public opinion. Most of the plan revolved around his father and his father’s “friends” in government and industry, but his part was to gain standing within the school.

In the grand scheme Draco was not important but the boy refused to admit that to himself as his pride would not allow it. In his mind the restoration of the House of Malfoy rested on his ability to climb back to the top of Slytherin House and in turn the school. He was disgusted by how poorly Nott compared to Longbottom and Potter and knew that he would fill that position much better.

Step one in what Draco considered the real plan was to show Harry Potter to be the untalented hack his godfather knew him to be. At least in Quiditch. Draco had no illusions about who had the greater magical skill or power. But that was something he didn’t like to think about. He was sure that trouncing the boy in Quiditch would be the first step in creating chinks in the boy-who-lived’s armor.

Draco’s focus slipped as he got lost in a fantasy of building a harem to match Longbottoms and Potters. He wanted to steal away Greengrass and Lovegood as well. He was sure the two blonde beauties would choose him once the year was complete and Harry Potter was brought low. He refocused when he heard the whistle and the game began.

Severus Snape had snapped. No one really noticed as he was already a sociopath. But the man had finally come to a resolution about his rage. And his hatred was focused completely on Harry Potter. Over the summer Severus had “realized” that Harry Potter was the cause of all his problems. His birth had caused Lily’s death and his survival is why Minerva could torture him the way she did.

Like any true coward, however, Severus was not willing to risk himself even against a 12 year old. It was clear that Harry Potter was not a typical 12 year old, but Severus’ hatred still denied the boy his due. So his caution was merely a reflection of the extent of his cowardice and not any recognition that the boy was obviously skilled and likely dangerous.

He wanted the boy to suffer before he died and the first stage in that plan would be to break all the bones in the boy’s body. To that end he had charmed both Bludgers to attack Harry Potter. He had also hardened them to prevent them being destroyed easily. He smiled as he heard the whistle and wondered how many bones they would break before they were stopped.

If given the chance, the Bludgers would crush the skull as the last act but Severus seriously doubted the things would last that long, but it added a twisted game to the event that the crazed man appreciated. He scowled at the students in his own house and promised himself that they would be taught to resume proper behavior once the influence of Potter was exorcised.

Harry instantly recognized the charm on the Bludgers. He knew the caster not because the man had not been careful but because the charm was one of Voldemort’s and the evil man had taught it to Severus and a few other select deatheaters who were not present at the Quiditch game. Harry’s eyes roamed to Draco who was, like him, flying in a standard Seeker aerial pattern designed to give good visual coverage of the pitch and the positions of the players. It was possible Lucius had taught it to his son but harry doubted it as the brat would not have covered his magical signature so well.

Voldemort had used it as a torture and execution device. He would cast it on some rocks or bricks and then watch with delight as each of his victim’s bones would be broken. Harry thought using it on a Bludger was actually quite clever and wondered if Snape had left in the skull crushing part. He watched the iron balls with his peripheral vision waiting for whatever timer the man had undoubtedly used to count down to zero and begin their attack runs.

He had enough time to plan a strategy of how to deal with the iron balls but then he spotted the snitch and he realized that he could turn this into another grand moment in the life of Harry Potter. As he positioned himself for what was about to happen he thought this would make a nice minor story to fill in the space between the epic ones.

“Harry Potter was amazing and we should have known because remember the time on the Quiditch pitch with the Bludgers…” Harry’s imaginations about how he would be remembered and admired in pubs around the world was interrupted when the two Bludgers suddenly changed course and headed right for him. Harry Potter currently had access to the magical abilities of almost 50 magical creatures plus the instincts and some physical attributes from those animals and another 200 non-magical prey and predator animals.

All of that did not count his natural mixed-magical race blood that gave him even more power, dexterity and flexibility. He actually had to slow down his reflexes so his broom stick could keep up with him. He didn’t want anyone to know he could fly and certainly not that he could transform into multiple magical and non-magical animals. Plus he needed a certain amount of danger and suspense to add to the value of the story.

He sped toward Draco deciding that the boy had been looking a little too smug lately. People had noticed and the reputation of his family’s cruelty had made some start to worry if it was healthy to not give the boy some deference. Harry could not have that and thought some public embarrassment and ridicule would be helpful.

Draco spotted Harry coming at him at full speed. He froze and his fear likely saved him from injury as Harry’s foot actually grazed his cheek as he flew by. Had Draco moved to avoid the Gryffindor, he might have gotten kicked in the head. Draco was equally as lucky with the Bludgers that were flying after his nemesis. They seem to split around him before coming back together to continue their chase.

It took Draco a full 30 seconds to get his heart back under control and looked down to see Harry in full chase of the snitch. He looked up to see his entire team staring at him in anger, wondering why the Blonde who had bragged of his great skill was just sitting still in the air while the opposing seeker chased after the snitch.

Draco turned his broom and dived after the small golden object. Draco was an excellent broom flyer and a fairly decent seeker so he was able to angle his broom and approach vector in a way that made up for the 30 second lapse. Watching Potter fly Draco growled in anger that the boy was good at that too. Draco refused to be beat and poured on the speed of his faster broom. 

If Draco had done more research than “newer is obviously better” he would have recognized that Harry Potter could not have been going at full speed. He was catching up way too fast for the relative max speed of the two brooms. Draco caught up and sped past Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him they were very close to the end of the pitch and would be required to turn. Harry, the snitch and the too Bludgers all made the turn easily but Draco was going too fast. In his second embarrassment in as many minutes he crashed into the side wall of the stadium. His ridicule would be worse as he had not been tricked he had just misjudged his speed into a turn. There was no greater amateur move than that.

Harry was pleased with the progress thus far. He had two rogue Bludgers on his tail and it was obvious the entire stadium had taken notice. He saw Dumbledore’s pale face as the man waved his wand trying to break the charm on the balls. Harry knew he would fail as they were going too fast and the charm was difficult to break on a static object.

He was keeping ahead of the balls and dodging when they tried to get him in various pincer maneuvers. All the while keeping up with the twisting and turning snitch. Harry could her Lee Jordon voice as he narrated what was happening for the stunned silent crowd. The snitch moved toward the goal post and Harry saw an opportunity to ditch one of his pursuers.

He shifted his approach on the metal pole and slowed to draw the Bludger in. Just as he was about to hit the pole he let go his broom and allowed his momentum to carry him the rest of the way to the pole. He grabbed it with his hands and swung around it. The Bludger slammed into the pole and shattered into various metal chunks.

Harry waved his hand at the falling pieces recognizing that some of them had enough of the charm left to continue the chase. He dispelled the charm thinking he didn’t need sharp metal objects flying after him to increase the drama of this situation. He dropped from his position barely avoiding the second Bludger as it flew through the spot he was once in. Reaching out his hand he called his still falling broom to him and sped off to catch up to the snitch.

The entire move had taken less than three seconds and the crowd had gone wild. Then they screamed. The snitch had shifted in an attempt to double back and Harry had leapt off his broom side ways to get it. That had not caused the scream as he was only about 10 feet of the ground. The scream was caused because the Bludger had caught his right arm. The sideways leap had slowed Harry down enough for the Bludger to catch up.

The screams changed from fear to excitement when Harry rolled out of his fall and rose with his wand in his left hand, the snitch in his right and hit the Bludger that was flying toward him with a spell that turned it to fine metal powder. No one noticed his finger wave that dispelled the rest of the charm. Harry smiled tiredly at the crowd before collapsing to the turf. He thought the exhausted hero would make a great ending to the story.

On the ground with his eyes closed he felt the approach of his girls and his friends. Madam Hooch had blown the whistle to officially end the game in Gryffindor’s favor. No one had moved since the Bludgers took off after Harry so the final score was 210-20. He opened his eyes when he felt Ginny kiss him. He kissed her back and scowled when he was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey who was being trailed by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ginny moved out of the way and watched as Madam Pomfrey examined Harry. Harry was surprised to hear that his forearm had a crack in it. Apparently Severus had hardened the iron balls tremendously and Harry actually shuddered at the thought of what the ball would have don’t to him if he was a normal wizard.

When Madam Pomfrey went into her medicine bag, Gilderoy thought this would be a great opportunity to impress the boy-who-lived and help him. The man was sure he could cast the bone setting spell as he had heard of its use in many of the stories he had stolen. Most of the storytellers had said it was a simple and very useful spell. No one would find out if he was indeed capable as the minute he moved his wand to point at Harry he felt a wand at his throat and a sharp point against his crotch.

He had not noticed the red headed boy or his blonde companion move but there was no doubt about the position they know held him in. He was about to try to go with the angry authoritative teacher routine but a look in their eyes told him diplomacy might be a better option. “I was only going to help” he said as he lowered his wand. The mediwitch had re-engaged with her patient while looking the man with disgusted eyes.

The Dueling professor’s heart froze when he felt the blade poke into his crotch with more force. “You will leave the care of our Lord, to those who he trusts and those who are qualified for such things, are we clear?” Gilderoy Lockhart was a greater coward than Severus Snape and was easily intimidated by the 12 year old. He nodded then fled the scene just as Albus, Minerva and Severus approached.

**…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry did not like it in the hospital wing. He knew Madam Pomfrey was just being cautious but it was clear that his arm had only cracked and that he had already healed. He wanted to believe that she just enjoyed having people in her beds, but he knew better.

Magic was very powerful but also had a high potential for being unstable. She was holding Harry to make sure that his magic wasn’t thrown off kilter. For most instances, one night of observation was all that was necessary. A second day if he had needed to take a potion.

He looked over to where Draco was sleeping under the effects of skelligrow and a draft of living death potion. Harry felt no pity for the damage the asshole had caused himself. Draco had broken his collarbone and shattered his knee and femur.

Harry thought it was hilarious. The boy’s mother had arrived and despite the permanent scowl and the look of utter loathing she shot him, he had to admit she was hot. Definitely worthy of a rage fuck if the opportunity presented itself. If only to torture Draco later with the knowledge.

He smiled as he noticed the door open before closing again. His smile widened as he sensed magic flying through the air.  His smile turned predatory when he saw the shimmer from a deactivating invisibility rune. He knew it would be them, they had spent a year apart from him and they were determined to never sleep without him again.

Luna and Ginny did not look alike in any way but they had bonded so completely that most considered them practically sisters. Some might even call them twins as they behaved in ways similar to Fred and George. When they decided to come to Harry in the hospital, they didn’t even have to talk with each other they just looked at each other before both rising and leaving together.

\---

Harry smiled as the two naked first years appeared in front of him. He loved each of his girls for different reasons. The two in front had an innocence that appealed to him. It was hard to describe as they were not hesitant or unresponsive when he used their bodies. Despite how wanton they could be they still carried themselves as if they were innocent virgins being sacrificed to his own sexual gratification. He wasn’t sure if it was an affectation or a quirk of their personalities but as his eyes roamed over their petite forms, he really did not care.

Harry took a moment to check their spell work and confirm that they would not be disturbed. With their new wands and Harry’s insistence that all of his group excelled in their school work and magical ability. Harry did cast some additional wards for his own peace of mind however. He also expanded his hospital bed.

He completed them just in time as his attention was completely drawn to the two naked girls who had climbed on the end of the bed and started to kiss each other. They were both kneeling in the bed with their bodies pressed against each other as they kissed. Ginny’s hands were wrapped around Luna’s waist and caressing her small round ass. Luna had her arms loosely around Ginny’s neck.

The kiss was passionate but not over eager. Their mouths would encompass each other for a bit as their tongues wrestled with each other and then they would pull apart and one would suck on the other’s lip or suck the other’s neck.

Harry watched as they put on a performance for him. Their hands switching positions and nipples getting pinched or pulled. It was clear the two girls enjoyed each other’s bodies as they would let out soft moans or growls. Harry loved watching his girls together. They all cared for each other as much as they cared for him and he was happy with that fact.

It wasn’t long before he could no longer hold himself back and he rose and joined his girls at the end of the bed. He pushed his hard cock in between their two bodies and wrapped his large hands around their shoulders. They continued to kiss each other but both leaned into his embrace.

The two girls pulled from each other and started to lavish Harry with their attentions. Working together to kiss his chest and shoulders and lips.  Their movement caused them to separate and his cock lost the warm pressure that their bodies had been provided. That was replaced as Luna’s hand started to rub up and down his length. Ginny’s hand raised to cup and gentle massage his balls.

He captured Ginny’s mouth in a deep kiss and then switched to Luna before allowing the two girls to kiss each other again. He moved his hand down and cup both girls’ asses. His long arms compared to their small frames meant it wasn’t long before he was running a fingers through their wet folds from behind. Seeing them sticking their butts out to increase contact with his fingers while they continued to kiss each other only strengthened his erection.

His actions spurred them to use the hands not fondling him to fondle each other’s small breasts. He loved the large breasts of his other 4 girls but hoped that Ginny and Luna’s stayed as small as they were currently. He was unsure of the genetics but if Ginny took after her mother, he would not be getting his wish.

He shifted his hand and pushed a finger into each of the small tight pussies in front of him and the girls turned to him with sparkling lustful eyes. He pulled his finger slowly out and pushed it back in maintaining a slow pace that he knew wouldn’t satisfy the girls. Their reactions were unsurprising as they pulled from each other and turned to kiss on his body again.

Instead of taking turns at his lips they just kept kissing different parts of him. If he turned and captured Ginny’s mouth, Luna would kiss his jaw line and chest and whisper about how much she needed him to fuck her harder. When he turned and kissed Luna, Ginny would kiss his other side and tell him how much she wanted his cock in her pussy and her ass.

He pulled his fingers from the wet pussies and fed his fingers to the girls. He made sure to offer each girl, the other’s pussy and smiled as both girls licked and sucked his finger without question. He moved to between them and turned toward Luna pushing her forward toward the head of the bed. She eagerly settled on her hands presenting her small tight ass to him for his use.

He slipped behind her and pushed his large cock into her body. Continuing to move agonizingly slow and denying the girl the raw pounding she wanted. He drew Ginny who was kneeling next to them closer and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. While he was distracted, Luna started to fuck herself hard against his cock.

Harry didn’t stop sucking on Ginny’s nipple. She squirmed in his arm pretending to try to get away because she knew he loved having her body in motion while he fondled her and she enjoyed the feeling of his flexed muscles as he prevented her escape.

He took his off hand and slapped Luna’s ass hard. She yelped and moaned before settling her motions to match the slow pace Harry had set. It was a sign of her submission that she would control her own torture on his cock. She wanted to be fucked hard and fast but moved slowly increasing her own desire and desperation and he was making her do it to herself.

On the down stroke when his cock was completely buried in her pussy, Luna would pause for a beat and relish the full stretched feeling before tipping forward and pulling off his cock. That would cause her body to tingle as his piercings moved slowly across her inner wall. She would then reverse direction sinking herself down his cock shaft. Each spot within her pussy agonizing about how long it took to feel him rub against it again.

Harry lifted and moved Ginny so that she was sitting on Luna’s back, with her pussy positioned over Luna’s.  Ginny found herself using her sister as a stool as Harry continued to suck on her breasts. Because of that position Luna had stopped moving and Harry had taken over driving his cock into and out of her body.  He increased his pace to the hard fast thrusting that Luna had been desperate for and after five strokes Luna screamed out her orgasm and collapsed, pulling off of Harry’s cock as she flattened on the bed.

As Luna collapsed Harry grabbed Ginny’s hips and instead of letting her collapse with Luna, pulled her forward unto his now free and still rock hard cock and buried it to the hilt inside Ginny’s cunt. At the same time he bit Ginny’s nipple which pulled an unexpected orgasm from her body and she screamed. Harry was not done though and used his hold of her light body to lift and lower her on his cock hard and fast.

Ginny had her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and her hands squeezing around his neck. Harry was kneeling in the bed gripping Ginny’s ass cheeks hard as he lifted and lowered her body on his cock. Finally he reached his point and pulled her tight to his body and blasted his cum into her.  When he was done Ginny was barely coherent so he laid her down on top of Luna who was still face down and on the bed.

The two girls stayed in that position, back to back, with Ginny on top, for a minute before silently moving to a position next to each other. Harry wormed in between them and smiled as they quickly repositioned themselves to wrap their arms and legs over his body. He was pretty sure they did it while mostly asleep. He joined them in slumber a few moments later, but not before setting an alarm so they could leave before Madam Pomphrey made her morning rounds.

\---

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore exited his Pensieve with a frown on his face. Those still enthralled by the man’s history and reputation would believe that the frown was because of a concern for one of his students. Those who considered themselves wiser about the world but still believers in the great and powerful Dumbledore would say the frown was an indication that he was planning to catch the perpetrator.

The second group would be closer to the truth but would still be deeply disturbed by what Albus Dumbledore was actually thinking. He did not care that one of his students had been attacked. Nor did he care that the student was Harry Potter. In fact if, as he suspected, Tom had got unto the school grounds and killed Harry Potter, that would actually be ideal as far as Albus’ plans went.

Albus Dumbledore was a true believer in the prophesy and was sure that when Voldemort killed Harry it would, in turn, make Voldemort mortal and Albus was sure he could defeat a mortal Tom Riddle. His frown was actually just petulance. He was angry that Tom had figured out a way to bypass the Potter wards and despite trying, he had not figured it out yet. Tom had thrown it in his face when he stole the stone and Elixir stores and had done so once again.

He of course recognized the charm that was on the Bludgers. It was one of Tom’s favorite when he was in the mood to torment his victims. Albus was sure Tom was using it in the same fashion to try and torment him. Despite the fact that they were rarely seen together, many people believed Harry Potter was being mentored by Albus Dumbledore. Albus had been extremely subtle in how he stoked that rumor wanting it to be considered obvious and have no one check its validity.

It was obviously working as Tom had gone after his supposed protégé using a charm that would hurt but not kill its victim. That thought brought the frown back. Once again Harry Potter had faced a trial and overcome it without every needing his help or guidance. Albus knew that eventually people would start to realize he was unimportant and his relegation to footnote would be practically complete.

He shook himself from those morose thoughts. Tom was moving and he was sure there would be another attack shortly. The failure at the Quiditch pitch would not be tolerated by the Dark Lord. Albus rearranged the patrol schedules for the coming week putting Minerva in positions of most risk against Tom’s expected attack.

**…Room of Requirements, Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry examined the three red stones. He had completed the first and hardest stage of the creation of the philosopher’s stone. Now they only had to be soaked in the potion for a week. Harry had created these three stone for a specific purpose.

These three stones would be embedded within the body of Myrtle, the future vampire. He intended to take the original back and put it back in its place of honor at Potter Castle. The three stones were actually a better application and would prevent Myrtle from being killed until she was ready. Unless she turned on him, of course, in which case, he or any of his descendants could terminate her. He wouldn’t tell her of that failsafe.

The stones would be imbedded in her skull, heart and womb. They were designed to be practically indestructible and had the cloak’s invisibility rune scheme as well. Even if Myrtle was captured and dissected, no one would be able to find them. The three locations within her body would not actually be necessary and was done merely for the sake of redundancy. 

They had conducted many experiments and had gotten a good idea about the limits of Myrtle’s ability as well as what the stone had done to her. She was still a ghost but was no longer tied to the pipes within the school but was instead tied to the stone. In what was the scariest experiment after checking all the calculations multiple times, Myrtle had simply removed it from around her neck.

She had first kissed all of them passionately. She removed the stone from around her neck and had returned to her ghostly form though she was now naked as nothing moved over with her. She told the relieved group she would have rather crossed over than live in fear from not knowing.

It was clear that she was fading though and she put the stone back on. Harry had determined that the stones residual power would keep her on their plane of existence for at least a day before she crossed over. Other experiments showed that she did still have her ghostly abilities even with the stone. That was really only invisibility and intangibility.

Hermione had taken to the Myrtle project with the determination and thoroughness of a research scientist. She had discovered that Myrtle had all the parts of a human though none of them worked exactly right. Interestingly, removing them would cause them to vanish and either re-appear or regrow back inside Myrtle. They had discovered this by removing the girl’s appendix.

The second discovery was that it worked the same when they removed her heart and brain. Hermione believed that the body parts were just constructs and so just replaced themselves as needed. She believed that most of who Myrtle was still in the ghostly soul. That is why, she believed, Myrtle could still do ghost stuff, she just turned off all the constructs.

Moving on in Hermione’s meticulous experimental path they found that Myrtle’s body generated all the right fluids though when tested they all were just different variations of the elixir of life. Harry suggested that was the original intended function. The Elixir transmuted elements. Thus Air was turned to the elemental properties of blood, for example, but then the biological compounds was just the elixir. In the case of blood, she had an iron rich elixir of life.

They had drained her blood into a goblet and put some lead in it. Instead of turning to gold, it turned to what Harry determined was Platinum. They used some tin that was known to turn to silver when submersed in the elixir and as hypothesized by Hermione, it turned into Palladium. Harry though it wise to keep these things a secret, but thought it great that Myrtle would never have to worry about money.

Harry was determined to pass Myrtle off as a vampire and the entire had included all of House of Potter in the effort. The final discovery that made that possible was that despite the magical nature of her body, it was still real and existed in the physical world. More importantly for Harry’s plan he could tattoo runes on to her body and they could affect her body.

Harry’s plan was to use his mastery of runes to mimic vampirism in Myrtle. Remus had been able to help greatly as one of his many projects was to create a Lycan library that tracked the history of the werewolves. The books would treat the transition to Lycan as an evolutionary step brought on by powerful magic.

For Harry’s purposes, he had been able to learn a lot about the history of the vampires as the two creature’s histories were very closely intertwined. Harry used this information design the tattoo that he would put on Myrtle.

One tattoo would be all that is needed with almost 100 layers and powered by the philosopher’s stones. The runes layered beneath the tattoo would be what faked the vampirism and the final rune would be a typical vampire tattoo, or at least look like it, that identified her sire and the family she would belong to. Chosen by Remus’ research.


	10. The Plan

**…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva stood over the frozen body of Colin Creevey, the young muggleborn wizard and bit her tongue as she listened to the headmaster drone on about what this petrification meant. It was clear to her that he had no intention of doing anything about it and she once again chastised herself for how easily she had allowed his words to sway her in the past.

She wondered if he was ever the man he was thought to be. Was he once great and just became another victim of time or was he always inane and just lucky. What if the entire legend of Albus Dumbledore was just the story of an average boy that got lucky at a desperate time?

Her disappointment was increased by how lacking in cleverness the man actually was. It was Sirius who pointed out to her that the man really should be suspicious that she was allowing him to try and cover up what was happening in the school. It was a behavior contradictory to how she had been acting since the beginning of the previous year.

She noticed that he had stopped talking and looked up into his face. He was looking at her expectantly and she realized that she was expected to act the frazzled and unsure subordinate. She sighed internally and made her voice warble. “Albus, what does this mean?” She could actually see the joy in his eyes when he said “It means…the chamber has indeed been opened again.”

Minerva internally rolled her eyes as she watched Albus Dumbledore leave the hospital wing. As she followed in his wake and listened to him prattle on about keeping the school open and making decisions for the greater good, all she could think to herself was “Hagrid better bloody appreciate this”

...Flashback

**…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva cast the appropriate privacy spells around her office before she sat in her chair behind her desk. Kathleen and Samantha were stationed outside for additional security, so she felt certain she would not be disturbed. On her desk was a small case. Most would recognize it as a jewelry box and examining it would not disavow one of that notion. Minerva opened it and looked down at the seven small, round frameless mirrors that sat on a satin bundle.

The woman smiled at the collection and then pressed her wand to the cases latch and spoke “Hail Hydra”. She did not know what the significance of the words where but she knew it was likely something that would annoy her if she ever found out. Especially as it always caused Harry, Remus and Sirius to burst out laughing. Karli would shake her head in disgust and Minerva took that to mean that she definitely didn’t want to know.

Despite what she knew was likely an extremely childish joke, the activated magic was impressive, to say the least. Four of the mirrors rose into the air and arranged themselves into a half circle in front of Minerva. The mirrors then tilted back 30 degrees and ghostly projections of the Potter Group Council formed above them.

Each figure was shown from the shoulders up and one mirror had two figures projecting from it. Minerva knew that she would appear similarly in the arrayed mirrors of each of the people she was looking at. Sirius and Remus were together and that was why they appeared from the same mirror though the projections oriented to maintain equal spacing for the entire group.

Also present was Osirus, Harry and Justine. Minerva was curious about Harry’s presence as he did not typically join in these meetings during the school year. Since the meeting was called to discuss the attack on Mrs. Norris, she thought he likely wanted to join the discussion in this case.

Justine’s body vanished and then in a moment reappeared in the same spot but now being projected from Harry’s mirror. The now unused mirror returned to the case in front of her. Minerva figured that she did not know Harry planned to join either. She was normally the contact for Harry on the Council and with his presence, Minerva noticed that Justine seemed to be paying less attention and instead just rested her head on Harry’s shoulder which brought their images closer together.

Minerva took a moment to be once again impressed by the advancements made to the Marauders communication mirrors before the meeting was called to order by Osirus. After a brief explanation by Minerva to recap the events and discuss what the Headmaster was telling the staff, the group was surprised when Harry confessed to releasing the beast.

Minerva was sure her heart stopped when Harry casually announced that the beast in the Chamber was a thousand year old Basilisk that he had tricked into following him. A third image appeared on the other side of Harry and he introduced the group to Myrtle. Harry told the group a manufactured version of the events leading up to the release of the Basilisk.

“So, I found Myrtle and thought she was cute. I had never met a ghost that was actually close to my age. I decided pretty early that I would let her use the philosopher’s stone, but I wanted to find out about her first. Minerva huffed. The story of the recovery of the Philosopher’s stone was one that irritated her every time it was mentioned. He should not have gone alone. That was why he had Vassals in the first place. There was no point rehashing the same argument again, so she listened on.

“Then I found out that it was Hagrid that supposedly caused her death and that just didn’t make sense.” The group was equally surprised at Hagrid’s implication in the girl’s death. Everyone knew he had been expelled but no one in the circle had known the cause.

Harry continued his story, telling them that he had looked into the incident and discovered the story of the Chamber of Secrets, which led him to postulate that the creature would likely be a snake or serpentine. Myrtle had filled in the gap by speaking about her last memories before she died and that had led to the realization that the creature was a Basilisk.

Myrtle’s story had also provided the clue that the entrance was close to the bathroom as she heard noises like stone grinding against stone before the creature appeared. Harry explained to an amazed audience that he had simply amplified his voice and started to scream stuff in the hall. It was when he screamed “open sesame” that he heard a grinding noise and found the entrance open in the bathroom.

Minerva was positive there was major portions of the story missing as it sounded too contrived. Looking at the other members, she could tell they thought the same. She was sure the full story would only further irritate her and not be helpful to the current situation so whatever secret Harry was keeping could wait as he had yet to explain why he had released the beast against a cat.

The rest of the story was very close to the truth and Harry explained using a Lamia form to convince the creature that he could be its new master and that they would sew death and destruction. When Harry mentioned casting a spell on the creature to prevent it from killing with its gaze and instead just petrifying it victims, Sirius barked out a laugh.

He quieted at Minerva’s glare but smirked when the glare turned to Harry. It was obvious she wanted to know why he was doing this and what his intention was. When Harry explained that he wanted to not only add to his own legend but exonerate Hagrid as well, Minerva just shook her head. It was so typical of the young man to do something seemingly noble but still move his plan for world domination forward.

Harry explained the rest of his plan and Minerva had to admit it was the perfect combination of Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery. With dashes of sinister plotting and foolish over confidence. After refining his plan with the help of all present, Harry went on to explain his plan to make Myrtle into a “vampire” so that she could live a second life. Remus agreed to help by gathering what his group knew about vampires. After some further small talk the meeting broke up and the images faded.

As the mirrors settled back into the case Minerva tried to be appalled at Harry’s plan. But the previous year had made her view the world not so much as black and white but multiple shades of grey. And if Hagrid’s entire magical life had been sacrificed for political expediency, she would do what it took to give him as much of it back as possible.

**...End Flashback**

Once again in her office Minerva thought over the list of victims that Harry had created. They were all muggleborn and were all students who were not in the inner circle of any of the school powers. The intention was to choose people who would be missed but not people that would demand greater action from anyone.

Harry had also used mostly his own circle of influence since he could not control what Neville would do. It was important that people like Neville not be attacked as Albus would not be able to suppress that information. The plan was for news to eventually get out and that would start the dominos that would lead to Hagrid’s freedom to cast magic again.

**…Potter Manor, Hogsmeade Village**

Mytsi looked at herself in the mirror. During her first life she had not learned much about vampires but after her crash course, she found them to be quite interesting. She supposed part of that was that she now had experience as a dead person. She was honest enough to admit that she likely would not have cared to learn about the “dark creatures” when she was alive, especially as vampires as a group had done much more to earn the title than the former werewolves ever had.

She had dressed the part. She was wearing a dark purple leather top with matching pants. The purple so dark it appeared black if one did not look carefully. The top was a skintight bodice and hugged every curve with a high stiff collar that wrapped only half way around her neck, the remaining exposed area showing her “clan” mark.

The top was sleeveless but her arms were covered by a matching pair of gloves that ended half way up her bicep. Her shirt was open at the top exposing the top swells of her pale breasts and stopped short of her hips exposing her flat and toned stomach.

The equally tight pants was made up of two sides that were sewn together with thin leather straps. A combination of magic and craftsmanship allowed the pant to hug her every curve while remaining supple enough for her to move easily. The outfit was completed with a pair of knee high, 6 inch heeled boots.

Today was going to be her first public appearance and she had to admit as she looked herself over that Harry had come up with a very interesting plan to help her continue her life. It all hinged on her ability to present herself as a vampire. Based on what she had read and the information Remus had provided, that would not be very difficult.

She was already as pale as most vampires, a repercussion of not having red blood cells any longer. She had a heartbeat which was stronger than most Vampires but nothing they had discovered suggested that would be a problem. Harry had used his rune ability to layer runes unto her body. The layers were stacked on her neck and topped with a tattoo that declared her the sire of a long dead Vampiric line.

The runes filled in the gaps of what was necessary for her to be a vampire. It gave her the teeth, the enhanced strength and senses and the hypnotic sexual aura vampires were known for and anchored the powers and abilities within the philosopher’s stones in her body. It had been easy for Harry to create the Runes as he did not have to worry about damaging her existing body as it was a magical construct.

The biggest concern was that the tattoos would vanish when she became intangible. They quickly discovered that, if the rune was not anchored to the stones within her, they would vanish along with the benefits. With all her runes and tattoos anchored to all three stones, she was able to look and act the part of a vampire and keep her ghost powers.

What she could not do, was turn anyone. Harry was not sure that he could synthesize the vampire serum and couldn’t think of a reason to try. The potential dangers if he succeeded was obvious and terrible. Knowing the type of evil that could exists, he was surprised it hadn’t been done already. Her teeth, could however suck blood.

The last issue with the newly dubbed Mytsi was what to do about day walking. It was in fact true that young vampires were violently allergic to UV light. The allergy would fade over time but it was a badly kept secret that a day walking vampire was generally very powerful and at least 500 years old. Most average strength vampires did not typically live long enough to lose the allergy.

Harry left it up to the girl’s decision as she would have to deal with the repercussions either way. An unaligned vampire would be an attention grabber. She could present herself as young and weak or old and powerful. Either decision would cause some to try and kill her and some to leave her alone. Mytsi decided to go with old and powerful as it reduced the amount of things she had to keep track of.

As they developed her story they became concerned that, like the Succubae, the British vampires had not been killed off as believed but had instead gone into hiding. To prepare for that possibility Mytsi’s story would be that she was abandoned right after being turned and had only survived her first five years as a vampire by luck. Other than the mark on her neck, which she wouldn’t be able to explain, she had no connection or understanding of vampires and had lived her life as a reclusive witch for the centuries after being bit.

What she knew of vampires came from wizarding texts. She was going to present herself as a 600 year old vampire who had recently fully been able to walk in the daylight and had sought out the Lycans for the same reason the Succubae had. Protection. The reputation of vampires to kill members of other clans would explain why she hadn’t gone to them.

Mytsi, as she had started to think of herself, should have been nervous about the massive lie she was about to tell the world. But instead she was excited and very horny. She laughed to herself as she thought that vampires had a reputation for being very sexual creatures and that was one thing she would not have to fake. As if her desire had called him into being Remus arrived at the door to check if she was ready.

Remus knew he was in trouble when the former ghost turned to look at him. Her eyes blazed with lust and he was hit with her sexual aura. It was nowhere close to powerful enough to affect him but he could tell that Harry had made it powerful. Remus wasn’t sure how powerful it should have been but he had never felt such a powerful aura from any of the vampires he had ever met. But he didn’t know if they had been suppressing it.

He knew Harry had given Mytsi full control and she knew it didn’t work on him, so this was simply her screaming for him to fuck her. Remus had no intention of turning down the beautiful creature especially as Harry had told him that she had already used him and Ron for her sexual gratification much to the delight and cooperation of both boys and their respective girlfriends. “I think we have some time” was all he said before moved to her.

\---

Remus moved with enhanced speed and crashed into the enhanced body of the ghost made flesh. Her back hit the wall behind her with a loud thud and she felt her fake breath escape her in a rush. As she felt his powerful body descend upon her and registered all the physical feelings, she was grateful to the supreme usefulness of magic.

Mytsi raised her legs and wrapped them around Remus’ waist and returned his power with her own. Their mouths battled for domination as each tried to dominate the other. Remus was already happy with this event as his wolf side enjoyed the fight as much as the sex that would follow. He growled as Mytsi bit his lip and drew blood.

He pulled away from her but kept her pinned to the wall and bit her neck in return. He felt power rush into him as he drank her Elixir infused “blood”. Mytsi threw her head back and had a powerful orgasm. She did not know what about the act caused her such pleasure and did not care. Remus released her neck and the two looked at each other with eyes glowing from the exchange.

Remus felt himself pushed back by some force. The sexual energy was too wild for him to care about what was happening and the site of Mytsi holding herself up against the wall was too sexy to ignore. She was connected to the wall at her hands, the souls of her feet and her ass. Her legs were spread and she was bearing her teeth in challenge.

Remus’s eyes were drawn from her chest to her crotch where he saw the leather straps that held her pants together ran across the mound of her pussy. With extreme speed and precision he slashed his own claws at her cutting the leather straps and causing her pants to split open and expose her pussy. The smell of her wet pussy exploded in the room and in an equal flash Remus was out of his own clothes and on the “vampire”.

Mytsi was surprised at her own overwhelming horniness and was struck by how strong her own smell of arousal was when freed from her pants, especially bolstered by the Lycan’s actions to cut them from her. She was able to look down at her own pussy and absorb how wet it was and how hard her clit before he was on her again. Her fingers dug into the wall as she felt his monstrous cock plunge into her in one stroke.

He was larger than both Harry and Ron and she absolutely loved it. She screamed encouragement at him telling him to fuck her hard and pin her to the wall. Her words were unnecessary as Remus had let himself go to the animalistic nature of this coupling. It was not uncommon for him when fucking any of his own women and he was pleased that he did not have to hold back with the fake vampire. He wrapped a hand around her throat and growled in pleasure when she responded by tightening her pussy even more around his cock.

She detached from the wall and pushed forward causing Remus to fall unto his back but her move had not detached his hand from her neck or his cock from her cunt. She came as the fall caused his cock to slam hard against the back of her pussy. She found the presence of mind to grind her pussy into him in the middle of her orgasm and smiled as she saw him fight to resist coming himself.

Remus released the small girl’s neck and grabbed her hips with both hands as he fought off the urge to flood her wet cunt with his cum. She would have her reward but he was not ready to give to her. He saw her eyes accept the challenge and she placed her hands on his chest and started rock her hips. He groaned as he was subject to her unnatural pussy control. But he fucked a succubus and a Veela every night and the hot sexy furnace his cock was buried in was admirable but not overwhelming.

He twitched his cock in her body allowing her to think that she was getting the better of him and let her use her pussy to suck at his cock as if it was the best attributes of a pussy and mouth melded as one. Then he surprised her by flipping them both over. In the move he got hold of her legs and pinned them back behind her ears and started to thrust hard into her pussy.

Mytsi’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the move drew another orgasm out of her.  She gave in to his ability and let the giant cock fuck orgasm after orgasm out of her body. She looked down between her legs and watched as the large tube of flesh continued to move in and out of her body. And then he pulled it out and started to rub it with his hands.

She felt her own juices rush out of her body and shivered when the large cock started to shoot cum on her. The Lycan produced a large load but it wasn’t as big as Harry’s or Ron’s proving to her once again that she had not yet found her perfect cock. All she had tried were beyond satisfactory but she was waiting on the perfect cock that she would devote herself to pleasing.

For the moment she relished in pleasant soreness of her stretched pussy and the gentle aftershocks from her multiple orgasms and even drifted pleasantly on the smell of pussy and cock and cum that now permeated the air. Remus’s weight descended on her and she wrapped her arms around her temporary lover and felt another of her favorite things, the weight of man lying on her after fucking her.

It was twenty minutes later that they finally got themselves up when one of Remus’s mates interrupted them. Stephanie got them up but not before sucking Remus’ cock to clean the taste of the “vampire” form him. She also licked some of the drying cum from Mytsi’s breasts getting a promise that the girl would let her play too later.

Later came after a long day of press interviews and though Mytsi still did not intend to join Remus’ harem, she had to admit the girls were just as delectable as Ron’s and Harry’s. She promised to tell them that they were equally satisfying to a succubus and a Veela. It would be a well-received compliment especially for Karli and Hermione who prided themselves on their sluttiness.

\---

**…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Lucius Malfoy looked at the paper in his hand and smiled to himself. Potter and his foolish cohorts where at it again. Spitting in the face of centuries of traditions and proper wizarding behavior and throwing it in everyone’s face that nothing could be done. The network he was recruiting was only aided by this continued disenfranchisement.

His former associates from the previous war were the first to join the effort, but he had built an even larger coalition within groups he had once had to bribe to get aid. He was even sure that he would shortly gain the help of the Nott family, which would bring much needed capital into the endeavor. All saw the movements of the Potter and Longbottom groups as a direct threat to their way of life.

The latest had been the discovery of a hidden British vampire. She was not only old enough and powerful enough to walk in the daylight but she even had the ability to be photographed. Something that most thought to be impossible. “He finds the freaks among the freaks”, the Malfoy head thought sardonically.

Her discovery had been a bigger circus than the re-introduction of the Succubae. Her story had been written as a hero’s tail of tragedy and survival. Malfoy frowned as he thought of his attempts to find like-minded people at the Daily Prophet that would tell the story in a negative light. He could not gain traction and it had angered him that his enemies had also been making preparations to maintain their power.

It had not been a Gryffindor move to make and he was annoyed that they did not even hold to traditional roles within their house affiliations. They respected nothing and it was important they be brought low. There was a new paper gaining traction but it was filled with muggleborns so he had not even tried to approach them. He could not stop the positive coverage but his network was growing and he would be able to stop them in time.

For now the freak creature was the darling of the media and had increased the Lycan influence. He wasn’t sure how they pulled it off but it was clear to Malfoy that the Vampire was meant to make the Lycans further look like diplomats. The European vampires had all remained quiet as they had no interest in a vampire that did not belong to their clans. Although even they had to admit to being impressed with an unsupported vampire lasting 600 years without guidance.

The most surprising thing for Malfoy was the lack of anyone trying to get her disposed of. The expected accusations that she had killed witches and wizards or even muggles was not present anywhere and his contact that acted as liaison between him and The minister had told him that no one had made such overtures. He should not have been surprised as his own growing network of bigots had decided to not show their hand for the sake of one lone vampire.

**…Unknown Location, Somewhere in England**

It was midnight and the six people in the room spoke quietly waiting for the seventh to arrive. They all stopped talking when the door opened and a man in a hood entered the room. The other six became silent and looked over to him. The man lowered his hood and showed himself to be pale with red eyes. “I stayed as far away as possible and I think she was still able to detect me.”

The six people let out a worried breath and they all moved warily to chairs. One of the group, a woman, said “What are we to do? England was thought to be a sanctuary.” Some of the others nodded but the original man said “I do not think she cares about us. She is supposed to be six centuries old and undoubtedly already knows of our presence and has not cared in all this time. My bigger fear is that she knows something that we don’t and that is why she showed herself.”

Another of the group spoke up “She was likely sired during THE WAR. Her story suggests she might have even been close to one of the battles and whoever sired her could only complete the ritual before likely being killed themselves. We know that the house that marks her died out in the last days of the conflict.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

The original man spoke again “She is obviously powerful to have hid her presence for so long. I am not sure that some of the European clans will not violate the sanctuary to kill her as a precaution.” The others looked at him sharply and he raised his hands “I do not know it will happen, but I know how our various clans think and they might think it better to have her dead. It might be why she came into the light to get help.”

His words resonated with all of them as it reminded them of her ability to walk in the light. The oldest of them was only 150 and none had met a fellow vampire older than 300. In fact between the seven of them they had only every heard of 3 vampires older than the woman who called herself Mytsi. “What if she is older and only lying about her age. What if she is one of the Old Ones?” A spike of fear ran through the room at the proclamation of Garthner, the oldest of them.

It was clear to anyone who could see the whole picture that fate and chance had taken special notice of Harry Potter. It is the only explanation that everything he did seemed to get him intertwined in some new intrigue. In this case he had stepped into a secret more guarded than the wizarding world. The vampire war.

_At the time of the founding of Hogwarts, the world of witches and wizards was not hidden from the muggle world, but there did exist a secret society. It was both known and unknown. The existence of Vampires was not a secret but their society was. No one knew how Vampires lived, how they reproduced or anything else._

_The vampires kept themselves, their society and their culture completely separate. They were extremely long lived, the oldest of them, Draven, being close to 2500 years old. The Old Ones, as they were called, were all over 1500 years old and they made up the Vampiric Council. The 13 of them also leading the 13 Clans._

_Vampires could only be made and no-one knew where the first came from. Draven was not the first and when he joined the council at 1000 years old, the first had not been on it. The oldest at that time had been 3000 and she had not met the first. War and treachery was the way of the Vampires and Draven had taken leadership of the council by killing his predecessor._

_There was no set number of Vampires that were meant to be alive. The balance was kept because the head of a clan could only have as many members as he or she could control. In fighting and backstabbing was encouraged and a member of the council had to watch all sides for treachery. The clan Hierarchy started with the Thralls. They were non vampire sentient creatures who wanted to be turned._

_Above them were the clan members, the Kindred. Groups of Kindred formed a Brood with their Sire as its leader. Broods within Broods within Broods would chain together to create the Legacies. At the top of the clan would be the Clan Leader and Sire of the Legacy. Wars were constant on every level. Clans were in constant upheaval as fights happened. For a brood leader to rise, they would have to kill all their brood brothers and sisters as well as all the vampires they sired as only one could sit atop a Legacy._

_Around the time that Mytsi claimed to be sired there was a great war. The seconds of all the clans banded together to kill the entire council and succeeded. That resulted in a massive war as the brood brothers and sisters from the various clans also banded together. The war was chaotic as the alliances would breakdown if the Sire of a Legacy died causing the broods below them to break into war._

_When the war finally ended, only 5 clans remained. And no vampire over the age of 200 still lived. The war resulted in an end to the issue of Legacy. One did not have to sire all the Kindred within their Brood. The shift did not end the waring nature of Vampires and moved the battles to the political spectrum as Kindred could switch their allegiance and move from Brood to Brood though too much movement created a lack of trust._

_England had been the site of the final battle and though the European clans had re-built themselves to some degree, England was left as a sanctuary for vampires who did not wish to swear allegiance to any Brood. Those who took this option, called Freats, were also banned from siring any other vampires and a violation of that would bring the entire Vampire nation down against the offender._

In the room the seven Freats continued discussing the new vampire that had made herself known. They had banded together when they left their respective clans and represented all the vampires in England, not including the likely powerful one that had probably been watching them for half a century or more.

By the end of the meeting, nothing was decided except that they would all contact their original clans to re-iterate their non-aligned status and say that they would be neutral in whatever conflict the Clan leaders decided to engage in with the new arrival.

The first woman to speak was named Kavita. She had been sired only a year previously. Most of the people in her human life did not know she had been turned and she still maintained that identity. Though it was not easy.

She had fallen in love with a vampire who called himself Lestat. That he had named himself after a vampire from a book should have been her first clue but she was in love. Once turned she found that he was the weakest of his brood and was, in non-vampire terms, a whiny douchebag. The relationship had fizzled and after realizing that whiney douche had become a character trait of most vampires. She left.

Leaving was a pain but eventually she got out and reclaimed her life in England. She lived in a flat in Knockturn alley and kept to herself, mostly. The new arrival actually gave her hope as her goal was to keep her head down and be patient and one day be old and powerful enough to make her own way apart from the council.

She wanted to meet this woman who had achieved the dream. It was forbidden, but she wished the woman would be allowed a clan, as she would be the first to want to join. She started to make plans for herself. She was not strong enough to be too bold but she would be ready if an opportunity presented itself.

**…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last day of term before the winter break and Harry reflected on the progress he was making toward his goal. The third attack had happened and Justin Finch-Fletchley had joined Colin Creevey frozen in the hospital wing. As expected Draco Malfoy had started to strut around the school. Harry found it interesting that while none the people who had cozied up to Nott had left him, a definite tension was building around the Slytherins.

It was clearly being fueled somewhat by Severus Snape who had been skirting the edges of propriety to give preferential treatment to the blonde mini-Malfoy. Since Harry knew what they thought was happening, he could understand Snape’s move but when the whole thing blew up in their face, moving against a member of the Prima Potentia Magicae would not be forgotten, especially within pureblood elite circles. That Snape was himself a half-blood was going to make it worse.

Harry was able to not smirk when Snape looked at him and considered it a victory that the man could not help but smirk in his direction. All Harry could think was how undisciplined he considered the man. As part of the ongoing plan, over the Christmas break, he planned to invite Hagrid to his home. The overall goal was to pull support from Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid was always going to be the hardest as he was irrationally loyal to the man.

Hagrid’s value as an agent was very small. But Harry committed to bringing the half giant under his protection mostly as a means to make up for what Tom Riddle had done to him. It was the same reason he had put so many resources behind Mytsi. He could not abide having Tom Riddle having victories on the board that he had the power to undo.

Harry took a moment to wonder if he was petty or perhaps bored because most of his goals could be achieved without picking fights with Malfoys or tweaking Albus Dumbledore. He decided he was likely bored as his only reason he was doing these things was to keep himself occupied while he kept his girls company at school. With his knowledge and power he didn’t actually need school. He was brought from his musings when he became aware of a naked Karli as she knelt between his legs.

\---

As Karli moved her hands with practiced efficiency to uncover Harry’s cock she reflected on how happy she was that she was his slave. Of all the girls that surrounding them, she was the only one who could truly claim the title. Others had chosen to enslave themselves to their lovers but she was magically bound.

With Harry’s cock released from his lose pants she sucked the head into her mouth. She used her tongue to run over his piercing. Using her tongue to clean the day’s accumulation from it. Harry was constantly fucking throughout the day and when he was not he was typically horny and leaking precum. By the end of most days his cock was a mixture of flavors from the various girls he had fucked and his own dried precum. Karli loved to suck his cock and ingest all of the lovely flavors before swallowing his large load herself.

As she used her hands to rub his exposed shaft she felt her connection to his magic tingle and run through her. The simple explanation of the tingle was that the magic that bound her allowed her to feel when he was pleased with her. It also allowed her to feel his dissatisfaction or when he wished to play. She loved if and hoped that the connection never left her.

Harry could not imagine his life without Karli. She was in many ways the core of his group of women and her sexual energy seemed to radiate from her and encompass any who came close. Her marvelous mouth sucked his cock with skill and he let his head fall back and he just enjoyed being serviced by his slave.

Karli knew when her Harry started to climb toward his orgasm. Not only did she feel his pleasure and satisfaction start to spike through the magical connection but she heard his breathing change and felt his body tense. She focused her efforts and allowed the sensitive tip of his cock to run along the top of her mouth and increased her suction. Then she allowed her head to descend and for the thick head of his cock to push into her throat.

She grasped his heavy balls in time to feel them tighten and the first spurt of his ejaculation went directly into her stomach. She pulled her head back in time for him to pump four more times into her mouth and she relished the heady flavor of his thick and creamy cum. Even though his first pump had been the largest, her mouth was still full. The volume of his cum was a favorite of all the girls and she was no exception.

She swallowed it secretly happy that it was one of the times she didn’t have to share it and then slowly licked his cock clean of what was left. She did not have an orgasm herself but in some ways the feeling of satisfying him and taking nothing from him was equally gratifying. She actually purred as he rose and patted her on her head. After he walked away she curled up in the seat he had left and fell asleep surrounded by his lingering smell in the couch and his tasty load in her belly.

Harry’s cock grew harder with every step toward his office. Karli’s mouth on his cock had been exquisite as usual but as was typical with him sexual activity only made him crave more and his libido was never satisfied by coming only once. Luckily for him Susan had appeared at the office door during Karli worship and stripped naked before entering the office.

He was not sure what he would find exactly but his cock new that it would be ensconced in something warm and wet again and had risen to the occasion. What he found was quite titillating. A naked Susan was lying on his desk. His desk faced the door so his view of Susan was in profile.

She had not waited for his arrival and was pushing two of her fingers in and out of her own pussy with one hand. Her other hand was playing with her own breasts. Her back was arched and she looked like a pinup from one of the many men’s magazines that were present in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. Harry took a moment to pity his dorm-mates for being stuck with two dimensional copies when he had the full blooded version writhing on his desk.

He took a moment to inhale the sensual smell that now permeated the room. He would never get bored with the smell of aroused pussy mixed with the subtle sweetness of the perfumes each of his girls wore. Susan’s voice called to him with a maturity that would normally be out of place on a 12 year old. “Hey baby, have you come to help me? I need it so bad and my little fingers can’t reach the right spots.”

Harry moved to the redheaded vixen and his eyes roamed over her body. He watched as her body flushed under his gaze. Susan had an exhibitionist streak and was always turned on when her body was admired. He knew this and allowed his eyes to linger on her large breasts. Other than Justine, Susan now had the largest breasts of his girls. Her breasts were already larger than Karli’s and he knew that she was proud of that fact.

When he got close enough to her he reached out and cupped the breasts that Susan as not fondling and started to softly need the flesh. His crock bobbed up in response to her body arching even higher off of the desk. He knew she loved when he played with her body. She had closed her eyes when he first cupped her breast and her face scrunched up tighter as he moved his hands over her body. Her breathing became faster and deeper and she would let out little gasps whenever his hands trailed over one of her many sensitive spots.

Harry held his cock in his own hand and squeezed it slightly before moving it to hover over Susan’s face. She had responded to the loss of contact of his hands by being more energetic in her movements hoping to entice him back to her. It was working better than she thought and Harry lowered his shaft to rest on her lips. Susan’s body jerked at the contact but she recovered quickly and parted her lips to lick at the underside of his cock.

Susan sucked at the shaft and licked at it as Harry moved back and forth sliding the length over her lips. He never moved enough for her to get at the head of his cock or his balls and he could tell his actions was both turning his girl on and frustrating her.  Finally he moved forward allowing her tongue to run across his ball sack before pulling all the way back sliding the entire length of his cock across her lips.

Her head turned to follow his cock as it slipped past her and when her face was facing him he pushed back forward. She opened her mouth and accepted his cock without hesitation, lifting her hands from her pussy and breasts to grasp the length and rub along it as he fucked her face.

He looked between her legs and saw her wet pussy flex and release craving the attention it lost when Susan’s fingers pulled from it to stroke his cock. He reached down with his hand and started to rub his fingers around her wet opening. He pushed a finger into her and shivered when she groaned around his cock. He pushed a second finger into her and started to saw in and out of her pussy.

Susan’s mouth and hands tried to match the pace of his fingers and Harry placed his empty hand in to her hair grasping her strands in his fingers. He used the grip to increase the pace of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth and matched that pace with his fingers. Then he said “I should do this on the house tables so everyone can see how easy I can make you cum.

Harry smiled as Susan’s cunt tightened around his fingers like a vice and she fell into an orgasm. He was sure his words were equally as responsible as his fingers. He pulled away from the trembling girl. He climbed on top of her and when her orgasm passed, she finally open her eyes. He looked into her light hazel eyes and said “Hello beautiful” before pushing his cock into her.

As Susan wrapped her legs around Harry and her hands around his neck she smiled at the feeling of fullness his cock brought to her. She lost herself on the climb to another orgasm when she felt his lips connect with her own.

\---

**…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A clearly agitated Neville Longbottom entered the area he had come to think of as his clubhouse. He was followed by Padma and Parvati, both of whom had concerned looks on their faces. Neville had been moody all day and they had hoped that their mission that night would have given him some direction.

Despite his obvious anger the two girls were actually quite impressed with their lover. Ever since the discovery of Justin’s frozen form Neville had been moving through the school with an aura of menace floating around him. It was so intimidating that they saw Draco change his mind from coming over to them and gloat.

What was impressive was at no point did he turn his anger or frustration toward them. They knew he would never be violent with them but he had not vented any frustration in their direction at all. It had been Padma who thought to give him a target to yell or scream or be mean or short with. She was even prepared to bit hit though that would have surprised her.

Instead she was surprised that the minute she stepped into his line of site all his frustration anger vanished. She could tell that it was still their but it was fully controlled. He smiled at her gave her a hug and told her that he needed his time to vent and her beauty was distracting him from his anger. He had given her a chased kiss on her lips and then guided her back to next to her sister before turning back to the hall way and reapplying his scowl before walking away.

They had shared their experience with Hannah and Cho and the two girls along with Parvati had all stepped into the path of his anger and been confronted with care. He was still not himself but not once did they feel his frustration turn toward them.

Now as they watched a clearly angry Neville stomping around the room, Padma once again decided to step into the breech. This time though, it was not to sacrifice herself to calm him or to enjoy how quickly his eyes turned from anger to care when looking at them, which they had all done throughout the day, but rather to offer him comfort in his disappointment. When she came into his view it took longer for his anger to drain away, but it did.

“You don’t play fair, Padma. I had a good head of steam going and you’re ruining it.” She stepped into his personal space and kissed him on his cheek. “I know, my love, but it is not healthy. I wish to show you the same love and compassion you have been showing me despite your frustration” Neville did not resist as Padma led him over to one side of the room. He allowed her to disrobe him and them he settled unto the massage.

Neville allowed the frustration to bleed out of him as Padma started to work on his body. All of his girls were great masseuses as Padma and Parvati were not selfish sharing the things they had learned. His sigh deepened as he felt Parvati join her sister in untangling the stress knots of the day. Relaxation caused his mind to calm with his body and he was able to think clearer.

The good news was that the mission had gone off without a hitch. They had been able to stun Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson.  They had used the polyjuice that they had brewed and He, Parvati and Padma had been able to take their forms and enter the Slytherin common room. They had been careful in planning and had learned a little about the targets they had expected to play.

Padma and Parvati had taken Crabbe and Goyle’s forms and Neville had taken Parkinson’s. The three thought it funny that they would have the opposite’s bits but the real reason was that as twins Padma and Parvati could act as the inseparable dunderheads much better. Neville giggled as Parvati had insisted that he check out Pansy’s body as he changed into girl’s robes. She was not as beautiful as his girls but Neville had to admit that she was wasted on Malfoy.

The mission had gone downhill from there. As if picking up on his negative thought, Padma rubbed a particular spot on Neville’s back and his climbing frustration vanished again. Neville had to admit that downhill might have been an extreme thought. They had not been caught and they had found out that Draco did indeed know what was going on but was not directly involved. It was pathetically obvious once “Pansy” got him going that his father was the mastermind.

Neville was frustrated because in a move that was actually sort of Slytherin, Draco had made it clear that he would not divulge any more to anyone. Draco even bragged in the common room that Pansy’s mouth hadn’t got it out of him. It was clear to all what he meant and Neville and his girls chose that time to leave. That was pathetically easy as well. “Pansy” just indicated that she needed to retrieve a book and Draco, as was usual, sent his bodyguards with her instead of being forced to go himself.

They had reverted to themselves in the empty classroom they had hidden the stunned forms of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They fixed the Slytherin student’s clothing and then enervated them, leaving the room before they could be identified. Neville fell to sleep under the ministrations of his girls. The day had not given him a solution but the he was closer to understanding who was attacking the school.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry was happy to be back at his home. He reflected on the changes his life had undergone since discovering he was a magical. He had been able to gather to himself powerful friends and allies and he was rising to be the most powerful person in magical England and likely a major power in magical world politics.

As he sat looking at all his friends running around his garden he had to admit that he enjoyed the simple joys of having friends. “Freaks” he thought to himself with a chuckle. He had been very right all those years ago. All he had to do was accept that he was a freak and that being a freak was something to embrace.

He was thinking of his childhood because of the letter he was holding, He smiled to himself as another plan was coming together. In due time Justine and Karli would find themselves with little to do. He had made them virtually untouchable within the wizarding world by adopting them into the House of Potter but that did not mean that they were now witches. Without a true magical core, their options outside of the house were non-existent.

He smiled as he watched them play with his other girls and acknowledged that both girls would likely say they had no problem being sex slaves but he knew that he had two intelligent women under his power and it would be a pity to waste that simply because they were also beautiful and perpetually horny.

He had started a foundation within the muggle world. It would be 100% dedicated to helping muggles. Especially those society would call freaks. He knew that such people were at high risk of becoming runaways and drug addicts and his foundation would seek to give those at risk a place so that they could form community and family. But the foundation would also seek to gain acceptance and tolerance for people like that. So that freaks could make a life for themselves without having to conform.

He had funded the foundation with the Flamel’s fortune that he had stolen. Six centuries had created quite a nest egg for the thief but it had been hindered by the inability to deposit it in a bank and they had never thought to use muggle financial institutions. In all, not counting all the extremely rare and valuable art, both muggle and magical, the Flamel fortune was only about £1 Billion in gold. A fortune, no doubt, but hardly what would be expected after 6 centuries.

Converting all that treasure into actual muggle cash and not have too many questions asked had diminished the value by an additional 20% but the fortune was successfully moved and now Justine and Karli were each worth about £350 Million and over the next 10 years the yet-to-be-named foundation they would head would be worth the remaining £100 Million. Harry was sure running the organization would be a healthy outlet for his two muggle girls.

It was the last of the papers he needed to review so he left his seat and joined his friends as they played in the garden. The current game was aerial polo on the backs of the drakes, using a Bludger as the ball. Harry jumped unto Gwilym’s back and flew up to the group, announcing himself as referee. It was a fun afternoon and they played till the sun went down.

The next day brought a surprise as Harry was joined by Ron and his girls for a midweek hot tub party. The wards allowed for the grounds to be maintained at any temperature desired, but Harry had allowed the winter weather to come through as England had gotten a snow storm. The entire crew was able to fit in Harry’s large hot tub. The surprise came when Gwendoline, Ginny’s Drake, moved behind where Ron was lounging and laid an egg. She repeated the action behind Lavender, Hermione and Tracey.

Ron had taken the longest to allow Reggie, the Potter Elf, to take the egg to the nursery. He had not been jealous of his sister but he had been disappointed in not having a drake of his own. He had also worried he had somehow failed at his duty to be forever loyal to Harry’s goals.

The egg represented to Ron that he had not just been benefiting from his relationship with Harry Potter, but that he was contributing as well. Lavender would not admit it out loud as she thought her self the more rational of Harry’s retainers but she had shared Ron’s concerns and felt equally fulfilled by the sign of acceptance.

**… Marauder Estates, Devon**

Septima Vector did not know why she had come. It was impossible and she needed to accept that and move on. She had just convinced herself to walk out the door when he arrived. “Hey ‘Tima. How are you?” She hated it when he called her that. Not because she didn’t love how it sounded coming from his mouth but because she did. It made her feel like his prey, and she hated that she loved that feeling as well.

“Please don’t call me that.” She said. It was part of her defensive layers that he routinely blew through. Remus sat down across from the woman and chuckled. Stephanie Michelle and Blanche were waiting upstairs. They had no doubt that he would be successful. Because he had chosen to stop playing with her.

Remus had once been the type of man that would continue this game of shy inquiries and longing looks. It was a road he remembered well and it was full of missed opportunities and misunderstandings. But he was not that person any more. He was a Lycan and he no longer feared anything. The Lycan King had indulged the woman in front of him only because it entertained him. Despite her denials, she knew it as well.

He leaned back in the chair and looked at Septima Vector for a long time. She squirmed under his gaze and he smirked when he smelled her arousal. She knew he had smelled her when the smirk showed up on his face and she wanted nothing more than to slap it off. She did not like to be powerless.

She thought of one hundred wicked things to say. Words that could not be taken back that would forever have him break from her. She wanted to say them. She wanted him to hate her so that she wouldn’t be the only one working to stay away but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“You like us. You might more than like us. You want to be mine and in a lot of ways you already are. Not once have I ever called for you and you have not come. And yet you still deny what is obvious to everyone. Even your grandfather”

Her eyes turned fierce and snapped to his. She didn’t appreciate having the truth thrown in her face like that. She did not know when it happened. In all the dealings of the previous year, she had regularly been charged by her grandfather to be the go-between for Remus and her grandfather until the mirrors were ready.

Somewhere along the line she had found herself charmed by the “Lycan King”. His power and presence was a naturally attractive thing but it was tempered by an intelligence and wittiness that Septima had found it hard to find in a man. Not to mention he was impressed by her own accomplishments instead of intimidated by them. She wished she could believe that the power and presence played so little a role but they both knew that was a lie. His charm was icing, but it was the cake, full of power that she was addicted to.

The mirrors had been completed and in use for six months and she was continually finding excuses to come and hang out with the man. Then she had arrived one day and his two lovers had become three and she was overcome by anger.  She had not made a fool of herself but she had left.

That was when she realized she had developed feelings for him. That her wants had become needs. He had called her the next day and told her to come by and she had desperately wanted to say no. But he was right, she had yet to find the strength to deny him.

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt his large bulk settle next to her. His presence was very sexy to her and she found herself wanting to give in to it. She tried to move away and put space between the two of them but he held her and wouldn’t let her leave his side.

Despite his strength he had used no force to keep her in place. Just a tug and she stayed still. “I want you.’’ He said and the deep baritone of his voice vibrated through her being. “I want you to join us.” He said and her eyes locked to his with a great intensity. “How could he ask that” she thought.

She tried to turn her emotion to anger and couldn’t manage it as she was too thrilled that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He had been about to say it before and she had asked him not to. He said he would give her some time but he wouldn’t wait long. That had been a month ago and she guessed her time was up.

“Before I pick you up and carry you to my bed so that you can be introduced as my newest mate. Tell me why you think you don’t want me to do that.” It was the sexiest sentence any man had ever said to her. The image it evoked in her was so contrary to the intelligent man she had fallen for but at the same time showed a side that she needed but had never found before.

She sighed. It was so stupid that she was not positive he wouldn’t reject her for the ridiculousness of it. Remus could tell that she was finally about to tell him what fed her doubts. He had a suspicion but he wanted her to admit it so they could deal with it.

She knew she had been caught. The fact that he already knew what was bothering her was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. “Fine” she shouted. “I don’t want to be just a rabbit”. He leaned back with a smile as they had finally come to the problem.

Rabbit was what everyone called the human women that came around the Lycans. Some stayed and became part of packs. But they were all just groupies addicted to the thrill of bedding something so powerful. All were considered rabbits. The term held no derision within the packs but it was starting to in the greater wizarding world.

She looked at him and raised her hands to caress his face. “Don’t you see? I would always feel like I don’t fully belong. That I was just a rabbit.” He looked at her and said “there’s more”. She turned from him. How could she not love someone who could know her so well? “I am afraid I want to be a rabbit”.

That was it. She had worked hard for all she had achieved. With the resurgence of the House of Potter and the House of Vector, it was finally paying dividends. She was afraid that all that would be ignored and she would just be the Alpha Lycan’s rabbit.

Then Septima said something that truly surprised him. “Turn me”. He eyes snapped to hers and she stared back into the intensity. “I do want to be with you, Remus. I just don’t think I am strong enough to deal with the dirty looks. And I don’t want to embarrass you because of something I say when I snap.”

Remus rose from his seat and went to a cabinet and opened it. “I wont turn you ‘Tima” She stood up in frustration. She knew he would say no. But it didn’t hurt any less. Even though she knew why. The fact that they could still infect people was a closely guarded secret. The public thought they had only “cured” the already infected.

She was willing to disappear into the Lycan world and let her human self, die or go missing but he wouldn’t let her give that much up for him. They had never talked about it but she knew his position as much as she knew his. The fact that they knew each other so well only made her frustration greater.

She looked up when he turned and put a small pink conically shaped vial on the table in front of her. He was smiling. It was a smile she had not seen on him often but she had seen on Sirius’ face a lot. It angered her that he was laughing at her frustration. “What is that?” she snapped.

“A gift…” he paused for dramatic effect “…from Minerva”. Septima took a step back in shock and her eyes locked on the bottle. “Is that…” she said with a shaky voice. And he walked up to her and drew her into a hug. When she looked into his eyes he kissed her. She swooned in his arms and he pulled from her and said “Hecate’s Blessing. Yes it is”

It was another of the many secrets inside of the Potter Group. The potion had been developed by the Amazons. It would make her superhuman and allow her to fit much better with the magically exotic women Remus surrounded himself with.

“But I’m not an Amazon.” She said as she seemed unsure whether to take the gift that would open up her dreams to her. “You don’t have to be.” If it makes you feel better, next summer she will give it to Pomona and Poppy. It did make her feel better. She respected what Minerva was doing and didn’t want to jeopardize the integrity of her efforts for selfish reasons.

“The Amazons are more than this potion and they only incorporated it because it was useful” Remus said. The potion didn’t actually solve her problem but it also did. Knowing that she was special despite not being able to tell anyone would give her strength. She realized it was a stupid solution to a stupid problem. But he had arranged it because he knew it’s what she needed.

She drank the potion and then asked “How long?” You should feel it by the morning. She smiled and grabbed his hand. “Take your little rabbit to bed”. She felt herself picked up and then they were bounding up the steps toward the bedrooms. Septima promised to give Minerva whatever she asked for that was within her power. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this. Wanted him and Minerva had given her the chance at it. An excuse to let it happen.

Septima was in the middle of Remus’ huge bed. Michelle, Stephanie, Blanche and Remus had already used her body in the most delicious of ways. And she could see why women were addicted to the lifestyle. She had watched Stephanie and Remus fuck each other and that was what she wanted. It was wild and passionate and she wanted her turn again.

\---

Remus grabbed Septima’s ankle and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He hovered over her and asked “Hey little rabbit are you ready for a wolf.” Septima shivered at the menacing tone of Remus’ voice. Not because she was scared but because she was sure her pussy was about to be ravaged.

Septima’s naked form was itself an aphrodisiac to Remus. He had not indulged in the use of humans though he wanted to. And now he had one all his own. It was hard to describe what about the human girl was such a sexual turn on. But her medium sized breast and bare pussy inflamed his senses and he wanted to claim her.

She wanted to be claimed as well. It had not been easy for her to deny herself the powerful man that hovered over her. The past hour as she was sucked and licked and fucked by the people she’d grown to care for had been amazing.

She felt like a maiden of old, kidnapped by the village monster and used. His touch had not been gentle but she could see that he held himself back. They all did as they fucked her. Watching him fuck Michelle, had shown her what it is she craved. And it was clear that she was to be inducted to the next level of Lycan passion.

He had been brutal with the red girl. He had held her face down as he fucked hard into her body then flung her against a wall and fuck into her hard. They had bit each other and scrathed each other and it caused her desire to almost run away from her.

Stephanie had promised her that to be fully dominated by Remus would be the highlight of her sexual life. The woman’s finger was sawing into her at the time and chuckled when Septima’s pussy flooded her hands at the words.

Now she was to be fucked as she watched the others be fucked. He would claim her as he had claimed the others and she would forever be his. It was a heady realization and her body flushed in arousal at the commitment she was about to make.

Her pussy flooded itself again as the reality of her situation came home to her again and she looked down to once again gaze at his massive cock as it bobbed toward her. Even without the potion she was a size whore and had never found a cock big enough to satisfy here fantasies. Remus’s cock had surely fit her need.

Immersing herself in the fantasy of the maiden ravaged by the monster. She turned herself over rose unto her knees presenting her bare ass and pussy to her alpha. She heard Stephanie comment “I like this one”. She had just been fucked by Remus and yet she still felt like a virgin. This time something was changing.

Remus grabbed her waist and plunged his cock into her body in one stroke. 12 inches of cock filled her up and she loved it. Why had she denied herself this? He fucked her hard to make up for lost time and her pussy practically gushed to stay wet enough to take his huge meat into her body. She was in heaven

She moaned at the pleasure of it all. He was definitely rougher than he had been when earlier. She felt his hands squeeze her ass and he growled in her ear. His strength was immense and her muscles were getting sore from the repeated slapping as his cock buried itself in her.

Remus was squeezing her ass slamming into her over and over. Septima’s eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she had started to drool. Remus pulled out of the still human sized pussy with plop and her pussy took a second to close back up. It gaped long enough for a glob of his cum to fall from her pussy unto the bed. Remus was surprised when a wild eyed Septima spun around and dived on his cock and started to suck it.

Septima hurt in all the best ways. She sucked on the bulbous head of her Alpha desperate to get his cum to spray in her throat. She was barely strong enough to be his mate. Her body was sore and she was sure her ass would be bruised in the morning.

But she had discovered that she loved the abuse. Her pussy ached and her jaw was already starting to hurt as she could barely stuff his cock in her mouth. But she loved it. Then she felt another of the powerful beings settled behind her. And start to suck on her clit and she had the most massive orgasm she had ever had in her life hovering between two Lycans who could destroy her on a whim.

Remus felt himself expand and then cum into his newest mate’s mouth. She drank most of his load down before allowing his cock to slip from her mouth. Michelle was there in an instant and the two kissed. Septima sharing what was left with the hyper sexed demon.

Blanche sashayed up to Remus and said “Yes we like her”, Michelle had already parked herself under Septima and was using her forked tongue to help Stephanie suck the girl’s pussy. Septima was in heaven. She was not totally sure if the potion would work but it didn’t matter. Her pussy felt as if someone had stuck a bat in her and she had fallen. Even if she found out the potion had been fake she had given in and could not turn back.

Stephanie pulled away from Septima and guided the woman to her own pussy and Septima happily started to lick at it. Remus’s cock responded to the sight of Septima with her face in Stephanie’s pussy and Michelle still lapping at her pussy. Blanche was happy to help and lowered herself to her knees before him and sucked his cock into her mouth.

The rest of the evening was a blur for Septima Vector. Remus fucked her twice more and while she was riding his cock he had transformed into his wolf form. His cock grew 6 inches and she wasn’t sure how much thicker but her body just started to convulse in pleasure on it.

The potion must have kicked in because she was sure no normal woman could have handled it and she was glad she didn’t have to deny herself. Then the wolf howled in pleasure and he bit her. Her orgasm had been wild but when he bit her, she blacked out from pleasure. The last think she remembered was feeling his super-sized cock spurting into her.

\---


	11. The Ballad of Big and Little

**…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus Hagrid sighed as he dressed himself for the Potter Christmas Ball. He knew he looked a bit tacky but he had stopped caring about such things long ago. His hair and beard remained its usual tangled mess that covered most of his face and his trousers and shirt were made of a patchwork of animal skins. Over it he wore his large fur trimmed duster coat.

It was Harry Potters fault, the boy had hit Hogwarts like a storm and Rubeus Hagrid had been affected as much as everything and everyone else. The young man had not only befriended the grounds keeper but had encouraged others to do so as well. Hagrid had not felt so accepted in many years and even though he had been told to expect it, the invitation had surprised and excited him when he received it.

In the moment he thought he might finally find a place within the wizarding world. That the invitation represented something bigger. But by the time he had arrived back at his home at the edge of the forbidden forest, reality had reasserted itself. He knew that he was likely just a curiosity to the wealthy boy and as had happened to him before, he and his friends would become bored with him eventually.

His time proven assurance had come with the usually set of sad realizations that ended each day and had driven him out his home and down to the pub in Hogsmeade. As was his habit when overwhelmed by his life, he crawled back into the bottle he had been living in and out of for the past 40 years. Hagrid always tried to put a brave face on the tragedy that was his life, but the truth was that he suffered from depression and alcoholism. Wizards knew both words but had no real understanding of the disorders they described.

After being expelled from Hogwarts and having his magic bound and his wand snapped, Hagrid had returned to his home where he watched his father be claimed by the alcoholism and depression that was to be his legacy. By the time he was 16 he had joined his father in drinking. The two men had watched all the hope and joy leave their lives first when Rubeus’ mother left them and then when he was kicked out of school.

During Hagrid’s 17th year, his father died and Hagrid found himself adrift with nothing to do and nowhere to go. It was fortunate that he was a happy drunk, as was his father, and the two of them were liked in the small magical community that they called home. Most of the people looked out for him after his father’s death, helping when they could and allowing him to do small jobs around the community.

Shortly before his 18th birthday he was offered the position of groundskeeper at Hogwarts. When he cared enough to think about such things, Hagrid was sure that the arrival of Albus Dumbledore to offer him a job at Hogwarts was as much due to the future Headmaster’s kindness as it was to a caring soul in the village who worried about what would happen to him alone and without his father. He did not know which of his neighbors had arranged it but he was thankful.

Hagrid had found some happiness at the school caring for the many magical creatures that called the area home. He even made some friends within the students and staff. But it didn’t take long to realize that friendships with him did not usually extend much farther than Hogwarts. Most people would buy him a drink and laugh with him about memories of their times at the school, but he was seldom invited into someone’s home.

Every once in a while someone would try to extend their friendship past school but eventually most would not know what to do with a half giant that was basically a squib in a world that actively banished squibs and looked down on mixed bloods. In time, it would become more and more difficult to incorporate him in their lives and friendships would drift to acquaintanceships. Eventually he got too old to make friends with students and he became more of an odd uncle that would get invited to major events like weddings but wouldn’t get invites to more intimate family affairs.

As Hagrid moved off the school grounds toward the Three Broomsticks to floo to the Christmas party at Potter Castle he almost turned around and went home but he just sighed and continued. Harry Potter had hand delivered the invitation and Professor McGonagall had later made it clear that she would come and get him if he didn’t show up. He sighed again at the thought of the beautiful professor. He was not immune to her charms though he was not as flustered by them as the rest of the staff.

Besides, the young Potter and his friends were very kind to him and had promised that he could visit with their drakes as well as the other creatures in his menagerie and Hagrid figured the night would not be a complete waste. Harry Potter was indeed odd. Hagrid almost wanted to believe that their friendship would be lasting. He found a small bit of happiness bubble in him at the memory of the young heir giving him praise in the Daily Prophet.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

He found himself in the entrance hall of Potter Castle facing Professor McGonagall and Justine after passing through the floo. That was where he found out that only special guest where being allowed to floo to the event and most had to travel by coach from the Ottery St. Catchpole town center. Hagrid felt a small bit of pride that he was given the honor as he was led to the ballroom. Perhaps Harry did consider him a friend.

The room seemed empty despite already having over 50 people present. Harry came up to Hagrid and greeted him warmly. Then he started introducing him to the people he did not already know. He smiled at Remus and Sirius as he was introduced to the families the men had built around themselves.

All beautiful women. The men were very open with him but they, like Harry’s father, had fallen into the groups that would invite him to weddings. This was the first time he had seen either man since the tragic events many years ago.

Remus’ new form was very stunning and Hagrid had to hold himself back from asking all the questions he was desperate to know the answer to. Since the Lycans had made themselves known to the public Hagrid had been veracious in his appetite for news about the creatures.

Seeing one in person was impressive and Hagrid was torn between familiarities with the man he knew and not seeming overly curious and being perceived as intrusive. Hagrid knew how little he liked too many questions about his own creature status.

Harry pulled him away and continued the introductions. Hagrid was not brilliant but it didn’t take a genius to recognize the amount of intelligence and political power Harry had gathered to himself. That became even clearer when the Longbottoms arrived. After more introductions, Harry brought Hagrid to meet the latest in Harry’s collection of unique friends, the woman Hagrid had read most recently about in the newspaper. The vampire.

Then Hagrid looked into her face he paled and said “You look like…” He stopped himself and tried desperately to contain his emotion. But such control was never something Hagrid was good at and he knew that he was about to fall into a well of despair that would likely confuse everyone present. So, instead, he quickly excused himself, unable to stay in the large room.

Mytsi had been having an amazing few weeks. Since she had presented herself to the world as a vampire, she had become a media darling. She was glad they had spent so much time developing her back story as everyone wanted to know about her.

The story was that after waking she had tried to go home only to find her entire family dead and her home destroyed. She told a harrowing story about sleeping in her ruined home since she did not know where to go and discovering her new condition when her hand caught fire after the sun hit it through a window.

She had told them that she had been raised a witch and knew of vampires as they were already well-known at the time. She tearfully explained running into the muggle world to try and hide as she knew what the magical world did to vampires. She explained that she couldn’t find other vampires and realized she didn’t want to as they had been responsible for what she was.

Mytsi smiled to herself as she recalled the admittedly impressive story of the life and survival of Mytsi the vampire. She had to admit that the group had woven her an impressive tail. She was the most interesting thing in magical Britain and had become basically a socialite.

Remus was taking her around as one of his dates and the story of the former werewolf and newly discovered vampire only made people more interested as the historical animosity between vampires and werewolves was well known.

The international press had also become interested and the team was now waiting for her to be contacted by the European Vampire clans. They had a plan for that and all of them considered it their last hurdle. She was acting very publically and Harry hoped they hadn’t invited violence. They knew she would survive whatever the Vampires through at her but it would add an unnecessary complication.

It was clear that Rubeus had recognized her but he stopped himself from saying anything. The large man excused himself quickly and moved to another section of the large room before vanishing out a side door. Mytsi and Harry let him go. Harry looked at Mytsi with questioning eyes and she returned his look with equal confusion.

She had not interacted with him during her time at Hogwarts. She knew of him as he was huge and it was known that he had giant blood but Myrtle was an unknown Ravenclaw and so she didn’t know why Hagrid would recognize her.

The ballroom had large doors at one end that lead out to the gardens and that is where Hagrid found himself. He always preferred being outside. He never really fit indoors as buildings were not typically made to accommodate people his size. It was funny that Potter Castle, like Hogwarts, was very airy and roomy and he would normally be able to fit comfortably within but he had to leave it because of the memories the vampire girl brought back.

He had been a third year Gryffindor when the incident had happened and Myrtle Warren had been a fourth year Ravenclaw. Hagrid did not know the girl personally but she had a reputation for overreacting to things. Whether it be good or bad Myrtle’s reaction would be over the top. When it was announced that her body had been found Hagrid had searched his mind and had found a clear memory of who the girl was.

When he was accused of being responsible for her death, that memory burned itself into his brain. Her death had been the turning point in his life and he would never forget her face. He was sure that Aragog was not responsible for the death but at his low points doubt would creep in and he would have nightmares where Myrtle would blame him for her death.

He had not noticed the similarities in her pictures in the newspapers but face to face, the resemblance was uncanny and it brought up a lot of bad memories for the half giant. He didn’t know how he got there but he found himself in the stables. He moved to the Abraxans in wonder at their enormous size. It was rare for him to meet creatures that dwarfed even his large size. He didn’t know how long he was out there when he heard a soft voice say “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

To Mytsi, it seemed as if Hagrid’s departure had signaled the arrival of all of the party guests. She had found a place next to Remus and was the center of attention. Everyone wanted to greet her but she couldn’t get Hagrid’s look out of her mind. She had looked around for him but he was not to be found which was amazing considering the man was 3 m tall.

Eventually she asked Reggie who was busy directing the elves and he was able to tell her that the large man was in the stables. Unable to stand it any longer she found a way to slip away from the party and make her way to the stables. She found him looking at the giant Abraxan horses and hesitated as she didn’t know what to say. Eventually she settled on “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Rubeus turned in surprise at the voice of the vampire. He was flustered and did not know what to say or how to deal with the situation. He was even more surprised when the small girl said “You recognize me, don’t you?” He had read about her and misunderstood what she was asking, thinking that she thought he knew her from her past life.

“No, No, I don’t know you. You just look like someone I knew once.” His words were soft and obviously full of pain. Myrtle had not given much attention to Hagrid in her life or in her death but it was common knowledge that the man was known to be generally cheerful. The sorrow that was evident in his voice and how he stood was surprising. Mytsi still did not know how or why she affected the large man so much and became curious.

She spoke to him and slowly the story of his life came out. She had taken advantage of his predisposition to spilling his secrets as well as the fact that he was in an emotionally unstable state because of how much she looked like the girl whose death he sometimes blamed himself for.

When his tail was complete she tried to tell him that he was likely right that his pet had not caused the girl’s death. “I know. I think about it all the time and I am sure that Aragog didn’t get out and didn’t do it but I can never be totally sure because I don’t really know.”

Harry had told her that the Philosopher’s stone was to remain secret but that he would not control who she could tell of her true self. He said that she was her own person and it was her secret to tell. He had even told her that he would support her if she wanted to tell the world who she really was. She knew that wouldn’t be a good idea as there had never been a ghost brought back to life and that news would undoubtedly cause her a lot of problems.

She looked at the large man who was the other victim of the chamber and realized that it was unfair for him to be forced to continue to live with the guilt and sadness from that time. She moved to him and touched his arm, “Hagrid, I have to tell you something.”

When she knew she had his attention she told him the truth about herself. She told him of her death and the years she spent tied to the pipes and the second floor bathroom. She told him about Harry finding her and that a miracle had occurred and allowed her to live in the real world again. 

Rubeus Hagrid looked at the small woman in shock. If she was to be believed, she had been Myrtle and had been killed way back in his third year. It had taken three years for her spirit to pull itself back together and become the ghost in the bathroom where she had been killed.

Harry Potter had found her and used his family magic to give her a chance at a life and she had been trying to make the best of her second chance. She demonstrated her ghost powers and told some long forgotten stories about things that happened at the school at the time.

Mytsi was able to conjure a chair for the half giant in time to catch the man when his legs gave out. They sat in silence for five minutes as the man worked hard to process what he had been told. Then Rubeus Hagrid burst into tears.

Anyone who knew the man, knew he was a sensitive person who wore his emotions clearly on his sleeves. He had cried before publically and privately but the sorrow radiating off of the man as he cried was something else and was heartbreaking.

Even seated Rubeus’ height was imposing but Mytsi approached the large man to offer him some comfort. His large arms wrapped around her and drew her in closer. He buried his head in her chest. She was able to get her hands around his head and held him while he cried himself out.

After he calmed and pulled himself together, the two started to talk.  They hadn’t realized how long they had been gone until Reggie appeared with dinner. He told the two of them that Harry had made excuses for them and that they should not worry about rejoining the party.

They ate and reminisced about their abbreviated time at Hogwarts. They spoke of their childhoods and Rubeus found himself telling her about his mother and how much it hurt for her to leave him. It was something people knew about him but not something he typically shared. Myrtle, now Mytsi, spoke about her true childhood as well as the cover story that they had developed.

At around one in the morning they decided to rejoin the party, Mytsi using her magic to straighten the two of them back up. It was impossible to sneak anywhere when you were a half giant and that was even more true when you were walking next to the only known vampire on the British Aisles. Luckily the large Potter contingent kept people from overwhelming the two when they came back in.

It was clear to Mytsi that something had happened while she was gone but whenever she tried to find out she was told that the situation was handled and they would address it in the morning when all the guests had left. After her third inquiry and assurance she decided to trust her friends and enjoy herself.

**…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was four in the morning when Rubeus Hagrid returned to his home at Hogwarts. He had been riding an emotional rollercoaster for ten hours and he was exhausted. He got his coat off and was able to pet his large dog before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.

It would be the most restful sleep he had ever had. He had carried some guilt over what he had been accused of for practically all his life. And despite logic telling him he had not been guilty, the confirmation he had gotten that night finally allowed the sensitive man to let go of the small amount that had attached itself to him.

Hagrid woke up the next morning and it took him a few minutes for his head to clear and the memories to rush in. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he had a cleansing cry. He made his way to his shower feeling lighter than he had in years. Mytsi had promised to write him and he had believed her.

He didn’t expect her to write often but he didn’t need her to, he was just happy that she was being given the chance that had been robbed from her. It was not logical but the second chance she was getting made him feel just as free as the knowledge that it truly had not been his fault.

He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that maybe it was time to give himself a second chance as well. He had been denied much in his life but he had also been given more than many others and he thought it was time he embraced that. He called for a house elf and made his request when the eager creature arrived surprised. The large man had never asked for the help of an elf and the request caused the small creature’s eyes to widen.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

That look would be matched by the rest of the staff that had remained at the school during the school break. It was lunch when the new Hagrid presented himself. His long bushy hair had been brushed out and pulled away from his face.

It had been platted into a long braid that hung down the middle of his back. Hiss long scruffy beard had been trimmed back till none of it hung from his face. And instead it lay trimmed neatly on his square jawed face.

Minerva was the first to notice and she approved of the change eagerly as did all of the people at the table. Minerva told him he looked like a Scottish Laird of old causing the large man to blush. He did remind the woman that he was Welch and not Scottish, which cause the table to laugh.

When pressed on what inspired the change, Hagrid attributed it to Harry Potter and his friend’s. He said that the Potter heir had brought a renewed pride to the school and after seeing it on display at the Yule party at Potter castle, he thought he should join in.

Half the table had also been at the party and thought to themselves that the attentions of the pretty vampire might be part of the story but all decided separately to not embarrass the man. They were just happy that Hagrid was climbing a bit out of his shell.

Although he was the oldest of them, all the women at the castle saw Hagrid as a nephew of sorts and were very protective of him. Though now some had to admit that cleaned up he cut a very powerful and dashing figure.

As a former Gryffindor, Minerva, especially, had tried to look out for the man. She was privy to the true nature of Mytsi and knew that the two of them had more in common than people realized. Her intuition told her that Hagrid now knew the secret as well and the truth was part of the inspiration for the change that she was looking at. She became more committed to getting justice for the man. If just learning the truth had such a profound effect on him, she was anxious to see what public vindication could do for him.

As the meal progressed, a beautiful owl entered the hall and flew to Hagrid. The man was obviously surprised that he was receiving mail and his surprise turned to apparent shock when he opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Rubeus,_

_I promised to write to you and I have fulfilled that promise. I wanted to thank you for the time we spent together talking. It was truly the highlight of my evening._

_I cannot lie. Since leaving your company I have found it hard to think of anything but you. I felt a connection to something I had thought lost and I thank you for that as well._

_As part of my new life, I have decided to not wait on new experiences but to embrace them. And so despite all propriety saying I should be demure and coy, I will admit that I am fascinated by you and that fascination is not all innocent._

_Also, May I call you Ru?_

_Love_

_Mytsi_

The shock settled into a smile and then a blush and another smile. Hagrid’s inability to hide his emotions made it clear to those who had attended the party, who the likely sender was and they all smiled at the charming smile that graced Hagrid’s face. Minerva, Poppy and Pomona all looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Albus Dumbledore was apoplectic. It took all of his formidable occlumency skill to control his anger at what was happening around him. Compared to all the unwelcome changes that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had brought to the school, Hagrid getting a haircut was minor. In fact it was for all practical purposes insignificant, but it represented another shift in the status quo away from Albus Dumbledore.

He had not attended the ball himself. His standing may have fallen but he still held many important titles and it was no surprise that he had been invited to all the big seasonal balls including the Potter one. In a move that even he would admit was desperate, he had publically declined the invitation.

Letting everyone know in the proper circles that he did not feel comfortable attending and it was not due to illness or prior responsibility. He accepted the Longbottom invite though, hoping to both diminish Harry Potter and perhaps sew some discontent between the houses.

Before Harry Potter had returned to the wizarding world, openly declining an invitation as he had done would have led to a stream of similar moves by most of the light sided families. Instead he had gotten notes that indicated disappointment that he would not be there and that he would be missed. The notes were an attempt to show him respect but the fact that they still went showed that no one was willing to move against Potter’s growing political faction. It was a devastating blow. He had forced people to choose sides and they had chosen against him.

Now to add more insult to that defeat, he was finding out that Hagrid had gone to the party as well. Hagrid was not privy to the political intrigue surrounding the party and would likely not have gone if Albus had told him not to but he had not known the groundskeeper had been invited.

As insignificant as Albus though Hagrid was, the man was known to be a staunch ally of the Hogwarts headmaster and seeing him at the party was undoubtedly seen as a subtle rebuke. He was angered that a successful move had been made at his flank and that he might have lost a pawn.

With things playing out as they had he knew that accepting the Longbottom invitation would likely fail to create the rift he had thought it would as he was the only person of importance attending one and not the other. He had already heard inquiries and rumors suggesting that he wasn’t actually invited and the future Lord Potter had simply allowed him to save face.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. These small defeats would come in handy when they came back to him desperately seeking his help. The attacks had started and it was only a matter of time before someone died and he had made arrangements for people to put forward the right type of rumors that would reestablish his importance. Those who had abandoned him now would be desperate to get back in his good graces and he would end up even more powerful in the wizarding world.

He looked over to Hagrid who looked better than he had in years and suppressed a frown. The man would have to be punished. He would have to be shown that Albus Dumbledore’s grace was the only thing he had in his life and that it would not be smart to forsake that.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Mytsi woke up in high spirits. The party the previous night had been the highlight of her rebirth and meeting Hagrid had been the highlight of the highlight. In all the years she had lived as a ghost she had never thought that anyone had truly mourned her passing. She was a muggleborn and the manifestation of her powers had put a strain on her relationship with her muggle parents. In addition she had not made many close friends in her four years at the school.

But it was clear that Hagrid had mourned her and had even burdened himself with the thought that he might have been guilty. It was morbid but it somehow made her feel good. She supposed being dead for almost fifty years would have that effect on her personality. Apart from that Hagrid had also been very nice company. For different reasons they both had the mentality of teenagers with sixty years of “life” experience.

He had also been the perfect companion to her as she re-entered the crowd to socialize. He would stand calm and stoically seeming like a very large bodyguard as she made the rounds with the politically influential and then make her laugh when they were alone. In the end it had been a fun and entertaining night and she regretted not taking him to bed to thank him. She had slept alone despite open invitations to join any of the Harems that stayed over at Potter Castle but in the end her time with Hagrid had been as emotionally draining for her as it had been for him. Something else stopped her as well but she was not ready to face that truth yet.

She sat at the desk in her guest quarters and wrote the large man a letter thanking him for the time he spent with her and indicating that she hoped to see him again. She even added some small flirtations as had become her habit when dealing with men. She walked it to the Owlery and sent it off with a Potter owl before making her way to the family dining room to join her host for lunch.

She entered the room and sat at the table to join them for the meal. She did not need to eat but her new life had given her the ability to taste again and she was enjoying the sensation of eating true food. She graciously accepted the ribbing she got about how close she had been with Hagrid the night before and then told them all of the guilt he had still been harboring about her death.

Everyone at the table liked the large man a great deal and were happy that he could have that burden lifted from him. They were all privy to the plan and thought it was a nice first step on the way to the ultimate goal of getting justice for the man. The lunch was a happy affair that pleased people like Harry and Hermione who were still not used to having large families and many friends.

After lunch Harry invited everyone to the study. Once there, it was instantly clear that the jovial mood from lunch had diminished a little. Mytsi was able to remain calm because it was clear that while whatever was going on seemed serious (ha!), no one looked frightened or concerned. In addition it was clear that not everyone was aware of what was going on. In fact, only Harry, Remus and Sirius seemed to be in the know. Others knew something was up but all faces held curiosity.

Mytsi remembered the odd reception she received when she returned with Hagrid and figured that this was to be the explanation for that. She settled with the rest of the groups and all eyes turned to Harry with Remus next to him.

Harry began “Last night, a vampire crashed the party and we are pretty sure, the mission was to try and kill or capture Mytsi.” Mytsi looked around expecting to see looks of concern or pity turned toward her but instead she saw riotous anger and indignation. She snorted, unable to contain her mirth at the oddness at the reactions.

For all intents and purposes, she was immortal. At least till she chose not to be. The Stone was part of her and no one knew how to get to it or how to destroy her besides perhaps Harry so the only fear from assassins was for her friends and she doubted they would go down easy. Her reaction had spread and everyone in the room was chuckling.

Harry brought everyone back on topic and allowed Remus to take over. Remus’ Lycans had been in charge of security and had tracked the vampire from the moment he crossed the wards. In what was becoming a tradition for the Lycans, they had once again mixed muggle and magical equipment and tactics.

The first step was the security cameras that were littered throughout the grounds that was aided by a motion sense ward. Most did not use motion sense wards because of the high likelihood of false triggers but with the cameras it made for tighter security.

Remus explained that once the vampire was discovered, the A team of the Lycan unit followed the man as he crossed the property while the B team maintained cover and kept watch for a second incursion. The team was dressed in LCU-X5’s which covered them completely but allowed for full transformations.

**...Flashback**

The mission had three objectives. The first was to gather information on vampire tactics and skills. The second was verify whether the Vampire was making a diplomatic incursion or a hostile one and the third was to capture the Vampire alive. What was known about Vampires made the last mission objective the most dangerous as they did not have fully reliable intelligence on the creatures.

As the vampire calmly crossed the property, the first thing that became clear to the observers was that Vampires were very arrogant about their skill and ability. The team leader resolved to include a note in his mission briefing that as they became more successful, the Lycans would have to make sure they had a culture of improvement to combat the complacency that he was witnessing.

The Potter wards were not only highly regarded, they had centuries of legend behind them. And Potter Castle was the seat of power for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. For this creature to come alone and to feel that the wards would not affect him would be funny if it was not so insulting.

This creature would learn the error of his ways. But right now he presented too good of a training opportunity. The Lycans did not have many opportunities to test themselves against the dangers of the world. The trusted their training but they needed more data to refine that training and that data could only come from engagements.

The team approached and retreated from the man testing their stealth ability and the extent of his ability to detect them. Eventually they were able to get within a sword swipe distance and all signs indicated they hadn’t been detected in the dark. They pulled back surprised. They would log their observations but were suspicious, it could still be possible that the man just didn’t see them as a threat.

The vampire stopped at the inner ward boundary around the Castle and drew a wand. The Lycan team recorded his wand movements for study later. It was clear the creature was satisfied with what he found and crossed the wards. The wards pinged again and the team noted that, as with the first ward boundary, only the motion sensor reacted.  When the male vampire drew a dagger and started to move, the team figured that this was not a diplomatic mission. It was time to attempt an apprehension.

The data on killing vampires had been reviewed and cross checked and after some bullshit methods, like garlic and holy water, were excluded they had discovered a decent list of methods for killing vampires. The most effective was to remove its head as that was a wound it could not regenerate from.

The dagger the intruder carried suggested another method as the Runes on it were recognizable from their research. Weapons like the one the probably assassin carried were used to stab a vampire in the heart. The runes allowed for the stab not to have to hit the heart to be fatal. A cut from the dagger would explode a vampire’s heart. It would probably do the same to anyone cut by it but that was something to be researched later.

Restraining a vampire required similarly runed devices. Knocking one unconscious was more complicated. Vampires used the blood they drank for energy. Once they were out of blood they would fall into a coma until they got more blood. Vampires knew not to let themselves loose that much blood and typically did not let their levels drop below half. Getting one to bleed was near impossible as their skin was highly resistant.

The plan would risk one of the soldiers in an effort to get a better idea of the speed and strength of the vampires. They were still on the other side of the castle from Mytsi so in a worse case, she could be evacuated. They also had a full legion of Lycans available as backup. If that was not enough Potter Castle had an impressive set of war wards that could be raised. It still bothered the team leader’s professionalism that the intruder did not find it suspicious that he could traverse the property so easily. The last option was evacuation. And that was also planned for.

They doubted it would be necessary as if one vampire was that powerful they would not be sneaking around nor would they be limited to the small areas in Eastern Europe where they lived. But the Lycans would not be felled by hubris. In case the Vampire escaped the last deception was that they engineered the confrontation to seem accidental. When the vampire was “discovered” it was clear he was surprised but didn’t act as if he thought he had been tracked.

It was clear by the sneer on his face that the vampire did not hold Lycans in high regard and that position was made clear when he hissed. “Move dog, before I gut you like the insignificant whelp you are.” The team leader who regretted his inability to risk himself in this mission focused on the actions and movements of the Vampire. Every Lycan had been charged to do the same as a pensieve was the only real method of recording and replaying a vampire.

“Where is the rest of your pack, have they left you to die alone” the pale man growled as he bared his teeth. The Lycan in front of him played along as their research had suggested that it would take a pack of werewolves to take down a lone vampire. They thought it was likely due to the reduced mental capacity that the wolf form once held but were unsure. Either way they were an order of magnitude stronger as Lycans than werewolves had been.

 “I need no pack to stop you” the Lycan growled. And was rewarded with a mirthless laugh. “I see your new forms have not made you any more humble.” The movement was so fast that to the normal viewer it would look like a blur. Unfortunately for the vampire the Lycans were not normal. The Lycan chosen to face the vampire had high marks in hand to hand combat and was able to dodge the attack and disarm the vampire. The dagger flying into tree and sticking there.

The vampire swung at the Lycan who dodged again caught the creature with a punch to the gut that took it off its feet. The Vampire moved back quickly before falling to its knees. The surprise was clear on its face as it struggled to regain its bearings. Instead of attacking again the Vampire moved to the tree that had his dagger in it and reclaimed it. He spun toward the Lycan intent on cutting him, the Lycan once again moved out of the way of the thrust, but this time drew his own dagger and swiped up.

The vampire jumped back and screamed in agony and surprise. On the floor with a pool of blood spreading around it was the vampire’s hand still gripping the runed dagger. The vampires eyes shifted from worry to triumph when the Lycan walked past the dagger and didn’t pick it up, comfortable with the one he carried. The Vampire’s stump stopped bleeding and his sneer re-appeared “An ignorant fool and you shall likely never know why.”

At that point the Vampire turned to run and the Alpha team leader gave the signal to proceed with the capture protocol. The fight was over and it was clear that they were as fast, if not faster than the Vampire. The same was true for their strength. The Vampire had not completed the first step when he was tackled and held down against the ground. One could have likely held him down but with four each securing a limb the Vampire would not be able to escape.

“A knew the dog would have his pack close by” the vampire hissed in impotent rage. Then they stuck the vampire with a magical syringe. It had an enlarged interior and started to suck the blood from the vampire. It didn’t take too long for the struggling creature to realize what was happening and he started to struggle in panic. They actually heard as he dislocated both shoulders and hips in his panicked attempt to escape. But it was no use and eventually his energy left him and he fell unconscious.

**...End Flashback**

After Remus’ retelling the group looked on with questioning eyes. Harry announced that the captured vampire was in the dungeons under the castle and they were going to go interrogate him. But first they explained the plan and what had been accomplished so far.

All were impressed and the group prepared to go confront the intruder from the night before. The plan called for Sirius, Mytsi and Remus to be inside the room with the prisoner and the rest would be in the observation area on the other side of a one way magical mirror. Remus and Sirius were surprised that Harry had not argued to be included but he just smiled at them before leading the group to the dungeons.

**...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

Olan felt his life a power coming back to him. His rage spiked and he tried to move but discovered he was magically bound to a wall. His rage was out of control and he thrashed against the wall snapping at the three silent figures that stood in front of him and pulling against his bindings. He could smell that one was a wolf, one was a human and one was something he did not recognize at all. He knew his eyes were glowing red and his teeth were bare so he could not understand the complete lack of fear he was feeling from the three, not even the human.

That the human did not fear him made him angrier than his being captured. How dare this human look down on him? After thrashing around for another minute he was finally able to regain control of himself. He took stock of himself and realized that they had given him back all of his blood and his hand had repaired itself. They had not just given him enough blood to be conscious. Who were these people that they didn’t even fear a full powered vampire?

He had volunteered for this assignment. The European Vampire clans had been in a simmering rage since the emergence of the Lycans. A cure had been found for werewolves and practically the entire werewolf population of Europe had died or gone to swear allegiance to their new Alpha of Alphas. The Council had been outraged. It had been during the Great War that they had lost control of their servants and one of the long range plans had been to regain control of the creatures and put them back in their proper place of servitude.

The head of the council, Corvan, had offered the new creatures a place back were they belonged and had been rebuffed. The insult had not been received well. Plans were being made to attack these creatures. England was a sanctuary for the Freat, not for werewolves, no matter what they called themselves and this Alpha of Alphas was becoming a clear and present danger to the Vampires.

In the midst of this planning a Vampire had made herself known in England. She claimed to be 600 years old and told a ridiculous tale of hiding from the time of the Great War. They had sent some thralls over to England to investigate, thinking it was just a Freat that was trying to con the wizards. But news that returned was not good. It was obvious to the spies that she was a Vampire when she was observed in public and, more concerning, she was indeed able to walk in daylight.

The news had hit like a thunderclap. All of the members of the council could not yet walk in daylight as the war had destroyed all the old ones and their lieutenants. It was one of the younger members of the council that pondered, as Garthner had, whether she was an old one come out of hiding. A message was sent to the spies in England to learn the design of her clan mark.

The spies had used intermediaries fearful of the powerful vampire’s ability to detect their deception or more likely smell other vampires on them. They had succeeded and the mark that arrived in the council room caused much concern. She was of the Old 3rd Clan. Dravon’s clan. It was possible she was even more dangerous than an old one. She could be a progeny of Dravon. It was not outside the realm of possibility that the oldest of the old ones was crafty enough to hide his legacy.

**...Flashback**

**…Vampire Council Chambers, Dracul Castle, Romania**

The meeting was about to devolve into panic when Corvan, the oldest known living Vampire at 800 and head of the council, spoke and calmed the group. He had survived the Great War and still carried visible scars from it. No one spoke of them but all were curious about what could scar a Vampire. “She must die. We do not know who she is or what her true purpose might be, but she has aligned herself with the dogs and the humans. That alone would make her worthy of death. Let us extinguish this flame before it becomes an inferno.”

The group nodded and the Head of the Last Order was called and Olan entered the chamber. He was 400 years old and Corvan was his sire. He had been an assassin in his first life and his skills had only increased with the abilities granted by his rebirthing. After hearing the situation, he volunteered to go on the mission himself.

**...End Flashback**

His successor was trained but was only 200 years old and would not have been a match for a 600 year old vampire, even an untrained one. And they did not know her true age for sure. Now as he stood chained to the wall he cursed the beings in front of him. He knew he would likely die but he hoped to take these fools with him. He would embrace his final death if he could complete this mission.

“What is your name creature” Remus spoke. His words rumbled as he spoke them sounding as if they came at the same time as a low growl. The vampire stilled and affected an unaffected demeanor. It would seem to all watching that he was in control of the situation instead of the opposite being true. “I am Olan.” It was clear that he would not share more and so Sirius introduced himself as the Lord Black and then introduced Mytsi, the vampire and finally, Sirius introduced Remus as Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans.


	12. Vampires

**...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

Sirius introduced Remus as Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans.

The last introduction had the desired effect and the mask of indifference fell from the face of the captured vampire. Sirius thought it was due to the fact that Remus was basically the King of the Lycans but he was only half right. Olan was afraid because he did not have any idea about the powers or capabilities of the Lycans. His assumptions had already been proven false when one likely low level Lycan had been stronger and faster than him. Neither he nor any of the Kindred would show werewolves, no matter what they called themselves, any respect.

His experiences with the Lycan had not changed his low opinion of the creatures but he would be a fool to not acknowledge their strength and power. Now he faced their leader and considering how much more powerful a Council member was than a brood vampire and how much more powerful the head of the Council was than the other council members, the thought that he was facing the likely equivalent in the Alpha of Alphas terrified him. He had seen Corvan lose himself to his anger against a Kindred and it had been gruesome.

It was that event that caused him to never cross the head of his clan no matter the rewards and now it seemed fate and his own arrogance had caused him to come face to face with an equivalent. He was broken from his fear by the smirk on the face of the human. His pride and indignation at the show of disrespect burned through his fear and he was able to calm himself again and reapply his mask of indifference.

The creature that he could not identify stepped forward, she had been introduced as Mytsi, the target of his mission. That he could not identify her as a fellow vampire shocked him beyond anything he had experienced that night but he was able to control his fear and apprehension. No vampire had ever been able to hide themselves from another vampire when in such close proximity. As a hunter, the fact she could hide herself from him was even more startling. He assumed it was how she had remained in hiding for so long.

It never occurred to him to doubt that she was in fact a vampire as she did not smell human and even though he could not tell she was a vampire, it was clear she held some kind of power within her. The Lycan looked to her and warned her that it was unwise to get too close. She stepped close to the tall man and rubbed his bare chest and said “Be still, Remus, he cannot hurt me.” She then turned to Olan and approached.

Olan did not regret dying in service to his clan and sire. Throughout his first life and his second, he had never feared death. Death was a hazard of the job and he was always prepared to face it. He did regret, however, that he would not be able to share all that he had learned with his sire and the rest of the council before his likely death. His ingrained arrogance about vampires caused him to misread what he was witnessing and he now assumed that this vampire had the Alpha of Alphas under her thrall.

The council had not been able to accept that the werewolves had truly freed themselves of their curse and now Olan believed that this obviously powerful Vampire was behind the whole thing. He felt fear once again try to grip him as he considered that perhaps she was indeed an Old One or even worse, that she had been sired by Dravon long before his fall and hidden away. Either option would mean destruction of his clan and perhaps the fall of the Kindred. He pulled at his binding desperate for a way out to either kill her or escape to warn his sire.

For the Potter group, the plan had been simple. They would show a united front to the captured vampire. Make the creature realize that the new vampire had the support of the Lycans and the head of one of the Prima Potentia Magicae and finally demonstrate the power that they could bring to bear if provoked. Unbeknownst to the three people in the room or those observing, the plan was going better than expected as the captured vampire was making conclusions far more frightening than they had intended for him to make.

Mytsi looked at the Vampire strapped to the wall. Her afterlife had become far more interesting since meeting Harry Potter and this adventure was just another exciting experience that she was able to enjoy. Ron was constantly talking about how the entrance of Harry into his life was the greatest thing to happen to him. Not only because of the friendships and popularity but because Harry’s life was a whirlwind of unexpected events and unintended consequences that kept life always interesting.

As she looked around the dark dungeon and pondered that they were attempting to negotiate with the vampire leadership of the world through a captured assassin she smiled ruefully at how right the redhead had been. For her part, she had fully committed herself to her new identity and had studied as much information on Vampires as she could.

Between the Potters, the Blacks and the combined fortunes of all her friends they had acquired or gotten access to the rarest of tomes about vampires. Their captured friend was not only an opportunity to warn off the vampire council, as one book called the vampire leadership, but it also was an opportunity to discover if her new persona had any cracks in it. She centered herself and put her new identity to the test.

Vampires were sexual creature in much the same was that Succubae and Veela were and Mytsi had spent a lot of time with Karli, who had been honestly compared to both. She had also spent some time with Michelle, the actual Succubus, to refine her technique. So with deliberate and sensual movements she approached the bound assassin and said in a sultry voice “I see I was right to avoid the council. I doubt I would still be alive had I trusted them with the knowledge of my existence”.

Olan bared his teeth at her and said “You are a fool, the council only hunts you because you ally yourself with animals and they do not know your intentions. Had you presented yourself to them as was your duty…” His words were cut off as she back handed him across the face. He quieted as he stared back her with red eyes and bared fangs. The strength with which she had hit him was great. Despite his anger at her attack he was still clear headed enough to recognize that she was stronger than she should be. He was now convinced she was older than her stated 600 years.

His words had not been a surprise to the group. They figured that had she actually been a vampire, presenting herself to the vampires would likely have been the smart thing to do. But instead they intended to present themselves as a power that the Vampires did not wish to fight. The source of that power was to be the Lycans as they did not know the assumptions that were being made about the vampire girl. She and Remus were acting as lovers to cement this message unaware that it just seemed to the bigoted vampire like she was controlling her most powerful thrall.

The final part Mytsi was to play was one they had gotten from the oldest of the books they had been able to read about Vampires. It had said that the greatest insult one vampire could show another vampire was to drink from them. The book had indicated that it was akin to calling the other vampire prey.  The plan was for her to bite him and then Remus would bite him as well. At which point Remus would indicate that all of the Lycan packs would go to war if necessary as would the houses of Potter and Black.

She bared her teeth and moved to bite his neck and no one noticed the abject terror that came over the features of the captured vampire. Had they noticed they might have paused and wondered why he did not simply look angry at the insult that was about to happen. But no one noticed and Mytsi bit their struggling captive. Her eyes glowed as she drank his blood. She took more than they had planned before she pulled back. She turned to the group and said “we need to talk, now!”

Sirius, Remus and Mytsi entered the observation room where Harry and the rest of his group waited. Osirus and Minerva had arrived in the middle and all were looking at Mytsi in confusion. She was pacing back and forth as she tried to process what had just happened. The group allowed her to gather her thoughts. Then she started to giggle and the giggle turned to a laugh. Everyone’s confusion deepened but she was able to eventually gain control of herself.

She took a breath and then started to explain. She started to pace again as she spoke “Ok, so when Harry gave me the ability to suck blood he tied it to the stone that anchors me to this plain. We didn’t think of that when we came up with this plan and we certainly never tested what happens when the stone is used on actual blood.” That was not true. Harry had made sure that if she ever had to suck blood it would not damage the stone or hurt her. That point wasn’t really important so he let her continue.

“Well I am not sure if it is all blood or just vampire blood but when I drank his blood, I acquired most of his memories and I am proud to say we might have done too good of a job.” It was Remus who suggested that it was likely only vampire blood that would have that affect. Harry agreed admitting that he had in fact accounted for her sucking blood at some point but had only made sure that it would not affect her negatively. The discussion on what the stone would do if dipped in blood was put off for later and Mytsi was allowed to explain why she thought they had done too good a job.

She explained what she had learned about Vampire culture, the Great War, the Council’s suspicions about her and the conclusions Olan had made. The news about his suspicion of her control of the Lycan packs left Remus angry. He did not blame Mytsi; he was angry that the vampires and some humans refused to respect them as sentient beings. He vowed that all who underestimated them would learn to regret their shortsightedness.

She ended by explaining that the text they had read had understated the meaning of biting a fellow vampire. It was beyond just an insult to bite a fellow vampire, it was the greatest violation and was more akin to rape. Normally it was very painful for a vampire to experience and one of the many questions they had left Olan with was why he did not feel pain when she bit him.

Her action had fed into his belief about her origin as it was a favorite practice of Dravon. The historical figure was known to bite his foes as a last insult before killing them. When all the information was out everyone agreed that they had indeed successfully made Mytsi into a viable vampire. The problem is they had essentially made her a Vampire princess. That was not necessarily a bad thing as it strengthened their position when demanding to be left alone. However if they thought she had value to their people it would be harder to stay independent.

As the group absorbed the information and thought how to adapt the plan, Mytsi took the time to modify her body to fix the minor flaws to her Vampiric form. She had become much more adept at adjusting her physical construct. One thing she had previously done is increase her sexual sensitivity though she had not shared that with anyone. They had done a great job initially with her vampire form so she didn’t look different but when she was done she definitely seemed more like the predator she was meant to be.

Fate seemed determined to cast her as the progeny of Dravon as her ghost powers actually mimicked some of Dravon’s rumored abilities that had since been lost to vampire kind. She was able to fly, change her physical shape and become invisible and intangible. Dravon was said to be able to appear as an intangible apparition made up of wisps of dark smoke that would curl around his form. The irony that she was a ghost using Vampire powers to imitate the abilities of a vampire that had mastered ghost powers was not lost on anyone. 

They decided that it would best to send Olan back alive as his report on the strength of the Lycans as well as his conclusions about Mytsi’s power and age would hopefully act as a deterrent. The memories told them that the Vampires were desperate to avoid wars as they were still recovering from the last one. Most of their number could not even operate in daylight. Despite their warlike nature it would be suicidal to engage in a war with a powerful foe.

Their course decided Osirus left to make the arrangements to have the assassin returned to his people and the group returned to the castle proper. The little bit of intrigue had excited everyone and even though the next act would not be until after night fall, it was all they talked about. The adults settled in the library and the Harry Ron and their girls settled in the game room. Mytsi said she wanted to play with her powers a bit before turning to smoke and vanishing out a window.

Eventually talk about the vampires trickled off and everyone settled into various games and activities. Daphne and Luna seemed to hover around each other for a while before the older girl dragged to younger one out one of the doors. Deciding that the two girls likely had a good idea about how to burn off energy while waiting for the sun to set. Groups started moving off to play.

Ron used Hermione’s leash to bind her hands behind her back before leading the girl through a separate door. Lavender and Tracey started making out on the couch and then left through the same door Ron had taken Hermione. Susan, Ginny and Karli left to go see what Daphne and Luna were up to and that left Justine and Harry alone.

\---

It didn’t take long for Daphne to drag Luna to her bedroom. They didn’t even attempt to close the door before Daphne attacked the lips of the younger girl with her own. Luna moaned into kiss and stepped into Daphne pushing their bodies closer together. They had been teasing each other since the dungeon as they had quickly gotten bored with events.

It had started with talking and moved to touching and caressing quickly. By the time everyone had settled in the game room Luna had sneakily gotten her hand up Daphne’s skirt and would brush a finger across the older girls panty covered mound before pulling away and just rubbing her inner thigh. For her part Daphne would pinch at Luna’s breasts through her thin cotton top causing her puffy nipples to press through the fabric.

It was when Luna had pulled her hand back from Daphne’s soaked panties and sucked her finger into her mouth that Daphne decided enough was enough and dragged the girl back to her room. Despite being younger and smaller, Luna got the upper hand on the kiss and got Daphne down on to bed. Luna hovered above the older blonde when she pulled back from the passionate kiss.

“We’re overdressed” Luna breathed before lowering herself back down and sucking on Daphne’s neck. Luna’s hand trailed down her body and moved back under the other girl’s skirt. Daphne opened her legs wide to allow Luna full access. Despite agreeing with Luna that they should take off their restrictive clothes, Daphne did not care enough to do anything about it. Luna’s lips on her neck and her fingers massaging her wet pussy was not hindering her enjoyment.

Luna however was frustrated that she could not get a comfortable grasp at the girls pussy and pulled away. She smiled at Daphne’s needy moan from her disengaging before drawing her wand and vanishing Daphne’s clothes. She allowed her wand to return to its holder and re-attached herself to the now naked girl plunging two finger into the girl’s pussy as she did.

Daphne screamed in pleasure when she felt the small fingers penetrated her. Luna repositioned between Daphne’s legs and her partner opened her legs wider to give her easier access. Daphne lying on her back with her legs spread wide and her enflamed pussy sucking on her fingers was always a fun time for Luna. Her own pussy pulsed in sympathetic rhythm to Daphne’s as she pushed a third finger in to the girl and kept pumping in and out.

Daphne Arched her back at the pleasurable feelings and moaned softly as Luna lowered from her neck to suck a nipple into her mouth. Then Luna shifted again sliding down her body. She opened her eyes and looked between her spread legs. She watched as Luna pulled her fingers form her wet pussy and sucked them into her mouth and savored the taste of her pussy. Daphne always got turned on by people licking her juices of their fingers and whimpered in appreciation of Luna actions.

Luna lowered her mouth and sucked Daphne’s clit into her mouth and the older girl’s head fell back onto the bed. Luna sucked on Daphne’s clit like it was a tiny cock. Stroking her tongue over the top before pushing it against the base of the small nub. She clamped down and rode out Daphne’s first orgasm as the girl’s leg twitched uncontrollably under the assault of her tongue.

She ran her tongue down into Daphne’s spread pussy and licked at the juices that now poured out of her after her orgasm. Luna gasped as she felt her own clothes vanish but didn’t stop her assault on the pussy in front of her. She did not know who was behind her and the lack of knowledge turned her on. She pulled her knees under her and raised her ass so that whomever had joined them could see her glistening sex as she continued to suck on Daphne’s pussy. 

Susan, Ginny and Karli stood in the doorway watching Luna’s pussy squeeze and release as if begging for something to be pushed into it. They started to rub themselves but didn’t want to interrupt what was happening on the bed as Luna pleasure Daphne with her mouth. It was the site was Luna’s wetness sliding down her thigh that finally pushed Susan over the edge and with a thought the ring in her pussy grew into a replica of Harry’s cock and she moved forward and pushed it into Luna’s cunt. The scream of pleasure was all it took for Ginny to jump on Karli and push her own Harry cock into the older girl’s cunt.

In the game room, after everyone had left Harry looked over to Justine. The woman was always in a state of mild arousal when around Harry and when his green eyes settled on her, that arousal turned to full passion. She moved to where he was standing near the pool table and sat on it, in front of him with her long legs spread to either side of him.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss wrapping his hands around her waist and cupping the globes of her ass. Justine moaned into his mouth turned on by the boy’s aggressive move. He rubbed her ass as they kissed causing her skirt to bunch up at her hip.  Harry pulled away and looked down between the two of them to see the tiny black g-string panties that barely covered her pussy. The gusset was pulled tight against her and Harry could see and smell her wetness.

She put her hands between her spread legs and pulled her panties to the side before pushing a finger into her own wet cunt. She pulled it out and held it up to him and moaned as he sucked her wetness off her finger. He squeezed her ass tighter as he did it causing her pussy to pulse in need. She reached back down between them and undid his pants before pulling his hard cock out and sliding her hands up and down the hard shaft.

She smiled as she got him to moan at his ministrations and then got a second moan when she positioned him at her entrance and drew him into her body with her legs. She got her hands back up and around his neck in time to hold on as he started to fuck into her body.

She climbed to her first orgasm very quickly and her body trembled as it washed over her and then she felt pleasurable tingles fade before Harry’s hard cock started her on a new climb to a new orgasm. Like a tide, orgasm after orgasm would climb with her until it crashed over her filling her with pleasure before receding back to start the journey again.

After another orgasm in Justine, Harry lifted her by her ass and carried her, still impaled on his cock over to one of the coaches. He sat down and slapped her ass hard before leaning back. Justine eyes snapped open and she shivered as another shot of pleasure ran through her. When she came to her senses she placed her hands in his chest and started to rock her hips on his cock.

He closed his eyes and Justine squeezed her pussy around his cock determined to draw his cum into her body. She was exhausted by the multiple orgasms he had wrung out of her but she was spurred on by the face that Harry made beneath her. It was clear his pleasure was rising and that he was barreling toward his finish and she wanted to feel it.

Finally his eyes snapped open and she felt his cock pulse inside of her and then his cum splash against her inner walls. She hugged him and rode out his orgasm as his large load shot into her. “Yes, baby. Cum in me. Fill my pussy baby.” She whispered into his ear. “It feel s so good when you flood my pussy with your cum.” She kept talking through her own orgasm. His hard blasts never failed to trigger one in her and she held him tight.

She lifted off of his still hard cock and turned around before sinking back down on his cock. His cock slid back into her pussy and she moaned in delight before lifting back off him again. This time she shifted forward and took his cock in her ass. Both he and her moaned as he pushed into her. Once he was full seated she leaned back against his chest. “Baby, you’re in my ass. Fuck my ass. It’s yours, just like my pussy.”

Harry wrapped his hands around her and started to finger her cum filled pussy. Her squirming slid his cock back and forth in her ass and his cock got harder when her he started to feed his fingers covered with their mixed juices into her mouth. The hand that was not feeding his cum from her pussy to her mouth was busy abusing her breasts and squeezing her pierced nipple.

She got her feet up and resting against his thigh as he dug around in her pussy while fucking her ass. Her head was thrown back and he was biting her neck and pulling on her nipple and eventually she could not take the all-out assault on her body and shook violently in orgasm. Her orgasm triggered his and he shot a second load in her ass.

It was a massive orgasm for both of them and they just collapsed in place with his cock softening but still buried in her ass and his finger buried in her spread and swollen pussy. Breathing hard they stayed that way till their breaths calmed. Then they shifted so they could lie on the coach together. He wrapped his arm around her but didn’t pull his cock from her ass and they fell asleep together on the couch.

\---

**...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

When she had approached him with her teeth bared, his mask had cracked. To bite another vampire was the greatest taboo in vampire society. It was depraved and terrible and not done. His terror and panic had calmed when the rogue vampire bit him and he had felt no pain. He had never heard of such a thing and the shock had distracted him from what was happening to him.

When they left him he was left with the feeling of his violation. He could not hide from what had happened to him and the lack of pain in many ways robbed him of something to focus on and he was only left with the phantom sensations of where her teeth had pierced him. He felt unclean. Then he noticed that he also felt weaker.

A new fear ran through him. “Is that why I felt no pain, because she stripped me of my power.” He thought frantically. “What was this creature they had stood up against? Would they survive their arrogance?” By the time night fell he felt his power coming back to him though he still felt very weak. He heard the door open and the Progeny of Dravon, as he now thought of her, entered. “Hello Olan of the 3rd Clan, Progeny of Corvan, Head of the Last Order, personal guard to the Vampiric Council”

“How do you know all that?” Olan demanded. Mytsi replied with a sinister yet still seductive smile “There is a reason my bite caused you no pain. But that is of no importance to you. We have made contact with your council and offered to return you. Your attempt was too pathetic to require recompense. I trust before they kill you for your failure you will tell them to not violate the sanctuary that is England again.”

Olan was unable to process all of what he had heard. “How had she stolen knowledge from him with bite; that was not a known power? Was that why Dravon had bitten all his enemies? Why were they letting him go? Was she so sure of her power that she did not think the information he had gathered would be a danger to her.” His mind screamed in confusion. “You know, it is no accident that I have made myself known. I have prepared for this day for longer than you have existed.” Her words sliced through him like a knife.

Deciding that since he was to return he should try to gather as much information as possible. “Old One, why have you given the dogs so much power?” Mytsi heard giggling in her earpiece and she copied it as she laughed at the creature in front of her. Harry had to admit her laugh was much more menacing than he had anticipated as they listened from the other room.

“Those are clever questions. And I shall answer all of them, spoken and unspoken.” She paused to look at him with piercing blue eyes that flashed red for a moment. “I am not an Old One and I was truthful when I said I did not know my sire. But… that did not remain true. And whether your small mind can accept it or not, I did not create or empower the Lycans and they do not answer to me. Their existence sparked my curiosity just as it sparked your master’s. I just chose to be humble instead of arrogant when I approached them. They are here, come.”

At that Mytsi walked out of the room and the shackles fell from Olan’s wrists. He was no fool and he knew now that she had just given him the choice to die in a fruitless attempt to kill her or deliver all the intelligence he had gathered to the council. He gathered all the dignity he could muster and followed. He was still weak and he could not stop himself from touching himself where she had bitten him. He dropped his hands quickly when she noticed and look at him. He shivered in shame and anger when she smirked at him.

She laughed at him and said “You were a tasty snack. If you ever want it again, you should come and see me.” His anger flared inside him and he only just barely brought it under control. She was talking to him as if he was a thrall. It was an insult, one that made the violation of her bite burn deeper. He swore he would kill her and balled his hands into fists when he heard her laugh at him again.

They exited the dungeons and rose up into the courtyard where a carriage waited for them. They climbed in and sat in silence across from each other as they were taken to the front gate of the property. At the gate he saw three members of the Last Order waiting on him along with the Lycan that had beaten him. The creature carried his dagger in a scabbard on his thigh. One last insult.

It was clear the members of his order thought they had the advantage and were preparing to strike. He could see that his guide saw it too and looked at him with a dangerous glee. He was forced to wave them off and suffer the looks of incredulity. As he crossed the ward boundary and he felt it affect him he frowned as he realized that even his incursion had likely been detected and they had simply waited before capturing him.

“I shall leave you now.” Mytsi offered “The next time we meet I will be taking your head” then she vanished in black vapor. Olan heard his men gasp and was happy that they at least recognized the power that their foe wielded. “I did not sense her” the man to his right said and the rest nodded in agreement. “That is the least of what I must report.” He said tersely, “Let us go.”

**…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Earlier in the day]**

It was after lunch when Hagrid heard a knock on his door. He was in the middle of cleaning and he put his supplies away before going to answer the door. When he moved through his small living room he noticed Fang was hiding under a chair and whining. He thought that odd but decided to be cautious any way. He checked the peephole and blushed when he saw who was there. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

They had spoken for a long time the night before and he had not left her side once they re-entered the party but in the midst of all the emotional upheaval he had not really taken the time to appreciate how beautiful she was. She had very pale skin. That looked light gray in the sunlight. Despite that, she did not look sickly. She just looked like her natural color was light gray. Her eyes were a very light blue and her hair was now black, though looking closer he thought dark burgundy might be more true.

 She was shorter than she had been the night before and he looked down and noticed she was wearing sandals and remembered she had been wearing heels the night before.  His eyes flowed back up to her face taking in the sun dress that fit snuggly around her body. When his eyes returned to her face she was smirking at him. “Are you going to let me in or do you want to check out my ass too, first?” Hagrid blushed deeply and started to splutter.

She rushed closer to him and reached up and placed her hands on his stomach. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come here to embarrass you or make fun of you. I’m already failing at this.” Her touch settled him and even though he was still blushing, he said “It’s ok, I am just not used to girls talking to me like that, especially the pretty ones.” He blushed deeper as he realized what he had said. He moved away from the door and invited her in.

His home was very large with high ceilings a large rooms but she imagined with his size it would just seem like a one bedroom flat to him. The kitchen, dining, and living room was all connected and he had a wood stove in the corner of the living room and a small kitchenette. She saw two doors that likely led to the bedroom and bathroom. She complimented him on a lovely home and took his invitation to sit on his sofa.

He sat in his chair positioned next to the sofa and she swallowed her disappointment that he hadn’t sat on the sofa with her. They sat in silence for a moment and even though she felt nervous, she was still happy to be in his presence. Eventually she broke the silence and complemented him on his new look. She smiled as he blushed at her praise. That broke the ice and they slipped back into easy communication of the night before.

As she told him about the assassin that had been caught and that she would have to return later in the evening she understood that her nervousness was due to a fear that their previous connection had been a singular event and that she and he would not be able to recapture it. But that had been an unnecessary worry as they slipped easily back into their comfortable comradery.

After being assured that her existence could not be threatened by the creatures, Hagrid had been able to listen happily to her tell the tale of her interaction with a vampire up close. He was a genius when it came to magical creatures and while vampires were not his favorite, he was well versed in them. In turn he told her of his resolve to retake control of his life and credited her with inspiring him.

She leapt unto him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him after his announcement. He stiffened before calming and bringing his arms up around her. She noticed that most of her entire height fit in the length of his torso and pulled up her feet to stand on his thighs. To remain with her hands wrapped around his neck and her face even with his, she ended up standing away from him and bent at the waist.

She stood straight so she could press herself into him and smiled as it caused his face to settle in her chest. She wrapped her hands around his head and held it to her chest and his hand moved up and settled on her ass. She squeezed him quickly in approval of his hand placement pleased that he had some naughty in him and was not hopelessly shy as she had thought.

They stayed in that position for a long time with her standing in his lap holding his head to her breasts and him holding her by her ass. He shifted lifting his head and looked up at her and she found herself drawn into his brown eyes. She leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. At 3 m tall most of Hagrid’s features were larger than normal but fortunately they were not overly so. The kiss deepened and Mytsi moaned at the feeling of his thicker tongue.

Eventually they parted the two looked at each other with flushed cheeks. The afternoon had flown by and the sun had set. It was time for Mytsi to return to Potter Castle to complete their plans with Olan, the vampire. “I have to go” she whispered. He nodded in acknowledgement before saying “I don’t know what this is but I don’t want to lose it” He was not in love but he was in hope and hope was something he had not truly trusted in many, many years. “I don’t want to lose it either Ru, I will be back, I promise” She kissed him again quickly and then turned to smoke and disappeared out of a window.

**…Vampire Council Chambers, Dracul Castle, Romania**

Olan completed his report and looked around at the panicked faces of the members of the council. His experience in England had tempered his arrogance and where in the past he would have considered their response pathetic and beneath the greatness of their kind, he now felt as though their fear was justified. However, he still felt that it was incumbent on them to master their fear and lead their people against this threat.

He looked to Corvan, whose face showed concern but not panic and was pleased that they had someone who could take the reins of the situation. “I think it is wise to believe that she has not lied to us” Corvan began. “She obviously wanted us to know of her power and ability and whether she is an Old One or not does not help or hurt that cause.” He paused and thought for a moment “In fact, since she knew we already suspected that, it would have been more beneficial to her perceived power to claim that she was.” Olan determinedly maintained his composure when Corvan’s eyes hovered on him for a long moment.

“I am more concerned…” he continued “…at her claim that she did not know her sire but might have found out at a later time. What she learned of her origins and what powers she gained from that discovery is a secret she does want to keep and one that no doubt holds the answers to all of our questions.” He moved to the thrown like chair at the front of the council chambers and sat.

“That is an important question but does not affect what we should do now. I admit that my instinct is to attack her and her allies but the report of her powers and the strength of the Lycans makes me pause. Even if she does not command them, they are obviously allied with her.” One of the other council members interrupted to suggest Olan was exaggerating. Olan felt the pressure of eyes as they turned to regard him but he remained stoic and silent standing in the center of the chamber. Whether they believed him or not did not matter to him. If they no longer trusted his word then they should send someone whose report could be trusted was his thought.

Corvan waived the councilman silent. “No, Olan does not exaggerate. We must either believe that he speaks the truth or believe that he lies and then progress from there.” Corvan’s words silenced the room as appraising eyes once again turned to Olan. It took longer than he would have liked but eventually all silently conceded that the head of their personal guard would not lie to them or his sire. The death of the hope that doubting Olan’s report brought caused panic to come back to the room and the volume of voices began to rise.

Corvan banged his hand on his arm rest and the room became quiet again. “We cannot live in fear.” He started as his demeanor changed from contemplative to angry. “We must bring this woman and her dogs to heal.” His words were met with agreeing nods around the room. Corvan looked at the head of the Last Order and said “Olan, You shall prepa….” His words died in his throat as a dark mist coalesced into the form of a woman standing next to Olan. Before the undoubtedly fast reflexes of the people in the room could react the newly formed woman swung out her hand and decapitated Olan with the sword no one had noticed.

When a vampire is killed, their body does not burst into flames as some stories say. Instead it experiences rapid decomposition shriveling up till the body looks as if it had been mummified in the desert. Then over the course of about a week it becomes ash. The shriveled body of Olan fell next to Mytsi and she dropped his equally shriveled head on top of it. The sword she had used had vanished into the robes she wore and she lowered herself and sat in a chair that formed out of mist beneath her. “I think we should talk” rang her voice through the shocked chamber.

Corvan’s eyes shifted to the two guards standing at the door. They were thought to be symbolic as an attack like the one that had just been perpetrated was thought to be impossible. His hope was dashed as he saw the two shriveled and headless carcasses slumped to either side of the grand entrance.  The sounds of gasps told him that more than just he had noticed that they were without guards. The surprise of the moment faded and Corvan readied himself to attack the interloper who had dared to invade their sanctum.

“Can we parlay before I’m forced to kill you all” she spoke in a bored tone. A knife passed through her before embedding itself in the wall on the other side of the room. Her body had turned to mist and let the knife through before reforming into her body. She gave a long suffering sigh before saying “I will forgive that one but do not test my patience”

Corvan raised his hand to signal for all to be still. Despite being in the very heart of their domain it was clear that they did not hold the advantage in this situation. Her abilities were unknown and it was clear they were not yet ready to challenge her. Corvan spared the body of his dead protégé a glance before adopting a posture of indifference with a touch of arrogance and defiance. Mytsi matched him taking on an heir that most would consider royal.

The two stared at each other as minutes passed and then Mytsi spoke, allowing her opponent a small victory since she was in his home. “It was becoming clear that you were intent on starting another foolish war and I thought I might be able to set you on a safer path.” She had emphasized the word “another” and it was clear that the emphasis was meant to convey something to Corvan as he was one of the few veterans of the war left alive.

He did not know what message she meant to send or whether she intended a message at all but it was clear the rest of the council thought they had communicated something secret. If they survived this meeting, some would not trust that he had no idea what she was trying to convey. That she had been so manipulative over something so minor, considering the threat her arrival presented, made him even more wary of her.

Organizing his thoughts he stalled for time and said “Parlay does not usually begin with murder” He leveled cold eyes at her and she responded with a gesture to the body on the floor “I promised him the next time I saw him, I would take his head. And I am no liar.” She returned his look with her own cold eyes. “And the guards?” he pressed. She simply shrugged as if she did not care.

He nodded and then moved on “What it is you wish from us?” She smiled at him and he found he felt more unnerved by that reaction than he had by the look of indifference she had been sporting. “Simple. I want you to leave me alone. I have no desire to join with you, lead with you, lead you or anything else.” He looked at her and said “So you wish to be Freat.”

Her eyes hardened “Do not treat me as if I am a fool. I am not a part of you. And you have no authority over me. I wish to be nothing to you.” Corvan’s fury gnawed at him, demanding that he make this woman understand that none can escape the hold of the collective. All Kindred must heed the call of the council. His anger died when he felt the edge of a blade at his neck. He looked up and just saw curling smoke in the vague shape of a woman.

“You think to attack me. To send waves of your followers at me till I bend to your will if for no other reason than to save my friends. But you need to understand that you cannot stop me. I am as a ghost. I will kill you and every member of this council if you make yourself a nuisance to me.” A knife passed through her but this time it stopped in midair held by a wisp of smoke. In a blink the knife flew back from where it came and buried itself in the heart of the youngest council member who had thrown it and the previous one.

She looked at Corvan for moment and then sank her teeth into his neck. He was paralyzed and unable to move while she drank his blood. After she absorbed all his memories she released him and he grabbed his neck. All his arrogance was gone and all that was left was fear. Thinking she had finally made her point and now knowing all the secrets of the Council she dissolved into mist, collected both daggers that had been thrown at her as trophies and then disappeared. She remained invisible to watch the beginning of chaos erupt before getting bored and leaving. One portkey later she was back at Potter Castle and debriefing.

It took almost an hour for the room to come back to order after the departure of the renegade vampire. Only one member had met their final death during the chaotic hour but it had been a close thing as the members screamed at each other about what was to be done. The tension in the room was not helped by the fact that Corvan had not moved from his spot on the throne-like chair, nor had he moved his hand from his neck where he had been bitten.

Olan’s report had outlined what the head of the council was experiencing and one of the many fights was about whether the opportunity should be taken to overthrow him in the old ways. That ended when the vampire angling for headship could not provide an answer as to what to do about the renegade. Eventually Corvan was able to bring himself from his shock and internal fear and panic and bring the chamber to some order.

It was clear he was week and he no longer carried the arrogant air that defined him but he was still a leader and his words still carried authority. The bodies of the fallen were removed and taken for final burial. With the room quiet, it was clear that all were uncomfortable as the feeling of safety and authority that once permeated the room had been destroyed.

As much as he tried to maintain his composure none was more shaken than Corvan who had been violated publically while sitting on what was essentially the vampire seat of power. He knew two things though. The first was that no vampire could be allowed to exist outside the power of the council. Every vampire even the Freat existed ultimately at the mercy of the council. The second was that they had no way of forcing their authority upon the renegade without ensuring their own deaths.

Corvan outlined the situation to the council members. It went without saying that in addition to being much more deadly than the combined power of the vampire council, who was themselves the most powerful group of vampires on the planet, she had bitten Corvan in the way Olan had described and now knew many of their secrets as well.

Many ideas were floated but it came down to three options. The first was the most radical. They could offer membership on the council or perhaps as she had already demonstrated her superiority, the headship of the council. It would be a blow to all of their egos but would protect vampire culture as she would be part of the accepted hierarchy. Corvan had not been offended by the idea as it was clear that the issue was bigger than egos at this point.

He also knew that it was a plan doomed to fail. She had made it clear that she wanted to have nothing to do with them or, more importantly, their politics. Corvan understood the feeling and wished he had been as smart at the end of the war. He had thought that by rising to head of the council he would be free to do as he wished, but he was still beholden to rules and pressures even as head and it was clear that the renegade would accept no authority over her actions, not even by advisors.

The second idea was to raise an army and got to war. The plan would involve turning all the current thralls and perhaps turning non-aligned magicals and muggles. It was clear this plan appealed to everyone in the room but the bite marks on Corvan’s neck acted as a reminder not to succumb to the blood lust as it would likely drive his people to extinction. It did not take much to convince his comrades that war would not gain them anything.

The final idea was to let the Renegade be for the moment. Time was of little issue for them and they could be patient. They would build their numbers and at the same time devote resources to learning of her powers and acquiring them for themselves. She had implied that she had found the key to her power after the war and on her own and if she could find the answers, then they could find them as well.

Their mages would join the research effort not only to pursue magical depositories of knowledge but also to devote time to finding ways to combat the powers she had already shown. It would likely be a century’s long effort but the renegade would be brought to heel and her pet dogs would be enslaved or destroyed.

**…Unknown Location, Somewhere in England**

 Kavita thought she was the first to arrive. That was not typical for her as she was usually uncaring about the politics of the greater vampire world. Garthner had been a mentor to her in her new life and had warned her that information was never something to ignore.

“It is always better to know what is happening, even if you do not care about why.” She had arrived early because she was excited to know if there was more news about Mytsi. The Vampiress had become something of a hero to her as she followed her progress in the news.

It scared her to see that Garthner was already there. Despite her normal lateness, she never arrived after him. He was always the last to arrive. What was scarier was that he had a ridiculously old looking bottle of liquor on the table and it was half finished.

She sat quietly at the table too. Something big was going on and whatever it was had shaken Garthner. He hadn’t said a word to her since she entered and she knew he had to know she was there. That was confirmed when he stood and put a shot glass in front of her and filled it and the empty one in front of him.

Vampires could taste but they could not get drunk. The blood in them did not really circulate in the same way as for humans and mixing it with alcohol didn’t really do anything. Despite that drinking still wasn’t a pleasant feeling for vampires. The alcohol would just run through them and cause their pee to burn.

She drank. Nothing. It tasted like alcohol but the burn happened when it came out not when it went in. Into this odd scene the remainder of the Feat arrived. They all looked to Kavita who shook her head that she did not know what was going on.

She wished she still did not know. The story had taken half an hour to tell and the group sat in shock. Garthner had contacts within the Vampire community and even one on the council. A revelation that shocked them. But it paled in comparison to what they had heard.

Olan was dead. Mytsi had bit Corvan. She had gotten away with it because the council considered her too powerful to confront. After the initial panic, they all calmed. They were outside of this and if Mytsi was telling the truth, she did not want to have anything to do with them.

Garthner spoke “Prepare yourselves. It may take a hundred years but eventually they will be ready to attack. If you do not want to be a part of what is to come. Prepare now. One hundred years goes by faster than you think.” With that he rose and left and the rest left soon after.

Kavita was the last. She wanted to be prepared and a crazy idea she had been fantasizing about but thought ridiculous, now seemed more plausible. She drank her last shot and left.

**…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hagrid had not stop smiling since Mytsi had left the previous day. Every so often a small voice would try to intrude on his happiness to suggest that the girl would change her mind and never return to him. He consciously decided to ignore that voice. The effort was not easy and he knew that the voice was just trying to protect him from what would be a painful disappointment but he needed to believe that his life was turning around and so he did.

She had said she didn’t want to lose what they had found with each other and he believed her. For all her beauty and sensuality, she understood hurt and loss as he did and he didn’t want to believe she could hurt him because she understood hurt. His lips tingled as remembered their kiss and his body warmed in remembrance of hers pressed against him.

He was no virgin but he had never been in a relationship that was anything but sexual. He had been with both men and women in his life but in all cases it had been someone who was curious about what being with someone of his size was like. He had never disappointed or he thought he hadn’t but none of his affairs ever became more than sexual and usually ended once his partner’s curiosity had been satiated.

He hoped he was not being naive but he felt that something else had happened between him and Mytsi. It was hard to explain but he felt both a sexual tension and something closer to affection and genuine intimacy. Whatever it was; it made him happy and he looked forward to the next time they would see each other.

Even as night fell his cheerfulness did not diminish. He did not expect her to return again so soon. He had spent the day busying himself with his duties clearing paths in the snow and patrolling the forest. He had not had a drink since the day of the party and did not feel a need for one. He was re-reading one of his favorite books about dragons when he heard a knock at his door.

Seeing fang retreat to his spot under the table was a clear indicator of who had come to visit him. He closed the book and went and let Mytsi in. The minute he opened the door she jumped up and rapped her hands around his neck. She pulled from him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips which is when he realized that she was floating so she could face him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt her weight settle on him as she released whatever power she used to fly. He carried her to his chair and sat down settling her in his lap. 

Mytsi leaned back against the man’s broad chest. With her seated on his lap her face was level with the center of his chest and she liked it. She liked it more when his powerful arms wrapped around her. She sighed and let her weariness leave her body. They sat in the same silence of the previous night but this time without the awkwardness. Just enjoying the comfort of being together. 

Finally Mytsi said “I killed some vampires today.” She had never killed before and she wondered if her Ru would be uncomfortable with her because of it. His response did not give away his feelings one way or the other, when he said “Tell me what happened.” She told him and he made encouraging noises to urge her on and his arms never moved from around her.

In the end he thought it clever what they had done and he told her based on what he knew about vampires it was important that she acted that way or they would come after her because of her perceived weakness. His approval meant a lot to her and she turned and lifted herself to her knees so she could kiss him. The kiss moved from intimate affection to passion rather quickly and when they separated to catch their breath, Mytsi said “Take me to bed”

\---

Hagrid found himself intoxicated by the woman in front of him. He rose out his chair and she rose with him supported by her own magic. He grasped her waist with his large hands and felt her weight settle into him again. He re-engaged their passionate kissed her as he carried her to his bedroom. Something about her releasing her magic and allowing him to carry her turned him on and he did not know why.

He deepened the kiss when she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his ribs and her arms around his neck. He lowered his hands and grasped her ass squeezing her globes. She moaned into his mouth and Hagrid shivered at the erotic feeling of her tongue against his and her sexy body rubbing against his.

Mytsi desperately wanted both of them to be naked. Her Ru’s large body was like an aphrodisiac to her and she wanted to feel his skin and large muscles against her own. She wanted to feel her bare pussy rubbing against his chest and leaving trails of her wetness on him. And she was definitely very wet. Currently her panty covered pussy was soaked and already leaving his shirt wet were their bodies met beneath her short skirt.

His large hands covered her ass totally and he was able to grind her body into his chest. He had slipped them under her short pleated skirt and his large fingers were teasing her by pressing her panties into her nooks and crannies. It was a whole body erotic experience and she felt pleasurable tingles run through her from being so enveloped by his size.

He sat on his bed with their lips still pressed against each other and her legs gripping his sides to hold herself up as he was too broad for legs to be able to lock behind him. Their lust for each other seemed allow for them to communicate without words because when he released her ass so that he could run his large hands up her front she started to float instantly to maintain her position with their lips locked together. 

Despite the size of his hands he was able to manipulate her tight t-shirt and pull it off her breaking their kiss for only the second it took to clear her head. Despite her increasing horniness she noticed his dexterity and was turned on by the thought of his ability to manipulate such small things with ease and without damage. He was obviously large and powerful but was able to be very gentle and that fed her desire for him.

She released her legs that was gripping him tightly and floated away from him so he could remove his own shirt. Once it was off he paused to look between her spread legs at her white thong panties that had become see through due to the copious fluids seeping out her pussy. She could smell her own arousal and knew he could smell her too especially as his nostrils flared as he eyed her between her legs.

He looked at her wet junction with an intensity that caused her pussy to throb and she had a small orgasm when he put his large thumb against her pussy and rubbed it. She threw her head back and hissed yes as she rocked her hips to press her pussy against his thumb.

Hagrid had never had such an intense sexual experience and they hadn’t done much yet besides kissing. But looking at Mytsi floating in front of him with her legs spread and her wet panty clad pussy grinding against his thumb his cock throbbed in his pants on the verge of erupting. He felt her hard clit beneath the surface of the cloth pressing against the pad of his thumb and became desperate to see it. He pinched the gusset of her panties and pulled.

Mytsi shivered as she felt her Ru pull down her panties. His dexterity once again turning her on as she closed her legs so he could get them off before opening them again so he could have full access to her body. In the moment after he got her panties off and she floated in front of him with no contact between their bodies she felt a need to be touched by him unlike anything she had experienced before.

Her head was still hanging back due to the pleasure of his thumb when she felt his hands wrap around her now naked ass, grip her and pull her toward him. Her mind turned to mush the minute his long thick tongue made contact with her hard clit and she trembled through another orgasm when it pushed into her pussy.

She leaned forward and grabbed hold of the large head nestled between her legs and rocked her hips n the tongue that was fucking her into submission. His tongue danced around her insides stimulating her body into multiple orgasms. Her pussy actually started to undulate in waves when the tongue stroked over her g-spot and she flooded the man’s mouth with her own cum.

He pulled away from her hold on his head and pulled his tongue form her and then teased it against her anal opening. She jerked so hard at his tongue teasing her anal ring that her whole body contorted like a bow. She pulled away from him still hovering in the air and looked at him with a passion that caused his cock to try to rip from his pants.

In a flash her wand was out and his pants and underwear vanished from his body. She flipped over and floated back till his tongue was once again buried in her pussy. But now she had his large hard cock looking directly at her and she moaned in delight at her prize. His cock was 17 in long and 8 in around and even though she didn’t know the exact dimensions, she knew it was huge and she wanted it inside of her.

His tonguing of her pussy paused when she sucked the large crown of his cock into her mouth. Her small hands could not fully wrap around his girth but she massaged what she could grasp with her fingers. His long deep moan into her pussy at his raging cock being shown attention set off another orgasm in her which made her moan around his cock.  The feedback loop petered out after two more rotations and she was able to focus enough to tongue down the cock that was now in her mouth.

It was not long before the desire to have the monster cock inside her pussy overwhelmed the wonderful feelings her lovers tongue was giving her and she pulled away and flipped back upright. It was clear that the experience so far was just as powerful for her Ru as it was for her and they met in another heat kiss with her standing naked on his thighs with his throbbing cock standing up between her legs.

Hagrid moved back up on his bed so that his legs were straight in front of him and his back was supported against the headboard. He watched as Mytsi pulled away from the kiss and lowered her body so that her soaked pussy hovered over the head of his cock. His eyes were riveted to the sight and he could feel waves of heat from her pussy against the head of his cock.

The locked eyes and she lowered herself allowing his cock to slide into her pussy. He had stretched her some with his tongue but her pussy was still very tight as it squeezed his cock. She took her time raising and lowering herself until half of his cock was in her. Just pushing him into her had caused three quick orgasms in her and her body was producing enough lubrication to fill a small pool, or so she thought. It was the most pleasurable experience of her life and after life.

When she bottomed out on his cock Hagrid looked at the small girl in shock. Only other giants had ever been able to take his entire cock. He had felt when he pushed through what had to be her cervix even though he knew for normal humans that was an impossible feat. His entire cock felt like it was being massaged as her insides moved in gentle waves against his cock in time with her deep breaths.

She leaned forward against his chest, both of them lost in the unfamiliar feelings. She wanted to kiss him but their faces could not reach each other while in this position so she started to kiss his chest. When she tilted her head she could even reach his nipple and sucked that into her mouth, moaning as her action caused his buried cock to jump inside of her.

His large hands once again grabbed her ass and squeezed harder that he had earlier and pulled her up allowing his cock to slide out of her pussy. He stopped when he was still half was buried and pushed her back down to the root on his cock. “Fuck me baby, I am yours now, you’ve ruined my pussy for anyone else.” She felt the energy her words added to the situation as she felt the large hands squeeze her even tighter. They both hissed in pleasure when her pulled her up and slammed her back down on his cock.

She dug her nails into his chest as he repeated his movements fucking her against his cock, increasing the speed and force with each rotation. Stars went off behind her eyes and she fell into a semi-conscious space where she was only aware of the large cock, the pleasure it was giving her and the feeling of being surrounded by Hagrid’s massive frame.

For Hagrid the feeling was amazing. He had never felt so much pleasure as he did with the tight pussy massaging his cock as he fucked it. It was clear that she could take all his strength as he was now fucking her with all his might and the two were climbing to his first orgasm of the night. The pleasure final overcame him and he dumped his load into the body riding on his lap.

Mytsi entire being felt Hagrid’s orgasm and it triggered a whole body sexual experience that she had never had before. Her pussy contracted on his cock, her body was wracked by uncontrollable trembles and her head felt light. But the most indescribable feeling was the flood of cum spraying against the inner wall of her body in massive pulses. She wrapped her hands around her own stomach and actually felt her abdomen distend due the volume.

She lifted up pulling his still ejaculating cock from her womb and into her vaginal chamber where the spurts of cum continued until after 10 strong pulses, his cock stopped spurting into her. “Oh Merlin, Ru, that was amazing” She rested her head against his chest and felt his hard breathing as he came down from his own pleasure. He lifted her of his cock and kissed her and she moaned into the kiss, partially due to the passion of it and partially because of the large glob of cum that dropped from her cunt.

He lay her down with her back against him and she sat with her legs open as he played with her breasts. Every few minutes she would shiver in pleasure and another glob of his cum would come out of her. It was something he enjoyed when fucking smaller women watching his massive load drain from their bodies. She held more inside than any girl before her as some was trapped in her womb when her cervix closed back up with his exit.

Mytsi no longer cared about anything. As far as she was concerned she had found her future with her Ru and she would stay with him for as long as he would have her. He was everything she wanted in a mate and satisfied her beyond belief in the bedroom. She lazily ran her fingers through the stream of cum leaking from her pussy. She brought it up to her lips and licked her hands covered in his cum. She smiled to herself as his body twitched in response to her actions.

Hagrid was sure he had found the perfect women. She appealed to him emotionally and definitely sexually and he doubted any man would not fall for a woman who happily licked their cum from her fingers as it poured out of her body. Eventually her aftershocks stopped and she settled against him and fell asleep. Hagrid’s last vision before joining her in sleep was of her beautiful and peaceful face and her naked and used body leaking cum. The two images melded to perfection in his head and carried him off to sleep.

\---


	13. School Daze

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The first month back at Hogwarts was more joyous for the castle’s occupants than the last month before the yule break had been. The time at home in addition to the lack of continued attacks caused the students and faculty alike to start to doubt whether the danger had been real or that the chamber had actually been opened. Only two students and a cat had been attacked and those students (and the cat) were due for a speedy recovery once the proper potions had been brewed.

By the end of January, half the school believed the attacks had been a particularly cruel prank and that the story of the chamber was just a clever use of history and legend made to act as a smoke screen for the real perpetrators. The smarter students like, Neville and his inner circle, did not believe that the attacks had been a simple prank but had shifted from a belief that the chamber had been opened and a mythical beasts released to the notion that House Longbottom and House Potter were under attack.

Neville approached Harry with his concern and was pleased that his fellow heir saw the logic of Neville’s suspicion. In the discussion that followed Harry suggested that if it was an attack; it was probably an attempt to test their defenses, which would be why friends from the outer band of their circle were targeted and not those closer to them. Neville saw the logic in that assessment and the two heirs promised to keep a close watch on their friends and associates as they were sure that another attack would come.

The truth was that Harry had planned out what would happen in the second half of the school year and the extended calm was part of that plan. Harry thought it funny that the events that were meant to scare and confuse him had been flipped and it was they who had started to jump at shadows. He had contacted Lucius Malfoy pretending to be a possessed Ginny to prepare the man for the part he was to play.

It was the first day in February and Albus was unhappy with the progress happening in the school. The tension that had built up before the Yule break had almost completely broken and there was no sign of any continued attacks from Tom. Severus had not been able to provide any help except to indicate that Lucius had not lost any of his smug attitude which suggested that the pause was not due to any interruption in the plan. In fact the man had seemed especially pleased though he did not divulge why.

Albus looked over to Draco and saw that the boy was as frustrated as he was. The tension and his bragging the previous term had started to form cracks in Nott’s control within the house. No one had made any moves but it had been clear that Draco was happy with the progress that was being made. The time of quiet had undercut that progress and Draco was once again reduced to the three members within his house duty bound to remain with him.

Albus contemplated if there was anything he could do to force Tom’s hand but decided that he had been suffering too many failures lately to risk losing significantly to the Dark Lord’s plans. He comforted himself that the elves and paintings remained on alert and the school wards were also at a heightened security level. It was clear Tom could bypass the wards but the creature could not as he had felt the tremble in them when the attacks started.

Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table and suppressed his frown. He realized that he was doing that a lot in reaction to even looking at the boy who was currently holding court at one end if the house table. The boy was more skilled than his father had been and twice as popular and that was saying a great deal considering James had practically ran the school while attending. His eyes darted to where Severus would have been, had the man not refused to continue to attend non-mandatory meals.

Albus was worried for his potions professor. The man was consumed by his hatred for anything Potter and the younger Potter was too much like his father not to stoke that hatred. That the young heir was responsible for practically neutering the man at the school undoubtedly fueled that fire of hatred and Albus was sure that the explosion would be spectacular if allowed to happen. He was not ready to lose his spy because the man had no self-control though and had charged an elf to keep watch on the man and report if he made any moves toward openly attacking the boy.

Albus refocused on his plans and continued to refine what he would do in the aftermath of the chaos that was coming. He had calculated that he would have less than twelve hours to accomplish a great many things to secure his position. And then only six hours after that to establish himself within the Potter group before taking over.

Gilderoy Lockhart sat unhappily at his spot at the teacher’s table. His tenure at Hogwarts had not turned out anything like he had predicted. He had expected his fame to follow him into the halls of the school and it had but none of the perks of that fame had seemed to follow as well. No one seemed to be as impressed with him as they should be. For example, he had become accustomed to girls of all ages throwing themselves at him and had even indulged many of the prettier ones.

At the school, however, he had been completely overshadowed by the overwhelming amount of political power, influence and fame that resided within the walls. He had fought desperately against the realization but eventually had to admit that it was a mistake to join the faculty of the school. He was a minor celebrity in the wizarding world, nothing as compared to the heirs of the Prima Potentia Magicae, the boy-who-lived, and the vanquisher of Grindelwald.

He had also made the mistake of not realizing that while working at the school, he was no longer adding to his own legend. Something the other celebrities at the school had no problem doing. Minerva McGonagall, for example, was a media darling with her company and her beauty. Not to mention the gorgeous Amazons that were making waves all across England. And outside the school, along with those Amazons, the likes of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, seemed to make daily news with their actions.

The last straw for his pride had been the news of the Hogwarts groundskeeper becoming closer with the gorgeous vampire girl that had been eating up space in the society pages. The newspaper had even caught the large man with the famous vampire as they were out and about in the wizarding world. They had been spotted regularly at the Grimmauld Commons.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table with a scowl. The whole relationship had started at the Potter Yule ball. And despite being one of the Potter heir’s professors, he had not been invited. It was double slap to the face when even his snubbing was a minor story and only mentioned as part of the story about Albus Dumbledore not attending.

He was sure that had he been invited he would have been able to woo the vampire girl. Especially if someone as useless as Hagrid had succeeded at it. The pair of them would have created much better headlines than she was making with the oaf. He had half convinced himself that the papers were wrong until he had seen the two strolling together on the Hogwarts grounds. The missed opportunity was an irritation that would not soon leave him.

He hand convinced himself that the two beauties that followed Minerva around were not interested in men. He had the same delusion about all the women in the castle that rejected his advances. But he could not make that claim against the Vampiress as she was seen with the oaf. Kissing on some occasions.

What he needed was a big adventure. Something to re-ignite the imagination of the public about him. That was made more difficult due to the fact that he was a coward and that all the adventures attributed to him, were just memories he had stolen from the actual adventurers. Finding, interviewing and robbing someone from his position at the school as near impossible.

He would leave the school at the end of the year, siting wanderlust, and find the material for his next book by the end of summer. Until then he would work on gathering some women for himself. He had never considered gathering multiple women but watching Potter and Longbottom be surrounded by beautiful girls, the idea appealed to him. His eyes roamed over the fifth, sixth and seventh year girls and wondered who would make it to his bed once he reminded them of his charm.

At the Gryffindor table, uncaring about the intrigue swarming around her, Hermione smiled as she looked over the form in front of her. She was seated between Ron and Lavender with Tracey sitting on Ron’s other side. The form she was studying listed the third year elective options and she could not decide what she should take. She wondered if it would be possible to take all of the courses and glanced toward Ron who was talking with Seamus.

Hermione blushed as Ron responded to her glance by rubbing his hand higher up her thigh. It had been resting on her exposed thigh since they sat down and would occasionally and without a consistent cause inch it up her thigh. It amazed her that after her many public embarrassments, including being caught in compromising positions with Ron, that she was still so profoundly affected when he did things to her.

The embarrassment only excited her more, though. She was a genius and knew exactly what was happening to her from a psychological perspective. She was a natural submissive who had slightly masochistic tendencies. She enjoyed being embarrassed and humiliated. Despite this self-knowledge, Ron’s actions not only always worked on her but she was never prepared for whatever new thing he would do to her.

As if reacting to her thoughts, his hand inched higher and she could feel the radiating heat from his hand at her core and she blushed again. She went back to pondering what courses she should take. She was barely able to focus her thoughts with the tingling his hand was causing inside of her. It became a lost cause when Lavender turned her body to straddle the bench facing her and pressed her body into Hermione’s side.

Hermione was now pressed between the bodies of her Master and Mistress and it reminded her of being tied up again. She eventually got the message and put the form away to enjoy the meal with the rest of her classmates. As she joined in Ginny and Karli’s conversation she shivered as she felt Lavender’s hand stroke the back of her neck. She had been a good girl.

The rest of Hermione’s day was typical except for her constantly thinking about what classes she should take the following year. The forms were not due till April but as was typical to Hermione’s personality she did not want to wait to the last moment. And as was typical of her lovers’, they were determined to make sure she was not lost to her academic interests and maintained a well-rounded life.

**…Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

As she settled in her seat in the class between Ron and Lavender it was quickly apparent that they knew her well and were determined that she not become too engrossed by thoughts of more classes and more things to learn. So every time she tried to peak at the folded form she kept in her pocket, they would chastise her or embarrass her.

She knew that they wanted her to stop and even she would admit that she was allowing the thoughts of electives to distract her from paying attention in the current class. She should not have been surprised at the lengths that they went to punish her, but she was. Ron activated her piercing. The magical strap on extended in both directions causing her to scream in the middle of class.

She lost 15 points for her outburst and another 5 for her use of language. On top of that she had to deal with the stairs of other students sitting near her when they noticed the odd shape in her skirt. What made it worse was that she could not deactivate it. She did not know that Ron could activate it nor that he apparently had a method that overrode her own control. She stopped trying to look at the selection form but it was too late and the look in Ron’s eyes told her that she was to be punished.

\---

All of the girls in both Harry’s and Ron’s harems had gotten the magical piercing. They were all different, Hermione’s being a quarter moon shape that pushed up through her clit and was capped by a pink gem. But they all had the same magical function. By rubbing the gem the device would magically grow and become a double-ended strap-on. Despite the new distraction Hermione had the wherewithal to be once again impressed by the magic involved.

In its activated state Hermione pussy was invaded by a very lifelike facsimile of Ron’s cock. Her scream was from that pushing into her body and seating itself. The sexual stimulation from that as multiplied in Hermione’s present case by the other end of the device which was an equally realistic version of Ron’s cock that now hung from between her legs. Had she been able to maintain her composure she would have been equally impressed by how complete the transformation had been.

She now had a cock and balls and both magically reacted to her own arousal which was climbing off the scale do to the stimulation inside her now hidden pussy and the public nature of what was happening. When it started to move Hermione knew she was in trouble because along with the ability to activate it, Ron apparently had control of its settings as well.

The magical cock in her pussy started throbbing in time with her heart beat and would shift back and forth slightly inside her every time she squirmed in her seat. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning as the throbbing phallus increased its pulsing driving her toward a quick climax. It was clear that the people sitting closest to her were at least aware that something erotic was happening to her and the embarrassment of that realization caused her face flushed more and her arousal to spike.

“Ms. Granger, are you OK?” Hermione turned wide eyes to the deputy headmistress and shook her head in the affirmative. “Do try to keep it…I mean yourself seated during my class”. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as her favorite teacher’s words caused her to orgasm. The professor ignored the obvious and went on teaching the class. Hermione knew that the professor knew what was happening to her. It was an invention from the professor’s company and that slip about keeping it seated was clearly purposeful. Hermione shivered as a second flush of pleasure ran through her at the thought.

She looked over to Ron who looked at her with a smirk on his face. Then she felt the cock in her start to vibrate. She took some deep breaths and despite the continued pleasure, she was able to at least look like she was paying attention to the lecture. Then Lavender made her move and Hermione felt the girls hand wrap around her simulation cock.

The magic of the device allowed for Hermione to feel Lavenders stroking and she whimpered. Ron almost pitied the girl as he knew how skilled Lavender could be with her hands. Almost was the key word though as he was enjoying torturing his slave in the middle of class. He used his control of the end buried in her pussy and caused it to stop vibrating. When he heard another soft whimper he waited five minutes before commanding the device to do something different.

Hermione knew that it was her job to maintain as much decorum in public as possible. The more obvious she made what was happening, the worse her punishment would be when they finally got her in private. The vibration stopped but Lavender kept stroking her under her skirt not allowing her any reprieve from the pleasurable feelings. Then the fleshy tube buried in her pussy started to inflate.

It didn’t stop till her pussy was completely stuffed and she felt like she could stretch no farther. Lavender removed her hand and she felt little vibrations turning on and off all over the length of the bloated cock shaped sex toy stuffing her. Every few minutes the vibration would touch her g-spot and she would shudder, biting her lips to prevent herself from making a sound.

The one time she could find the strength to focus enough to look at professor McGonagall, the older woman had met her eyes and winked at her. The acknowledgement that the woman knew what was happening to her made her lose it again and she let a small grown out as another orgasm took hold of her body. She flushed when she heard giggling around her and she realized that more than just the teacher might know what was happening to her.

When the class ended, her embarrassment only increased when Ron made her stand and collect her books. The protruding sex toy was not fully hard but it was obvious under her skirt as she packed up her things with the entire class watching her. She nearly had another massive orgasm when she overheard Neville whisper to Ron “I can smell her and do you know her seat is soaked.”

She followed Ron out of the class and her embarrassment was maintained as he kept his pace even, not moving away from the other students or allowing them to move on. When he stopped at the door to an unused class room and opened it, her embarrassment was complete as she walked past him into the room. To increase her embarrassment and make it clear what was to happen, she heard him say “I have to take care of her. She can’t even make it through a class anymore.”

She had another orgasm at the sound of the snickers in the hallway. When it ended she saw that it was just Ron, Tracey and Lavender in the room with her. Without a word, Tracey kneeled in front of her and sucked her simulation cock into her mouth. Hermione hissed in pleasure as magic transferred the sensations into her.

Hermione felt Tracey’s mouth and tongue as it swirled around her cock until it was hard and stuck straight out from her body. She had been riding an erotic high for an hour and she was in too much pleasure to focus on what was happening around her but she did notice when the wonderful mouth left her cock. She whimpered at the loss as she had been near her release.

Tracey smiled as she stood and drew Hermione into a kiss, her hands never leaving the girls cock. Hermione gasped when Tracey positioned her at her entrance and allowed Hermione to bury her cock into her pussy. Hermione did not know when they had gotten close to the desk she was now fucking Tracey on but she was not going to complain.

The blonde’s pussy was wet and tight and Hermione could only thank magic for the ability to feel a tight pussy wrapped around her very own Ron shaped cock. She pumped into Tracey’s body driving herself and her partner toward a monumental release. Tracey reached up and wrapped her hands around Hermione’s neck and drew her down into a passionate kiss.

Hermione moaned in frustration because the kiss through off her rhythm and she was not able to keep driving into Tracey’s body as she wanted while leaned over the girl as she was. That is when she felt a cock pushing against her anal ring. She groaned deeply at the sensation deepening the kiss she was having with Tracey in realization of what Tracey had done for her.

She pulled her lips off of Tracey’s and looked the other girl in the eye. When the cock pushed past her anal ring she said “It’s in Tracey, it’s in my ass and it feels so good. I am so full” Tracey was not as submissive as Hermione but they were both servants and had bonded as such. Tracey understood how wonderful the feeling of being used by your mistress could be.

Their faces were hovering above each other’s as they felt the cock in Hermione’s ass push Hermione and her own cock into Tracey. Hermione saw herself as a tool her master was using to fuck Tracey and it made her own sexual gratification spike to think how fully she was being used both for her body and as an instrument. She was about to reach forward and kiss Tracey again when a large cock slipped in between their faces. Hermione recognized Ron’s cock instantly as it rubbed both against her lips and Tracy’s.

Hermione now realized that the “Ron’s Cock” in her ass was, in fact, her mistress’s. If she had not been so turned on she would have noticed earlier but that was nothing she cared about at the moment. She opened her mouth and sucked on the side of Ron’s cock while Tracy did the same opposite her. They opened their mouths wide and were barely able to touch lips around Ron’s girth. Hermione used her tongue to provide additional stimulation to Ron’s shaft and was happy to hear him hum in pleasurable response.

Lavender’s hands gripped Hermione’s waste to change the rhythm of their fucking. Instead of Hermione using the force of Lavenders stroke to push into Tracey, Lavender directed Hermione to ping pong between the two. Hermione would drive herself back unto Lavenders cock fucking her ass unto the cock. Then she would pull herself off of the cock and use her own to bury into Tracey’s pussy.  The change in rhythm increased the intensity of their fucking and drove all three women to climax fast.

Hermione, as the recipient of the most stimuli was unable to continue focusing on Ron’s cock sliding across her lips but Tracey quickly sucked his head into her own mouth to give her sister a break. Hermione used the reprieve to focus on bringing both her mistress and her sister off again and found herself tumbling into a state of continuous orgasm. Her vibrating body brought Lavender and Tracey off as well and Hermione sighed in pleasure when Lavender’s cum pumped into her ass and her own cum pumped into Tracy’s pussy.

Lavender pulled Hermione away from Tracy and Ron and the two girls watched as Tracy took Ron’s cock into her throat as the boy treated her face like a pussy and fucked her mouth. The blond kept her legs open and her hands massaging her own breasts. It was obvious that Ron was turned on by the sight of her swollen wet pussy and glistening body. He reached out and started to run his fingers through her wet, slippery folds until he finally came into the blond girl’s mouth.

Tracey wrapped her hand around his shaft and suckled on his cock to make sure she got all his cock. She felt bad that she didn’t offer to share but Ron’s cum was so delicious to her. When Ron pulled back she noticed the smile on her sister’s faces and blushed. She knew she had been selfish but they didn’t love the taste of his cum as much as she did. The two girls drew her off the table unto shaky legs and hugged her silently telling her it was OK.

\---

**…Ron’s Room, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was later in the evening and Ron, Lavender and Tracey finally sat with Hermione to discuss what classes she would choose for her electives. Hermione was still wonderfully sore from the attention her lovers had paid to her. She loved her sessions with them especially when it came as punishment for her becoming too overly engrossed in something.  Her and the two other girls giggled when they looked at each other. It was weird to still feel used by Ron when he had participated so little in what they had done, but they still all felt that way.

Getting on topic, Hermione wondered aloud about taking all of the classes. Ron wondered if she was really ready for what he would do to her if she became too stressed from taking so many classes. It was not an encouragement nor did it discourage her. In the end, as tempting as the night of pleasure that his displeasure would bring her, her good girl won out and she scratched the “take them all” option.

She chose four electives. She was pretty sure it would still be stressful and that she would earn some discipline from her master but it would give her enough free time to enjoy it and keep her grade average. She caught a knowing look from Ron and wet her panties from his stern expression. She chose Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Runes and Divination. She would drop Divination when Ron eventually punished her for stressing too much. “Maybe the bad girl had won after all” she thought ruefully.

Lavender and Tracey went with Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy while Ron chose Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy which was the same classes Harry was going to take. With that decision made, the group invited Tracey to join them in the Gryffindor common room. As Ron went to join a Quiditch discussion with the boys and the girls went to sit with Katie Bell. The girls had a much more diverse conversation. There was no greater example of the effect Harry Potter had on Hogwarts than how little anyone paid attention to a Slytherin hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

**…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It had been a trying day for Neville. It was Valentine’s Day and instead of enjoying the opportunity to spoil his ladies, as he had planned, he had instead spent the day avoiding the gnomes that had infested the castle. What was worse the gnomes were dressed like cupid. He was happy that he had been able to give his ladies their gifts and they had all seemed very happy with his choices. But he couldn’t help his frustration with how often the little creatures intruded on his day.

It was clear that various witches had taken the opportunity presented by the day and Lockhart’s “cupids” to try and become part of his harem or at least declare themselves available for it. He smirked as he wondered how they would react if they knew that even though he was not actively interested in adding to his circle of women, any who had participated in the farce would be automatically rejected.

Neville felt a hand rub across his chest before a weight wiggled itself into his lap. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the amused face of Hannah Abbott. Before he could say anything she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Neville brought his hands up and around Hannah and returned the kiss, pulling her close.

Hannah had reached their clubhouse first and was very happy to have the first chance to thank him properly. She and her sisters had woken up that morning to find Neville missing from their bed. Before they could complain they noticed four pedestals in the room. On each was a vase holding two dozen roses. It was obvious whose flowers were for whom as they were all different colors. Hannah’s had been yellow and Cho’s had been blue. Hannah wasn’t sure how they knew which was for theirs but Padma had claimed the Red flowers for herself and Parvati had claimed the gold and both seemed very pleased with it.

As Hannah turned her body to straddle Neville’s lap and deepen the kiss, moaning when she felt his hands run up her thigh under her skirt and squeeze her butt, she reflected more on the amazing day of surprises Neville had arranged for her and her sisters. After they had left the bedroom, they had found Neville standing at a table set up with four chairs.

Neville had seated them each in turn before serving each of them their favorite breakfast. He had then moved around the table kissing them and feeding them. Hannah still wasn’t sure how he had made it seem so effortless to attend to all of them at the same time but it had been an amazing treat. She still felt a warm tingle remembering the soft kiss he had given her after feeding her a piece of strawberry. He had given her other kisses but for some reason that one had resonated with her for the rest of the day.

Hannah heard when Padma and Parvati entered the room and when she pulled away from kissing Neville and looked at them, it was clear that he had made each of their days as special as he had made hers. She moved from his lap to allow the twin girls to thank him as well and settled on the couch grasping the locket he had given her earlier. Neville had appeared outside of her history class and pulled her into an alcove. He had given her a kiss that made her toes curl and then slipped the locket around her neck.

It was a simple locket on a thin gold chain. It was not overly valuable though she was sure it had some magical runes on it. For her, the simplicity of the gift made it more special. The style suited her personality and she especially loved that when she opened it, not only was there a picture of her and Neville, but it also played a soft waltz. It was a classic wizarding courting gift and she loved it.

As she looked at Padma and Parvati, each straddling one of his thighs and double teaming his face with alternating kisses, she was pretty sure he had given them something special as well. She didn’t see anything around their necks but she hadn’t expected to. She was sure Neville gave each of them something tailored to their personalities. She appreciated that he made that type of effort but she knew the Patil twins appreciated it even more. He always treated them as individuals and Hannah knew how important that was to her sisters.

Parvati moved from Neville to sit with her on the couch and kissed her softly on the lips. Hannah loved Neville and her sisters but she was still surprised that she could be just as turned on by the girls as she was by Neville. He was the center of all of their worlds but they had found love in each other as well. Despite her actions, that would seem contrary, Hannah did not consider herself truly bi-sexual but she would never deny that all of the girls in Neville’s harem sexually excited her, nor that she had eagerly followed that excitement to its natural conclusion.

As the kiss separated, Padma held up her wrist to show off the thin gold bracelet that Neville had given her. It was simple and very elegant and fit nicely as a courting gift. Padma pointed out the toe ring that Parvati had received. It was a much less traditional adornment and Parvati, who was still fully engaged in grinding her body against Neville while kissing him, loved it.

Most people thought that Padma was the more traditional and in many ways, she was, but when it came to style, it was Parvati that was more traditional in her tastes. That Neville could tell the difference was part of why Parvati was currently attached to his face. Padma and Hannah shared stories about how Neville had ambushed them to give them their gifts. It was always in a quiet spot and always romantic.

After finally feeling that she had thanked Neville as much as she could with her clothes on, Padma joined the other girls to tell them her own romantic tale of Neville pulling her aside. Neville looked at the three girls and decided that maybe he had not fallen as short as he had imagined. He had planned to say more to them but had shortened his presentations because of the constantly roaming gnomes.

His frustration was likely due the fact that he had gotten Cho’s shirt open after giving her a pair of earrings and had been discovered by one of the creatures trying to deliver another card to him. He was going to continue, knowing that the magical creature was exactly the type of audience that could stoke Cho’s exhibitionism without risking anything but the loud creature had drawn the attention of Snape and they had only barely escaped the area. 

Neville shook his head as he thought of the potions professor. Since having his ability to unfairly punish non-Slytherins taken from him, he had become an expert on the Hogwarts rules. The man was brilliant and had used his brilliance in what, to Neville, was the pettiest application possible. Most school rules offered a certain level of discretion to the authority figure to account for extenuating circumstances.

Snape had taken a zero tolerance approach to every rule and would always assign the harshest allowable penalty. Not even his own Slytherins were exempt from this and when asked by concerned parents, Neville had heard from Daphne that he had challenged their children’s cunning and worthiness to be in Slytherin if they couldn’t avoid him. It was that position that convinced Daphne and Neville that the man had finally snapped. All Neville knew was that around Severus Snape it was imperative that you knew the school rules and were never caught breaking them.

Neville was brought from his thoughts when the object of them settled into his lap and wrapped her hands around him. Neville smiled as Cho Chang’s lips met his. She moved from his lips to his cheek and then to his neck before returning to his lips, whispering “Thank you” the whole time. He was able to see that she was wearing the gold teardrop earrings he had given her. Eventually, as with the others she moved from him to share her story of Neville’s romantic gesture with her sisters and heard theirs in return.

Neville’s final Valentine’s gift was to make them all dinner. It was a candlelight affair with all of them at the table. All the girls were well pleased with the meal and Neville promised himself that he would thank Harry for the recipe. It was an easy to make pasta dish that looked complex once completed and succeeded in impressing his girls.

As they ate Neville told them about the trouble that the gnomes had been causing him and Harry all day. The gnomes had been the idea of Professor Lockhart. The man was not a very popular teacher and this gambit had not made him any more so. The fact that the creatures had been almost exclusively used by people Harry called “stalkers”, had not helped. Neville knew that there were innocent and adorable stories of students revealing crushes through the gnomes but for the most part Harry’s description was accurate.

They had all borne witness to one teacher or another magically retaliating against the creatures and none had been seen in a classroom which was likely because of the teachers as well. Unfortunately, as Neville explained, that did not protect Harry and him from being inundated with cards requesting entry into their harems. Or cards suggesting they should dump their harems for the sender. Neville was surprised to see smiles on his girl’s faces instead of the irritation he had been feeling.

“Of course they want in.” Cho said. Hannah continued seeing the disbelief on Neville’s face. “Even if you ignore the fact that you are fabulously wealthy and the highest level of wizard nobility, we have been gushing all day about your gifts and how you presented them to us. Us, Ron’s and Harry’s girls are constantly telling each other how amazing the three of you are as boyfriends and as amazing as your gifts to us where, Ron and Harry did just as well with their girls.”

Hannah took a breath but it was Parvati that continued. “The smart ones know that they have no real chance to become part of what we have but Valentine’s day is the safest time to show interest without having it come back to bite you…much” Neville nodded at her and then smiled when she said “We will collect all of them and you will send each of them hand written notes declining their invitations. Not only will it nip this in the bud but it will make them want you more.”

Neville was no fool and he could see that his desirability to other girls made his girls happy. He could understand that as he was himself pleased by the jealous looks he often got from the other boys in the castle because of the beautiful girls he got to call his own. “Come, we want to thank you properly for giving us a marvelous Valentine’s Day”. It was Hannah who spoke and as he followed his girls into the bedroom he chuckled at how much more jealous those boys should be.

\---

The five of them undressed each other, stealing kisses and caressing exposed body parts. It was one of Neville’s favorite part of lovemaking. He would never grow board of rubbing his hands across a bare ass while watching its owner passionately kiss another of their shared lovers before moving to another lover. He felt a hand move into his waist band and caress his cock before it vanished to be replaced by a different hand.

Before long they were all naked, but instead of moving to the bed the four girls pulled Neville into the bathroom and on into the large shower. He tried to participate in the group shower but had his hand playfully slapped. “No Nev, this is for you. You have been so good to us, especially today and we want to take care of you.” It was Padma who said it but he could see that it was a sentiment shared by all of them.

He relaxed and allowed them to wash him. Despite the general acceptance that he had built himself a harem, Neville was determined to have an equal relationship. Even Cho, who saw herself as his slave, was someone whose opinions he not only sought but listened to. He worked hard to make sure he gave to them as much as he took. Because of that their times together never focused on him specifically but was always a shared experience of give and take.

But what was happening in the shower was not that. It had happened before and he was honest enough to admit that it was an amazing feeling. All the girls were singularly focused on him and giving him pleasure. A hand stroked his cock while another rubbed his thighs and yet another rubbed his chest. There was a lip kissing his stomach and another lip at his neck. All over he was being caressed and loved. And whenever he reached out with his hand, the body he reached out for would move away from him and playfully slap his hand away.

Then it was all hands on his body as he was soaped up. They had all become quite skilled at massage and he sighed as the soap was massaged into his body. He closed his eyes when one of the girls lowered to their knees and sucked his cock into their mouth. The massaging hands and the warm mouth as it sucked on his cock was further evidence to Neville that he was the luckiest man on the planet.

The gentle sucking did not bring him to orgasm but once washed and dried it was a very relaxed Neville with a very hard cock that was laid down in his bed. His cock was again swallowed by a mouth and Neville had time to acknowledge that it was someone different before his lips were captured in a kiss. During the kiss his arms were pulled away from his body and two shaved pussies were lowered unto his fingers.

Neville moaned into the kiss. His cock was being expertly sucked and his fingers were dancing through the soft petals of pussy. He could not be happier, especially when he felt the wetness of the pussies start to coat his fingers. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Cho who kissing him and Hannah who was sucking on his cock.

He looked to the twin Patils who were riding his fingers while looking at each other and playing with their own breasts. It was a minor paradox for Neville that despite his twin lovers demand to be treated as individuals they enjoyed doing things as twins and positioning themselves as such.  He moved his thumb to rub against their clits and was rewarded with dual moans.

He found his attention quickly moving back and forth around the circle of women playing with his body. Hannah’s tongue would do amazing things to head of his cock that would send pleasurable tingles all over his body, then Cho would shift her body over his face either capturing his lips with a kiss of feeding him her stiff nipples. Then the twins would roll their hips over his fingers or rub their hands over his stomach.

All of that would be accompanied by various moans and heavy breathing and Neville was convinced that there was no better sound in the universe than the sound of a woman moaning in pleasure especially when he was the cause. Cho was the first to change positions as she raised up to lower her soaking pussy to his lips. Neville wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked before extended his tongue to lap at the fluid seeping from his lover’s bare pussy.

Hannah loved Neville’s cock. It was a simple truth that she repeated to herself every time she got it into her mouth. She collapsed her mouth around the head of his cock. Smiling as it caused a moan from Neville. She sucked on the head of his cock like a piece of candy relishing in the flavors she got as his pre-cum started to flow. Then, keeping the suction constant, she pushed her head forward slowly allowing his cock to press toward the back of her throat. She knew that Neville loved the tight feeling this created around his cock like he was pushing into a virginal pussy.

But for her it was even more magnificent as it allowed the cock to rub across all the surfaces inside her mouth, something that alone could bring her to orgasm. In fact when the bulbous head grazed the back of her throat she did have a small orgasm. She moaned this time and felt his cock twitch in her mouth in response to the vibrations.  Her hands that had slid to the base of his cock as it pushed into her mouth squeezed him before she reversed direction and pulled back till just the head was in her mouth again.

By this time his cock was producing a steady stream of his lubricant and she savored it in her mouth before swallowing it. She pushed back down his cock, this time allowing the long shaft to slip into her throat till her nose pressed against his pelvis bone. She extended her tongue and lapped at his balls scoring herself another point when he moaned loudly again.

Padma was currently kissing her sister as the two of them rocked back and forth on two of Neville’s thick long fingers. His thumb was adding to her, and she suspected her sister’s, pleasure by rubbing furiously against her clit. She did not know why she liked riding Neville’s fingers almost as much as she loved riding his cock but she did. As his fingers wiggled inside of her and she felt her body dump more fluid into his palm she was sure that her love was due to the dexterity in those fingers.

Her sisters hands closed around her breast and she threw her head back and pushed down, taking Neville’s fingers deeper into her body. She looked over to Hannah and watched her suck on his cock before turning to see Cho’s naked form as the Chinese girl lowered her bald pussy unto Neville’s mouth.  Padma had a stray thought about loving his tongue as much as his fingers before his thumb on her clit pushed her over into a surprise orgasm.

Cho had her knees on either side of Neville’s head. She was facing her sisters but had her eyes closed as she was lost in the pleasure being provided be Neville’s thick and long tongue. Her palms were flat on Neville’s chest holding her weight as she slowly rotated her pelvis to move her pussy around in small circle as Neville’s tongued her sensitive pussy and clit.

His mouth sealed around her entire pussy and she felt him suck on her and she came. She buried her nails in his chest. And shivered through the pleasurable feelings as the boy beneath her sucked her clit to extend her orgasm. Padma and Parvati both also succumbed to orgasms on Neville talented fingers leaning forward and kissing each other and rubbing passionately on each other’s breasts as their orgasm passed.

It was Hannah’s licking on his balls while his cock was in her throat that finally pushed Neville over the edge. His balls tightened and he pumped four shots of cum into Hannah’s throat with a fifth coming as she pulled back to capture his cum on her tongue. All the girls moved from their positions after their group orgasm and settled across Neville’s body.

Neville’s cock had not softened and the girls took turns stroking it with their hands. Hannah was not paying attention as she was content with the taste of Neville’s spend still lingering on her tongue and settling in her stomach. But she was brought back to reality when she felt everyone staring at her. “Hannah hasn’t cum yet” Neville said and she shivered at the predatory look he and all the girls gave her before they pounced at her.

\---

**…Professor Severus Snape’s Teachers Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Severus Snape felt like he had been living a nightmare. The past few months had been absolutely unbearable. Nowhere was safe from what he considered personal insults to him. It was like he had been forced back into his time as a student.

Potter and Longbottom strutting around the school. Their attitudes flying in face of tradition and decency. Minerva walking around flaunting her body like a 2 galleon whore. And now Poppy and Pomona had joined her. He had won, he thought to himself for the millionth time. He was the one that was supposed to be vindicated but instead, everything was trying to repeat.

A sinister smile slipped unto his face. He was determined that all of history would repeat and James Potter’s son would be just as dead as his father and Minerva would be his or forced to crawl back into decay and depression.

He had finally been contacted by Lucius. He was irritated with the man for taking so long to contact him but the news was too good for him to not be pleased anyway. Lucius still would not inform him as to the extent of the Dark Lords plan nor did the man confide in him that it was the Dark Lord’s plan at play. But he knew.

Severus smiled to himself. Lucius thought him unaware of the return of the Dark Lord. He always enjoyed the moments during his spying when he was the only person with the most clear and complete view of the entire playing field.

The Dark Lord had thought to do exactly what Dumbledore hoped to do and use the attack as a cover for further moves. The Dark Lord wanted to re-establish Lucius in society and in the ministry at the expense of Hagrid while Dumbledore wanted to use the distraction to eliminate support from Potter.

Severus was determined to help in both ventures. If for no other reason than the bubbling fool did not deserve what he had. He had met the oaf’s vampire slut and had to grudgingly admit that the creature was beautiful. Even above the typical beauty associated with vampires. Severus’ ego would not allow himself to believe that she was anything but blind or stupid though as it was the only explanation he could imagine for the amount of time she spent with the dim man.

It was no matter because when the plan was executed, Hogwarts would be short some staff, Potter’s support would be gone and the headmaster would be positioned to humble the brat. Then the school could go back to the way it should be. With his Slytherins at the top of the school winning the House cup and Quiditch cup. He would be able to punish the little brats anyway he saw fit again and if he was lucky the headmaster would seek his help to further break the boy after his losses.

Perhaps he would defy the headmaster and kill Potter instead of Minerva. He would claim her when she had nothing less and perhaps pick up the Vampiress as well when Hagrid was rotting away in prison. The two Amazon bitches and Pomona and Poppy as well.

If anyone had been in the same room with Severus Snape they would have cringed and possibly run in fear and disgust at the look that passed over his face. He had been forced to endure watching Potter be happy with his whores and on top of that, he had been denied his right to punish the students the way he wanted and the way he thought they deserved, but he only had to wait a week for the Dark Lord to strike and that would mean the beginning of the end for Potter’s happiness.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, a small smile gracing his features. He did not know he was smiling and had he known he might have stopped to re-evaluate himself and the things he were doing. Unfortunately no one was in his office with him to point it out and he was too busy trying to be stoically pleased at the information Severus had provided to notice himself.

He was not so detached that he didn’t realize that both he and Tom intended to use the coming attacks as a cover to do other things. He was sure Tom’s movements would be subtle and likely be more political in nature. As leader of the light Albus could not kill openly as Tom could but he, unlike Tom, could make political moves openly.

He and Tom were polar opposites of one another and Albus chuckled at the thought that their strengths and weaknesses seemed to complement each other. Continuing the chess metaphor for his life and decisions he typically used, he wondered about Tom’s goals. His goal was to bring his knight back under control.

With the information he received from Severus it was clear that Tom was seeking to remove one of his pawns and empower one of his own Knights. “Or perhaps a Bishop?” Albus thought with a chuckle. One of the things he did while strategizing was to identify what piece each player represented. Both to him and to his opponent as that was not always the same.

Albus refocused on his deliberations. Severus’ information suggested that another attack was imminent and Albus wondered which student or teacher would die. He didn’t believe he was the target but had charmed his clothes and glasses against the Basilisk. The identity of the creature having been known to Albus Dumbledore since the first attack fifty years previous. Making himself immune to direct attack was a move he was sure that Tom would anticipate.

In preparation for the attack, Lucius was poised to push the Minister of Magic to arrest Hagrid based on the incident from the large man’s youth. Albus thought that was a clever target. Hagrid was a known friend of Harry Potter and was recently connected to a vampire. Having him linked to an attack against a student would not only diminish Harry Potter but also stop the good publicity that the vampire girl was getting. The acceptance of her and the Lycans, two beings that were previously considered dark, was an affront to the dark aligned families.

Albus figured that the attack would likely be against one of Potter’s friends which served his purposes in the game. The combination of having his friend murdered and Hagrid hauled off in chains should push the boy to do something. At which point Albus would strike and move to eliminate Minerva and likely the Capstonson brothers with her.

**…Potter Rooms, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry looked around at his friends and allies. It was especially satisfying to see Ron and his girls as they petted their Drakes. The creatures, as if sensing what was coming, all hatched the previous day and Ron had been beside himself with joy ever since. He was currently petting the dog sized creature’s snout while the small animal puffed smoke.

Hermione’s and Tracey’s were curled at their feet and Lavenders was trying get Ron’s Drake’s attention by swiping at its tail. Ron had named his Drake, Godric. Harry smiled as he realized how proud Ron was to consider himself part of Gryffindor. Hermione had chosen Athena, which was equally obvious to Ron’s choice. Lavender had continued the mythical goddess trend by naming hers Sif and Tracey, not to be out done, went with Isis.

Tonight was one of the few times that he was meeting with the entirety of what he saw as his privy council. All the children were present physically and all the adults, including the ones in the castle, were present through floating magical mirrors. Harry thought it funny that they were meeting because the first part of the plan revolving around Hagrid was about to be executed and he was not present nor did he know what was coming.

Mytsi was obviously not pleased about Hagrid not being included even though she understood why. The large man had made an amazing transformation since his relationship with the former ghost had begun. He had stopped drinking and now carried himself with a great deal care and dignity. Mytsi constantly compared him to a Viking god with his beard groomed and his hair braided. While he still dressed in leathers and furs, his clothes were much more neatly tailored and done in more contemporary styles.

Harry was sure that by the summer Hagrid would have a seat on his council but that time had not yet arrived. Hagrid was fully primed for it but it would not be until Harry showed himself responsible for clearing the half-giant’s name. Mytsi joked that Hagrid was ready to swear himself to the House of Potter simply for bringing her into his life. “If for no other reason than the amazing sex.” Mytsi concluded but was disappointed that she had scandalized no one.

Harry knew Mytsi was likely right about Hagrid’s loyalties especially as he had started to grow a reputation for having the utmost discretion especially as it pertained to the House of Potter. But the reason to leave Hagrid in the dark was to make sure that he could not be implicated and because the plan was not quite a fait accompli and Harry did not want to give the kind man false hope.

After discussing the preparations, they moved to discussing who the victim should be. It had been months since the last attack. The delay was not only to increase the suspense but also to allow the mandrake restorative potion to be closer to completion. As it stood, the next victim would only be petrified for about a week, but would miss the culmination of the plan. The first part of the discussion was about how close the victim should be to Harry to make his planned response appropriate.

It was Ron who volunteered Hermione to be the next victim. He joked that she was becoming too focused on her school work and needed a break anyway. That had made the girl in question blush. Karli knew it was because the girl was turned on by Ron’s control of her and she shared a knowing grin with the submissive girl. Hermione returned the smile. Outside of her lovers, Karli was her best friend as they understood each other the best.

Despite being uncomfortable with planning the attack of a student, Minerva and Septima agreed that Hermione was the best choice. She was part of Harry’s inner circle, but not a sworn retainer. She was also a muggleborn. The meeting went on after that decision making sure everyone knew what their responsibility would be.

Once the Hagrid portion was executed. The second part of the mission was the disposal of the thousand year old Basilisk. It was clear that the creature was a true monster having been corrupted first by Slytherin and then by Tom Riddle. In his Lamia persona Harry had had to listen to the reawakened beast go on and on about “the cleansing” and it was clear the creature was beyond redemption.

Sirius and Remus outlined how they intended to have the Basilisk rendered down to its various parts and sold. “Based on Harry’s measurements and some discrete investigation, the Basilisk should yield about 500 million galleons over 5 years.” Osirus said. The key would be to control supply. Basilisks, like dragons, were very valuable as potions ingredients and wand cores primarily but also had other esoteric uses. As with dragons, the entirety of Basilisk could be preserved and sold.

What made this Basilisk even more valuable was the quantity of material that it would provide as well as the potency due to its age. Basilisk’s ingredients were already very rare and very expensive and Osirus was actually giddy with the financial possibilities. Mytsi was shocked when Harry announced that after expenses (which included 15% to be split between Harry, Ron and Lavender as they were the ones meant to defeat the creature), the money would be split between her and Hagrid as the primary victims. Everyone laughed when Harry suggested that in 10 years Hagrid could be wealthier than Malfoy.

Sirius and Remus laughed at the gob smacked expression on the ghost vampire’s face. But moved on to outline the story that they had come up with. Part of the endeavor’s purpose was to expand on the legend of Harry Potter. As such an epic tail was crafted to describe the fight between Harry and the Basilisk. Lavender and Ron were included of course and Harry had to admit that even knowing it was bullshit, he was engrossed by the story.

Once the plan was solidified and everyone knew their parts, the group discussed some other business issues from the various corporations represented including the creation of the corporation that would manage and sell the Basilisk parts. Hagrid and Mytsi would own the company outright and then trade some shares to diversify across many businesses.

Sirius was especially interested as he believed that Osirus’s estimate for the Basilisk was low. He thought they would not only get more supply than was estimated but that they would make more from it than was estimated. He believed that they could expect as much as 250 million galleons from the venom alone.

In the end Mytsi kept a 60% stake for her and Hagrid and traded the remaining 25% for stakes in all the other companies. Ron also traded away 1% of his stake to Sirius for piece of the Grimmauld Commons and the right to some land to build his own casino there. With that the meeting ended.

Once all the mirrors deactivated Ron grabbed Hermione and started to pull her toward his room. He whispered something in her ear before leaving that caused her blush and nod her head. Harry only heard something about leaving enough for her to still be leaking when she woke up.

Harry was sure he had a pretty good idea about what Ron and Hermione’s relationship would be like for the remaining days leading up to her petrification. He looked over to Karli and decided it was a good idea. When Karli’s eyes met his he was pleased to see her quivered under his stare.

\---

Harry’s eyes roamed over Karli’s body. At 14 she was one of the most beautiful women he knew. She would have been exquisite if magic had never touched her life but Harry’s runes had given her all the benefits of being born magical and then some.

She was currently hovering in front of him, his magic holding her up for his inspection. Her body was held firmly as if she was strapped to a St. Andrews Cross and she was pitched back fifteen degrees. She was squirming under his gaze. Something he enjoyed which is why he left her without a blindfold. He loved the range of facial expressions his actions caused in her.

He had even mimicked straps with his magic and he could see her wrist and ankles start to bruise under the pressure of his magic holding her down. He walked closer to her. Her eyes wide and following his movements because her head was immobile.

He traced his fingers up her legs as he admired her body. Her skin was flawless. The red and green of the runic tattoos he marked her with still vibrant against her flush skin. He had already left her hanging like this with invisible magical feathers dancing across her body for twenty minutes and he enjoyed the effect they had on her as she had a wild needy look in her eyes and light coating of sweat on her body.

His fingers danced across her thighs and he felt her muscles tense in anticipation. When he got close to her core he flicked her gem dangling from her clit and her whole body seized up and a pulse of electricity traveled through her. She tried to scream but only a muffled sound came from behind the ball gag fastened in her mouth.

The jolt only lasted a second and when it ended her body relaxed. He could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to calm. The whole time he had continued to trace his finger across her body and when she seemed like she had regained a bit of herself, he flicked the ring in her nipple and her body convulsed with another pulse of electricity.

Karli’s entire body was on fire. Her eyes followed her master as he continued to walk around her body. She was trying to catch her breath from the intense feeling he had just given her when he walked out of her visual range and she could not move her head to try and follow him.

She had thought that when he hadn’t blind folded her she would be less surprised by what he would do to her but he had once again found a way to assert his dominance over her and she was already lost in the sensations.

Something bit into both her nipples at the same time her back arched as it reacted to the pain. It was so different from the shock that it cause her to orgasm, or pee on herself. She wasn’t sure. She know her pussy had exploded with pleasure and then expressed something as felt it on her legs but she wasn’t sure what it was.

She was drifting off again when another electric shock pulled her attention back to what was happening to her. HE body felt as if it was on fire. Then her master appeared in her visual rang again with an ice cube floating over his palm.

He turned over his hand and the cube fell slowly toward her over heated body. Her eyes locked on the slowly descending cube. She wasn’t sure what the cold would feel like and the anticipation had her body twitching involuntarily.

It connected with her body and it felt like her g-spot had moved to her nipple. She screamed as a massive orgasm over took her. Her eyes closed. IN the midst of the orgasm she distinctly felt the ice cube moving across the swell of her breast, across her chest. Then just before it reached her other nipple it vanished.

She groaned at the loss. Then the electricity ran through her again. She opened her eyes and saw the trail of water that the ice cube had left actually boiling off of her. The image seared itself into her mind and started to tremble again.

She didn’t know how long she was left to tremble in pain and pleasure but she was not touched again till her body stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

She felt her legs moving up and back till they were held in her favorite position. The frog tie forced her pussy to be exposed and put pressure on her flexibility. There was also something about it that got to Harry and he always fucked her harder when she was in that position.

She looked at him when he stepped in between her legs with his hard cock sticking straight out from his body and bouncing slightly. Just before she was sure he would put it in her. Another electric pulse ran through her body. She had not expected it and her back arched farther than it had during their entire play time.

All the air left her body and when the pulse left her she took a deep breath only for it to be forced back out of her when Harry sank his cock in her to the hilt. Before she could get her bearings he started to speak rapidly in parseltongue and pleasure exploded all over her body.

Her nipples and tongue ring were something but her pussy felt like ground zero of a pleasure nuclear bomb. Her clit was so hard she thought it would jump off her body and all for of Harry cock piercings seemed to be attacking her g-spot and his cock has tapping a fast beat against her cervix.

Her body could not take any more and she slipped fully into her subspace. She was lost in world of pleasure where she could feel each individual stimuli separately and all together. Her body vibrating in constant orgasm.

Harry looked at the blissed out girl beneath him with great pride. All of his girls were submissive in one way or the other and he loved fucking them into this state. He looked down at his cock as it pushed in an out of Karli’s pussy. He loved the look of a pussy when his cock was in it. Her lips were red with the intense arousal and her clit was almost perpendicular to her body.

Finally the pleasure became too much for him and he deposited a load right against Karli’s cervix and smiled as she moaned from behind her ball gag, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Karli came back to herself. She knew where she was because it was always where she found herself after an intense session with Harry. They were in the giant bath tub and he was bathing her. He called it after care but she called it love time. She loved it as much as she love the session. It was the only time she felt comfortable with Harry serving her.

He pulled her into his lap and lowered her on to his cock. It was not the hard fucking of earlier but instead he held her and washed her back as she wrapped her hands around his neck and just enjoyed the feeling of his cock resting inside her. It was her favorite feeling.

\---

**…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus Lupin smiled when the mirrors deactivated. He thought wistfully about James and how proud the man would be of his son. Every Saturday he and Sirius would meet to discuss Harry and how amazing he was. The two liked to think that James was there in spirit and they were updating him about the amazing achievements of the boy.

Sometimes it would devolve into long discussions about how hot the group of girls he had surrounded himself were. And how much more beautiful they were all likely to be. Other times it would be Sirius and Remus arguing about whose Harem was better. Sirius had the numbers but even he could not argue that a Veela, a Lycan, a Succubus and a naughty Teacher (glasses and all) made for an impressive and diverse group.

When this prank finally concluded, Remus was sure they would need a bottle of brandy to aid in the discussion. It gave him a thought and he called for Blanche. The woman had taken the position of his executive assistant. Stephanie was his right hand and ‘Tima was his main advisor. Michelle didn’t want to do anything but be a sex demon. She made meetings interesting, that was for sure.

Blanche arrived and he asked her to order an old expensive bottle of brandy. She nodded, Remus and Sirius’ Saturday nights were becoming legendary and it was a time for the two set of women to get together and have their own gab night. She planned to order three bottles. Two for them and one for the boys.

 Before she could leave Stephanie walked in with a woman trailing behind her. Remus recognized her from his days in Hogwarts but was surprised by her scent. He looked at the woman who did not seem as pale as she should have been and said “Rita Skeeter! You’re a vampire?” Rita looked at Remus and said “I didn’t think you would remember me. My name is Kavita now.”


	14. When A Plan Comes Together Pt.1

**…Somewhere Within the Pipes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The large creature moved through the castle to the rendezvous point. It was excited as it was time for the masters plan to be enacted. Many times in the last months as the master insisted that they hold while he made arrangements, the large snake considered whether it was time to kill its master as it had planned. But not only had the master been smart enough to never leave himself open to an attack but the master was able to convince it that the plan was working rather well.

Listening to the master tell of the fear and disorder caused by the killing of the two children excited the large snake. Pleased that it was finally completing his first masters final revenge against the fools who would allow the unworthy within the castle. As it moved, it passed two students walking together. The red hair reminded it of his first master’s most hated enemy and so it used its gaze on the student and their companion before moving on to the ambush point where the last victim was found. After completing the kill, the Snake slithered back to the chamber pleased.

**…Changing Rooms, Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ron and Harry received the signal from Athena, who had watched over Hermione until she had been petrified. They nodded solemnly to each other before exiting the changing rooms and moving on to the Quiditch pitch. The Bludgers had just been released when Professor McGonagall arrived. After a quick word with Madame Hooch and a Sonorous spell cast upon herself, the deputy headmistress announced that the match had been cancelled and all student were to report to their common rooms.

When the stadium was clear except for Harry, Ron and the Professor, she turned to them and said “Your plan might have worked a little better than expected, Mr. Potter. Not only was Hermione petrified but so was Percy Weasley and Ms. Clearwater. The two boys looked at each other before following the Deputy Head who had briskly started walking away.

**…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the time they reached the hospital wing they had been joined by all of the girls and they silently entered the large room together. They quickly moved to Hermione’s bed which was set up with a curtain around it and looked down at Hermione’s face which was stuck in a smirk. The look on her face caused Tracey to snort. “Only Hermione would face a giant snake with a smirk on her face.”

No one was able to return a comment as Tracey’s snort had drawn out Madam Pomphrey from her office. Typically she would not allow that many students to visit at the same time but even the noise she had heard, had been quiet and when she saw Ron and Harry move on to look at Percy she decided to leave them be and go back to her office.

Harry looked over at the still forms of Percy and Penelope. They had not been part of the plan, but he was pleased that they had been involved. They were both considered part of his group and Percy was a member of the family sworn to him. His response would be more than justified. He looked over to see Ron take Hermione’s hand. Lavender broke the silence by saying “I wonder how turned on she is from being so completely restrained”

That caused everyone to laugh. Hermione and Ron’s bondage games had become the stuff of legends. Harry recalled the time he helped Ron secure the great hall and tying Hermione to the headmaster’s chair. Or the time his invisibility cloak had been brought out of retirement to leave her naked in Charms class. Hermione truly loved to be tied up and restrained and it only just occurred to Harry that when Ron volunteered her he was being both a good aid to Harry and a good master to Hermione.

After having a chuckle and discussing some of the things he should do to her while she was in that state to tell her about later, the group put their game faces on. It was time to move to the next phase. Harry called an elf to bring their dueling robes and when it arrived, they all changed into them. Next, all their dragons were called forth from the various tattoos where they rested. Karli along with Isis and Sarah would stay to guard Hermione but the remainder moved toward the door of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey returned before they took two steps and screamed at the dragon like creature in her medical wing. Harry turned to her and before she could complain said, in the most authoritative voice she had ever heard from him, “The House of Potter is obviously under attack and it shall not stand. Isis will stay to guard our fallen comrade.” The mediwitch could not bring herself to do anything but nod.

Harry nodded in return and said “She will not stop you from treating her, but only you or a member of House Potter will be allowed near her. Is that clear?” After another nod, the eight students and eight Drakes marched out the room looking to Madam Pomphrey like they were going to war. After looking over at the still girl in the bed and the muggle girl who looked ready to take all comers, she decided to check her potion stores. She was afraid she might need them before the night was out.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was very pleased with the events of the day. Not only did it confirm once again that he was getting accurate information from Severus but it meant his own plans could likely continue on. He had not expected a dual attack but on reflection it made sense. A lot of time had passed since the last attack so it made sense that the resumption of them would increase the stakes.

The only disappointment was that once again no one had been killed. He knew that it would take an indirect viewing of the Basilisk’s eyes to cause petrification instead of death and Hermione was found carrying a mirror. It was evidence that the girl was too smart for Albus’ liking that she had even come up with that defense.  What was worrying was that no such method was found on Percy Weasley or Penelope Clearwater. He could not figure out why they were not dead and he hated unanswered questions.

A chime sounded and Albus smiled to himself. He waited a moment still trying to decide if he should act surprised at the guest he was about to receive through his flu or try to throw them off with how knowledgeable he was. He decided to go with surprise as a second chime rang through. Severus did not have enough deniability and no matter that there would be a myriad of places that he could have become aware, the dour head of Slytherin would be the assumed source.

He rose and slowly moved to his fireplace and sat in the low padded stool that was there. He waited for the third chime and then waited a further 15 seconds before calmly answering it. “Oh, Minister Fudge, Can I help you?” The irritated face floating in green flames barked “Move back Dumbledore, we’re coming through” Albus chuckled to himself as he moved out of the way. Not only could they not come through if he chose to prevent them but it was always clear when the minister thought he had an upper hand because he would call him by his last name. When the table turned, it would be back to Albus.

Albus settled back in his comfortable chair behind his desk and rose an eyebrow as eight people came through the flu and into his office. He recognized all of them and was unsurprised by who the minister chose for this adventure. Four of the men were Aurors assigned to the Minister’s security detail. Of course there was the minister himself and Lord Ogden. Lord Ogden was the most traditionalist member left on the Board of Governors since the house cleaning caused by the Sirius Black scandal.

The seventh person was a reporter with the Daily Prophet. The newspaper had become disturbingly reliable recently but Joseph Baker was still known to Albus to be someone the Minister could count on to pen stories that had a spin favorable to him and his desires.

The last man was not a complete surprise but Albus was impressed that he had managed to find a way to come. Lucius Malfoy was once again in his office and he wondered how the Minister was going to justify his presence. He looked at the group of men arrayed in his office and decided it was time for the show to start. “How can I help you gentlemen?” he said simply.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic could bluster with the best of them but he was currently in a position that he did not often find himself. He had all the cards. The headmaster had obviously lost control of the school and there were likely children dead after another attack on the school grounds. An attack that the man had not reported to the DMLE. The Minister rightfully did not like the amount of power the old man in front of him held but his dislike was more out of jealousy than any “good government” position.

For years he had been convinced it was only a matter of time before the man took the position of Minister of Magic as well and Cornelius was determined not to relinquish his fiefdom. So it was with an unusually calm and determined voice that the Minister said “Dumbledore, this is serious. It is clear that you have lost control of this school or worse are unable to protect the students.”

He took a breath to relish the surprised look on the man’s face before he continued “We are here to take steps to protect the students and the first one is to remove Rubeus Hagrid as he was the perpetrator the last time this happened and is the likely culprit this time as well” At the end of his speech, it was clear the minister was pleased with the look of shock and horror on the face of the headmaster.

Minister Fudge truly believed, as did most people, that Hagrid was one of Albus Dumbledore’s favorites and to be able to take the large man away to Azkaban right from under the Chief Warlock’s protection was to be a coup for the Minister’s office. Even when Albus eventually secured the man’s release Cornelius was sure he would be seen as elevated to the political level of the man in front of him.

“May I ask why Mr. Malfoy is with you?” Albus asked after enough time passed to “get over his shock”. The minister rushed to answer before Lucius recognizing that Albus was baiting the man by not referring to him as Lord Malfoy. “LORD Malfoy is here at my request as an impartial witness. WE would not want there to be any sign of impropriety from the minister’s office”

Albus stood with a resigned sigh and a defeated demeanor. Everything was going as he had hoped but he found himself impressed at Malfoy’s addition. No one with any sense would consider Lucius Malfoy impartial but from a political perspective it was clever. The minister, a member of the school board and an impartial Wizengamot member made for a formidable group. Albus led the men out of his office.

**…Gamekeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus Hagrid answered the door to find an odd group of people standing at his threshold. He, of course, recognized the Minister and Professor Dumbledore but was also familiar with Lord Malfoy and Lord Ogden. The other five men were not familiar to Hagrid. “Can I help you?”

Albus watched as the Minister gleefully explained that they would be arresting the large man on suspicion of attacking students as he was the culprit the previous time. Despite knowing that he was sacrificing a pawn, Albus felt something shift fundamentally when Hagrid looked to him for moment in expectation before turning away. Before Albus could think on it too much Mytsi arrived. Pondering that mystery later, is when Albus would recognize that Hagrid was now speaking in more cultured tones.

Mytsi’s presence was not part of the plan but she would not force Hagrid to endure this travesty alone. She knew that his fear and anxiety would not last long but that was more than she was willing to allow for the man that she was falling quite deeply for. Her appearance, especially among the group of bigots, created a great deal of consternation. The Minister threatened to have her staked and she laughed at them. She was pleased to see Hagrid laugh as well and more pleased to see how unsettled the two of them laughing made the visitors.

After promising him that he would not be alone Mytsi kissed Hagrid before standing next to him, daring someone to stop her. Even Lucius was surprised and grudgingly respectful at the grace and dignity Hagrid used to draw himself together and follow them.  The Malfoy head had come not only to watch more of his plan unfold but to witness Hagrid fall apart. He was angry that the man had denied him that as they led him to the front gates of Hogwarts.

As they moved off Albus announced that he would leave them now. He would later realize that Hagrid had neither been surprised nor disappointed at him leaving. But for the moment the man was eager to get back to his office. With Hagrid arrested, Albus knew the next attack would be the most devastating and meant to be viewed as retaliation. He would assign patrol duties and it would be sad when certain teachers died on those patrols.         

**…Hogwarts Gates, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Lucius Malfoy was irritated. No he was angry. His mission had started marvelously, highlighted by the chance to see the pathetic Minister actually score points against Albus Dumbledore. It had started to go downhill when they confronted the obvious half-breed and instead of cowering, the man had remained calm. There had been a moment when the man had recognized that he would get no help form the headmaster that Lucius saw panic almost start to rise but then the Vampire bitch arrived.

He seriously considered killing her right then but it was clear that despite her obvious concern for the pathetic man child, she was poised and ready. Attacking a 600 year vampire at night and without preparation was beyond stupid and so Lucius had been forced to watch her ease Hagrid’s fears.

Albus had left them at that point suggesting that he was going to start making calls on Hagrid’s behalf. Something about the interaction did not ring true and he noticed the Vampire scowling at the back of the headmaster as he moved quickly toward the castle. He imagined that his machinations were causing more problems than they had imagined. He had just completed that thought when they passed through the gates of the castle grounds.

Cornelius was terrified. Lucius had assured him that this would go smoothly and that by the time anyone found out about it he would have good press coverage to protect him from any real fall out. But he didn’t think that was still true as standing in front of him was Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror Office, and they were accompanied by Remus Lupin and an additional nine Lycans.

The minister had met Lycans before but it wasn’t until he stood facing them in what was a very tense standoff that he realized how daunting it would be to have to fight even one of them. That two of them were in their fully transformed state had nearly made him piss himself and when he looked at his supposed body guards they didn’t look in any shape to guard him should this confrontation go pear shaped.

Cornelius looked over to Joe Baker and winced at the look in the man’s face. Since the Daily Prophet had been purchased it had become almost impossible to control the media as he once could. The Minister could still count on friendly reporters to paint him in a good light but even he knew that Joe could not pass up the scandalous story that was developing in front of him.

Hagrid was actually not surprised when he was told the Minister of Magic intended to have him arrested for the attacks happening in the school. From the moment the Chamber of Secrets was mentioned he was sure he was on borrowed time. He had expected the headmaster to make sure he was not arrested though and expected to instead be fired. He was not really bothered by the thought. He hoped to be able to explore the world with Mytsi.

He had been hurt to see that the headmaster did not stop his arrest from happening. Since he had started dating Mytsi, he had been considering his relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Mytsi was generally ignorant of the modern wizarding world. Despite the truth of her existence, she was still 50 years removed from the world.  Hagrid had acted as a guide for her and Mytsi had asked some pointed questions about Albus Dumbledore’s positions and why he never used any of that power to help Hagrid past getting him the job at the school.

Hagrid had no good answers to those questions but still considered the headmaster an ally. Standing in his doorway looking at the man and seeing him making a half-hearted attempt to stop his arrest brought those questions back to the fore for Hagrid. Hagrid knew that as Headmaster, the man could not help him but he was also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which meant he was also a justice of the court. Something changed for Hagrid right then and he would never see the headmaster the same again.

He had felt himself about to give up again when Mytsi arrived and re-anchored him. Just her presence reminded him that he had friendship and love in his life and that was something to fight for. The fact that she had quickly accessed the situation and instantly stood with him made him feel good. In the end he agreed to go peacefully telling his girlfriend that it would work out and he didn’t want her risking herself for him.

Now Hagrid found himself in a crowd of people and by the way he was being looked at, apparently he had powerful friends within the group.              It was clear that at the very least Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were outraged that he was being taken away. When Mytsi supplied that the plan was to deliver him straight to Azkaban, Augusta and Amelia joined in the outrage and Sirius blew his top.

**...Office of the Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic**

Director Amelia Bones was not a member of Harry’s council. She was fiercely independent and was one of the few members of wizarding society that thought it important that departments like hers remain unaligned in a political sense. For Amelia that was particularly difficult in the case of the rising power that was Harry Potter. Partially that was because she agreed with everything he was trying to do. He and Neville Longbottom, along with their Vassals, Retainers and allies, had been like a Pepper Up potion for all of magical Britain.

Britain had, in less than two years, re-established itself as a major player on the international stage, no longer resting on only its long history. The Potter Group, The Longbottom Group and the Grimmauld Commons had also shown the British magicals the power of the Prima Potentia Magicae and they had brought a pride back to the wizard in the streets.

For Amelia Bones, none of that made her political independence difficult. She was a committed public servant and despite being happy that Magical Britain was doing well, it just made her more committed to match the efforts of the private sector with exemplary good government. What made her independence difficult was that her niece was in a relationship with the boy and would not stop singing his praises.

Susan’s letters had painted a picture of a young man that any woman would love to be with. Amelia had been worried that with five other girlfriends, that Susan would eventually be hurt by lack of attention or hurt because of the arrogance that could easily develop in a young man with multiple girlfriends and a fortune. But Harry had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to her niece. 

She had had the opportunity to watch them interact during the summer and was impressed with not only Harry but his retainer, Ron. Both boys moved within and around their group of girlfriends easily and with care. Amelia was envious that her niece had found a boy that was so good at having six girlfriends when she had seen so many men fail at having one. Her own failed love life was a testament to that.

It had been while she was visiting Potter Castle that Harry and his council had invited her to sit and speak with them. Sitting in the large office she was sure she was finally to be disappointed. All of the adults were present including Minerva McGonagall and Harry was the only one of the children present. She was already thinking of how she would break it to Susan that the boy was only using her for her connections within the ministry when she had been struck dumb by what they were saying.

Harry Potter had assured her that he did care very much for her niece but was aware that his relationship with the red head could create rumors of impropriety between his House and the Ministry and especially her department. He promised her that despite the fact that a person of his financial and political station could and would normally seek aid and favors from within the ministry he would never ask her for such a favor. Nor would anyone attached to him.

Amelia had been very impressed with the young boy. It was true that backroom deals was the way of politics and that despite feeling wrong, was actually not illegal. To say that he would not engage in that type of dealing with her to protect both her and her niece from rumors was greatly appreciated. At the same time it was a great disappointment because he and his group were exactly the type of Wizengamot member she liked working with.

As the director sat looking through a file she had to admit that the day she was currently caught in was the closest they had come to breaking her promise to keep her separate from their dealings. But even she would admit that projecting propriety had its limits. It had started when word reached her that another attack had occurred at Hogwarts. In short order she had Augusta Longbottom and Sirius Black in her office.

It was decided that it was long past time that Albus Dumbledore be confronted on his failure to protect the students. Amelia agreed and called for the head of the Aurors before the four of them left by flu to the Auror office in Hogsmeade. Walking up to the castle they were met by Remus Lupin and nine Lycans. Two of them in full wolf form.

Amelia knew it would never happen but she would love to have a couple of them in the Auror ranks. Having one in her bed might not be too bad either, an annoying voice whispered inside her head. The six men and three women looked incredibly powerful. But they were there because Remus was a Vassal to the House of Potter and sworn to protect it and he considered the House under attack.

It wasn’t until they reached the gated of the school and ran into the Minister of Magic that her day truly went to shit. The Minister along with Lord Ogden, Lord Malfoy and four Aurors were arresting Rubeus Hagrid for being responsible for the attacks. One look over to Rufus allowed Amelia to confirm that no arrest order had been issued for Hagrid and that meant that the Minister was in the process of kidnapping and being aided by the Aurors to do it.

Director Bones looked up from the report she was reviewing when there was a knock on her door. She took a breath before saying “Enter”. Rufus Scrimgeour entered her office and sat down across from her. After a moment of silence the man reported what he had discovered.

The Head of the Auror Office was surprised at how far Director Bones had authorized him to go investigating what was going on. It had been Sirius Black’s recommendation to uncover every stone. In his angry rant he had reminded all present that he had been a victim of an overzealous demand for closure that ignored the cause of justice. He had appealed to Amelia personally that she interview everyone with veritaserum and publish the transcripts to avoid any conspiracy theories.

Rufus was surprised that the Director had agreed with him. It was typical to be very careful about what was shared with the public so as to avoid panic but the idea that someone was once again to be put in Azkaban without a trial had pissed of Amelia Bones. If Rufus was honest with himself, he was deeply disturbed as well. 

Rufus reported on what was found. He had picked up on his boss’s anger and been exceedingly thorough. The next day’s paper would report that Lucius Malfoy was the culprit behind the attacks. He had been in possession of a dark artifact left by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and had secretly given it to Ginny Weasley. Here Rufus paused to say that he had already sent a detachment to the school to try and save the girl from the cursed object.

Amelia nodded, suppressing her worry for one of her niece’s girlfriends, and indicated to Rufus to continue. Rufus went on to outline that the four Aurors that were assigned to the Minister’s security detail were also arrested. This had not been the first time the Minister had used them to violate someone’s rights. They had basically been acting as the Minister’s enforcers.

Amelia made a note that the Ministry detail would be put back into a rotation. She was unsure why that had changed but it would be done. Rufus continued by reporting on the arrest of the Minister of Magic. He paused to look at Amelia and she nodded in acknowledgement of how big a scandal it would be. He nodded back and started to outline the list of crimes the Minister had committed. Her eyes opened wide at the depth of the corruption and how far back it had gone.

Rufus ended by saying that Lord Ogden was not to be charged with any crime. He was guilty only of being easily manipulated. Unfortunately for him, Amelia’s insistence on total transparency with the media would mean a great deal of embarrassment for him. Rufus completed his report and handed a written copy across the desk. He stood to leave but at the door he was stopped by Amelia’s voice “Rufus, I want them all alive and well at their trials. Assume that there are parties, within the ministry, that will try to stop that from happening and plan accordingly.” Rufus nodded before exiting the room.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Long before all of the secrets of the Minister would be discovered, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk content. The game had started and he had been prepared. His opponent undoubtedly thought he had scored some major victories against him but Albus knew it was more of a feint devised by greater knowledge of the field of play.

He called Severus to his office and told him about what happened. The man was as pleased as Albus had seen him in a long time. Albus warned that the major attack would likely come within the week and they should be prepared to act quickly. As soon as he said that, two things happened almost simultaneously.

The first was the wards telling him that twelve people had just crossed the wards and were heading toward the castle. The fact that the wards let them in meant that they had no ill intent for the students and had legitimate business on the grounds. Albus only had time to wonder who they were when the wards announced that the Basilisks was moving through the halls.

Albus looked to Severus and said “Apparently Tom is impatient. He attacks now; get to your position, I will send Minerva your way shortly.” With an equal parts gleeful and sinister expression, Severus left Albus’ office. Albus followed the man out and sent a patronus message to all the teachers to meet him at the main doors. He needed to see who the intruders were. He didn’t think it was Tom’s supporters but he thought it better to not leave unknowns at his back.

**…Main Doors, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was surprised at the group he found at the entrance to his school. Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin plus nine very dangerous looking large men greeted him when he arrived. The Lycans were a rising political power in the wizarding world which was surprising to people like Albus Dumbledore since it was obvious that the beings were not completely human. Albus had to admit that, with the obvious help of the Potter alliances, Remus had led what amounted to a political coup within magical Britain.

Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful                wizard and could recognize the contained power in the man across from him. He refocused, promising himself to give greater consideration to the Lycans once he had more control of Harry Potter as it was clear that they could be more than just a political danger to his long term plans. For now he wondered how the group’s presence would affect his current plans for the evening. His thought was interrupted by a loud scream and a monstrous sound. Before he could react all the adults, including the teachers who had just arrived in response to his patronus, rushed toward the sound.

Upon arrival the adults found Susan and Luna all leaning next to one of the drakes that Harry Potter had created. Standing over them was a crying Tracey who had her face buried in a stoic faced Daphne. In addition to the four girls, where and additional five drakes, all of whom were pacing the hall way and acting as guards for the group.

Albus was about to demand an explanation when he heard first Minerva then Augusta Longbottom gasp. That was followed by low growls that Albus figured came from the Lycans. He turned to see what they were reacted to and frowned. On the wall, written in what looked like blood were the words. “Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever”

It was Daphne who answered the many unanswered questions they all had. Albus listened intently as the Slytherin girl explained that Harry had declared the House of Potter under attack and they were marching back to the common room when Ginny attacked her own Drake and then ran off.

The young girl somehow got far ahead of them and when they caught back up they found the words on the wall and Ginny’s drake was lying on the floor hurt.  Harry said he had figured out where the Chamber was and He, Ron and Lavender ran off to try and save Ginny.

Daphne had been chosen to deliver this part of the story to the adults as she was the most believable. Susan could not convincingly lie and Luna thought the whole thing was great fun and could not get the words out without giggling in delight or being overly ominous, which since the message was that Harry had gone into the chamber of secrets after a monster, was amazing.

Before Albus could speak, Augusta turned and shot off a Patronus to the DMLE. The headmaster had to stop himself from cursing the woman. The last thing he wanted was the Aurors on site until after the events had concluded. He was distracted by that anger when all the Lycans vanished down the corridors. For such large beings they moved like ghosts and Albus was once again reminded that these Lycans were based on apex predators.

Albus was once again stymied when instead of awaiting his directions, the teachers also vanished down hallways and Remus and Minerva had appointed themselves as the communication center for the “Search and Rescue Operation”, as Remus called it. Sirius and Augusta also moved to the children to try and comfort them and Albus felt adrift in his own school. He was angry but not sure how to regain control of the situation. He finally suggested everyone move to his office and spent the whole time traveling their trying to salvage his plan.

**… Guest Teacher’s Quarters, 2nd Floor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gilderoy Lockhart finished packing his things. He had already come up with a plausible, if a bit weak, excuse for why he did not stay to fight whatever beast was attacking the school. He would wait for the details to come out about it and then claim to be injured in a one on one clash with it that occurred before the main fighting.  He knew it would not hold up to too much scrutiny but hoped that in the chaotic aftermath of whatever was to happen he would be believed.

That is when he heard footsteps hurrying past his door. Lockhart was not a particularly brave man when it came to direct confrontation but he had a bravery all his own. He was always willing to skulk into semi-dangerous situations and spy. Many of his stories came about this way, where he either witnessed the actual confrontation or heard the story as it was told in the immediate aftermath. It was important that he got to the story as soon as possible to limit the amount of people who knew about it.

He followed the noises to a girl’s bathroom and peaked through the door. Inside he saw four students as they walked into a hole in the wall. His instincts told him that this would likely be the story that catapulted him into the next level of fame and stardom so he waited a minute before following. He showed himself to be decent spy and relatively competent wizard by silencing his feet and casting a masking spell on himself that hid his smell.

**…Outer Chamber, Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At the bottom of the stairs he found a spot to hide as he looked at the four students as they prepared themselves for whatever they would be doing. Gilderoy was pleasantly surprised to see that one of the students was none other than Harry Potter. They reviewed the plan and Gilderoy found himself impressed. They were going to trick the “snake”, apparently that was what the beast was and then craft a much more imaginative story about the fight.

Gilderoy figured he would wait for them to do the work then obliviate them and craft a similar story but with him as the hero. Saving Harry Potter would not only increase his stardom by an additional factor but the book he was already planning on writing would make him a fortune. Unfortunately for him, despite being a competent wizard, he was operating with semi-professionals. He suddenly found himself lifted from his hiding spot and dumped in front of the students.

He surprised turn to fear when he turned and saw that it was a Drake that had dumped him before his future victims. The four people looked at him with frowns and he decided to try to convince them that he was on their side. He did not even have to lie much as he explained that he had heard them in the corridor outside his rooms and decided to follow them. He suggested that he followed them as part of his duty as a professor and was just about to confront them when the Drake found him.

Unfortunately for Gilderoy, Harry Potter was a relatively good Legimencer and he had only learned enough occlumency to hide the fact that he was lying, never having the patience to continue past his basic needs. He was trained enough to know when Harry Potter entered his mind and discovered his secrets, though. It had happened to him before and so he reacted as he normally did in such situations and snapped off a surprisingly fast “Obliviate”.

Gilderoy had fought for his life and career in similar situations before. He was not a very good writer and was not always good at fully covering his tracks. So he had been confronted in many ways and at many times about the truth. In every case his obvious laziness and pompousness had worked in his favor and the person or people confronting him had underestimated him.

His Obliviate spell casting, if such things were measured, would have been in the top ten percent of strength and precision in the world. With time he could cast a spell so thorough that the victim would not even recognize they were missing time or memories and with such power that a Master Legimencer, like Albus Dumbledore, would not even recognize that the mind had been tampered with.

There was no doubt with his speed and precision, had the four students underestimated him, that he could have snapped of four spells in more than enough time to tag them all. Unfortunately for him the four students were not in the habit of underestimating anyone. More unfortunate for him, Ron and Lavender took their duties toward their future Lord with supreme seriousness and Ron especially had a loyalty toward Harry Potter that was actually scary.

Three shield spells combined in front of Harry Potter in the same instant Lockhart’s spell left his wand. Ron, Lavender or Harry’s shield alone would have been enough to stop the spell, but Ron was vindictive about people attacking his Lord and his shield was purposely designed to not absorb the spell, as was typical, but instead reflect it. It was a testament to Ron’s personal power that he could cast the harder spell with the same speed he cast the easier one and it have enough power to reflect such a powerful Obliviate.

Gilderoy Lockhart had been moving instinctually and did not have the presence of mind to even recognize that his spell had backfired. It was only deep down in his subconscious in a place he did not have access to nor would ever had access to that his soul recognized that he had made the mistake that had always worked in his favor and had underestimated his opponents. Not because they seemed weak or incompetent but because they were students.

As the shields dissipated, Harry looked at the downed man and then over at Ron. Ron looked back him with defiance and determination. After a moment of tense silence, Harry smiled and then he and Ron burst into laughter. Lavender looked at the boys and then at Ginny. They both said “boys!” at the same time and then started to giggle as well.

Harry cast “Legimens” on the groggy professor and discovered that the spell that hit him was all power and no precision and thus had erased a good chunk of the man’s memories. Harry did not do a deep check but it seemed like the man had lost at least seven years of memory and past that his mind had become more muddled than Harry had seen in the most unorganized mind before.

Harry stunned the man and decided that he would just add the man to the story they would fabricate, exposing the man for all his crimes. Harry had all the details from his earlier scan and it would make for good secondary coverage. He looked over to Ginny and a plan started to formulate in his mind. He turned to his crew and they nodded. It was time for the main event.


	15. When A Plan Comes Together Pt.2

**…Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter in his Lamia form, Dasius, slithered in to the chamber of secrets with three seemingly dead or unconscious humans floating behind them and carrying an ornate staff. The large basilisk watched its master as it threw the bodies into a corner and moved in front of it. It was clear to the large snake that the humans were still alive and it wondered if Master intended them as a meal. While murdering the unworthy was enjoyable, the Basilisk did not like the taste of humans and did not relish digesting them.

Luckily the Master did not intend them as a meal but instead, they were taken to sew panic within the castle. The Basilisk felt its excitement growing as Master revealed that the time had come to truly cleanse the castle. The attacks during the year had caused the humans to lose faith in the headmaster and he had been removed. The large snake was pleased that the plan had gone well because even it could tell that the powerful mage might have made their coming victory more difficult.

With the headmaster gone, the Basilisk was sure that it could kill all the unworthy within the castle with no trouble. Then the Master said something unbelievable. The large creature looked over at Dasius as he said he would travel through the school in its mouth. The snake simply answered “Yess Masster” while internally amused at Dasius’ folly. His prey was going to voluntarily move within his jaws. That the lamia thought it so loyal amused the King of Snakes. Once it killed this “master”, the snake planned to continue the mission and cleanse the school of all the unworthy.

The snake opened its jaws to allow the fool to enter its mouth and waited for him to cross into its mouth. Sinister pleasure at what it was about to do was the last thought the Basilisk ever had before it died. Its death was quick and painless and designed to save as much of its body for harvesting as possible. Harry moved away to look at his handiwork.

His staff had extended in both directions going through the snake and pinning the creatures lower jaw to the stone floor and at the same time extended up into its brain. There was a reinforced ledge on either end to prevent the jaw from closing on Harry, just in case the snake had enough time or reflex to snap its mouth close and Harry had made the move while most of the body was still in the inner chamber to prevent any thrashing from hurting him or his friends.

Harry was most impressed with the tip off the staff, designed by Luna that once inside the brain broke off and acted as a portkey. Less than a second after piercing it, the large snakes brain appeared in the center of the chamber and the creature was dead. It had worked better than expected and the snake had not even had time to stiffen its muscles in alarm.

Harry went over to his friends and revived them. Ron, Lavender and Ginny looked at the massive creature and stared in wonder for a moment before turning to the brain and then to Harry. After a moment to appreciate the scale of what had been done, smiles blossomed on everyone’s faces. Ginny leapt into Harry’s arms and kissed him. He was still in his Lamia form and the passion of their kiss quickly escalated.

Ron turned from his sister and best friend and pulled Lavender over toward the snake. He started casting spells on the walls to simulate the battle they intended to report happened. Lavender settled in next to him and mock pouted. “I thought you were bringing me over here to give me some of what your sister was getting.” She felt her piercing vibrate before Ron said “Don’t worry we’ll have our fun before we leave” She knew Ron had override power over Hermione’s piercing but didn’t know he could control hers as well. It gave her a thrill but she promised herself to have a serious conversation with Professor McGonagall about keeping secrets.

\---

Ginny was busy kissing the half snake half man that she had all to herself. She did not know how Harry made the time but she never felt like she did not get her fair share of time with him. Despite the fact that he usually gave them time with him by themselves the love and affection that existed between all of his girls meant Ginny actually preferred being with Harry in group.

What was different was the idea of fucking a creature version of Harry. And as his long snake tongue slithered around her mouth and into the back of her throat she wondered what other Halfling forms he could take and fuck her in. That was a thought for another time as she felt the muscles of his snake lower half squeeze her as it coiled around her.

She was not the submissive that Karli or Hermione was but she was addicted to Harry’s power and always wet her panties when he expressed it and the powerful creature form was definitely an expression of Harry’s power. He conjured a bed beneath them and uncoiled from around her and lay her on the bed.

She felt her legs being forced open by the scaly tip of his snake tail and shivered when it pressed against her wet panties. With a dexterity she hadn’t thought he would have, the thick appendage wrapped around her panties and drew them down her body. When they were off he held them up and she watched as his unbelievably long snake tongue shot out and tasted at the crotch.

The tail slithered back between her open legs and started to glide back and forth over her exposed sex. His body lowered and with a wave of his hand, vanished her top and bra leaving her exposed to him. The tongue shot out and flicked across her nipple and Ginny shivered in pleasure at the feeling of the powerful scaled tale rubbing her pussy and moving against her thigh while the forked tongue kept playing with her nipple.

Then his tongue started to wrap around her breast and squeeze at it. She looked down and counted three turns around her left breast and came when he squeezed her breast with his tongue and used the fork at the end to pinch her nipple.

His tongue slithered off of her breast before moving to the other one and slowly wrapping around it as well. When the fork pinched her other nipple, Harry pushed the end of his tail into her pussy. It was thicker than his cock and the scales, though soft still had ridges that rubbed deliciously against her insides. The redhead came again under her lovers skillful moves.

Ginny came back to herself with Harry’s strong hands groping her small breasts and she felt him pull his tale from her still soaked pussy. She moaned from the feeling of her breast being massaged and arched her back to lift them into his hands. His lips descended on hers and she found her mouth invaded once again by his forked tongue. When he pulled back, she took the initiative and collapsed her mouth to suck on one of the forks.

His hands squeezed her breast and it forced another moan from her that caused her to release her hold on his tongue. Instead of retreating he pushed more of it back into her mouth. She sucked on it like it was a cock enjoying how flexible it was at it danced in her mouth. Harry coiled his lower snake body under Ginny as they continued to kiss lifting her body up and repositioning her. His cock had popped out from behind a scale and he was lining up her pussy to bury himself in her.

Ginny felt herself rise and her body be supported by his muscular snake half. She was rested back against his body with her legs to either side of him. Despite the obvious sexual position he had moved her to she was still surprised when she felt his cock push into her. She spread her legs wider to accept his cock and lifted her hands behind her back to wrap around his tail.

Being fucked by Harry in his Lamia form pushed Ginny into a series of orgasms that only intensified when she looked over at his bare chest and scaled arms and between her legs at the fleshy tube pushing into her body. Her Bare pussy was swollen and red and she loved every minute of it.

In another corner of the large cavernous area Ron and Lavender finished their work making the area look like a great fight had occurred. Lavender was just finishing her last section when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Ron’s lips traced a path across her neck and she smiled at the intimacy her boyfriend was showing her.

As his hands moved across her stomach and brushed her breasts, she closed her eyes. Ron had come a long way since she decided that he would be hers. He was becoming everything she wanted in a lover and the addition of Hermione and Tracey had only increased her desire to be part of their relationship. Hermione, especially, as Lavender loved being the mistress to the submissive genius.

Ron’s hands moved and started to unbutton the front of her dueling robes. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by him and when she felt the ring in her clit start to vibrate at its lowest setting she had to acknowledge that he was her master as much as they were Hermione’s. Her robe fell open and his hands started to rub against the skin on her bare stomach and she sighed at the intimate contact.

Ron’s hands caressed her body from behind dipping into the waist of her pants and into her panties. His hands stopped over her pelvis before reversing direction and she moaned in disappointment that he hadn’t continued his exploration downward. His other hand was much more obedient to her desire running up under her bra and playing with her hard nipple.

She leaned her head back into his body exposing her neck to be sucked on more thoroughly. His hand dipped back down into her pants and she was happy that it continued down on the second pass to cup her pussy. He still defied her desires as he stayed on the outside of her now soaked panties. But she was not complaining when he started to make small circled over where her clit was straining against the material.

When his hands pulled away from her again she spun in his arms to face him and kissed him hard. “Why are you teasing me?” she breathed when she pulled away. He smirked at her and she had to resist the urge to hit him. She had not taught him how to be so cocky and it wasn’t something he did often but when he looked at her with that knowing smirk it always both frustrated her and turned her on.

She blinked when she felt her clothes disappear from her body. She looked down at her own, now naked, body. She looked back into his annoyingly smiling face and was about to hit him when she saw his eyes drift down her body and his desire for her became apparent. Her frustration with his ability to frustrate her ended when her body flushed in response to his desire for her.

When his eyes reached hers again she felt her bare pussy spasm at the intensity of his gaze. He pulled off his robe and shirt and her own eyes became widened in desire at his muscled torso. He vanished his own pants and was on her in an instant. She hadn’t seem him do it but he had done some additional magic as they fell back on a conjured bed.

The kiss ended as he lifted off of her and settled in between her legs. She reached between them and grabbed his thick cock in her hands and pressed the head against her opening. It was obvious he wanted to push into her but he just waited patiently as she held his cock. Eventually he won the last of their battle of wills and she pulled him into herself.

She hated that he had won again but she just could not wait any longer for the feel of his cock pushing into her body. She had wanted a man that she could train and then trust to protect and care for her and Ron was already more than she could ever hope for. As his cock sawed into and out of her body and her piercing slowly increased the intensity of it vibrations she gave in to her desires and tumbled into a powerful orgasm.

\---

The quick bout of passion that overcame the four teens ate up more time than they expected but did serve to give them all a more disheveled appearance. With some low powered stinging and blasting hexes, they all looked properly bruised and ready to deliver the story about what happened in the chamber. The last thing to do was destroy the item that had started the entire series of events.

Harry, who had returned to his human form, pulled out a small silk bag and removed a black book from it. They had just laid it on the floor of the chamber when Fawkes appeared carrying the sorting hat. The four teens spun and pointed their wands at small roar of fire that signaled the Phoenix’s arrival. The two groups looked at each other for a moment before the Phoenix let out a warbling cry.

The sound was not unpleasant but it was an odd sound that seemed out of place coming from such a majestic creature. It was the hat that spoke to end the confusion. “She’s laughing” it said, the hat’s own amusement showing. Harry conjured and stand and a perch and Fawkes deposited the hat on the stand while landing elegantly on the perch.

Ginny and Lavender immediately approached the bird to tell it how beautiful it was and Harry and Ron could tell that the large bird was loving the attention. “I guess all girls are the same Ron whispered” Harry was about to nod in agreement when he noticed all three girls staring at them with baleful looks. Harry stepped away from Ron who shot him a betrayed look.

The two human girls just tuned back to the phoenix and continued to stroke her feathers and coo at her. The boys looked to the hat, who had started to chuckle, and decided that it was at least male and moved to stand with it. The hat introduced himself as Leopold and then pointed out that the group had been missing for 2 hours at this point and the boys smiled at each other since at least an hour of that had been “playtime”.

Leopold recognized the look but didn’t comprehend what it applied to but decided to move on. Leopold explained that Albus lead everyone that was not part of the search for them, back to his office. Shortly after, Amelia Bones had arrived to announce that the minister and Lord Malfoy had been arrested. Harry was pleased that the woman had gotten Lucius in connection to the cursed book that was still sitting in the middle of the chamber.

Currently the school had almost half the Auror force searching the castle and in addition to Sirius, Remus and Minerva; Osirus and the Weasley’s were now in the headmaster’s office. Augusta was present as well as a representative to the school Board of Governors. Ron nodded along with the explanation. He looked to his companions and realized that everything had worked perfectly.

The problem was the Phoenix and the hat. They did not know what happened but it was clear there would be discrepancies between the story they wanted to tell and what was obvious in the chamber. They still looked like they had been in a battle but none of the flourishes would seem likely with them standing around as they were. It was Leopold who spoke up again in the stretching silence. “When the dark object appeared in the wards, Fawkes and I decided that you might need help. Despite what the headmaster might want to believe we are both bonded to the school and not to him.”

Fawkes chirped and then focused and intense gaze on Harry. “Fawkes says it is obvious that you have a plan that our presence has interrupted. As long as that plan does not put the school at danger, we will not interfere with it.” The four teenagers stiffened at the words before relaxing. Perhaps they could still go on. Leopold continued. “Do you know how evil that thing is?” it said while motioning toward the Black book on the ground. “It is covered in so much Dark magic that we felt it through the wards that have hidden this place from Fawkes for a millennia.”

Harry knew it was a dark object of immense power but that news gave him pause. Leopold looked at him, then Fawkes and then to the dead Snake. Fawkes nodded and Leopold said “Put me on.” Harry was not sure what was going on but it was clear something momentous was occurring. He placed Leopold on his head and after a moment Leopold seemed to come to a decision and he felt something land on his head.

Harry removed Leopold and when he looked inside it saw a silver handle. He grabbed it and pulled and found himself in possession of a hand-and-half sword. The pommel had a ruby set in it and two additional rubies set on either of the sword where the pommel met the cross guard. The blade had a groove on either side of it and Harry and his friends became aware of what they were holding when they read the word “GRIFYNDOR” etched within each groove up the length of the blade.

The four of them stood in awe of the obviously magical blade. The legend of Gryffindor’s sword was well known within magical communities and it had been thought lost since the time of the founders. I pleasant trill brought the children’s attention back to the Fawkes and the Leopold. “The founders, before their death, gave many gifts to the castle. They also called in every favor they had to make sure that the castle had the greatest magics available to it.” Leopold turned toward Harry and he nodded in acknowledgement of his family’s ward contribution.

Leopold continued “This sword was the first of such bequests. It was forged by the goblins in dragon fire and imbued with magic by the Fairies…” Everyone looked at each other. Luna had long talked about the hidden fairy colonies. “…then it was bonded to the castle using the familial magics of all four of the Prima Potentia Magicae families. With this sword you will be able to destroy the evil in that book and perhaps add to its legend.” Harry looked from the sword to Leopold and asked “What do you mean?”

Leopold said “The fairy magic did not give the sword any power, it gave the sword ability. The sword can absorb abilities of any substance or potion that it is coated with. If you were to dip the sword in the snakes venom sacks, you would have a weapon that could destroy the darkness and that would kill anyone with a single graze.

Harry looked at the castle guardians, as he had now started to think of them and decided to trust a hunch. Would it be true that you can keep secrets from the headmaster if it meant protecting the school? Leopold acknowledged that was true and shared stories of Fawkes using that freedom to thwart the headmaster at times. He looked to his friends before saying “I am an animorphmagus”. Fawkes’ and Leopold’s reactions showed they knew what that meant and Harry wondered “What would happen if I put the sword in my blood.

Fawkes stared at Harry with an intensity that made him feel small and insignificant. He felt as if he was being judged. He wasn’t sure if he had passed but eventually the Phoenix looked away from him and then warbled at Leopold. Leopold agreed that doing that would grant the sword great power but neither of them knew what power.

After being judged by Fawkes, Harry no longer felt comfortable asking for the Phoenix’s blood to add to his magical creature abilities. Also something about the animal made him feel that there was more to Fawkes than simply another magical creatures. Fawkes seemed satisfied with him as if the majestic bird knew what he was thinking.

The Pheonix sang again and Harry felt energized. “Fawkes says to conjure a glass vial”. Harry quickly conjured a vial and saw that fluid was forming at the birds eyes. He stepped forward and captured some before at Fawkes’s urging, drinking it. He only had a moment before he felt a rush of intense power. It only lasted a second but Harry felt as if he had run two marathons back to back and collapsed to his knees.

Ron reached him first followed quickly by Lavender and Ginny. But Harry was able to regain his feet. He would have to test himself because he had never had a reaction to ingesting blood. He looked at Fawkes who seemed extremely proud of himself and wondered if the bird knew more than he was telling. Deciding that they need to hurry things along Harry cut his palm and held it over the blade allowing his blood to collect in the groove.

The Blood glowed and vanished so he did the same on the other side. The ruby on the pommel glowed brightly before it settled again. Harry moved over to the still dormant book and poked the book with the tip of the sword. Nothing happened. Harry knew the sword had accepted his blood and wondered how he could get the sword to use the Basilisk venom from his Basilisk form. The metal seemed to reform itself in his hand and when it was done he was holding a dagger with a snakehead pommel with red eyes and the blade was green.

He moved to the book and poked it and the book gave out a pained moan. The sound made his skin crawl and deciding that playing around was unwise, stabbed the book. A louder wale was heard and the book started to spurt black ink like blood from the wound Harry made. Harry smiled. All that was left now was the ring and he now had a handy tool to destroy it when the time came. Harry felt the gaze of the Phoenix again and shivered under it intensity, again. Fawkes nodded before grabbing Leopold and vanishing in a burst of fire.

Harry and his friends looked at each other and shrugged. Harry went and deactivated the post holding up the Basilisks head jumping back to avoid being crushed as it fell. The group then grabbed the now “dead” book before moving back out through the Chamber tunnels. It was time for the next phase. The group talked about the minor changes Harry would make to the story to incorporate Fawkes, Leopold and the sword, of course leaving out the use of his blood.

Harry also talked about the addition he wanted to make with Ginny and Lockhart so that she could get some hero points as well. Ron’s agreement meant a lot Ginny and she hugged her brother tight before giving Harry a kiss for the idea. Lavender rewarded Ron as well for being a good brother. Walking back to the stairs Harry played with the sword, thinking of each of the magical creatures he had absorbed to see what the sword would become. His favorite was the ebony bow that shot fire arrows that he got when he thought of Lavender’s nightmare.

 They discovered that the stairs could move when they arrived at the entrance and with the still unconscious Professor Lockhart behind them, they rose out of the Chamber of Secrets. After closing the entrance the four teens plus floating professor made their way to the Headmaster’s office.

They remained in character the whole way, appearing to any who might be watching to be a group of tired kids accompanying a partially hysterical young girl. They would even drop Lockhart every so often to make themselves seem magically exhausted.

It was a prudent move as half way to the headmaster’s office they were met by a large group of adults. Sirius, Remus, Osirus, Septima and Minerva were there from his circle plus the remainder of the core teaching staff, a squad of Lycans and Amelia Bones with what looked like a squad of Aurors. Lastly was Molly and Author Weasley with their oldest son, Bill.

It was obvious that Albus was about to start the questioning in the hallway but he was overruled quickly by Poppy Pomphrey, Minerva, Molly Weasley and Amelia. The four women nodded at each other before taking charge and hustling the kids to the medical wing.

Their acting was probably too good because after three steps they felt themselves floating and after a quick check while moving all of them got hit with sleeping spells. The last thing Harry saw was Sirius’ smirking face.

**…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When Harry awoke, it was obviously the next day and despite his bruises and injuries being applied purposefully it was still nice to have them healed. He did an internal check of himself and was surprised to find his already peak physical condition slightly enhanced. It was difficult to think of himself as better than the better he was but that was indeed the case and he had no doubt that was due to Fawkes’ blood.

He found a greater surprise when he entered his mind and found it even more glamorous and pristine as well. The only comparison he could think of was to say if his mind was once a king’s palace it was now closer to what would imagine of the mythical pantheons of Greece or Rome. What was more amazing was that Swanhild and Gwilym were also more majestic. Swanhild was gold and Gwilym a vibrant Gryffindor red. Something told him that they had been magically enhanced as well.

He came from his internal musings to find Madam Pomfrey conducting a physical exam of him. What was interesting was that she seemed absolutely happy and at peace as she waved her wand. She seemed especially cheery and he checked himself again and discovered that he had a new aura that he was projecting.

His sexual aura was suppressed as usual but now he had a new one and he figured it was similar to the magic in Phoenix song. He would have to take time to explore his Phoenix abilities during the summer, he had a suspicion that an animorphmagus plus Phoenix blood was a special combination.

He looked over and saw that Lavender and Ron where in beds on both sides of him and based on the twitching of their lips it was clear they were only pretending to sleep as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. He wondered if his new aura was affecting his friends but could not determine if they were just amused with the situation or being affected by him.

The warm atmosphere was interrupted when the hospital wing was invaded by the same crowd that had met him in the hall plus all his and Ron’s girls and Neville, his girls and his grandmother. It was clear that all the children were trying to at least pretend they had no clue what was happening with the adults and equally clear that the adults seemed on the verge a casting spells at one another. The rest was definitely helpful for him as he noticed that Snape was not present and his memory told him the man was not there the previous night either.

He caught Sirius’s eye and the man winked at him. That suggested to Harry that the plan was still developing as expected, but with some unrelated mischief. His tale had taken some odd turns, something he communicated with his own facial expression, but he was glad that everything was unfolding as planned and happy to see Sirius perk up in excitement about Harry’s news.

It was quickly apparent that there was some form of jurisdictional fight going on between Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore. The fact that his position was basically being ignored seemed to be the source of the rising tension and magic in the air. Albus Dumbledore seem to think his authority as the headmaster of the school extended into some sort of quazi-lord of the Hogwarts castle and not subject to ministry law.

Harry thought it was hilarious that at the same time her voice was conciliatory and understanding Director Bones was setting up to interview witnesses. She had set up what Harry knew was a mobile Auror office. It was clear the Headmaster recognized it as well and was about to lose his temper that she would be so presumptuous in his school.

Harry knew that the man wanted to be able to control the information that got out and wanted to be able to interview Harry first. In fact, Harry thought the headmaster would prefer to be the only one to hear his story. With Tom Riddles memories still floating around his head and his own ever-sharpening intellect it was clear that the headmaster was to be treated as at least a political enemy.

Deciding to be a bit precocious, he said “Director Bones, I think it is obvious that the headmaster is uncomfortable with you conducting official DMLE business in a school meant for children. And I think it is a little rude to ignore his concerns even if you think them old fashioned.” Despite the rebuke seemingly being aimed at her, his words caused a smirk to form on her face and Albus Dumbledore was frowning.

The frown deepened when Harry continued “Perhaps its best if I and my fellows return to Potter Castle and we can conduct your interview there.” Amelia accepted the offer and even offered a sincere apology to the headmaster for disrupting his school and turned to start to reassemble her portable Auror office. Harry could tell the minute the headmaster realized that unless the interview was carried out here, he would get no information and not just be forced to share it.

“No, No, No, Director Bones…” the older wizard stated “Mr. Potter is incorrect, I have no issue with you conducting your interview here; I just thought that Mr. Potter would prefer to share his story with one person as opposed to a crowd.” He looked to Harry’s face and Harry was not sure what expression he had but it caused the man to quickly add “but that does not seem to be the case, so please Harry, if you will”

Harry did not know why he was so openly challenging the headmaster but he could not help himself and said “Please Professor Dumbledore, I don’t think it is appropriate for you to use my first name like that. I am a future Lord and we wouldn’t want to give witnesses any ideas of impropriety.” Harry could see the anger blossom on the headmaster’s face but also saw when he noticed Madam Longbottom looking at him with a frown. Using proper titles was practically a religion in England and the headmaster was already treading water with the group so he simple said “My apologies Mr. Potter”

The “Mr.” was stressed a little too much and though Harry could have taken offence he chose not to. He smiled at the Madam Longbottom’s approving nod. Harry was not going to turn down a bit of mothering every now and then. It felt good. Amelia took command of the conversation and announced she was ready to hear his story of what happened.

Harry started his story where Daphne had. He told them that with the attack on Hermione, he realized that his house was under attack. He declared his House on lock down, sent off a message to Osirus, telling him to send reinforcements and also to inform the Lady Longbottom, then sent a message to Neville.

Director Bones interrupted his telling to ask how and why sent off the message and why to House Longbottom as well. Harry responded “by house elf”. Amelia nodded and allowed him to continue. With the returning health of most of the light sided family’s house elves, the creatures could be trusted with such things.

As to why Harry explained that Neville had been the first to make him aware that their families might be under attack and it was his duty to repay the gesture. “Just because my House was the first to be attacked, did not mean it was the last”. Albus frowned that no one seemed inclined to mention that no effort was made to contact House Nott.

Albus thought such thoughtlessness was the path to the dark. No one else shared his belief. Longbottom and Potter have been in a “good will” alliance for over a year already while house Nott had been almost antagonistic to both Houses. No one, including Theodore Nott, would expect the Heir Potter to give them such a warning for free and it was impolite to force someone to owe you a favor.

Harry continued to tell them that in the middle of their walk back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny Weasley grabbed her head and screamed. “When I went to check on her she tried to curse me. Then she sent a blasting curse at her drake before running off and I gave chase” It was Albus that interrupted to ask why they were not headed to the Slytherin Common room to drop off Daphne and Tracey.

Everyone looked at the man like he was insane but it was Harry that answered. “Sir, Daphne and Tracey are made welcome in Gryffindor tower by the entire house and even if they weren’t, they are members of my family and as you should know familial duty is much more important than house loyalty, especially in an emergency.” He did not even wait for an answer to continue his story.

“As is their duty [pointed stare toward Professor Dumbledore], Ron and Lavender followed me in my chase after Ginny. I was not sure how it was done, but I was sure that Ginny was to be the next victim of the attack on my family. The fact that she was easily outpacing us convinced me that magic was involved. And it was a magic I was sure Ginny did not know.”

At this point Harry could see that he had everyone’s attention. Mrs. Weasley had moved to Ginny’s bed but was in ear shot and Harry could tell she was listening by the stiffening of her shoulders. Mr. Weasley and Bill seemed stuck in a rigid stance with deep frowns on their faces. Harry was impressed as they all were “read in” on what was happening.

Harry continued “The three of us came up to a wall where we found the note written in what looked like blood.” Harry took a moment to compose himself as he acted disturbed about the memory. “We were there for about five minutes when everyone else caught up with us. I was about to chastise them for following when Tracey read the note, screamed and started to cry.” The girl in question blushed but was wrapped in a brotherly hug by Bill which calmed her.

Harry continued the story saying that they heard a voice promising to “Rip, Tear and Kill” and it was Daphne who realized it was parseltongue and they were understanding it through their charmed jewelry. All the girls nodded in confirmation that they had heard the voice, but it was Luna that supplied that it wasn’t as nice sounding as when Harry spoke it.

Harry saw the frown on the headmaster’s face and wondered if it was because Daphne was a Slytherin, because Parseltongue had lost practically all it’s dark connotations in less than six months or because the reason for that was the fact that Amazon Inc. had turned Parseltongue into a sex toy and Daphne saying she had the jewelry was a not very veiled admission of what they were doing.

Harry then said he ordered the girls to stay there and all the Drakes to guard them before leaving to chase the snake. Director Bones asked why he had the girls stay and not go back to the dorm. Harry answered that where they were was a frequently patrolled area, which is likely why the note was left there, and he thought it safer to bunker down than move and be ambushed. Amelia would have moved them to a classroom but the thought process was valid.

Harry told them about his discovery of the chamber of secrets in a girl’s bathroom on the second floor and the decision to go down. He admitted he should have called a house elf to send a message but that he an Ron were overly concerned about Ginny and ignored Lavender’s call for them to stop and think a moment. Albus smiled at this point. He thought he had discovered that Harry was a typical impetuous boy and filed it away for later planning.

From there the action picked up quickly. They discovered that Ginny had been possessed by a cursed diary. The diary used Ginny’s body to open the chamber of secrets and release a thousand year old basilisk. The spirit of the diary claimed to be Voldemort. Harry watched as shock and denial ran through the crowd. It seemed just as genuine from those who knew truth as it did from those not in the know. He considered his story telling skills good when he noticed Director Bones had stopped writing and was just listening.

“The spirit claiming to be Voldemort…” Harry said, impressed that this group once again did not react to the name “…claimed that he found the dormant Basilisk when he was a student and used it to kill a student. But put it back to sleep when he discovered they were considering closing the school.” Harry saw Madam Bones go back to writing with a nod as if confirming something to herself.

“After bragging about absorbing Ginny’s life force, the Basilisks was ordered to try and kill us.” Harry then launched into a harrowing tale of bravery, guile and cunning. He, Ron and Lavender putting all of their combined training to work, all while the creature possessing Ginny laughed. Harry explained that it was clear to them that they were losing when Fawkes appeared.

As Harry reached this moment in the story, Fawkes arrived in the hospital in a burst of flames as if to confirm Harry’s telling. Albus was shocked as he did not know Fawkes could act so independently of the headmaster of the school and became worried about what else he might not know about the immortal creature. Fawkes landed on Harry’s headboard and Harry thanked the bird before continuing. He explained that Fawkes had brought the hat and dropped it on his head. “And that is when I found this” Harry explained holding up his hand and calling the Sword of Gryffindor.

Everyone could feel the magic pulsing off the weapon and with the confirming trill from Fawkes everyone believed that it was the true sword of Gryffindor. Armed with a weapon of such power, Harry told of his ability to change the tide of the battle but it wasn’t until Ron was knocked over that he was able to act. “The creature opened its mouth to swallow Ron and I jumped in the way and when I was in the mouth of the great snake I stuck the sword up through its mouth and into its brain.

The girls actually cheered. With the Basilisk dead it was Ron who engaged with the still possessed Ginny. Ron who had “woken up” when the story started took over. He described how he tried not to hurt Ginny while fighting her and it seemed like she was fighting back because her movements became jerky. He sheepishly admitting accidently knocking the diary away from her but that when he saw her reaction to the book flying away he yelled for Harry to destroy the book.

Harry picked the story back up “So, I stabbed it with my new sword. It started bleeding. It was the color of ink but it looked like blood and then Ginny screamed and collapsed and Ron caught her.” Molly ran over to her son and hugged him tight. She knew it was all a fabrication but she never passed up the opportunity to show her children she loved them. The incident years ago with Ron running away had shown her that it was important to just give love freely to her children. And even if this story was not true she was proud of how he was growing up.

Harry was the next recipient of the Weasley matriarch’s affection. She had apologized the first time she had done it recognizing that it wasn’t appropriate since he was their future Lord. He had told her, blushing, that he was sure his mother would appreciate a fellow mother, mothering him a bit. Molly had taken his words to heart and always would reassure him while hugging him that his own mother would be proud of him.

It was only Amelia Bones and her professionalism that reminded everyone the story wasn’t over as she motioned to Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry pointed to a blushing Ginny and said “ask the warrior princess.” Everyone turned to the girl and her blush deepened. Ginny was likely the best liar of the entire Potter group after being trained from birth, practically, by her brothers.

In an embarrassed voice she told how Gilderoy Lockhart had confronted them when they left the inner chamber. With Harry, Ron and Lavender interrupting to fill in parts Ginny tried to rush through, they explained that the man admitted to stealing all of the stories for his books and that it wasn’t the first time he had been a witness to amazing events.

“He said he was going to obliviate us and something snapped in me. I was so mad that someone else wanted to mess with my head and then he cast at us and, and…something happened” Ginny finished lamely after working herself up. Harry had used his magic fingers to cause her hair to start to float on an invisible wind to add to the picture of accidental magic they were painting. Sirius caught him and gave him an impressed smile. Harry would cherish that look for a long time.

Madam Pomfrey got the girl calmed down and with a worried look at his sister Ron concluded the story “…it reflected back and hit him. He couldn’t remember much and was starting to panic so we stunned him and floated him back with us” After asking some clarifying questions an asking if they brought the book back with them as well (they did and gave it to her), the Director of the DMLE closed up her portable office, with the book inside, and placed some kind of seal on the now small package.

She thanked all of them and told them that if she had any more questions she would come to them personally. Osirus asked if she was putting a gag on the story and much the Albus’ increasing anger, she said no. Only the part about Lockhart as that required more investigation. All the children nodded in agreement. She then told them to keep their eyes on the papers because a lot more happened that night. With that bit of mystery left hanging, she gave Susan a quick hug and left.

Albus Dumbledore was beyond livid. He was seething with anger. Nothing he had intended had happened and to add insult to injury, the bitch Bones had left with the only clue to what had happened. What was worse was that if the description of what happened was accurate, he had a pretty good idea what that cursed item was and he needed to cleanse it before the fools in the Department of Mysteries could look at it and possibly find out what it was.

“Mr. Potter” the headmaster began, not forgetting the rebuke he had been forced to endure earlier, “I will be taking the sword of Gryffindor, now” It was clear to everyone in the room that they were now speaking to Albus Dumbledore, powerful wizard as the grandfather persona he wore near constantly had slipped. Harry knew the man was likely angry that he had not gotten his way with Director Bones and decided to allow him the small victory. He had called the sword from where he had left it and was sure he could call it from where ever the headmaster tried to hide it.

Osirus drew his wand and conjured a scabbard and Harry sheathed the sword before handing it over to the headmaster. The man turned to exit the hospital wing when the doors opened and two of the Lycans that were infesting his school walked in with Severus Snape floating unconscious behind them. Albus saw red and tried to draw the sword to cut the creatures down but the sword would not pull from the sheath.

Albus’ failed attempt and his surprise went unnoticed but it was enough time for the Lycans to report that the potions professor had attacked them. And even after they tried to explain who they were, the man had shot silver darts at them. “I don’t think he knew we could do magic or that silver isn’t fatal to Lycans like it was to werewolves. So we stunned him and brought him here”


	16. Oops, Did I Do That!

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere and the floor was littered with unidentifiable trinkets and doodads of little known, but obviously magical, purpose. There was even some evidence of spell fire on the stone walls. Most telling was that none of the portraits of previous headmasters were currently occupied. Luckily the frames were protected by the schools magic and with the recent upgrade to the ward stone and ward scheme that meant they were practically indestructible.

A temper tantrum within the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts was not historically significant. Over the centuries the school had hosted men and women of diverse personalities that existed all along the spectrum of light and dark magic use. Most of the portraits that had achieved the honor of being placed in the headmaster’s office represented former heads who themselves caused more damage than was apparent in this moment.

What was significant was the person at the center of this particular outburst of anger and frustration. The current headmaster was considered a light sided mage who was famous for, among other things, his seemingly unwavering calm and cheerfulness. That he had cracked to such a degree would have been the biggest story to hit wizarding Britain since the return of the Boy-Who-Lived.

No one would know, of course, as the man would never allow the world to know of his slip in control. That it was the Boy-Who-Lived who had inspired the loss of control was an irony that the man sitting at the desk would not recognize. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk using occlumency exercises to calm his mind. It was something he had only rarely ever had to do and his frustration at being forced to do them was making it more difficult.

The term had finally ended three days previously and he had only just made it through the end of term staff meeting. He had kept his calm and maintained his reputation, what was left of it, till everyone had well and truly left before he had exploded in anger. His aura flared and his magic started to create chaos in the room around him. The paintings had emptied at that point and missed him drawing his wand and shooting blasting curses everywhere.

The outward manifestation of his anger only lasted ten minutes but he had spent the following days calming the turmoil in his own mind. Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The weeks after the incident in the chamber had been difficult for him and most of his internal turmoil was due to him still being unsure as to what was going on.

It had all started with his first decision. He had known that he needed to either gain possession of the book or have it destroyed. He had thought it was of the utmost importance. It had taken all night and cost him the ability to influence the cases against Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge or even become fully aware of their arrests, but in the end he had gotten the book and left everyone with the impression that it had been destroyed. He had thought himself so clever.

It did not take him long to confirm, for himself, what the book was. What had rattled him at the time was why the book had been used. If Tom had returned, like he had suspected, why expose one of his protections in such a way. All these weeks later he was still unsure, but it looked as if Tom had not returned and it was likely one of his followers that had attacked the Flamel’s. If they had gotten the stone as was clear, why had they not used it to revive their Lord?

The only conclusion he had been able to make and the one he continued to have was that Tom had failed due to greed. Whichever follower he had trusted to steal the stone and kill the Flamels had been seduced by the power of the stone, as he had been, and decided to keep it for himself. It was an unsatisfying conclusion as it left too many unanswered questions but the other events of the last month had preoccupied the headmaster too much to really examine it.

**...Flashback**

The morning after the events of the Chamber, the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily newspapers both announced the arrest of the Minister of Magic. Albus’ paper of choice, The Daily Prophet, had the most details about what happened as their reporter, Joseph Baker, had been present for the “fall of the Administration” as he had dubbed it in his article. Albus had been surprised at the article, as he had not thought about what had happened to Hagrid after leaving the man with the Ministry representatives.

Reading through the newspaper brought shock after shock to Albus. That it had just been chance that the Minister and the Director of the DMLE had come into contact with each other struck Albus as only barely plausible, but he could not see how or why it would have been arranged. That it was the Potter group made sense as by that point Harry had already sent out a call for his Vassals and allies to bring him aid. Albus was still irritated by that, never considering that House elves could be used for such things and more irritated that he could not stop it from happening again.

Albus kept reading and learned that Director Bones had used the full power of her office and had unraveled the entirety of the Chamber of Secrets mess. She had not only discovered Lucius Malfoy’s role in the present incident but she was able to figure out the details of what happened fifty years ago. According to the paper Rubeus Hagrid was to be exonerated and have his magic unbound.

There was a second article describing the events of fifty years previous and Albus was angry at how the writer portrayed the school. The headmaster at the time had used the schools disciplinary discretion in dealing with Hagrid and had denied the man a proper investigation by “professionals in the Auror office and the larger DMLE”. Amelia Bones was quoted as saying “This miscarriage of justice happened because the teachers at Hogwarts thought they were investigators. I hope in the future matters of crime and justice will be trusted in the hands of the professionals who are trained to deal with it.”

In addition, Albus read, the DMLE was able to call an emergency court case were in addition to his exoneration and magical release, the half-giant was awarded restitution from the estate of Tom Riddle. Albus had paled at reading the name, but calmed when he saw no other mention of it in any of the articles in the Daily Prophet other than that the boy had been the source of the false accusation against Hagrid and still had an estate registered with Gringotts.

Joe Baker’s article was actually very good and Albus was surprised that the man who was known for editorial flourishes had written the story completely bias free. Albus supposed with the multiple scoops, such flourishes were not necessary. He left his chambers and headed toward breakfast pondering what he had read. The issue with the Minister and Lucius Malfoy was not good but Albus had to admit that Tom had lost a valuable piece.

Albus doubted he could do anything for the man but thought that the heir Malfoy would have to be lured from the dark path of his father. In the end the only bad news was that, no doubt, Rubeus Hagrid’s loyalty would be with the Potters now especially with how prominently the group was featured in the article. Hagrid was useful but Albus considered the man a minor loss in the grand scheme.

He was wondering how he could justify firing the half giant when he arrived at breakfast. Minerva’s support of the Potter group was already too much within his staff and another one, no matter how insignificant, was not something he wanted to tolerate.

He looked around and noticed that the entire hall was silent and some people were looking at him oddly. Albus supposed it was due to the bombshells in the Daily Prophet but when he arrived at his seat he discovered he was only half correct.

At his seat was a folded copy of the Wizarding Daily. The paper was the favorite of younger witches and wizards where the Daily Prophet was what the older generations read. He had not been able to find the owner of the new paper though he suspected it was tied to either the Potters or Longbottoms. His focus, as far as media ownership, was still on discovering who acquired the Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet was still “traditionalist friendly” which is why he did not suspect the rising powers of Longbottom or Potter but it was much more intelligently done. He thought perhaps the Notts but at that level of financial dealings, even his influence was not able to unravel the truth. As he looked at the headline “above the fold” he felt confident that it was the Potter group that controlled the new daily paper.

“Heir Potter Defeats Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets – Boy-Who-Lives also Conquers” Albus sat and scowled to himself. Outwardly he smiled, projecting grandfatherly pride, but inside he seethed. He had hoped to control the release of information or at least twist it to make himself look good but Osirus and probably Sirius had moved quicker than he was able because of the book. The article told the same story Harry had told the previous night though with some additional historical information about the chamber and Slytherin’s intentions.

The headmaster unfolded the paper to turn to where the story continued and his heart nearly stopped at the headline below the fold. He looked up from the paper and at the students and finally was able to understand the shock that had gripped his school. He looked up and down the teachers table and saw that they were as engrossed as the students were. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that it was mostly empty with those who were present, reading the paper with anger and disbelief written on their face.

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Half-blood!” Beyond his own shock and rising anger Albus was able to acknowledge that with news so ground breaking, the use of puns or clever writing was not necessary. As he joined the rest of the school in reading the explosive story he was taken aback. There where details in the article that he had only known due to well-informed assumptions and the liberal use of legilimency. But the article had found all the connections by using muggle records as well.

The article also had details that Albus had never known nor cared to discover, including a list of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort’s early victims. They had even found one of the victims who after being secretly given a calming draught was able to tell the story of his own early assault by a young Tom Marvalo Riddle. The man was 70 now and still shaken by what had happened to him.

What was truly devastating about the article, however, was not the full biography of the man who would be the worst Dark Lord in history. It was the full family tree that traced Tom Riddle’s family back on both sides.

As was known by his followers, the Dark Lord was indeed a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin but he was also the spawn of a muggle. A muggle that was the victim of love potions. The paper had been clever in depicting the two headlines. The whole paper was arranged as Half-Blood Harry Potter vs Half-Blood Lord Voldemort and Harry was consistently shown to be the victor.

Harry was a true born Lord and member of the highest strata of life while the self-styled Lord was a pretender. One that failed the very first test of pureblood ideals. Harry was described as loved and cherished by his mother while Tom Riddle was a cast away.

The articles also told a much more heroic version of the death of Voldemort. The tale gave great credit to both of Harry’s parents and cast him as the heir not only to the House Potter but to the bravery and ingenuity of his father and mother.

In the series of articles, the events of Harry’s first year was retold and the whole paper looped back to the story of Harry once again victorious over the imposter Lord and his beast. Albus Dumbledore turned back to the front page and saw that the paper was a special edition. There was even an advertisement that offered a framed version of the front page.

**...End Flashback**

The anger that had been festering within Albus Dumbledore roiled after reading the article but he had been able to force himself to stay calm. Even now the unraveling of so much of his work left him on verge of another rage filled explosion. The boy sought only to capitalize on his fame and did not care about the consequences. Albus had worked hard to keep the secret of Tom’s origins hidden.

He was sure it confused Tom; why Albus had not spilled his dirty secret. Albus knew that the truth would only send more people to Tom’s cause. The insane man was proof of the dangers of muggleborns and half-bloods. Albus, himself a traditionalist, did not like the implications, that it was the infusion of muggle blood into the near squib Slytherin family line that produced the powerful wizard. That Harry Potter was similar in both origin and power was not lost on him either. It was best to keep things like that secret but Harry and his advisors had gone off halfcocked.

When Harry Potter arrived at breakfast that morning and was greeted by cheers, Albus’ anger demanded that he lash out but he had been able to keep it contained. Not fully trusting himself he had left to check on Severus.  It turned out to be a good idea. He had found the man still in the hospital wing and the effort required to calm the man helped him maintain his own composure. It was the next day that he nearly lost control of himself again.

**...Flashback**

Albus Dumbledore arrived at breakfast despite the desire to avoid it. However, unlike his potions master, he could not hide himself away. The discovery that the Dark Lord Voldemort had been a student at Hogwarts had raised some concerns. The paper did not suggest that anything could have been done to prevent his rise but he was sure the reputation of the school and the educators at the time had taken a hit. He knew it was important to show a saddened but determined visage to the public.

He had spent the previous evening combing through the article and not only was it very well researched and all true based on his own investigation but it was clear that the genie was out of the proverbial bottle and nothing could put it back. He had hoped he could find a way to soften the blow and give the traditionalists something to hold on to but had not thought of anything that would not do himself damage as well.

When he arrived at breakfast he saw that the Slytherin table was once again relatively empty and he shook his head. This blow to the collective ego of the house could drive many of them to the dark. Preventing that, had been part of the reason to keep Tom’s history a secret. He had just settled in to eat his breakfast when the object of his frustrations approached the table.

“May I have a word with you, headmaster, at your earliest convenience?” Albus took a long look at the boy. Asking for a meeting with the headmaster was something that students had to do on occasion but his position typically would cause the student to be nervous or unsure. One of the benign reasons for his “grandfather” image was to put students at ease when having to deal with him and the legend that always followed him. But the boy in front of him had no nervousness or trepidation. It irritated Albus that the boy would be so unbothered by an interaction with him.

Typically Albus would see to such a need in the antechamber next to the great hall. It was both for expediency and to keep the child at ease as he knew his office was a daunting place for most students. But in this case he wanted to force the boy into as uncomfortable a position as could be reasonable. “Certainly, Mr. Potter, please come to my office after breakfast and I will try to help in any way I can. I find myself craving licorice quills recently.” The boy simply nodded and returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table with his friends.

When the chime came to announce Harry Potter’s arrival, Albus had already completed subtle changes to his office. Nothing that would be obvious but changes that definitely put the headmaster in a position of power and authority. He had also invited Septima Vector to sit in on the meeting. Normally he would have used Severus to act as the “bad cop” but Harry Potter did not react as expected to such things and he thought going the other way and inviting someone he saw as an ally would cause him to lower his guard.

It was a risk for Albus but the woman was young and likely easy to manipulate or even over power if it came to it. But as she was the Gryffindor head of house, Albus thought her presence would also be viewed as appropriate, further lowering Harry’s defenses. “Come in, Mr. Potter” Albus said.

Using the boy’s proper title was also a slight change to Albus’ typical style. Being informal with someone while they were formal with him was an old trick that only worked if no one seriously called you on it. Harry Potter had called him on it, publically and in font of Lady Longbottom. He didn’t want the houses of Potter and Longbottom as enemies, so he intended to try a different tact.

Albus Dumbledore looked on in shock and amazement at what the boy was saying. “You are telling me that you are going to harvest the Basilisk?” Albus said as his shock turned back to the simmering anger caused by the article. The boy nodded at him. That creature had to be at least a thousand years old and Albus knew exactly how valuable something like that could be.

He had planned to try and get at the creature himself over the summer but once again Harry Potter’s advisors were up to the task. He had failed at keeping knowledge of the Potter legacy from the boy and each passing moment showed the heavy cost of that failure. He listened as the obviously coached boy spat off all the applicable rules that gave him first rights to the body.

He could not see a way out of it. Even if he denied the boy’s request it would only make him and House Potter into enemies. It might be a risk worth taking if he had a plan to get to the carcass. But he did not. With the Parseltongue ring that was so popular in the wizarding world he could speak the password but he did not know what it was and he was sure the boy would not tell him.

And even if he did get the snake before Potter’s people could, the boy was already talking about press releases and stealing the claim from a twelve year old boy who had risked his life to save the eleven year old girl he fancied would destroy Albus more thoroughly than Tom had ever hoped to accomplish.

He looked over at the head of Gryffindor House and realized that she presented another obstacle as he could not play ignorant of the conversation. Obliviation was an option but it was a hot button issue in the papers with the Lockhart scandal and his usual assurances, if caught, might not be accepted as easily. He nodded with a big smile accepting what the boy was saying without conditions and thanked him for informing him. The “Retrieval Team” would arrive on the weekend and with that Harry Potter left his office.

**...End Flashback**

It had been a spectacle. Albus had been the host as he was the headmaster but Harry Potter had been the star. Along with the retrieval team had been members of the press, both local and international. Xeno Lovegood had been at the head of the reporters and had been treated with great respect as he was considered one of the world’s foremost authorities in magizoology.

It would remain unknown to Albus that Luna would be especially thankful to Harry for the respect her father gained that day and the bump in circulation for the Quibbler or how pleasurable Luna’s thanks could be. Albus had planned to suggest that Harry was being selfish by keeping the exceedingly valuable creature. Especially as he was already one of the wealthiest wizards on the planet. As was becoming typical, that plan died “on the vine”.

He was just starting the subtle manipulation of a Daily Prophet reporter when Xeno announced his discovery of an inner chamber. When he made it to the room, he saw that they had discovered a treasure trove of historical artifacts. It seemed to have been found previously and Potter acted as if he was surprised suggesting that it was Tom Riddle that had found it previously.

Albus had not been fooled. If Tom had found the chamber, all of the items from the other founders would have been taken or destroyed. His suspicions where confirmed when Harry announced that he had no claim over these precious items and would expect them to go into the possession of Hogwarts. Xeno had quickly relinquished his own “finders” claim asking only that some of the less delicate items be made available to the students.

Albus saw the approval in the eyes of all the reporters, many of whom had also graduated from Hogwarts and conceded that Potter’s advisors had scored him another point against Tom Riddle who supposedly kept the treasures hidden. Albus could only wonder at what he and his cabal had already taken. It was obvious that many books were missing but Albus wondered if any magical treasures had been lost. He would never know it, but Harry had only taken books. Enough books to fill half the Hogwarts library, but just books.

The plan to cast Harry as selfish for keeping the carcass, which was currently being rendered professionally, was all but dead with the treasures he had given to the school, but Harry finished it off when he announced that he would not be keeping any of the profits from the rendering but instead it would go to Rubeus Hagrid and the family of Myrtle Warren as they were the true victims of the creature.

By the following Monday, Harry had won Teen Witch Weekly’s best smile award and was offered membership in the Dark Force Defense League. The ceremony was to be in the middle of the summer and the boy would be the youngest ever member. As Albus sat in his office he knew that there was some talk of awarding him an Order of Merlin, Third Class.

He tried to not think of the boy as it just consumed him with anger and frustration. Harry Potter was not having a proper effect on the wizarding world. Even things that were not directly caused by him, had been because of him. The Lycans, Sirius Black, the Squibs, even the return of the House of Longbottom and the re-emergence of the Prima Potentia Magicae.

Responding to his call for help also lead to the fall of the government. To do that accidentally seemed beyond implausible but he could not see how it was done purposefully. The goal had only been to exonerate Rubeus Hagrid but that seemed such a simplistic goal to Albus Dumbledore that he could not see that Hagrid was the key to all that had happened that year.

**...Flashback**

The Ministry of magic was a spectacle. Reporters were present at every possible location with the highest concentration located in courtroom 10. It would be the trial of the century as the Minister of Magic along with various ministry employees including many department heads were facing charges in a series of trials that would likely take the entire week, culminating in the trial of Minister Cornelius Fudge.

When operating as intended without the influence of bribery and corruption, the wizarding justice system was not only efficient but it was swift. The availability of truth serum made such concepts as “beyond a reasonable doubt” redundant. The important factor in wizarding trials was corroboration and evidence.

A person under the effects of veritaserum would tell the truth as they knew it, so a witness could honestly testify they saw a person commit a crime and a person could honestly declare their innocence but in a world of polyjuice, both things could be true. So despite the advantages, trying cases in the Wizarding world still required great skill.

Amelia Bones had been the head Auror at one point in her career and that had definitely been important for her rise to the head of the DMLE, but more importantly she was a barrister. The Director of the DMLE is the equivalent of the Attorney General in the muggle world. Her work in the Auror’s office was part of the unwritten rules of promotion as Aurors reported to the DMLE and would not be comfortable with a head that had not been “in the trenches”.

She had still been unique in her rise though. She had started her career as a fast rising and well respected barrister in the Ministry Office of Prosecution (MOP). Someone whose eyes were set on Administration, which was what the Director’s Office and staff were called, typically went to the Aurors first. After five years there, a person would then transfer to the MOP. The goal was then to be promoted up the ladder before being selected for Administration.

All previous DMLE Directors had been selected from the Administration, until Amelia Bones. She worked as a barrister for six years before joining the Auror Academy.  She worked her way up until she was the head of the Auror Office. And in one of the last moves before retirement, Former Minister Bagnold appointed her as Director of the DMLE.

Administration was known to be a political cesspool and Amelia’s appointment was a minor political scandal at the time. The retiring Minister was only able to accomplish it in the aftermath of the first war with Voldemort when many of the dark families where either hiding or bribing their way out of her clutches.

Once Amelia Bones was appointed, it had taken her two years to clean up Administration and build the DMLE into the department it should be.  In that time she had also gone to muggle law school secretly and applied many modern but otherwise unrecognizable reforms to the DMLE office as a whole but pointedly in the MOP and Administration Offices.

Now, Amelia Bones, was about to present the case of the century. She brought the best and brightest of the MOP unto the team but she would be the lead prosecutor if for no other reason than to protect her staff from political retribution.  They had only had two weeks to pull together all the cases and be ready for trial. Even with the typically quick Magical justice system, two weeks to prepare cases for thirty accused, which included seven that were members of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic was unreasonable and it was obvious to Amelia that political favors had been called in.

Unfortunately for the denizens of the back rooms of the ministry, Amelia Bones had three things going for her. The first was her team. In the eleven years since she had become the Director of the DMLE she had worked hard to stamp incompetence out of the MOP and the Administration. In fact, despite the four Aurors that had been caught up with the minister, the Auror Department was found to be clean of corruption and run well by Rufus Scrimgeour, who had replaced her when she was promoted to Director. She would learn that many of the other offices under her were as corrupt as everywhere else.

The second factor that allowed Director Bones to walk into the courtroom with confidence was the fallout from the Sirius Black incident. She had recognized the hallmarks of backroom dealing from the minute her office had started to investigate it. She had made it hard for them but she had allowed the former death eaters to slither their way free. But she had used the outrage to get massive reforms to the judicial system. Veritaserum was now mandatory in all cases and was no longer at the discretion of the judge or prosecutor.

The last factor was that Amelia Bones had been thinking about prosecuting Death Eaters for a decade. She was constantly thinking about how she would have prosecuted the end of the war differently. What questions she would have asked, how she would have asked them. The biggest mistake she had discovered was that confessors were not questioned under truth serum. The thinking was that, with a confession, there was no need. She disagreed.

The trials started with a bang with the trial of Jonathon McDonald. The man was a low level ministry employee at the Floo Network Authority. His crime was seemingly minor and he confessed to taking bribes to give out floo addresses to unauthorized people. Amelia’s team had not been able to pre-interview him and he had only been considered a minor case of corruption. The fact that he was part of this series of trials was, to Amelia, an attempt to make the process seem frivolous.

But she was nothing if not thorough and over the objections of the man’s representative and even the three judges, Amelia called for the Veritaserum. The “bang” came when Amelia started her questioning. She asked him what would be standard baseline questions like his name and address. Then she went on to ask about the crimes he had confessed to and whether his confession described the full extent of his crimes. He answered “no”. When he was asked to describe the full extent of his crimes was when the bombshells started.

Jonathon McDonald had used his position in the Floo Network Authority to not only give out unauthorized addresses he had helped in attacks on those people. He would shut down their floo access to prevent escape and if paid enough would even open direct access to their houses. He had only done it a few times since the end of the war but during the war he had done it multiple times. With more clever questioning, the man admitted that he was not a Death Eater and knew at the time that his actions would likely lead to people’s deaths. For him it was only about the money.

The case had left the wizarding world, who was listening live over the wizarding wireless, stunned. The question of why victims of death eater attacks had not left via their floos had just been solved. And the man who was responsible had not done it for any ideological reasons, he had just wanted money. The early trials would all turn out in similar ways turning what was supposed to be a distraction into the reckoning that had been avoided at the end of the war.

**...End Flashback**

Albus Dumbledore, who was not a member of that tribunal of judges had listened to the trial from his Chief Warlock’s office in the ministry. He had not thought it important to be part of the lesser trials and would not be seated as a judge till the Lucius Malfoy trial later in the week. Even as he sat in his office a week later he was not sure whether his presence would have prevented anything but he still wished he had been there to try.

Accused after accused had their trials and the scope of the betrayals became staggering. People had sabotaged communications, destroyed important correspondences and even killed other people within the ministry. And what was amazing to Albus, was that most of them had done it for money. They had no ideological loyalty to the light or the dark.

The worst of the corruption seemed to have been in the Department of Magical Transportation. In addition to Jonathon McDonald closing down the floos of targeted homes. A member of the Portkey Office provided faulty portkeys, two people in the emergency floo call office would delay emergency calls so as to prevent the Auror’s from responding in time to attacks. All were convicted to long terms in Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore’s anger was for a moment replaced by sorrow for the many lost lives. Not those murdered by death eaters but of the lives headed to Azkaban. He truly believed that forgiveness was the only path of the light. To pull these people from their families was equally as dark as what they had done. But he was not part of the deliberations and the Wizarding World was left with broken families. 

Albus shook his head as his anger started to climb again at the shortsightedness of people like Amelia Bones. After the “minor” trials came the “major” ones. With the revelations of the earlier sessions, he had tried to make the trials secret for the good of the nation but had been overruled. Amelia had argued to his tribunal that the “world was watching” and that “the faith in our institutions has been broken”.

Her words had been printed verbatim in the next day’s paper and with the Minister of Magic on the verge of being ousted and imprisoned, editorials were suggesting that Amelia Bones might be a good candidate to fix the Ministry of Magic. Supporters within the Magical Office of Prosecutions, the Auror Office and the DMLE Administration offices were already giving out quotes about how she cleaned up those departments.

The woman was too unyielding in Albus’ eyes. Under her watch, not only had prosecutions gone up but so had convictions. And it was all he could do to keep sentencing from becoming too strict. He did not acknowledge or chose to ignore that crime and recidivism was at its lowest point in history. Amelia Bones’ DMLE was strict but she had also created a minimum security and medium security wing at Azkaban and offered job and family counselling. For such a small community as the wizarding world, that small change had reduced crime by 30% on its own.

But as was the new normal, Albus Dumbledore, could only imagine a world that operated on the rules he would set for it. The trial of Lucius Malfoy had been the source of more bombshells. Albus still became nauseous at what was discovered in that trial. But despite the truly evil deeds done by the former Lord Malfoy, Albus still was more distraught at the outcome and what it meant for the Wizarding World.

**...Flashback**

It was clear that the trial of Lucius Malfoy would not be similar to that of those who had come before him. He was the first of the wealthy Wizengamot members to be tried and Amelia had been able to get his trial done first despite being the highest ranking member of the Aristocracy accused. The man entered the courtroom dressed in immaculate and expensive robes and his obviously high priced barrister matched him in elegance and comportment.

Albus knew that this was not going to end well for the man. It was likely that he had not paid attention to earlier trials thinking them beneath him and he would undoubtedly be surprised at how determined the Director of the DMLE would be. “Or perhaps…” Albus though “…he believes he has an ace up his sleeve that protects him.” Albus could only hope as he considered the loss of Malfoy to be a serious [chuckle] blow to his own plans.

Amelia Bones had been dreaming of this moment since the death of her brother Edgar. To have a death eater at her disposal in a trial. And, if her suspicions where correct, I highly placed one. The earlier investigations had just been around the dark object and bribery of the minister. No one had asked about his death eater activities and that was Amelia’s intention. She wanted whatever secrets he had to be public that way even if he somehow escaped justice, the world would still know the truth.

The woman already had a reputation throughout the wizarding world as a tough administrator and as a minor hero from the end of the war when she was in the Auror office. But the week leading up to the trial of Lucius Malfoy had turned her into a super star. She had won every case and her elegance and skill in the courtroom had the wizarding world entranced. Her opening arguments for the trial of Lucius Malfoy was the magnum opus to all she had done that week.

The opening statement was a thing of beauty. She told the story of how the cursed book got into the hands of an innocent girl. Excited about her first time at Hogwarts. It was a recap of the story told in the papers but with Lucius Malfoy cast as the shadowy villain behind it all. The story had all those who were listening enraptured and, unbeknownst to all, even Harry Potter and his group thought her telling was better than Sirius and Remus’.

After relaying how a brave second year Gryffindor conquered the beast to save the damsel. And re-iterating the size of the creature with the use of a truly terrifying illusion spell that showed the Basilisk’s head was by itself large enough to fill the courtroom. After the story was completed and the room was stunned in wonder, she lowered her voice in the silence and apologized.

She apologized on behalf of the Auror Office, the DMLE, the Ministry of Magic and Wizarding public at large for not being there to protect the young children. Amelia Bones was a politician and despite being incorruptible, she carried a bit of the insincerity of all politicians. But no one would doubt the sincerity of that apology. Amelia Bones took the failure unto herself and was truly sorry for it.

She said she was shamed that “a boy who had already given his parents in the fight for justice and freedom was once again forced to stand in the breach and protect one more young, innocent and beautiful witch from the evil of cowards like Lucius Malfoy.” Then her voice began to climb as she outlined that they, as a ministry and as a populous had been given a chance.

“The villain sits before us in a way that the Half-Blood Riddle did not. We have a chance to do our part for justice, for beautiful damsels and in honor of those who paid the ultimate price. I will stand! At the end of this, I hope you will stand with me.”

Albus sat at the bench looking at the woman in astonishment. He was not one to be overcome by such words but he knew the wizarding world was. He looked around the crowd and was only happy that the people present could not vote for the Minister of Magic in that moment as she would have won by acclimation. Lucius Malfoy’s face was moving between anger and amazement and his barrister, though stoic in his bearing, had panicked eyes.

The well-dressed man’s opening presentation was shorter and much less impressive or convincing. His position was that by the end of the trial, his client would be shown not to be the enemy that the public was looking for. Albus could tell when the barrister looked over to Amelia Bones, that he had intended to attack her character but thought better of it. Albus thought that was smart.

At the conclusion of the opening statements, the case began. Even though it was likely unnecessary as everyone already believed the story, Amelia Bones presented evidence to prove each part of the story true. Even Newt Scamander came out of retirement to corroborate the spirit who possessed Ginny Weasley and Xeno Lovegood as to the age of the beast. He also gave a well-received lecture on the likely strength of such a creature and made an offhand comment about the possible uses of the rendered parts that increased their value by at least 15%.

At each stage Director Bones folded in Lucius Malfoy’s part. The Auror’s who raided Malfoy manor testified, under veritaserum, about the hidden cache of similarly dark artifacts discovered in a hidden area under Malfoy’s office. A discovery that it was clear Lucius Malfoy was both angry and nervous about. And then the minister’s guard detail, whose trials had already occurred were forced to testify about the conversation they had witnessed between the Minister and Lucius Malfoy where the latter convinced the former to arrest Rubeus Hagrid as a means to weaken Albus Dumbledore’s influence.

As her last witness she called Lucius Malfoy. He rose out of his chair and practically glided to the witness stand. He looked the part of a proper aristocrat and carried a smug and self-satisfied look on his face. It was out of place compared to the mountain of evidence that had been presented. Amelia smiled at him and indicated for the bailiff to administer the veritaserum.

 The man moved to Lucius side and the Malfoy Lord opened his mouth to accept the potion. A moment after the third drop was administered, Lucius Malfoy vomited. He continued to wretch for a minute until it was clear his stomach had no more to give. The leavings were disgusting and reeked.

The room erupted into chaos and it was up to Albus Dumbledore as the chief judge of the tribunal to bring the room to order. He looked over at Lord Malfoy and then at Director Amelia Bones. He had once again been surprised at her guile. The potion to overcome Veritaserum was exceedingly expensive. So much so that it was thought a waste of resources for the DMLE to stock the even more expensive purgative. But apparently she had been able to get some.

Amelia Bones explained as much to the crowd as a magical forensic team entered and collected samples from the disgusting pile on the floor. When they were done, the remainder was vanished and Lucius was handed a glass of water. It wasn’t until the bailiff returned with another vile of clear liquid that his anger at his embarrassment faded with the realization of what was to happen. All his smugness was gone as he turned fearful eyes to his lawyer.

It took ten minutes of ever more outlandish claims and motions, all of which were rejected as even Albus could not afford to prevent what was to happen. Finally after each point was rebutted by Amelia Bones gracefully and without anger or frustration, her opponent who had become desperate and disheveled looked at his client with fearful eyes before giving up. Lord Malfoy did himself no favors by trying to fight the bailiff.

In the end the accused was bound to his seat and forced to take the potion and the questioning began. She had him verify his involvement in the attack at Hogwarts. He admitted that the target had indeed been the House of Potter but that he also wanted to hurt the House of Weasley.

Amelia explored each point and got it on record that the House of Malfoy had illegally and with purpose caused the financial woes of the House of Weasley. The admission would not gain the Weasley’s anything but it was a matter of honor and Amelia had no problem showing the Weasley’s to have it in abundance.

Lastly, Amelia Bones asked why he had done it. Lucius’ answer of “because my master commanded me” created dead silence within the courtroom. Albus Dumbledore went to raise his gavel to stop the questioning when his hand was touched by Abraham Rosier. The man and his family was a well-respected light sided member of the Wizengamot. His facial expressions told Albus what he already knew. He could not stop this.  He sighed and looked back to the proceedings in resignation.

Amelia who had paused cheered inside when no one stopped the stone from continuing its roll. “And, Lord Malfoy, who is your master” she said calmly. Amelia gained a new respect for Lucius Malfoy as he fought the effects of the potion. It was fruitless but he lasted ten full seconds, which was impressive. But then he answered “The Dark Lord”. She had known it would be his answer but it still was a watershed moment for her and she struggled to hold in her emotions.

“Do you mean the Dark Lord Voldemort?” Director Bones’ question caused gasps in the crowd but at the same time those outburst were quieted quickly as everyone wanted to hear the answer. Lucius struggled again against the truth serum but then answered “Yes! And don’t you dare speak his name!”  Amelia ignored the admonishment and continued her questioning,

It took two more administrations of the Veritaserum but Amelia got Lucius to expose the entirety of the Dark Lords plots. By the end of the eight hours of testimony, almost every dark aligned family on the Wizengamot had at least one member wanted for questioning and many, like the Parkinson’s, had almost all their adult males wanted.

Lucius turned out to be the inner circle member that Sirius Black had been thought to have been and his actions during the war and after where terrifying and brutal. It was discovered that the “dark mark” as it was called was applied through a blood sacrifice ritual and could not be completed under the effects of any compulsion or the imperius curse. That discovery had seen small fights erupt in the gallery as people turned on those known to have the dark mark who avoided prosecution with the “imperious defense”.

Amelia’s closing was simple and straight forward but no less powerful. A quick recap of the life and crimes of Lucius Malfoy before she stared at each of the tribunal judges before looking at the gallery. Then she turned and stared directly at a stone faced Lucius Malfoy and concluded with “No matter what is decided here, I will stand, even if I must do it alone to my dying breath.” It was an open and direct challenge. Fear had been the greatest weapon of the Death Eaters and Amelia Bones would not be afraid.

At the conclusion of the trial in the deliberation room, Albus Dumbledore gave an impassioned speech about forgiveness. He talked about leading “those who have fallen to the dark, back on to the path of the light”. Unfortunately for the “leader of the light”, he had not been able to stop Amelia Bones from having Lucius Malfoy describe his crimes in detail nor had he been able to stop her from getting the Malfoy family head from admitting that not only did he enjoy his actions at the time but he did not regret them.

In the end the stories about the atrocities committed were too fresh in everyone’s minds and Amelia Bones had become “the living embodiment of lady justice” as the Wizarding Daily would later describe her. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban to be followed by the Dementors’ kiss.

**...End Flashback**

 Albus had been distraught at the verdict. The dementors kiss was in itself a cruel punishment but to have someone suffer under the effects of the creatures first was, to him, inhumane. As far as he was concerned, the entire wizarding world was falling to the dark. Anger, sorrow and frustration competed for primacy in his emotions as he sat at his desk.

The remaining trials had seen mostly similar stories. Some had been regretful of their actions but all continued to believe in blood purity. All, including Lucius before them, refused to believe Voldemort was a half-blood. It was a clear delusion, one that Amelia had allowed them to keep. Only some, like Walden Macnair and Garus Jugson, got the same sentence as Lucius Malfoy. Most just got 25 - 50 years in Azkaban.

“The minister’s trial had been anticlimactic in comparison”, Albus mused to himself. In the end he was more like the low level ministry workers. He knew or suspected what Lucius was and was doing but had no allegiance to any side himself. He just wanted money and was enamored with the power of the Minister’s Office. He was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban.

“The ministry has fallen” Albus whispered into his dark and still partially destroyed office. He was so focused on the world that was being lost that he was not paying attention to the world that was rising. The Ministry had cleaned house which meant opportunity was everywhere. Promotions where happening based on merit and muggleborns were being hired in key positions for the first time. If Albus could, he would have noticed that the UK Wizarding world was finally truly healing.


End file.
